My Little Pony: Twilight's ultimate destiny
by andywhittaker1980
Summary: A great evil will return from the cold darkness of space. and Twilight will need the Elements of Harmony and all her magic and friendship to survive and safe Equestria. With the help of another Little Alicorn called Daydream will she succeed and fulfil an ancient prophecy.


p style="margin-bottom: .47in; line-height: 100%;"My Little Pony: Twilights ultimate destiny./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"My Little Pony: Twilights ultimate destiny./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Disclaimer. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"All characters that have appeared in MLP Friendship is Magic are the sole property of Hasbro. No copywrite infringement was intended. This story is for enjoyment purposes only. And I do not endorse it for sale. The songs and poems found are the sole property of their creators./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"WARNING THIS STORY IS NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN. AS IT CONTAINS ADULT THEMES AND LANGUAGE. WHICH INCLUDES, VIOLENCE, MURDER, SEXUAL VIOLENCE, DISCRIMINATIVE LANGUAGE AND SWEARING. READERS CAUTION ADVISED. NO OFFENCE WAS INTENDED./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And thank you for reading it. All feedback welcomed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Prologue:/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Libro Prophetiae Et Legatum. A book of mystery. A book of legends. Created by magic older than time itself. Written by the Spirit of Harmony. Written a long time ago, before there was even an Equestria. For it foretold of the birth of pony cutie marks. The founding of the land of Equestria. The defeat of Grogar. The first defeat of Discord. The rise and reign of two Alicorn sisters. The defeat of King Sombra. The fall of the Crystal Empire. The division of two sisters and the birth of Nightmare Moon. And then nothing for more than thousands of years. Until. Its newest predictions come to pass. For it foretelling of the final defeat of Nightmare Moon./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The return of the lost Princess Luna. The rebirth of the Crystal Empire. The defeat of the spirit of Sombra. The second and third defeat and rehabilitation of Discord. And more surprising his marriage to the Element of Kindness. The Pegasi called Flutter Shy and the birth of their children. The birth of the first Alicorn princess in more than a thousand years. The defeat of the changelings. The defeat of Tirek. The return of the Pillars of Equestria and the defeat of the Pony of Shadows. And the defeat of the Storm King. And the return of the Hipogriphs. All of these come to pass because of its final legend. A legend that tells of a little unicorn pony creating new magic, becoming an Alicorn princess herself. It tells that her pure spirit and love filled heart will defeat the greatest threat life as known. And would become queen of an ever expanded Equestria. She would be neither light nor dark. Her name means neither day nor night. She who would sparkle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Servatis a Periculum. Servatis a Maleficum. Servatis a Spiritus. Servatis a Periculum. Servatis a Maleficum./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter one: Remembering./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"E ight years into the life of New Equestria. A small pony was sitting in the great hall of Canter-Lot castle, staring at a large rectangular window. As she watched the window, the images within would change. Sitting in silence, lost in thought alone, apart from the royal guards at the doors, you could only wonder what the little filly was thinking about. The silence was only broken when the doors opened, and the two guards bow and say. "My Queen". The Monarch shot a disapproving look. And the guard with them said. "My apologies your majesty, they are new. So, you will make the announcement of the treaty after the Harmony Day speech. Plus. Your majesty acting head mare Scootaloo as requested for you to give a speech at the graduation ceremony at the school of friendship. Ladies Dash and Pie have sent reports from the new territory. Princess Applejack and Prince Spike have sent the Apple Cider for the Gala tonight. And Lady Rarity has sent yours and your daughter's dresses, and when will you make the other announcement. And I'm afraid you aren't able to put it off any longer sad to say but that nasty business with the scheduled executions will happen this afternoon". As they walk past the window./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"But the Queen doesn't answer. She had noticed the little filly and stopped. She turned and. "Daydream Sparkle". She said in a stern tone. The little filly is startled and turns. "Oh, mommy it's you. I am sorry, you have told me not to wonder around. Please forgive me but it is this window. I can't help but come here, this window is different. It keeps changing. I don't know what it is, but I am drawn to it". Daydream replies. The queen turns and looks up at the window then says. "It is because it is an enchanted window. It shows how I became ruler of Equestria. And the legend of the eleven elements". This caught Daydream by surprise. She looked at her mother with some confusion before saying. "But mommy, aren't you and auntie Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Flutter shy and Rainbow Dash the only elements"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""I see that as sparked your interest little one, well that is what we believed". Says the queen before the guard approached once more. "Look mommy it as changed again. This one is like the last. But Auntie Rarity and Pinkie Pie are dead. Uncle Discord and cousin Screwball have turned to stone. Prince Spike is dead too, and you and Auntie Applejack are fighting each other. But". Says Daydream./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""But"? Asked her mother./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""But it can't be true, everybody is alive and well. And you and Auntie Applejack aren't fighting". Says Daydream. The queen sits next to the little pony and asks. "So, would you like to hear the story"? And Daydream just nodded. The guard coughed. "Queen Twilight, your meeting with the chancellor of Fawns Bourg". They said. Twilight turned and said. "Are yes my meeting". She looked down into Daydreams eyes, her face beaming, before continuing with. "Captain Tempest can you please ask my sister Princess Cadence to meet with the chancellor, tell them that a very important affair of state has come up, and I am unavoidably delayed"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""As you wish your Majesty". Says Captain Tempest, bows then she leaves. The queen sits and stares at the window for a moment before saying. "Well it is true what the window shows. As we faced certain defeat the spirit that resides in the Tree of Harmony changed something in the past, altering the future". Daydream stared at her mother. Who turned and faced her. She smiled warmly for the first time in years then said. "Along time ago, before there was an Equestria we would know today. Before there was an Earth. This world was home to incredible beings, who called themselves Elementals. Whose magic was so powerful it could create life or destroy it! Millions of years pass and for that time both those with powers of light and those with dark powers live in peace. Until they fell into war. Millions of years passed and millions if not billions of living souls suffered in all the different realms. That was until one a female called Harmony fell madly in love with a male called Darkness"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""But there was a problem. For they were from the different sides. But their love grew and when both sides where in a final face off the pair were stuck in the middle. As they tried to broker peace Harmony was struck. Seeing this Darkness moved in, as he approached Harmony both sides go to strike. As their spells approached Darkness used himself to cover Harmony and he is struck. As he fell, Harmony's anguish exploded. Levitating in a magic bubble shielding them both. A groggy and fading Darkness said the words that would stop the war. "I love you Harmony". And with no hesitation Harmony replied to him in a tone that expressed the loss she was about to feel. "I Love you too Darkness". And she kisses him. As they did a bright aura surrounded them before a shockwave burst forth and encompassed their world halting the war abruptly. This a simple act, a simple act of expression of love quelled the feelings of hatred and fear./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Both sides decided that the war was over, and to thank Harmony and Darkness the two sides decided to make them the king and queen. All bow and all swore an oath of loyalty. All accept one. Their name was Harbinger. He desired to rule. Not just their realm but all realms. So, he waited for his chance. Three years pass, and Harmony and Darkness were blessed with a child. A female child. And their realm couldn't have been happier. But this was the time Harbinger chose to strike. Because now there was a new threat to his ambitions. The new princess. And so, sneaking in Harbinger attempted to destroy the royal family. He had struck Darkness, depleting him of his energy, and was about to do the same to Harmony and their child. When the baby cried out, this alerted the guards to there being something wrong. But it was too late. They entered as Harbinger struck the child"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""So sad so awful. But I must ask, mommy what does this have to do with Equestria"? Daydream asks. Her mother smiles warmly again then says. "All in good time my little one, all in good time. Or should I call you sugar cube, like Auntie Applejack". With a gentle nudge. This makes Daydream relax and smile back. Daydream then shuffles about and cuddles up close to her mother, who wraps her wing around the filly. She continues. "A weakened Harmony cries out in anguish as her child vanished for ever, along with her husband. Harbinger was caught. And as the news of what he did went about, the population of the entire realm descended on the capital demanding Harbinger to be punished and punished harshly. The leaders of both sides agreed and so they put Harbinger on trial. And they found him guilty. Though they didn't know how to punish him"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""After discussing it, they decided to imprison him in a black hole for all eternity. And they ask Harmony to witness his punishment. And as they began to imprison him, Harbinger fought to stop them. Only with the help of harmony did they succeed. And as he slowly disappeared, he swore that he would be back and everyone who stands in his way would suffer. Harmony decided that she would use some of her magic to create a weapon, for she knew that if a weak minded being encountered Harbinger they would help him escape. So, using her crown and the chains of the ten leaders, she changed them. And sent them to a place where when needed they would be found by those worthy of their power. But still weak from the ordeal the parts of the weapon went to separate realms. And this is where Equestria comes into our story"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"There was a short pause before Queen Twilight continued. "My encounter with Harbinger came around four years after the incident with Queen Chrysalis. And it was around the time of your Auntie Applejack's and brother Spikes wedding anniversary. And your Auntie Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie decided to throw them a surprise party./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Your Majesty's there is an annoying pink pony here to see you". Said a royal guard. And before Princess Celestia could respond your Auntie Pinkie says. "Hello your majesty Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, dragon friend, I'm sorry I don't know your name, mine is Pinkie Pie, but most ponies call me Pinkie, very busy, very busy, and that is what brings me here, tomorrow is Applejack's and Spikes wedding anniversary, I'm planning a surprise party and would like you to help, and you and Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Princess Flurry Heart, Shining Armour are welcome to join us, please, please, say you will help, please, anything you want I'll do, pinkie pie promise, cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye". In one long sentence without taking a breath./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Both the princess's and the dragon look bemused as a wide eyed and smiling Pinkie pie stared intensely. "My dear sister did thou understand any of the message that she reverberated"? Asked Princess Luna./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Not really Luna. I only caught a few words, hello, Applejack, Spike party and her usual pinkie pie promise". Replied Princess Celestia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""She said hello to you two, and to me, she introduced herself to me. She said she was very busy, and she was planning a party for Applejack and Spike for their wedding anniversary. And asked if you would help, as well as inviting you to the party". Said the dragon. Whose name was Draconous and was the new ambassador for the dragon lands. The two-princess's look at each other, then sternly look at Pinkie. Whose face drops and her usually wild mane fell flat./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Why Pinkamena, thyself and thy gracious sister would be honoured to join you and your companions in this endeavour". Say Princess Luna before smiling. "I concur with Luna. Pinkie I would be honoured to help surprise Applejack and Spike, they have both saved Equestria so many times. I myself and my ponies will always be in their debt. And I know that Princess Cadence and Shining Armour would be more than happy to join in the festivities". Said Celestia with a smile. This makes Pinkie bounce back. "Thank you, thank you, thank you this is my thank you song to you so thank you, thank you, thank you". She sings, turns and start bouncing away and is almost gone before the princess asked. "So, what would you like me to do"? Pinkie stops turns and then says. "Have them come to Canter-Lot until tomorrow afternoon". Then continues her way./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"On her way back, Pinkie sings. "Every single day there's something new we can plan for. Every single day there's something wonderful to do. But my heart will sing more tomorrow when we celebrate A J and her Groom". Somehow, she managed to be back at Ponyville before Princess Celestia could write a letter. Arriving at Flutter Shy's cottage. "Achue". Came loudly from inside the cottage, it was your Uncle Discord he had caught a cold. And couldn't control his magic. Just as Pinkie knocks, he sneezed, and the door spun around extremely fast. Bouncing in Pinkie. Who stopped dead by the couch! "Oh, Sorry about that Winkie why, Stinkie Eye, I'm mean Pinkie Pie. I've got a cold, and I'm afraid Blutter Guy, Flutter Fly. Butter Shy. I mean Flutter shy isn't here now. But where are my manners. Tea"? He says before sneezing again. This makes Pinkie laugh so hard she ends up on her back, tears streaming from her eyes. For this time, Discords magic made the lamp shaped like him start to dance with Flutter Shy's Hearts warming doll./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Were from behind came the soft sweet voice of your Auntie Flutter Shy. "Why Pinkie, I don't think it's a good time for a visit. As Discord is ill and cannot control his powers"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Don't worry Flutters I was just here to ask if you would help with the surprise party tomorrow. It's for A J's and Spikes wedding anniversary". Replied Pinkie. Flutter Shy's eyes widen and a soft. "Yay". Was heard before she said. "Erm. Ok, what would you like me to do"? Pinkie smiled and then held on to Flutter Shy. As Discord sneezed and Flutter Shy's cottage levitated off the ground and span around. Before gently returning to the ground. "What I want you to do is sing one song". Says Pinkie before exiting sharply./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"This filled your auntie Flutter Shy with dread. She was still shy about singing in front of ponies. And so, she sat quietly as Pinkie disappeared. Pinkies next stop was the Carousel boutique. "Auntie Pinkie". Came the cry as Gemstone came racing in and hugged Pinkie. Followed a few minutes later by Rarity and Fancy Pants. "Why Pinkie what do we owe the pleasure of your". Fancy pants started to say before Pinkie interrupted him. "Rarity can you make me a couple of things, a new dress and a bow tie. They are my gifts"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"A untie Rarity looked confused and asked. "Okay, gifts? Gifts for what, and when do you need them for? And more importantly who are they for"? For a single second Pinkie stood still, then replies. "A party, and I need them for tomorrow, to give to A J and spike it's their wedding anniversary". With every answer your auntie Rarity's expression changed. "THAT'S TOMORROW"! She exclaimed loudly as the customers looked up. "I'm sorry every pony the Boutique is closing early today". She says as she used her magic to push the last of the customers out of her shop. "Why Pinkie you should have come to me earlier. It will be a stretch, but I should be done ready. Now for Spike a bow tie that will say I'm big, brave and have a caring heart. And no plain dress will do for A J. A dress that will make her shine brighter than the other guests. And a reminder to Spiky wikey why he fell in love with A J in the first place". She says and doesn't hear Pinkie say Okay Dokey. And leave./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"(Pinkie Pie the party planner song by Daniel Ingram and Steffan Andrews)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Pinkie then headed to her next stops. And starts to sing again. "Every single day there's something new we can plan for. Every single day there's something wonderful to do. But nothing makes me happy like a day I can say. That today I planned a party, and it's just for you"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Vender pony. "How's it going today, Pinkie"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Great, thanks! Got any streamers"? Replies Pinkie./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Vender pony with a chuckle. "You betcha! Big party planned"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Pinkie responds. "Don't you know it! I need double it's A J's and Spikes anniversary tomorrow"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Vender pony. "Well then they're on the house"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Pinkie. "Thanks. I don't have much time to gather the things I need. If I'm really gonna make this party fly. For today's is another day that all of Ponyville will say"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Crowds in the streets sing in unison. "There goes the super party pony. Pinkie Pie"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Derpy and Dr Whooves. "She planned our third foal shower. Where we played all sorts of games. Having so much fun as we chose Ditzy's name"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Ruby Crown (daughter of Diamond tiara and Pip Squeak (now Mayor of Ponyville)). "She planned my cute-ceanera, my mom and dad made me, I won't lie. I demanded all the very best, I guess she passed the test. Sure, it was pretty good all thanks to Pinkie Pie"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Pinkie Pie. "Thanks, I guess"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Artisan pony. "What colours today"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"P inkie Pie. "I'm gonna need the full rainbow, twice over"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Artisan pony. "A paintbrush too"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Pinkie Pie. "Yes, three if you please"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Peachy Pitt. "And what from me"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Pinkie Pie. "Three of your biggest banners! This party has to be the best"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Peachy Pitt. "Ha-ha I don't doubt that"!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Crowd on the street. "Every single day there's something new we can plan for. Every single day there's something wonderful to do. But nothing makes me happy like a day I can say. That today there'll be a party planned by Pinkie Pie"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Scootaloo. "I don't know how she does it"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Sweetie Bell. "Wow. Look at her go"!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Apple Bloom. "Oh boy! This is going to be good!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Screwball. "Go Pinkie go"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Crowd on the street. "There's no other pony like her, no pony that could be. As great, as great! As fun, as fun! As our super party pony Pinkie Pie"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Now currently I was still at the castle of friendship. Me and Spike were dealing with a problem. A Rainbow Dash problem. When Spike Belched. And out pops a scroll. "Why it's from Princess Celestia. My dear Princess Twilight. Most urgent. I require your friends Applejack and Spike for a mission. I would not ask this at this time, I know that it is their wedding anniversary, if it wasn't important. So, can you send them to Canter-Lot as soon as possible for a top-secret mission. When they arrive, they must report to my sister Princess Luna. Your faithful teacher and friend Princess Celestia". I said as I read it out loud./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""This is unusual for the Princess's". I said after five minutes. Spike looked at me with surprise before asking. "What do you think it's all about Twilight? Why do you think she needs both of us"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""I don't know Spike. But it must be very important for her to request you both with your anniversary tomorrow. Rainbow would you fetch A J for me she is". I said. "I'm on it". Dash said and zoomed out of the window and headed to Sweet Apple Acres at Mach 3, before I could finish saying. "In the castle kitchen". So, with my magic I teleported her to the map room. In a puff of Purple smoke and Applejack appeared./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"She was still stirring with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she saw that myself and Spike staring at her. I start to giggle, for you see she was wearing a comical apron brought by their children. It had a picture of Spike and him saying I have an Applejack every day. With the word an crossed out. She blushed and covered the apron. "What in tarnation Twilight". She says. "I'm sorry A J. But you and Spike are needed immediately in Canter-Lot. So". I say before using my magic to teleport us to the train station. "When you get there report to Princess Luna". As we appear by the train. Suddenly a rainbow streak zooms over the sky. It was Dash./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And as the train disappears Pinkie arrives. "Was that Spike and A J"? She asked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Yes, Princess Celestia needs them". Says Dash./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""No, she doesn't, she is keeping them busy, so they don't know about the surprise party for their anniversary". Pinkie says surprising us both. And I was just about to say how do you know this? Pinkie asks. "Rainbow will you make sure that the sky is clear. And Twilight will you do some special magic on stage". We both nodded. And Pinkie bounces off. Going to set up the party ready./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Hay Rainbow let's do that song we did at the Wonder bolts talent show". I say. And Rainbow smiles and nods./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"br /spanbr /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter two: A fateful party to remember./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The next afternoon. Applejack and Spike just returned to Ponyville feeling very tired. As they step off the train, limbs aching and sore their faces with annoyed looks on them, they were met by their three children. "Mom, Dad welcome home". They say in unison as they dive in for a hug. Giving each one a kiss. "Gosh darn. I've missed you'll all". Says Applejack. Spike hugs all four of them. Cinnamon Stix says. "We need to hurry and get ready for the party at the castle". Apple Blossom said. "Oh boy it sounds like the Princess as some big new news to spill"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""WAIT WHAT". Says Spike and A J together./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Oh, that's right you weren't here. It seems that Auntie Twilight is about to announce an impending baby thing". Says Apple Blossom, but if only at that time she knew it was true and I was carrying you my precious little one. Spike coughs and then drops down to the floor out cold./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""WHAT! ARE YOU TELLIN ME TWILIGHT IS PREGNANT"? Exclaimed Applejack./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Well, we don't rightly know, but that's what the rumours say. But she does have a colt friend". Says Cinnamon Stix. Spike starts to come around. "What. What's going on"? He says groggy. As Applejack helped him up again. "The only way to find out is to go to the party. Oh Mom, dad go to Auntie Rarity's there's a dress and a bow tie waiting for you". Says Apple Blossom. And they head to the Carousel Boutique. About ten minutes later they were hurried from the boutique. Not even having time to get dressed. And ushered to the castle. When they arrived. Dash and me separated them both. They went to a room each and got dressed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rarity led Spike, and Flutter Shy leads Applejack. When they arrived at the doors of the balcony ballroom. Spike entered first, it was very dark. Then as Applejack entered. The lights went up and every pony shouted. "SURPRISE HAPPY ANNIVERSARY". As Spike turns, he sees A J standing there. Quiet, tears in her eyes. He was amazed, agog even at A J's appearance. She looked absolutely stunning. And she was blushing. "Wow A J. You. You look". Says Spike stuttering. A J turns and looks away before saying. "I look like a fool don' I"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""No, not a fool. No never a fool. You look 100% absolutely stunningly beautiful. Like the day you said I do. And you always look that way to me. Especially on this day". Says Spike and as he moves closer, he grabs her hoof. "You are my wife. My Beautiful wife and the mother of our three wonderful foals. I will always love you; you know that right". He says, pulling A J closer, and kisses her. "I. I. I love. Love you too Spike". She replies returning his kiss. The sounds of "Aww". And ponies saying. "How sweet". "Aw shucks every pony we. We. We". A J starts. "We're grateful every pony thank you for this wonderful surprise party". Finishes Spike. As they mingle with all their friends a familiar voice sounds out. "Spike, A J". It was Princess Cadence. And as the party went on it was nice to see all my friends and my family together./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"How was I supposed to know that, in this timeline it would be the very last time. Well any how this part I think will give you a laugh. Daydream looked confused but didn't say a word. Then her mother said. Because I and your Auntie Rainbow Dash sang a duet together. Wearing a costume. I was dressed up like Applejack. And Dash was dressed like Spike. I get up on the stage then say. "Okay every pony it's time for our first of three special performances performed by yours truly and Rainbow Dash". I then made it go completely dark for thirty seconds while I got my costume on./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"(I'm a Pony Girl (Aqua's Barbie Girl, animated by Tridashie and sung by IMShadow 007 and Brittney Ackerman))./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow Dash. "Hi Twilight"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. "Hi Rainbow"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow Dash. "Want to go for a fly"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. "Sure"!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow Dash. "Let's go"!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. "I'm a pony girl in a pony world. A life with magic it's fantastic./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow dash. "Only you make me fly. And take me to the sky. Imagination magical creation./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. "I'm a mare Alicorn, in an Equestrian world. You make me fly. I'll go high, I'm your pony"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow "I'm honest with my friends. But to you I am loyal to the end. Let's go fly. Quick so high, to the blue sky"!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. "Your too fast"!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow. "Why so slow"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. "Oh my gosh"!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Both. "Where are we now"!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow. "UU-ooooh-u"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Both. "I'm a pony girl in a pony world. A life with magic it's fantastic. Only you make me fly. And take me to the sky. Imagination magical creation"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow. "Come on TWILY. Let's go fly"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. "Ah-ah-ah-yeah"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow. "Come on TWILY. Let's go fly"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. "UU-ooooh-u, uu-ooooh-u"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow. "Come on TWILY. Let's go fly"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. "Ah-ah-ah-yeah"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow. "Come on TWILY. Let's go fly"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. "UU-ooooh-u, uu-ooooh-u. Let us sing, we are a thing. Come on Rainbow, you can tease. Make me fly, I'll go high, I don't care who sees"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow. "Flap your wings, to the wind. Bring your things, let's begin. Let's go fly, quick so high, to the blue sky"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. "Your too fast"!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow. "Why so slow"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. as Spike. "Oh my gosh"!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Both. "Where are we now"!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. "Your too fast"!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow. "Why so slow"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. "Oh my gosh"!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Both. "Where are we now"!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow. "Come on TWILY. Let's go fly"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. "Ah-ah-ah-yeah"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow Dash. "Come on TWILY. Let's go fly"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. "UU-ooooh-u, uu-ooooh-u"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow. "Come on TWILY. Let's go fly"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. "Ah-ah-ah-yeah"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow. "Come on TWILY. Let's go fly"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. "UU-ooooh-u, uu-ooooh-u"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Both. "I'm a pony girl in a pony world. A life with magic it's fantastic. Only you make me fly. And take me to the sky. Imagination magical creation. I'm a pony girl in a pony world. A life with magic it's fantastic. Only you make me fly. And take me to the sky. Imagination magical creation"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow Dash. "Come on TWILY. Let's go fly"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. "Ah-ah-ah-yeah"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow Dash. "Come on TWILY. Let's go fly"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. "UU-ooooh-u, uu-ooooh-u"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow Dash. "Come on TWILY. Let's go fly"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. "Ah-ah-ah-yeah"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow Dash. "Come on TWILY. Let's go fly"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight. "UU-ooooh-u, uu-ooooh-u"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"After we finished, Trixie and Starlight did their magic act. Which I might add didn't go the way Starlight planned it. Trixie played a little joke on her. And deliberately got spells wrong to get a laugh. I do have to admit Trixie is very funny. After they finished, we asked Spike and Applejack to come on stage and give a little speech./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Ah shucks every pony. I never knew that you'll felt this way about us. It makes my heart happy to see all our friends here. No not our friends our family". Applejack says before beginning to cry slightly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""I agree. You showed how much we both mean to you. And you mean the same to us. So, for myself and on behalf of my wonderful and beautiful wife we thank you all. Especially Twilight and Rainbow Dash for that. That interesting err song. So once again thank you". Says Spike./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Then I re-enter the stage and say. "And now announcing our final special performance. All of us here in Ponyville have heard her beautiful voice before. She is the pony that is the embodiment of the element of kindness. I give you Flutter Shy singing a song she wrote. So put your hooves together". Slowly Flutter Shy nervously walks on stage and sits. Her eyes were wide. You could tell that she was terrified. And the lights dim. And a spotlight highlights her. She relaxed some when Coloratura starts to play the piano. And Flutter Shy starts to sing./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"(Candle on the water written by Al Kasha and Joel Hirschorn)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I'll be your candle on the water. My love for you will always burn. I know you're lost and drifting. But the clouds are lifting don't give up, you have somewhere to turn./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I'll be your candle on the water 'till every wave is warm and bright. My soul is there beside you let this candle guide you. Soon you'll see a golden stream of light./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"A cold and friendless tide has found you. Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down. I'll paint a ray of hope around you circling in the air, lighted by a prayer/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I'll be your Element of Kindness. This flame inside of me has grown. Keep holding on, you'll make it. Here's my hoof, so take it. Look for me reaching out to show. As sure as rivers flow./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I'll never let you go./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I'll never let you go./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I'll never let you alone./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"As she finished every pony clapped. As she started to leave the stage. A crash came from one of the windows. It was Queen Chrysalis. As every other pony gasp with panic. Me along with Princess's Celestia, Luna and Cadence, as well as your Aunties and Your Uncle Shining Armour stand in a line in front of every pony else. "Chrysalis. What are you doing here? What evil scheme are you plotting now"? Asked Princess Celestia. Queen Chrysalis goes to stand, as she does says. "Help me. They're all gone, all my changelings are gone. Help me please". Before collapsing again. She was very weak. She must have used nearly all her magic powers to get here. "What are you saying"? I asked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And as I help her up, she says. "Please help me. It came and destroyed my hive. We tried to protect the hatchlings, but it was too strong. Its power overwhelmed us. Those that joined it survived. Those who back me it drained their life force from them". Before screaming out in pain. "What did? This thing what was it"? I asked. She winces once more in pain before answering. "A great dark shadow, the last thing I saw was it heading North towards Thorax's hive and"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE, FLURRY HEART, SKYLA AND SUNBEAM TWINKLE. SHINING ARMOUR OUR LITTLE GIRLS ARE IN DANGER"! Exclaims Princess Cadence as she spreads her wings. And is gone in a flash. Using her magic to teleport herself home./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I look at your Auntie Dash. "I'm on it". She says knowing what I was going to say. And in a rainbow coloured sonic boom was gone./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twenty minutes later she was back. "TWILIGHT, TWILIGHT, TWILIGHT. OH, MY CELESTIA TWILIGHT". She says in a panic. "What is it Dash"? I ask. The look of complete and utter shock was on her face. "It's terrible, horrible. Monstrous even. The changelings they're all gone". She says. Looking a little confused I ask. "You mean that they aren't at the hive"? Shaking her head. And with tears in her eyes. She stared for a minute before finally saying. "No, they didn't leave, they. They. They. They're all, all, all". She then pauses for a second before continuing. "They're all gone. I got there, I found some in the hatchery, and they were different. They were all white. And when I touched one, they turned to dust. What I am saying is that they are all dead. Including the hatchlings"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Queen Chrysalis screams in pain and sorrow then silence. She collapses again. Unconscious but alive. Barely. And that was only the start of the trouble. First came the battle of Mount Aris. The battle lasted for some two hours but. But after those two hours the whole of the Hipogriphs nation was gone. Next it was the turn of Seaquestria. The sea ponies stood no chance they were all wiped out. All but one a student of mine from the school of friendship. Next, they wiped out Yak Yak-a-stan. Then came the battles of the dragon lands. The battles were fierce and devastating. Though already dangerous for non-dragons. The fighting had caused the land to become more dangerous, even for dragons. But it at least allowed most ponies in the Crystal Empire to flee. This is where I felt the first slight tinge of pain of loss. It was the day we lost your Uncle Shining Armour and Auntie Cadence and your cousins./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I was asked to make sure your cousins Flurry Heart, Skyla and baby Sunbeam Twinkle were gotten to safety. As we watched from the speeding train. We could see Cadence and Shining Armour battling the evil force. The crystal castle was hit and collapsed Shining Armour was on the Balcony. "SHINING ARMOUR, NO, NO, NO PLEASE NO". I scream. This wakes Flurry Heart who sees her mother hit and fall from the sky. "MOMMY NO". She cries and with a powerful blast of magic she vaporised the rear carriage of the train. Suddenly she begins to cough, and so too does Skyla and baby Sunbeam. Then they turn white and shatter to crystal dust./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""I'm in shock, almost catatonic my beautiful little nieces gone, destroyed when the crystal heart was shattered. My brother my sister. Gone. Twilight looks at Daydream with tears in her eyes. Her daughter wiping her own eyes and sniffling softly, she had been upset by this. Before Twilight continued. "That pain I felt however was, like nothing compared to the pain that was to come. In the days that followed the fall of the Crystal Empire the other kingdoms began to fall. First was Griffinstone. Though they fought valiantly the inevitable came. And the griffins were gone. The Kirin were next. Their anger gave them incredible power but still it wasn't enough. Applejack's and Flutter Shy's friend Autumn Blaze sacrificed herself, so her people could escape. I know it hit them hard./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Then Equestria itself fell. The loss of her sister that fateful night broke Princess Celestia. As Luna fell. All we could do was watch as the moon splintered and shatter into dust. Taking her sisters body to the sun with her Celestia stayed there. It was up to us to protect the ponies of Canter-Lot and Manehattan, as the great metropolis of Manehattan was ripped apart by the fighting this is where we lost your Auntie Rarity, she used her power to shield the last transport from being destroyed. It hurt us all knowing our generous friend and sister element was gone. It was hard to see the city destroyed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The dark force then turned its attention towards the capital. Canter-Lot. As it destroyed the palace its history. Canter-Lot was no more. It even destroyed those imprisoned in Tartarus. Only my kingdom was left. The Kingdom of Friendship. It is here our final battle of this timeline happens. This is where your Auntie Pinkie Pie is lost. And closer to my heart was. Was". Twilight stopped. "Your majesty. My queen are you okay"? Asked one of the guards, who was stationed in the hall. He had notice that she had tears falling. He was a changeling. Twilight looked up at him. "Forgive the slip of my tongue your majesty". She smiled and thanked him for his concern and for him to return to his post. "As you wish your majesty". He said as he saluted and returned to his post./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Using her left-wing Twilight wiped away the tears. "Mommy, mommy please don't cry". Says Daydream, who hugs her mother tightly. Twilight leans in and kisses her on the forehead. "Thank you, my precious little girl, for being so sweet". She says. Before kissing Daydream again. Though a smile was on her face, Daydream could tell that her mother was saddened. "Now where was I. Oh that's right I was talking about the battle of Ponyville. The morning of that day was breaking. And as the only ruler left. I made the difficult choice. I had decided to leave our world and go to another realm safe from this evil. I ordered the Ponies through the magic mirror. The first to go was your Auntie Rainbow and Uncle Soren. As well as your cousins Thunder Dash, lightening Dash, Prism and Gemstone./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The next group was your uncle Fancy Pants along with many of the Ponyville, and many other ponies. The remnants of the royal guards used their magic to keep a magical force field around the castle. It took several days but luckily nearly every pony went through the magic mirror. All except myself, Applejack, Cinnamon Stix, Apple Blossom, Apple spike, Starlight, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Red Shoes, Cherry pie, Blueberry Pie, Raspberry Pie, Zany, Discord, Screwball, their new filly, Shockwave and Flutter shy. As we are readying ourselves for our turn through the mirror. When the ceiling starts to crumble. It was breaking in. Pinkie Pie as the element of laughter stayed behind in the library, as we tried to get out. What still haunts me is, the look of fear and horror etched on Raspberry, Blueberry and Cherry's faces. As they saw the motionless body of their mother. It just disintegrated as they stood over it. Their cries and whimpers falling on deaf ears. Discord snatched them up and threw them through the mirror, sending them safely out of harm's way./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I start to battle the evil shadow. Magic beams flying here and there. Giving A J and Flutter Shy chance to send most of the Children through. I continue to battle it, eventually entering the Map room. It flung a rock or a bit of the castle at me. It catches my wing and sending me crashing down into the ground. The shadow was above me. It was about to strike when Starlight, A J and Spike entered. Spike ever faithful, jumped in front of me. I was soon enraged with hatred, that I unleashed a magic blast, so powerful. It sent the evil being away. "No, no, no Spike no, don't go please". I say as I approach him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter three: A Limbo's Journey. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Spike was hit, and worst was that he was dying. And I couldn't I couldn't do anything to save him. "No, no, no Spike no, don't go please". I say as I approach him and A J. Who was sitting and with him on her lap. Her front legs wrapped around him, tears in her eyes. "Twi, Twi, Twilight". Spike croaks in a strained voice. Leaning in, I kiss his forehead. "Twi, Twilight. Sweet Twilight. You have been more than a friend to me. And I know that you disapprove of me saying this to you. But you have been a mother to me for the whole of my life. Thank you for a good one". He says before turning to Applejack and holds her face. As she kisses him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"As he slowly loses consciousness she says venomously. "A mother". She kisses him once more. And I start to cry. Looking up she snaps. "Don't you dare"! I look at her with surprise still tears falling. "Don't you dare! Don't you even dare cry for him. Calling you a mother? Yeah right! Some mother you are. You never treated him right. Like last year's Mother's Day, he saw how sad you looked at the fact the rest of us had our little fillies. That's why this year he gave you a card and a gift of a necklace. And what did you say to him when he gave them you. I don't need your pity on this day. All you did was use him to clean and do the stuff you didn't want to do". She says. Giving me a look of true hatred and pushes me away. "And before you say we're friends, we're not. I hate you. I hated the way you treated my spike and his devotion to you has got him hurt. Stay away Twilight. Just stay away or so Celestia help me, I'll buck you in the face so go". She continued./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""She's wrong. You're a good mother mommy, you love me, and Spike equally and always have time for us both. And I love our home in Ponyville and I know you love daddy". Says Daydream still hugging her mother. Who returned it. "I don't really blame her for what she said. She didn't really mean it, she was just upset and hurting. I know she was as I felt the same pain tenfold. But she was right and now near the end did I realise it". Said Queen Twilight. Then a familiar voice came from behind us. "Twilight she didn't mean it". It was Apple Mac. Yes, little one your daddy. He had seen to it that Granny Smith and the rest of the apple family through the mirror. And had decided to come back. "Apple Mac"? I ask. And he replied in his usual one-word sentence. "Yep". A J looks up then returns to comforting Spike./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""I came back to make sure my cousin goes through safely". He says. I look down and feel my heart start to sink. Apple Mac, well your father was a colt close to my heart. And before I could say oh. He then says. "But more importantly the special some pony in my heart. I came for you Twilight". You see your father and I had secretly been dating for just over two years, since his breakup with Miss Cheerily. Ever since he asked me to give him advice. Of cause you know your father is as shy as Flutter Shy, he asked in a letter. After that, we started to correspond, on different things. I could never wait for his next letter. I soon realised how much he meant to me. Finally, he plucked up the courage to ask me out on a date./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I know it was only tea at my castle, but it was a start. Then we went to Canter-Lot. Sneakily I said I would like him to act like my Royal bodyguard and dressed him so. But every night we would dine out or picnic in the castle gardens though we never stayed in the same room, well not until we were back at Ponyville. He would sit outside my door and I would always feel safe, so safe that I would have sweet dreams about us. Back in the library, Flutter Shy and Discord were helping to get the rest of the children through the mirror. When the evil attacked them. We hear Flutter Shy scream out with the same pain I was feeling. And all because her child, her little girl, her beautiful Screwball was hit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"You heard Discord panic. "Screwy no. Stay with us beautiful. Mommy needs you". And as they look up on their daughter. Discord makes a choice thinking it would help. "I'm sorry Flutter Shy for what's about to happen". He says before picking Screwball up and then as he turns to face Flutter Shy then he says. "Oh, Tree of Harmony hear my thoughts and grant my wish". He then continues. "I promise that I will not turn our daughter to stone". Then he snaps his fingers. And as Screwball starts to turn white, she then is suddenly stone. Within seconds so was Discord. Grabbing the amulet around her neck Flutter Shy says. "I release you". But nothing happens. The amulet was an Anniversary present. It was a way Discord showed he was changed, when he had a family. If he ever broke a promise it would turn him to stone. But Flutter Shy could release him. But right now, in this moment no matter how many times she says it, I release you, Discord stayed stone. "DISCORD, SCREWBALL NO". She screams./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Then the evil returns to focus its attacks on me. As it does the Cutie map table starts to glow and a rift opens above it. Apple Mac's eyes shine like the map. "Twilight do you trust me"? Asked Apple Mac. I look surprised by this question, but I answer with a nod. "Of cause I do with my life". With that answer he steps closer and kisses me on the lips before lifting me up and tossing me on to the table. The power of the vortex increases. Pulling me in. "Twilight forgive me. But this is the only way, the magic map told me". He says. I fight to stay. Flapping my wings hard and fast keeping myself from entering the rift. But as I look into Apple Mac's eyes, I see that he means it. I have always trusted the map. So, if Apple Mac says it told him, I had to believe it. With a smile I was going to let it take me./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Apple Mac smiles back and then says. "Twilight there is something I've being meaning to ask you, ever since I built our private Observatory". With a look of wonder in my eyes I shout. "Yes, and what's that"? Fumbling in his saddle bag he pulls out this beautifully decorated little box. He throws it towards me and as it hits the vortexes pull, the lid lifts. The sight that I held before my eyes was, the most beautiful ring. A diamond ring. A large pink diamond and white diamonds engagement ring. My eyes widen, tears form in the corners. And I gasp with surprise. And as I grab the box all I could say was. "But this can't be. Is this a. Are you asking"? And all I could see was Apple Mac's face as he answered me. "YEP. Princess Twilight Sparkle will you do me the honour of becoming my wife". But as I started to say. "Oh, Apple Mac. I would be honoured to". I am sucked into the vortex and it closed on me. Now all I could remember is that I seemed to travel for a long time./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Elsewhere in another realm. The human realm and at least a year and half into the past. It seems that the Tree of Harmony even as influence in the human world. My friends at Canter-Lot High were having one of their regular sleepovers. All giggling, laughing and having lots of fun. All this was happening at the Apple farm. Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Starlight Glimmer, Derpy and Twilight were laughing and having a pillow fight. When they hear a scream. Without hesitation they got up and ran towards where the scream came from. Applejack from downstairs heard it too. Dropping the tray of apple juice and fritters, she ran up the stairs./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"There in the bathroom was Flutter Shy. Who was ponied up and her eyes glowed white floating in the air. There was a look of sheer horror on her face. Each one calls her name. But they don't get a response. So being the closest to her Sunset grabs her wrist. As she does Sunset ponies up and her eyes glow. And in a strange, somewhat horrifying voice Sunset says. "He is going to return to Equestria, and all realms will suffer his wrath. Only the Eleven Elements will stop him. The Elements of Harmony. And with their power doubled by those of the two realms will Equestria live. And the Prophesied queen will be the one who destroys Harbinger. A queen neither light nor dark. Whose name means neither night nor day! She will sparkle"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Then both Flutter Shy and Sunset Shimmer say. "Libro Prophetiae ET Legatum holds the Key". Then both girls drop to the floor. Heat vapour rising from their bodies. Flutter Shy got up and was crying. Trixie moved over and hugged her along with Pinkie, Derpy and Rarity. Sunset was out cold. A groan. "What happened"? Asked Sunset Shimmer regaining consciousness as Twilight held her. "Oh, Sunset you scared me. You were talking strange. You mentioned Equestria. And the Elements of Harmony. And some being called Harbinger. And a book I think". Says Twilight. Sunsets eyes widen. "That's why we pony up. We are the elements of Harmony, just like Princess Twilight and her friends are in Equestria. But that wasn't what I saw". She says and turns to look at Flutter Shy. Who was still sobbing, tears streaming down her face! "And looking from Flutter Shy's reaction she saw the same". Says Sunset before she buries her face into Twilights chest. After ten minutes she pulls her face away. And from the state of it you could tell she too had been crying./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"After a few sniffs she says. "I think I was seeing events through Princess Twilight's eyes. Equestria was gone, Cadence and shining armour gone. Her nieces gone. Luna and Celestia Gone. Pinkie and Rarity are". She pauses and beacons A J, Starlight and Dash out of bathroom. As Twilight helped her through, they close the door. Tears in her eyes once more. She says. "Princess Twilight was in such pain and felt Angry. Because Luna, her nieces, her brother and sister-in-law, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike were dead. And she was lost". A J, Twilight, Starlight and Dash were shocked. "Are you saying she is dead"? Asked Dash. Sunset shook her head and said. "I don't think so I don't know, I don't know if the events, if they have even happened. Yet. But I do know that this is something she needs to know". The four girls nod their heads in agreement./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And so Sunset gets to work. Dear Princess Twilight a scary thing happened to Flutter Shy and me at our usual sleepover. We both saw memories of yours. It was though we were looking through your eyes. These were bad. So bad that it left both of us in tears. But the weird part is that she and I ponied up and our eyes glowed. And according to our Twilight I was saying some strange things. What are your thoughts? Please as soon as you get this could you come. Your friend Sunset Shimmer. She writes in the magic book./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Back in Equestria. Around about the same time./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"My trip through time limbo was coming to an end. For a few moments I felt like that I was in two places at the same time. And I literally was. I was in limbo and at the same time I was in the castle of friendship's map room. Suddenly above the map a familiar looking vortex appeared. It was because both timelines were now converging. As the other version of me was pulled in I saw branches of the tree of harmony break through the floor and block the doorways. I felt pain and slowly lose consciousness; the pain starts to intensify. I scream out loudly. On the opposite side of the door Starlight was walking past when she heard the scream. She uses her magic to try and open the door. "Twilight, Twilight, Twilight, are you okay? Please Twilight answer me". She shouts as she still tries the door./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I could hear her calling to me but, I couldn't move. From what she told me there was a bright aura or white light coming through the cracks of the doors. She ran out to the rear of the castle. To Apple Mac. He was there because he was creating a garden for me with a special little area for us. "Apple Mac help, its Twilight". She says. Hearing this, and hearing the worry in her voice, Apple Mac dropped the things he was carrying and ran in. "She is in there". Says Starlight. Inside whatever was happing to me was all over. And with a powerful buck with his rear legs. And the doors were knocked off their hinges. There I was on the floor still holding the box./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"His face dropped, he had recognised the little box, but he knew it was still in his saddle bag. "Twilight, are you okay? Can you hear me? Twilight please can you hear me"? Asked Starlight. Apple Mac approached me. And as he did, I groaned softly. "She's still alive. I'll get her to Ponyville General. You get the others". Says Apple Mac as he heaved me on to his back. Then ran to the Hospital. Starlight in tears saw the spell I was working on. It was to summon all the other Elements of Harmony in an emergency. She read it a few times and with a heavy heart she cast the spell. A beam of magic hit the map table. The table glowed. And several beams hit the chairs./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The cutie marks glow and then a copy of each beam out. And hover over the table. Then my cutie mark does the same. And moves over the top of the others. And bursts into a bright light. The other cutie marks fly off. And Starlight goes to the main doors of the castle. All over Ponyville, the map summoned my friends. Your Auntie Rainbow Dash was the first. Snoozing on a cloud she suddenly shot up. Her cutie mark started to glow, looking up she saw her mark whizz towards her. As it reached her stopping just in front of her face, something new happened./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Her cutie mark was replaced by mine. The one of hers hovering shot off heading towards the castle. And Rainbow Dash chased after it. Then it was the turn of your Auntie Pinkie Pie and Flutter Shy. Like Dash their cutie marks where exchanged for mine. Followed by Auntie Rarity. And finally, Auntie Applejack. Within minutes of the spell being cast, they all arrived at the castle doors. Rainbow landed and said. "What's with the new cutie mark Starlight"? The question was mute as Rainbow showed her flank, but it was only her cutie mark that was shown. "Shush Rainbow". Says Applejack she had notice Starlight was upset./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Starlight dear. Are you okay? Whatever is the matter"? Asked Rarity. Starlight looked up. A few tears falling. And sobbingly she says stuttering. "There's. There's. There's. There's been. Been a. been an accident. It's. It's. It's. It's". She sniffs then begins to cry again. Tears falling in a constant stream, and finally through the tears she says. "It's Twilight. She was rushed to the hospital, I. I think. Think she's. She's dying. I THINK SHES DYING". The rest of my friends' gasp. Rarity running inside grabs some parchment and a quill then wrote a scroll and give it to Rainbow. "Get this to Spike. It's a letter to Princess Celestia. The rest of us let's get to the hospital". She says. Rainbow nodded. And then zoomed off to Sweet Apple Acres. Then the rest head to the hospital./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"At Sweet Apple Acres, Spike was helping Granny Smith and Apple Bloom and his and Applejack's children, with making Zap Apple jam. When he hears Rainbow Dash. "Spike, Spike, Spike, where are you Spike"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Dash"? He asks./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Oh, Good I found you. Quick we need you to send this to Princess Celestia". She says with the hint of panic in her voice. Then she whispers in his ear. "I'm sorry to tell you this Spike but Twilight is gravely ill in hospital". Spike's face drops and in a flash sends the scroll. Then he turns and beacons Apple Bloom and Granny Smith over. "I've got to go. Twilight is in hospital, and it's serious, very serious. Don't tell the kids". And flies with Rainbow back to the hospital./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"In the palace in Canter-Lot. Princess Celestia was walking and talking to her sister Luna. When the scroll appeared. Still walking she used her magic to read it. As she did her expression changed. She sat down. Shock and sadness crept over her face. "Dear sister why is you down"? Asked Luna. Allowing Luna to take the scroll with her magic, she read it out loud. "To your Majesty Princess Celestia. This is Rarity Belle, the element of Generosity. I regret to inform you that your faithful student and fellow Princess. Princess Twilight Sparkle has been in an accident and is in a very serious condition in Ponyville General Hospital. Your faithful and loyal subject Mrs Rarity Belle Pants"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Luna looks shocked then turns to Celestia and says. "Let's go to her dear sister". And with that they flew to Ponyville. At the hospital my friends were talking over each other as they tried to find out what was wrong with me. Apple Mac had sat at my bedside until the rest had arrived. Still arguing and talking over each other, they had not notice that both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna enter the room. Apple Mac does notice and like a loyal subject he bows before them. Celestia approaches the bed. Everybody stops and goes silent. The only sounds were the heart monitor and the princess's hoof steps. Close to the bed she showed how concerned for me she was. By gently nuzzling me. I felt this, and, in my mind, I said. "Celestia it is good to feel your warm embrace again"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The doctor entered and was saying. "Can every pony please calm". When he spots the Princess's. With a bow he says. "Your Majesty's. What can I help you with"? Then Princess Celestia turns to him. And with a crackle in her voice she asks. "What can you tell me doctor about her condition"? With a slight hesitation. He finally said. "Your Majesty. I am afraid that it is very serious. We have been trying to keep her stable, but it is taking all our magic just to stop her magic outbursts. She is weak and getting weaker. I would suggest you get her family here. Just in case. As I think she will not survive the week"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I could hear this though I couldn't tell them that I was happy they were there for me. Especially your father. From that point he never left my side. And in my mind, I couldn't help but ask. I am dying. I don't feel like I am. Then without warning I levitated above the bed. My wings unfurled to full span. My eyes glowing white. I then spoke in a booming voice. "He is going to return to Equestria, and all realms will suffer his wrath. Only the Eleven Elements will stop him. The Elements of Harmony. The Elementum De Probitatis (Element of honesty). De Misericordiam (of Kindness). De Risus (of Laughter). De Beneficentia (of Generosity). De Fidelitas (of Loyalty). De Magia (of Magic). De Dimittetur Illi (of Forgiveness). De Iustitia (of Justice). De Humilitatem (of Humility). De Fidem (of Faith). De Amare (of Love). And with their power doubled by those of the two realms will Equestria live. And the Prophesied queen will be the one who destroys Harbinger. A queen neither light nor dark. Whose name means neither night nor day! She will sparkle. Libro Prophetiae ET Legatum holds the key. Servatis a Periculum. Servatis a Maleficum. Servatis a Spiritus". I remember feeling the words rolling off my tongue. And I slowly returned to the bed. And was still unconscious./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Luna would you fetch Princess Cadence and Shining Armour. While I fetch her parents. My little ponies would you stay here and watch over her until we come back". Asked Princess Celestia. "We will your majesty". Apple Mac said in response. And Luna nods. And both leave. Celestia raced back to Canter-Lot, to my parent's home. Luckily, they both were in. Slowly Celestia walked to the door before knocking. My father opened the door and when he saw Celestia he bowed. "Your majesty what do we owe the pleasure of your visit". He says. Looking serious Celestia asks. "Night Light your wife home"? He starts to answer. "Yes, would you like me to fetch her"? "May I come in I need to talk to you and Twilight Velvet"? Asked Celestia. Allowing Celestia to pass he noticed the worried expressions on the faces of the guards pulling her chariot./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Your majesty would you like some tea"? Asked Twilight Velvet. "No thank you". Celestia replied before looking down. She rubbed her brow with a hoof and puffed out her cheeks, trying to compose herself. But when she looked up you could tell she was upset. A serious look in her eyes and there rolling down her cheeks were tears. "Please sit Twilight Velvet". She says. My mom knew that she was going to say something about me, and it was serious. "I have many duties but right now I wish this one I didn't have. There was an accident in Ponyville earlier". She says but starts to lose composure. "I'm afraid that Twilight is dying". Both my parents grab each other and start to cry. About an hour later. Flying fast, faster than she has ever flown. Princess Luna had reached the Crystal Empire. Landing on the main road the crystal ponies' bow. They thought it must be very important for Luna not to be accompanied by her Thestral ponies. Sunburst arrives to meet her. "Your Majesty Princess Luna this is unexpected but happy surprise". He says. Luna looks down. "I wish my visit was just for pleasure. But I need to see Princess Cadence and Shining Armour immediately. It is most urgent". She says. Seeing the look of sadness in Luna's eyes. "Of course, Right this way your Majesty". He says. And leads the way. In the throne room Princess Cadence looks up and says. "Auntie Luna what a wonderful surprise we were just about to have the crystal express readied". Luna still looking saddened hesitated to finally say. "I'm afraid that this is not a social call. I'm here to bring Shining Armour to Ponyville hospital"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Within seconds Shining Armour entered. Seeing Luna, he bowed and said. "Welcome back to the Crystal Empire your majesty Princess Luna". And then stood up moving over to Cadence and looking at each other lovingly. Cadence seemed to be glowing. "Shining Armour, I need you to come to Ponyville hospital with immediate effect". Says Luna. This snaps him out of his gaze. And looks at Luna with some trepidation. "Shining Armour there's no easy way of saying this, but there was an accident earlier today in Ponyville. I am so sorry to inform you that your sister, Princess Twilight Sparkle is gravely ill in the hospital, and the doctors don't think". She says trailing off near the end and tears start to fall. Cadence looked shocked and then holds her stomach./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Shining Armour became unsteady on his legs. And so, they left. Back at the hospital my friends where whispering, as though they thought that I would be upset if I heard. Even though I could hear every word. By now word had gotten around town that I was seriously ill in the hospital. Your father said it was comforting to know that the whole of Ponyville were worried and anxious about me. As the day went on more and more ponies stood a vigil outside. Led by of all ponies Derpy Hooves. I could hear my parents as they worried, my friends trying to stay strong for each other, Cadence and Shining Armour fretting and Princess Celestia and Luna talking with the medical ponies. But they didn't really concern me as much as you would think. No, I was. No there was only one pony I wished to hear. The only pony I wish to hear, I needed to hear. That was Apple Mac, your father. In my mind I was calling him. Screaming out for him. For him to bring me back. For him to answer me. But though no words came. And as the day became night, the other voices went quiet. There in the dark a soft quiet voice, almost a whisper said. "Please". I needed it be, but I couldn't quite tell. Then the voice said it again a little louder. "Please". Then it said. "Please Twilight come back to me and be my special some pony once more". It was then I could tell it was your father. Though I heard no more I could still feel his presence./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And throughout the night I feel him gently and lovingly nuzzle me and hold my hoof with both of his. And every so often gently kiss my forehead. But I also felt the presence of two others. Two other entities I didn't know then. One was the spirit of the tree of harmony. The other was you my little one. And as the night went on, I started to have vivid dreams./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter four: The dreams I dreamed then woke. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"In hospital, weak and getting weaker as the seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days. My friends, my family and the whole of Ponyville were waiting for, for the doctor to announce the inevitable, sad, sorrowful and fateful news of my passing on to the next life. But not your father. No, he never gave up. Never lost hope. He had faith that I would come back to him and every other pony that loved me. As the days turned into nights your father stood vigil by my bedside never leaving once. And like I said already I had vivid dreams. Some were wonderful. Others were just weird. And some were downright disturbing./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The worst dreams were about the time Starlight cast the spell that sent herself, along with me and spike back in time to stop the sonic rain boom. And when we returned to the present it was changed. I couldn't help but wonder was the version of me was in these times. The tree of harmony had decided to show me. The first shown was the time Discord had taken over. And there I was as his enforcer. I was ordered to punish my friends for trying to turn Discord to stone. As I turned each of your aunties to stone there was one last pony to punish it was. It was. It was". Queen Twilight stopped for a second to wipe more tears from her eyes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Then she continued. "You see the last pony to punish was your father. I don't know why but I just couldn't do it. That was because of you little one. Your presence snapped me out of it allowing me to use my magic on Discord. Before I knew it, I was somewhere between reality and imaginary. White. Bright white light was all around me. Before long I was entering another dream. Elsewhere in my castle, your Auntie Starlight was keeping herself busy. If she didn't, she would blame herself for my condition by not getting to me sooner. But it wasn't her fault. Well she was doing her paperwork for the school of friendship when she heard. "Starlight. Starlight. Starlight come quick some pony has been messing with Twilights magic mirror thingy". Shouted Trixie. Starlight ran to the library. There in the doorway stood a shocked Trixie. The magic book was lying on the floor. "Do you think some pony tried to steal the book? And as they removed it cause a pulse of magic to be released. Which interacted with the spell of Twilights. Could that be what caused her accident? Or oh Celestia what if it was deliberate, they intentionally wanted to harm the princess"? Asked Trixie./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"For a minute Starlight stood and stared realising that Trixie could be right. Before she starts to sob. "I. I. I. I don't, don't. Don't know Trixie. If Twilight was here, she could tell us. But it. It could be possible". She says before crying. Trixie moved over and wrapped her foreleg around her. And gave her a sympathetic and comforting hug. After a few minutes Starlight said. "Let's put the book back and speak to the others before". As she levitated the book up with her magic. It opened to the last written page, which was glowing with magic. As she read it her eyes widened and with a gasp showed it to Trixie. Who read it and with a gasp said. "WHAT"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Let's get this to Princess Celestia, it may help Twilight". Says Starlight. "Agreed. Though me and Twilight have had our differences I don't wish or want Twilight to die". Replied Trixie. And so, both ran out of the castle and headed to the train station. There they saw Cadence. "Princess Cadence can we use your train to get to Canter-Lot"? Asked Trixie. Cadence was surprised. And Starlight says. "It is important. We need to get to Princess Celestia". Then shows her the message in the book. Cadence was shocked but agrees. Turning to a guard and says. "Captain get these two to Canter-Lot immediately. And make sure they see Princess Celestia and Luna. They have information that could help save the life of my sister Princess Twilight". The guard saluted and said. "Yes, your majesty". And Trixie and Starlight board and the crystal express pulls away./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Meanwhile I was in the next dream this time was about the timeline were Nightmare Moon was in charge. It seemed that I was the governor of the Crystal Empire. Instead of Cadence and shining Armour. It seems that when it came to the choice between my magic and my friends, I chose my magic. And as a reward Nightmare moon gave me the Crystal Empire. It seemed that her corruption had entered my mind. And when she sent my friends to destroy me, I used all the power at my disposal to stop them. Then came the cries of pain from Applejack. Those pitiful cries didn't get to me. But then your presence brought forth an image of your father asking me. "Don't do it Twilight". But still with my magic I continued to squeeze the life out of her. Her pathetic whimpering cries falling on deaf ears. But the image of your father asks again. "Please don't do it Twilight I love you"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I stop this gives time for my friends to use their elements against me. In a split second I was gone. And before I knew it, I was back somewhere between reality and imaginary. White. Bright white was all around me once more. Back in the real-world Starlight and Trixie had arrived in Canter-Lot. The crystal guards cleared the way to the palace. On arrival they were ushered into the throne room. Both ponies bow as they were brought in front of the Princess's. "Trixie, Starlight. What brings you to Canter-Lot? Wait please don't tell me that Twilight is". Asked Princess Celestia. Starlight and Trixie stand once more. And starlight says. "Thank you for seeing us your majesty's. No, we are not here to tell you we have lost her. But it does have something to do with Twilight, and this as something to do with it"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Going into her saddle bag and pulls out the magic book. Within seconds Celestia takes it in her magic and read it out loud. "Dear Princess Twilight a scary thing happened to Flutter Shy and me at our usual sleepover. We both saw what seem to be memories of yours. It was though we were looking through your eyes. These were bad memories. So bad that it left both of us in tears. But the weird part is that she and I ponied up and our eyes glowed. And according to our Twilight I was saying some strange things. These were about the elements of harmony; some being called Harbinger. And some sort of book. What are your thoughts? Please as soon as you get this could you come. Your friend Sunset Shimmer"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The Princess was shocked and quiet. For at least ten minutes. Then Luna asked. "Sister do you think these events are linked"? But Celestia didn't answer she just got up. Walked over to the two ponies who were in front of her. Both bow when she was close. When they stood, she grabbed them both and hugged them. "Starlight, Trixie I have a mission for you. It will be a very important mission. The fate of our fellow Princess depends on it. Starlight I want you to enter the other world and bring back Sunset Shimmer and her friends to me. Trixie your part is to make sure that no pony and I mean no pony messes with the mirror while Starlight is in the other world". She says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Both Trixie and Starlight bowl with acknowledgement. "We will your Majesty". They both say. Then Celestia gave Starlight a scroll, with her royal seal. "If you need help my counterpart at Canter-Lot high can help. We have corresponded due to Equestrian magic being released there". Says Celestia. And with that Trixie and Starlight left. Returning to Ponyville and my castle. There they prepared for their mission. As Starlight replaced the book the magic mirror device burst into life. And Starlight steps through. Within moments Starlight was shot out of the other side of the portal. There in front of her was Canter-Lot High./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"With all the hustle and bustle, none of the students notice her appearance. Then a bell rings and the students entered. She stood there staring. Then after it was quiet, she entered. The halls were quiet and empty. Slowly walking past door by door. Not quite looking were she was going. She bumped into someone. It was this worlds Luna. "Starlight Glimmer why are you not in class like the rest of the students"? She asked. Even here Luna was imposing. Nervous Starlight bows and hands the scroll to her. On seeing the royal seal Luna says. "I see. You're Equestrian". And using her arm points in the direction she should go before handing back the scroll./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"There at the end of the hall was a door. On it written in embolden letters was a name. It read Principal Celestia Alexandria Alicore. Starlight raised a hand and was about to knock when she hesitated. Frozen in place her mind couldn't help but wonder if her friend, her mentor, teacher, and the pony who was like a sister. No not a sister, more like a second mother to her was still alive. Gently she tapped the glass twice. "Come in". Came the reply. It was uncanny the voice was the same. Celestia's soft caring voice was the same in both worlds. Turning the handle, she opened the door and steps in. closing the door behind her. Principal Celestia was sitting at her desk staring at a computer screen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Mommy what's a computer"? Asked Daydream. Her mother smiled. "A computer is a machine that can do some of what magic can. Anyhow Celestia says. "Please take a seat. What can I do for you"? But she gets no response. So, standing slightly she looks over the monitor. And sees a pair of legs. Standing up right she sees Starlight Glimmer crouched on the ground. "Starlight what". She says. Starlight seeing her come from around the desk bows her forehead touching the ground. With a hand she sticks out the scroll. "Please get up Starlight. In this world I am not royalty. So please get up and take a seat". Says Celestia who had stuck out a hand./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Relaxing somewhat Starlight got up. And then sits. Fidgeting in the chair and nervous she says. "Thank you for seeing me princess. I mean Principal Celestia. I am here on an assignment. A very important and vital mission for Princess Celestia. Its. It's to. It's to do. To do". Starting to sob causing her to stutter. Sitting in the chair next to Starlight Principal Celestia puts her arm around her and says. "Please tell me what the matter is"? And as the tears fall Starlight turns and buries her face into Celestia. "Oh Celestia. It can't be true. But. But I know it is. That's what I'm here for. I have come to get her friends and bring them to Equestria so. So. So they can. Can say. Say their goodbyes. Before. Oh, Celestia its Princess Twilight she. She. She's dying. She's dying. She's dying". Cries Starlight./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"After ten minutes Celestia, put a call out on the intercom. "This is a Student announcement. Can the following students please report immediately to the principal's office. Sunset Sofia Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Derpy Hooves, Trixie Lulamoon, Susanne Apple Jackson, Pinkamena Dianne Pie, Rarity Jewel Belle, Twilight Starla Sparkle, Emile Melody Flutter Shy and Rainbow Jennifer Dash. Thank you". In the classrooms as each girl's name was said. They stood and went. They felt that their fellow students were staring, judging them. They were thankful when the doors closed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"All the girls arrived at the office door at the same time. Their muffled voices could be heard by those inside. And as Sunset was about to knock. "Girls would you come in please". Says Celestia. As the door opens, they see a figure sitting in the chair next to Celestia. This person was crying. As they enter Celestia says. "Thank you for coming girls, though I wish it was under happier circumstances. I am afraid I have some bad news. I will let your visitor tell you". Sunset steps forward her eyes widen with surprise. There on the chair was Starlight. She went to speak but couldn't, she continued to cry./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Slowly Sunset holds her hand. As she does. Her eyes glow as she sees Starlight's memories. In the memory she saw. "Your majesty I am afraid it doesn't look good. I suggest you get her family here. As I don't think she will survive the week". Said a medical pony, then the image shows me hooked up to life support machines, unconscious and dying. Her friends see that tears had formed and had started to trickle down her cheeks. "No Princess Twilight no please no please, you can't. You just can't. No, it's not true, it can't be true. Please say it's not true please say it is not true please". She says as the memory starts to fade. And as it does a voice spoke. "Go to her"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Her friends stare at her waiting to find out. Sunset places a hand on Starlight's shoulder. With the other tries to wipe the tears away. But the memory she saw was very upsetting. She looks up at her friends sighs then with dread says these words. "Princess Twilight is, she's. Oh, my Celestia she's dying". Covering her face with both hand before then collapses to her knees. Her friends move up and crying huddle around a deeply upset Sunset. "I think we all need to go to her, go to Equestria". Sunset says after five minutes. And as they help her up, she turns to Principal Celestia. "Principal Celestia can you inform our families. And after we leave can you inform the rest of the school. Their prayers can only help". Celestia nods and the girls leave./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And as they say goodbye to their families Celestia makes the announcement. And as they step through the portal. Celestia says. "This is a Student, a Staff, well a whole school announcement. You may be wondering why I called your fellow student Sunset Shimmer and her friends earlier. And if you are thinking it as something to do with magic. Then you are partly right. Earlier today I received a visitor from our friend's world of Equestria with a message. And a request for Sunset and her friends to help on a very important mission. And so, they have left to go to this other world. And they have asked me to inform you of the reason why they have taken the mission. There is no easy way of telling you this. And I doubt there is ever a good way. But". She paused for a moment then continued./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""But they have asked me to ask you to pray but not for them. I regret to inform you that our beloved friend from Equestria is. I am sorry, but the news was grave. I am deeply sorry to tell you that Princess Twilight Sparkle is in the Local hospital in Equestria and sadly is not expected to. So, I ask all staff and students to ask in their prayers for her deliverance. Thank you". In the meantime, I was entering the most disturbing of my dreams. This time it was about the present when King Sombra had returned as well as the Crystal Empire. And I. I was. God it is difficult to talk about this one". Says the queen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Composing herself she turns to her daughter and says. I could skip this one if you wish as it is very disturbing. And doesn't show me in a good light"? Daydream stared for a moment. Before answering. "But mommy you have always taught me to accept the truth no matter what it is. Or in this case how scary it is. So please tell me I will not judge you, you are my mommy no matter what". Twilight pulls Daydream in and hugs her tightly. And says "Okay. I was his queen it seemed he had corrupted me with dark magic. It made me cold, uncaring and sadistic. I enjoyed the perks of being his wife and queen. I was ruthless. I was even mean to all those who loved me. I brutally executed Cadence in front of Shining Armour and Flurry Heart. I took some sick pleasure in torturing ponies. I even enjoyed meat. Steaks nearly every meal. Pony steaks, delicious"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Daydream gasped loudly. Her mother looked down and tried to look into her eyes. But Daydream couldn't look her in the eye. She was scared. "Don't worry little one. I would never hurt you. Tickle you yes". And slowly wiggles the tip of her wing under Daydream's chin. The little filly giggles and laughs. "Although I have wondered what filly tastes like yummy yummy. Nom nom nom nom, hmm delicious". Says the queen pretending to eat Daydream. This makes Daydream giggle and laugh louder. Wiggling about./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Ah no mommy stop, stop, it tickles, it tickles stop, please" giggles Daydream, and so too does her mother. "Please finish the story mommy". Daydream says with a giggle as her mom continued to pretend to eat her. The queen chuckles then continues. "Okay then my little one. Then came the capture of my former friends. I interrogated them for the reason they were there. And their answers didn't please me. They said they came to help me rid myself of the dark magic. But I liked the magic, the power and having slaves. And so, to show them I would never embrace good magic again. I chose to demonstrate it by slowly executing your auntie Flutter Shy. So, with my magic I gripped her and splayed out her limbs and wings. With an evil smile on my face and a sadistic chuckle said. "You dare to try and vanquish me. The queen of the Crystal Empire. Then behold your fate". And slowly with my magic I pull at Flutter Shy's left wing. She screams in intense pain as you hear the bones crack and snap under the strain. Slowly the skin on the joint starts to split. My intention was to rip her apart limb by limb./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And as the blood starts to trickle down, I am tackled from behind. It was your father. He stopped me. The Crystal guards got and held him down. And as I looked into his eyes, once more I felt your presence. You showed me a vision of us three together happy. It made the good magic in me break free. And as the guard goes to kill your father with a spear. I stop him. I take the spear with my magic and run him through. I then take the second guard in my magic and pull his head off. Quickly I release my friends and stand in front of them as more guards come. They believed I was in danger. But they were wrong. Taking up the spear once more and with a hard throw I impaled one more of the guards. I am suddenly bashed on the head by another. And I am out of the dream and back in the between space./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"By now though Starlight had returned and along with her was Sunset Shimmer. "What are you"? Screamed a surprised and shocked Trixie. As both Starlight and Sunset arrive. "What do you mean Trixie"? Starlight asked puzzled at the statement. Trixie raised a hoof to point at Sunset and. "No not you Starlight that thing with you. And there's. MORE OF THEM"! She exclaims loudly as the rest of the group emerge./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""What this is Sunset Shimmer and her friends from the other". Starlight was saying as she turned only stopping when she saw Sunset. There beside her was Sunset and she was still in her human form. "How, how is this possible"? Asked Sunset./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""It is down to the pendants you all wear, it seems that the Tree of Harmony wants you in this form". Said a voice from behind Trixie. And as they all look. Our Trixie, Starlight and Sunset see who it was and bow immediately. Sunsets friends then follow her. "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna. It is nice to be back in Equestria. But I wish I wasn't here for the reason we are. How is she"? Asked Sunset. Stepping forward Celestia smiles at Sunset, yet there was sadness in that smile./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""She is still unconscious. And I'm afraid that she is getting weaker. And every time she has one of those magical outbursts, she gets even weaker. If we don't find out what's wrong soon, I fear that we will loose her". Says Celestia. But before Sunset could respond in steps your Aunties. And that was going to be trouble. "Who in Tartarus are these ponies, I mean these people". Asked your Auntie Rainbow Dash. Moving over to Sunsets friends. Starlight responds. "They're Twilights friends from the other world". Rainbow then jabbed a hoof into the chest of her counterpart. "Hey, watch where you're poking that". Her counterpart says slapping Rainbow's hoof away and covering the part of her chest she jabbed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Dash behave. These people are guests". Says Applejack. "Maybe if we remove our pendants and take pony form, they may feel more comfortable with us. Besides just think of the new experiences you'll have like me and Rainbow had that time". Says the other Twilight. "And the Research opportunities". Says Sunset sarcastically. This makes her friends chuckle. Twilight blushed. But Rainbow had to go one step further and shouts. "Horse things". The girls laugh, Rainbow had told them how Twilight reacted when they came through another portal. Twilight looked down clearly this hurt her feelings. Sunset gave Dash a look of say it again and I will break you in two. The girls fell silent before they all agreed. One by one they removed their pendants and turned into ponies. But before Twilight and Sunset remove theirs. Twilight moved over and holds Sunsets hand. Sunset in turn faces Twilight. Twilight holds Sunset's face with her other hand and was about to speak. When Sunset kisses her and says. "I love you too Twily". And gently strokes her cheek./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Then kisses her once more before removing the pendent. By now though I was entering the worst of the dreams. I say the worst it was because it showed me earning my wings and my title of Princess. But I was left with a choice. A difficult choice to make. I had to choose from being a princess. Or a life of happiness with your father. A wonderful life filled with happiness and love. I was about to choose being a princess, when I hear these words. "I love you mommy". A sweet little voice said. I look at where it came from but there wasn't any filly. Then again. "I love you mommy". From the other side. But still no filly. I shake away the feeling thinking it was just nerves. And as Princess Celestia was lowering my crown, I see your father, he smiled. But it was a smile filled with loss and sadness./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"A ghostly form comes from his direction, and I see it is a little filly, it is you my little one. And you say after bounding up to me. "I love you mommy, love you forever". My heart hurt as I realise that I was meant to be with your father. As the crown was almost on my head, Celestia starts to say. "Let it be known by all of Equestria that Twilight Sparkle, is hereby dubbed Princess Twilight". But before she finishes, I shout "STOP". And teleport out of the way. Every pony watching gasped. "I am sorry Princess Celestia. But if being a princess means I have to sacrifice my true self. Then I do not wish it". I say and using my new Alicorn magic I transform myself back to a Unicorn. "I know now that my true self is to be with Apple Mac in a life filled with love and happiness. So again, I am sorry, but I can't accept my crown". I say and move over to Apple Mac and lovingly nuzzle him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Princess Celestia in the dream is enraged and attacks me with her magic. But my friends stood before me and said. "If she chooses not to be a princess then it is her choice. You cannot force her to be one because she would rather have love than power". And the elements of harmony appear. Yet there were more than there should have been. Five where ponies made of shadow. Even I felt like I had a new element. As we use it to stop Celestia. The world around me goes white once more./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Back in the real world. Sunset, her friends, Starlight, Trixie, Celestia, Luna and your Aunties had returned to the hospital. There Sunset and her friends put on their pendants once more and returned to their human forms. Sunset grabs her Twilight's hand and squeezes it tightly. Looking at Celestia, who nods approval at her. She steps forward. And as she puts her hand on my hoof, I have another magical outburst. She ponies up. And with that our eyes glow. Suddenly she lets go. And I repeat what I said earlier./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""He is going to return to Equestria, and all realms will suffer his wrath. Only the Eleven Elements will stop him. The Elements of Harmony. The Elementum De Probitatis (Element of Honesty). De Misericordiam (of Kindness). De Risus (of Laughter). De Beneficentia (of Generosity). De Fidelitas (of Loyalty). De Magia (of Magic). De Dimittetur Illi (of Forgiveness). De Iustitia (of Justice). De Humilitatem (of Humility). De Fidem (of Faith). De Amare (of Love). And with their power doubled by those of the two realms will Equestria live. And the Prophesied queen will be the one who destroys Harbinger. A queen neither light nor dark. Whose name means neither night nor day! She will sparkle. Libro Prophetiae ET Legatum will hold the key. Servatis a Periculum. Servatis a Maleficum. Servatis a Spiritus"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"In her mind Sunset hears a voice say. "Now. Read her mind now". And she goes to grab my hoof once more. In my dream state the spirit of the tree of harmony, came to me. "Twilight it is good to see you, once more". Said a voice. A shadow appeared and said. "You are the one I have been waiting for". I was surprised by this. "What"? I asked. The spirit shifted and phased from view before appearing opposite me. "Hello Twilight. It is good to see that you have embraced your title and powers". It said. I will tell you now I was scared. So scared. But there was something familiar about this spirit. "Who are you"? I ask. This makes the spirit chuckle, "You know who I am"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"In reality. "She is in turmoil. Her mind is split in two. It feels like. It's Midnight Sparkle. She is fighting to get out. Oh, Celestia it's my fault if I hadn't taken her crown that time, I wouldn't have been consumed by the magic and Twilight wouldn't have put herself in danger to save me. I'm such a fool". Says Sunset. Celestia approached and placed a hoof on Sunsets shoulder. The Princess says. "It's not your fault Sunset. I knew from the first encounter how powerful Twilight was. She was the only student to pass and to actually do what was asked in the entrance exam. I should have seen the signs. But I chose to believe a suppression spell would suffice. I was wrong". The outburst subsided, and I returned to my bed once more. Still unconscious. Checked by the doctor, he turns with a sorrowful look. "If you have any things you wish to say to her, I would say it now. I believe it will be any time now. The next hour may be". He says. All present was in shock./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Princess Celestia says. "I will inform the crowd". The doctor sticks his hoof up and shakes his head. "No, your majesty. Your place is here. I will do it"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And he turns and leaves. Outside the hospital, the crowd had grown larger. Ponies and creature's, we had met on our adventures joined in on the vigil, as news of me being seriously ill in hospital got around Equestria and the other lands. Every time some pony or creature tried to get in, your Uncle Discord would use his powers to stop them. Suddenly the doctor appeared and whispered in Discord's ear. Without showing what was said, Discord hurried inside. He was going to be with his wife. She and their children would need him, his comforting. The doctor flanked by two royal guards said. "Can I have every creatures' attention"! And the crowd fell silent. "Thank you. I have been asked by the family of her majesty and by their majesty's Princess Cadence of the Crystal Empire and Princesses Luna ruler of the Kingdom of the new Luna Republic and Princess Celestia of the Kingdom of the Sun. It is with great sorrow and sadness that they regret to inform you that the life of our beloved Princess Twilight Sparkle, Ruler of the Rainbow Kingdom of Friendship, as almost come to its end. It will be anytime now, maybe within the next hour or so. We will keep you informed thank you". Says the doctor almost in tears./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"In my dream state I was about to have two revelations. To learn two secrets that would shake my very core. But like I said there was something familiar about this spirit. "Who are you"? I ask again. This makes the spirit chuckle once more, "You know who I am. Already don't you". I start to realise I did know who the spirit was. "I don't, I don't know you". I say. As this was going on those close to me had decided to give each other privacy. To allow each pony a chance of saying what they wish. Outside the room the children were waiting. With tired sore eyes they look to their parents. As they cuddle up next to them, they ask in unison. "Is Auntie Twilight going to be alright"? Their parents and the Princesses hum and are, not really knowing what to say. It is Flutter Shy who tearfully finally tells them the truth. "Sorry my little ones I'm, I'm afraid she isn't going to be alright. She, she is dying". She grabs Screwball and Zany hugging them tight as she starts to cry. Followed by all there./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The children after crying for a while finally fall asleep. And in my dream state, I continued to converse with the spirit. "I don't know you at all". I say. "Oh, really Twilight. Not even when I gave you a chance to save your friends, your family and your people". Says the spirit. I soon feel pain again. "What"? I croak. The pain growing. "The trip through time. Just like before when Starlight, stop the sonic rain boom. I gave you the realisation to stop trying to stop her. Instead befriend her. And when I helped you in the human world in defeating the Sirens". Says the spirit. Shifting to the left once more. "You're the. The Tree of Harmony. Aren't you"? I ask with a gasp. The spirit turns and appears before me./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Chuckles. "I am an ancient spirit. I have lived here for millions of years, long before Equestria was born, in many different forms. But yes, I am the Spirit of the Tree of Harmony". It says before moving closer to me. Then brings up the four dreams of mine. As they played out, I ask. "What is this? Why are you torturing me"? The pain intensifies. "Torture is that what you think. If it is then feel pain". The spirit says. "Stop, stop I'm sorry please stop". I beg, and the pain diminishes. "Why are you doing this, what purpose does it serve"? I ask. The spirit says. "A test, just a test. I needed to test your character. But I was unable to stop Harbinger to hit you with his energy draining spell". Says the spirit. As it approached me it said. "You will die soon. The only reason you haven't yet is that a good soul is helping you to fight. You met her here". Pointing at the images of you. "My daughter, oh my Celestia you mean I'm Pregnant aren't I". I say. "Yes. But you can choose to rest in peace with your daughter or you can live, have a life with her and her father and fight. But you will have to accept your destiny. And that may mean you have to outlive all those you love including your daughter. If you choose your destiny look for Libro Prophetiae ET Legatum. This ancient item is older than any other relic. It will hold the key to the missing Elements of Harmony". Said the spirit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I was shocked. I was truly dying and there was nothing my friends could do. "Shush now and listen to those who love you, it may help you decide". Says the spirit before it disappears. I then could hear the pony who was in my hospital room. It was Princess Luna. She was the first. She gently nuzzled me and kisses my forehead. "Thank you, Twilight. You helped me to become a better Princess. I will miss you. I will try to support your friends now. And I love my new sister. You my new sister". She says before nuzzling me once more. And as she leaves, I hear her start to cry. Next was Celestia. "Thank you, my faithful student. Twilight you gave me back my little sister. And for that I will be forever grateful. You rest now my little pony. And remember I will always be here for those you love". She says crying before nuzzling me./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Rainbow was after Celestia. She nuzzled me, and I felt her tears. "Twilight you have always been 20% cooler than me. But if any pony ever asks, you're still an egghead". She says. She then brought in her three children. They all nuzzle me and kiss me and say. "We love you Auntie Twilight". And they leave. They are followed by my parents, Princess Cadence and my Brother. "We love you little one". Say my parents. And they nuzzle me and kiss me. "Twilight we will miss you. And I know Flurry Heart and Skyla will miss their favourite Auntie". Says Cadence as she starts to cry. She nuzzles me before my mom and dad help her out. "You have been a good little sister best friend forever. Love you little sis". Says Shining Armour before nuzzling me, and a kiss./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Trixie and Starlight came in. "Thank you for saving me from the Alicorn amulet. If you hadn't tricked me in taking it off. I would have been consumed by its dark magic. And I wouldn't have met my best friend and. You are the best. And you deserve the title you earned". Says Trixie, she was truly upset by me dying. She looks at Starlight and says. "We will make sure that your school will continue and bring all creatures' together in friendship. It will be your legacy". She nuzzles me then stands aside. "When we met, I was mean, I hurt those who took me in. and when I tried to destroy your friendship with the others, you never gave up on me. And soon I became your friend and your student. Thank you, you've been more than a friend. A sister or a second mother". Says Starlight, she nuzzled me and starts to cry, and Trixie joins her and helps her out holding her close. Your Auntie Rarity and Gemstone were next. But they never said anything they just held me before leaving. Then it was Pinkie's turn. She tried to sound her usually happy self but couldn't hide how sad she was and how depressed she felt. The triplets came in I could hear their whimpers. After they all kissed me, they left. Then came Flutter Shy, Discord and Screwball. "I can't. I can't do this I can't. I just can't do this". Flutter Shy says crying as she darts from the room. "This is awkward". Discord says trying his best to lighten the mood. Looking at Screwball he nods. She approached and nuzzled me softly. "Thank you for the lessons in how to control my magic. You're great. Auntie Twilight I. I love you". She cries. Then turning to Discord she says begging, sobbing. "Please daddy save her please save her. Daddy please save Auntie Twilight please daddy I beg you". It hurt me to know that and Discord felt distraught unable to grant her this. Discord felt small. "I can't Screwy I can't. I wished I could, just to see you and your mother, your other aunties and cousins happy again but I can't". He says to Screwball. His usual upbeat and mischievous tone wavering as he goes to hug Screwball. "Mommy". Cried Screwball as she ran from the room. "I'm sorry Twilight, I know I can't because I have already tried. If only the Tree of Harmony could help". He says before stroking my face and kissing my head./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The next was Sunset Shimmer she was devastated. She felt like it was her fault for stealing my crown. But it wasn't, and I wanted to scream it out loud. "Thank you, Princess, for saving me and showing me another way. It Help me save my special some pony. My Twilight, I love her more than you could know. Goodbye my Princess". She says before kissing me. The rest of her friends kiss me also. And as they leave, I hear Sunset say. "Oh, Twily why couldn't they save her". Her girlfriend hugged her tightly. "Shush, shush my angel I know. I know". Then came Applejack with their three children. "Momma, she looks as though she's sleeping, and will wake up". Says Apple Blossom. "I know sugar cube, I know. And we all wish it so. But there comes a time when wishing it will just be enough. Your daddy will need us all. So, say your goodbyes so Apple Mac and your daddy can say theirs". Says Applejack. Before they nuzzle and cuddle me before leaving. Spike and Apple Mac then comes in. climbing on the bed and lying next to me./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Twilight. Sweet Twilight. You have been more than a friend to me. And I hope that you aren't disappointed in me saying this to you. But you have been a mother to me for the whole of my life. Thank you for a good one. And when any pony shall ask who my mother was. I will say that my mom was Twilight Sparkle. Princess Twilight Sparkle. Princess of friendship". He says. He strokes my mane for a little while, then cuddles up to me. I could feel his sobs as he cried. But I wasn't disappointed, in fact it made me feel loved. Your father kissed me and nuzzled me. There was only silence in the room. Only the faint slow beats of the heart monitor. I breathe out with a heavy rasp. The beep of the machine changes to a continuous beep. I was gone. Spike begins to sob more. And for the first time ever your fathers hope was gone. He gets up and slowly leaves the room, turning and looking back once. Tears in his eyes. As he reaches the waiting room, the doctor and my love ones look. And with a simple nod of his head, your father tells them what they all dread. I was gone. And our family starts to cry once more./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""I will give you a few minutes, then I will inform the crowd". Says the doctor, but by all the whaling and crying they should already know it. However, to myself I said. No, I am not going to die now, not here now, no I accept my destiny no matter what it is and so by sheer force of my will I fight to live. To stay alive. Because I had several reasons to live. Three very important reasons, your father, your brother and you my little one. "Twilight. Twilight. Twilight". Cries Spike. And as he cuddles my lifeless body. I slowly open my eyes. Blurry and somewhat confused, my focus returns to see Spike. And I smile warmly. My Spike my beautiful wonderful Spike. Spike my son. Slowly I lift my leg. He feels a hoof stroke the back of his head. It was mine. "Mommy, you can call me mommy". I croak. Suddenly the heart monitor starts to bleep. More bleeps. Faster and faster. He presses the button to call the doctor. But every pony thinks I'm dead. So, there was no response. So, diving off the bed he started to run to the door. "Spike. Spike. Spike". I croak. He turns and approaches me once more. I slowly sit myself up and gesture him to climb on my bed. He does./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And as he cuddles up to me, I hug him tightly and crying say. "Oh Spike, my Spike. My Spike my beautiful wonderful Spike. Spike my son. I have been a terrible mother to you. All these years. I never once allowed myself to express my motherly feeling for you. Never allowed you to call me mom". From this point that will change. You are my son. And I will be your mother forever. Only call me mom from now on". Hugging me tightly back. "I will Twilight, I mean mom". He says. And my heart felt as though a large weight was lifted. After we cuddle for ten minutes more./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Spike would you fetch Apple Mac for me please". I say, and he jumps off the bed. With the biggest smile on his face he says. "Yes mom". That must have just tickled him. He disappeared out the door. And was in the waiting room. There all my friends. No not my friends my family was waiting for Spike, before announcing my death. "As ruler I will tell the crowd. I think this will be the hardest duty I will ever perform". Says Celestia. They hadn't notice Spike. So, approaching your father he whispered in his ear. And both slipped away. Back in my room as the door opened. Your fathers face drops. "You, you, you". He says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"He was in complete shock. "Come here my special some pony". Now smiling, he slowly moves over to the bed. "Twilight, I thought I'd lost you. I am so grateful you're still alive". He says and before he continues, I kiss him on the lips slowly. With the look of love in my eyes I say. "I love you too Apple Mac". And I kiss him once more. "Can you explain how there are two of these"? He asked as he holds out the two ring boxes. And with a slight tint of blush in my cheeks I sheepishly say. "Yes, but not just now, I will explain the whole thing to every pony in a little while. But for now, I just want to spend time with you two". I gesture for spike to come over and get on the bed by me. And he does. I sit him on my lap and rap my left leg around him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Sticking out my right for Apple Mac. He holds it and I say. "Well I know what is in the box. My answer is yes. But I would like to hear the words though". Apple Mac was taken aback by this and just before he says it. I turn to Spike. "Spike my son say hello to your new father". I say and Spike gasps. I turn back to Apple Mac. Who was blushing he asks. "Princess Twilight Sparkle will you do me the honour of becoming my wife"? I blush profusely before I answer. "Oh, Apple Mac. I would be honoured to, no that's not what I mean. I mean I would love to be your wife. So yes. Yes, I will marry you". And kiss him before saying. "There is one more thing. I need to tell you. I'm. Wow I'm nervous. Please when they come in don't tell them, I will do it. But I'm Pregnant". I say and before I could ask if he was happy, your father fainted./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Spike while Apple Mac recovers, would you fetch everyone please". I asked. Spike jumps of the bed and with a smile larger than the one earlier. "I'm. I'm going to be a big brother". And he darts out and runs to the waiting room. "Every pony would you excuse me". Says Celestia as she heads to the main entrance./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""I can't believe she is gone. I just can't". Says Pinkie. "If anyone deserved to live it was her". Replied Rainbow Dash. He heard what they said. Coughing to get their attention. "Every pony would you come with me". He says and turns the group follow. On his way back to the room he could not help but smile. He opens the door and they all gasp. As they see me sitting up awake. Awake and alive. "Rainbow Dash go tell my sister". Says Luna. With a nod she shoots at top speed out to tell Princess Celestia. Whom by now was addressing the crowd. "My little ponies and fellow creatures' it is with a". She starts to say but before she can say any more Dash whispers in her ear. She begins to smile and tears form. "Forgive me I will start again. My little ponies and fellow creatures' it is with a joyful heart that I inform you that our faithful student and your beloved Princess. Twilight Sparkle Princess of friendship has fought her way back from the brink of death. And is now stronger and getting stronger. We will expect her to take time to recover from her ordeal. But believe she will make a full recovery thank you"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And as Celestia turns and heads back in Derpy flaps her wings and with a smile says happily. "Three cheers for Princess Twilight. Hip hip hooray. Hip hip hooray. Hip hip hooray". And the crowd cheered loudly, and it spread Equestria wide./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter five: memories of yet to come./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"All my friends were shocked but delighted. I was alive. Coughing I whisper in Spikes ear. "Would you fetch us some sweet tea for all. Plus, a quill, ink and parchment". And kiss his cheek before he climbs down and heads to leave the room. But turns and asked. "Just the tea or would you like anything else"? I think for a while then my belly rumbled. "Maybe some cookies' or a bowl of porridge I am a little hungry". With a smile he says. "Okay mom". The look on my friends face as I respond with Thank you, sweetie, and not scalding him for calling me mom. After a few minutes Spike returned with a pot of tea and a bowl of porridge on a tray. After placing the tray on my lap, Spike climbed back on and cuddled up to me. After eating a little, and a few sips of tea. "Thank you all for being here for me. I know that the last few days have been difficult, both emotionally and physically". I say with a smile. But then I stop smiling and say. "Now then there are somethings very important I need to tell you all. Some are wonderful and happy. And it will be difficult to hear some of the others. And though hard to say but I must". Every pony looked at each other in surprise, wondering what I was on about. "Okay Twilight whatever it is we will all hear it". Says Princess Celestia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Good. As I will need you all more. Especially in the upcoming war". I say, and all gasp with shock. "What war"? Asked Princess Luna with trepidation. "A war of survival. For our survival. For every creatures' survival". I say but as I look at Spike into those big eyes. His love filled eyes I start to cry. I hold him tight and say sobbing. "Oh Spike, my Spike, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Spike, it hurt you, that thing hurt my boy and I couldn't save you. I couldn't save you". He hugs me back. After a few more sobs I wipe the tears from my eyes and say. "I'm sorry everyone, but my experiences are just so distressing. You see that I have travelled back in time. Two years in fact. The time I come from. My kingdom the Kingdom of Friendship is at war. Not with the other kingdoms. Cough, cough, and cough. It is with a being of immense power and savagery. Ponyville and my kingdom were the only kingdom left. This great evil started with the changelings. Both Queen Chrysalis and Thorax's people were wiped out. So too were the Sea ponies, Griffins, the Yaks and the Hipogriphs. There weren't many dragons left. Those that were fought alongside me and what small army I could create. In the greater Equestria. The Kingdoms of the Sun, the Moon and the Crystal Empire were destroyed. We lost the Cities of Baltimare, Canter-Lot, Manehattan, Cloudsdale, Las Pegasus Apple Loosa, Filly Delphia and Vanhoover. But worst was. Was. We were losing"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I said before I coughed profusely. After the coughing fit, I continued. "But what pains me more is that you Luna, it killed you. It broke Celestia's spirit and heart. But I felt the loss more when we lost Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Flurry Heart, Skyla, Cadence, Shining Armour and baby Sunbeam Twinkle. And". I say with a sob. And turn burying my face into Spike. Who hugs me tight and gently strokes my mane. "Is Sunbeam Twinkle the name of my new little sister"? He asked whispering it in my ear. All I could do is shake my head. After a few more sobs I finish. "But my pain increased tenfold when the evil creature killed my baby boy. You my Spike"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"My friends and family looked shocked, confused and somewhat unconvinced. "You, you, you don't believe. Don't believe me. Don't believe me at all do you". I say. Many look down, believing that I dreamt it, or I had gone crazy. "I believe you mom". Says Spike as he hugs me still. And grabbing my hoof in his two. "So, do I"! Says your father. "Time travel really Twilight. You want us to believe you have time travelled. Back two years. Yeah right". Says Rainbow Dash. "I hate to side with Rainbow, but you yourself know that Star Swirls time spell is gone, and the ones in Canter-Lot Library only allow you to go back in time for a few minutes, before you are pulled back". Says Starlight./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""I know it is hard to believe. But it is true! The Tree of Harmony sent me back. But if you want proof". I say then turn to Princess Cadence I smile. "Cadence, Shining Armour. Congratulations are in order. It's been eight weeks, I bet you that Flurry Heart and Skyla can't wait to meet their new sister". I say. Most looked confused. Not Cadence or Shining Armour. They looked shocked, they looked at each other and Shining Armour says. "How do you know Cadence is? And how do you know we're having another girl"? All look with surprise but, congratulate them both. Cadence approached and said. "I take it that Sunbeam Twinkle is our new daughter"? I nod. "Yes, on the day of her Crystaling, she is shown to the crowd. A hug from Flurry Heart and Skyla causes the Crystal Heart to release its magic, giving every pony their crystal coat. Then Sunbeam smiles and a ray of sun light hits her causing a twinkling effect. Hence her name"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""She could have overheard you two fretting about when to tell every pony". Says Rainbow. Spike gives her a dirty look. And says. "What when she was in a coma". I held him tight and A J moved over to hold him also. Sobbingly he says. "I know what everybody thinks she dreamt it. I don't know if she did. But I do know she died in my arms earlier. She was actually dead. No pulse, no heartbeat. Not breathing for at least ten minutes. D. E. A. D. DEAD". I kiss his forehead. "That wasn't what I dreamt about. What I did dream about was when Starlight tried to stop the sonic rain boom. The first shown was the time Discord had taken over. And there I was as his enforcer. I was ordered to punish my friends for trying to turn Discord to stone. As I turned each of you to stone there was one last pony to punish it was Apple Mac. A good spirit helped me out. I don't know why but I just couldn't do it. That was because of the spirit. Its presence snapped me out of it allowing me to use my magic on Discord"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""The next dream was about the timeline were Nightmare Moon was in charge. It seemed that I was the governor of the Crystal Empire. Instead of Cadence and Shining Armour. It seems that when it came to the choice between my magic and my friends, I chose my magic. And as a reward Nightmare Moon gave me the Crystal Empire. It seemed that her corruption had entered my mind. And when she sent my friends to destroy me, I used all the power at my disposal to stop them. Subduing them all. A J said something about why did I do it? I didn't know she meant I had killed Spike. But I didn't kill spike it was Nightmare Moon. Angry I picked her up in my magic. Then came the cries of pain from Applejack. Those pitiful cries didn't get to me. But then the spirit presence brought forth an image of your cousin asking me. "Don't do it Twilight". But still with my magic I continued to squeeze the life out of her. Her pathetic whimpering cries falling on deaf ears. But the image of Apple Mac asks again. "Please don't do it Twilight I love you"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I stop this gives time for my friends to use their elements against me. In a split second I was gone. The most disturbing of my dreams. This time it was about the present when King Sombra had returned as well as the Crystal Empire. And I. I was. I was his queen it seemed he had corrupted me with dark magic. It made me cold, uncaring and sadistic. I enjoyed the perks of being his wife and queen. I was ruthless. I was even mean to all those who loved me. I brutally executed Cadence in front of Shining Armour and Flurry Heart with a sadistic smile on my face. I took some sick pleasure in torturing ponies. I even enjoyed meat. Steaks nearly every meal. Pony steaks". Spike gasped. "Don't worry little one. I would never hurt you. Tickle you yes". And slowly I wiggle the tip of my wing under his chin. Spike giggled and laughed just like you. "Although I have wondered what dragon tastes like. Nom nom nom nom". And I pretend to eat Spike. This makes him giggle and laugh louder. Wiggling about./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Ah no mommy stop, stop, it tickles, it tickles stop, please, please". He says with a giggle. "Then came the capture of my former friends. I interrogated them for the reason they were there. And their answers didn't please me. They said they came to help me rid myself of the dark magic. But I liked the magic, the power and having slaves. And so, to show them I would never embrace good magic again. I chose to demonstrate it by slowly executing you Flutter Shy. So, with my magic I gripped her and splayed out her limbs and wings. With an evil smile on my face and a sadistic chuckle said. "You dare to try and vanquish me. The queen of the Crystal Empire. Then behold your fate". And slowly with my magic I pull at Flutter Shy's left wing. She screams in intense pain as you hear the bones crack and snap under the strain. Slowly the skin on the joint starts to split. My intention was to rip her apart limb by limb"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""And as the blood starts to trickle down, I am tackled from behind. It was your cousin. He stopped me. The Crystal guards got and held him down. And as I looked into his eyes, once more I felt the spirits presence. It showed me a vision of us two together happy with a little filly. It made the good magic in me break free. And as the guard goes to kill him with a spear. I stop him. I take the spear with my magic and run him through. I then take the second guard in my magic and pull his head off. Quickly I release my friends and stand in front of them as more guards come. They believed I was in danger. But they were wrong. I was the danger. Taking up the spear once more and with a hard throw I impaled one more of the guards. I am suddenly bashed on the head by another. And I am out of the dream. The last dream I had was me earning my wings and my title of Princess. But I was left with a choice. A difficult choice to make. I had to choose from being a princess. Or a life of happiness with Apple Mac. A wonderful life filled with happiness and love. I was about to choose being a princess, when I hear these words. "I love you mommy". A sweet little voice said. I look at where it came from but there wasn't any filly. Then again. "I love you mommy". From the other side. But still no filly. I shake away the feeling thinking it was just nerves. And as Princess Celestia was lowering my crown, I see your cousin, he smiled. But it was a smile filled with loss and sadness"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"A ghostly form comes from his direction, and I see it is a little filly, it is the little one from the Sombra dream. And says after she came bounding up to me. "I love you mommy, love you forever". My heart hurt as I realise that I was meant to be with your cousin. As the crown was almost on my head, Celestia starts to say. "Let it be known by all of Equestria that Twilight Sparkle, is hereby dubbed Princess Twilight". But before she finishes, I shout "STOP". And teleport out of the way. Every pony watching gasped. "I am sorry Princess Celestia. But if being a princess means I have to sacrifice my true self. Then I do not wish it". I say and using my new Alicorn magic I transform myself back to a Unicorn. "I know now that my true self is to be with Apple Mac in a life filled with love and happiness. So again, I am sorry, but I can't accept my crown". I say and move over to Apple Mac and lovingly nuzzle him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Princess Celestia in the dream is enraged and attacks me with her magic. But my friends stood before me and said. "If she chooses not to be a princess then it is her choice. You cannot force her to be one because she would rather have love than power". And the elements of harmony appear. Yet there were more than there should have been. Five where ponies made of shadow. Even I felt like I had a new element. As we use it to stop Celestia". I say and omitting the fact that the good spirit was you allowing every pony time to process. Well. And turn to Apple Mac. Earlier I had opened the box from my timeline and a flash of white light, and he saw you my angel. Well back in the room with every pony. I had just turned to your father Apple Mac and I nodded. And your father pulls out the ring box. Dash spots this and nudges Rarity. A J also spots it. Her mouth dropped. "Well now you are a little stronger and your head is clearer I wish to ask you something". Your father says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""You already asked me this, my answer is still the same". I replied cheekily. "I know but I still want to ask again so. Twilight I enjoyed being your pen pal I soon realised that I couldn't wait to receive your next letter. And I love our afternoon tea times together at your castle. I hope you like your new garden, and the little observatory I built. Where we can watch the stars. So, believe me when I say. Twilight you are the sparkle within my heart and so. Princess Twilight Sparkle will you do me the honour of becoming my wife"? He asked. I start to chuckle. "You big numbskull you'll heard her she told you the answer. And don't keep askin her if she says no to yah". Says A J. I couldn't help it I just burst out in full laughter. Only stopping when I have a coughing fit. Your father and brother started to laugh too. "I never said what the answer was A J. But Apple Mac you really want my answer again". I said after I stop coughing. Your father just nods. I shake my head then say. "Okay". I pause for a second before continuing. "I would love to be your wife. So yes. Yes, I will marry you". And kiss him before saying. "So, which one shall we use"? And pull out the other box. As I lift the lid and reveal the ring both start to glow. They then levitated and flew towards each other. Crashing into each other fusing on impact. As they did a bright white light is released and a spectre appears./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Hello Twilight, it is good you chose to fight. Now is the time to prepare. Harbinger will come soon. And you will need to find the last of the elements. Find them. You must find them. It is your only chance. Remember Libro Prophetiae ET Legatum will hold the key. Find it and you'll find the elements". Says the spirit and it starts to disappear. "Wait. Where do I start"? I asked. And as the spirit disappears it says. "An old friend from the desert. Now rest, your journey is going to be difficult". I realised what it meant. Every pony else were shocked and surprised. But I start to yawn. And Princess Celestia says. "The spirit is right we should allow Twilight to get some rest". I nod but then say. "Spike would you stay just until I fall asleep"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"After few hours of light sleep, I awoke. I felt Spike lying next to me asleep. He holds me tight. Talking in his sleep he says. "Love you mom, I mean Twilight". Then he cuddles up closer. I lean in and whisper. "I love you too Spike". And kiss his cheek. He wakes and rubs his eyes. "Mom". He says. I kiss his cheek once more before I reply. "Yes Spike". He looks at me, and I smile at him. "Do. Do you want something"? He asked. And I reply with. "Yes Spike, would you fetch me Sunset Shimmer. And only Sunset Shimmer. Please". He smiles and goes to jump of the bed but stops. He turns and kisses me and says. "Almost forgot to tell you, you're the best mom in the world. And love you". Then jumps off. I chuckle. "I love you too best son in the world". And after he leaves. I pull out the quill and parchment and write two letters. One was for Spike the other was for the whole of Equestria. An hour later Spike had returned with Sunset. "You wanted to see me"? She asked. I smile and say. "Yes. And it is important". Then I turn to Spike and say. "Spike, could you give us a minute or two. I would like some tea"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Okay mom". He says and leaves. When he was out of the room. I get out of the bed. I was unsteady on my legs. Sunset moved over to help me. When she was close enough. I stood on my hind legs. And rest my front legs on her shoulders. "Good you're here. Yes, I did. Your ability to read minds and see other's memories will be useful. I will be leaving here soon and heading to the San Palmino desert. To see an old friend. And I want you to come with me". She looked shocked but said. "Yes, your Royal Highness". I look at her and say. "Please just call me Twilight, we're friends after all. Now hold still"! Then my horn lit up with magic./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I touched her forehead with the tip of my horn. A bright aura surrounded Sunset. As it dissipates, I go weak again. She helps me back into bed. "I have just enhanced your ability. You can now show the memories of one pony to another. It will help where we are going. Please don't tell Spike. Where we are heading, he cannot come". I say. She nods. And Spike returns with a pot of tea. After placing the tray on the side table, he pours three cups, then climbs back on the bed before cuddling up to me. "So, what did you two talk about? Bet it was girly stuff"? He asks. "I asked Twilight How you managed to get a hot filly like A J to marry you. But I already know you STUD". Says Sunset, who looked uneasy, making Spike blush. And we giggle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"We talk for hours, until the sun was going down. When Spike finally fell asleep once more. I slowly move out of bed. Using my magic, I cover him up and place the one letter with him. And after I kiss his head. "Be well my sweet Spike". I say and leave with Sunset. Slipping out into the night. br /br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter six. Vigil's Desert. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The sun was just rising and my friends at the castle were just stirring from there slumber. They had just sat down in the dining room to breakfast. When suddenly Spike burst in. And as he scanned the room only confirming what he dreads. The look of sheer worry on his face. "Is Sunset. Is Sunset Shimmer here"? He asked. The other's look at him with some surprise. "Why Spike whatever as you troubled"? Asked Princess Celestia. Spike look at her and Luna then says. "It's true then they have both left". He then hands to Twilight the scroll who promptly reads it out loud./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""My Dear boy Spike. I know that you and my loved ones have been through a terrible ordeal. And it pains me now that I must leave you my son. Even though you have helped me in many of my adventures and even though I wish you were with me. But where I am heading you and my friends cannot follow, as I am travelling to the San Palmino desert, just like before. As it is too dangerous for them. And I could not live with myself if I put you or the others in any danger. Plus, you now have a family of your own. A J is the very best pony I would have chosen for you. She is the best daughter-in-law I could wish for. And three wonderful grand fillies. Tell Apple Mac for me that I can't wait to be his wife. And ask that you both keep my little secret a little longer. I love you all. Be well my son. Love your mom Princess Twilight Sparkle"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Please do not worry Spike Celestia and I will go find her". Says Luna and Celestia nods before they leave. As the fly south towards the desert. Luna turns and finally asks. "Do you think she has gone to the ancient city, and the relic"? Celestia replies in a tone Luna as only heard once in the last thousand years. "I have no doubt that is where she is heading. But talking about not putting any other creature in danger and yet still dragging poor Sunset with her angers me more". Then flaps her wings harder./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Dawn was just breaking Sunset asked. "Why are we heading into this eternal storm"? Without turning I reply. "We are going to the ancient city of Pompony"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"This surprises Sunset. She was about to ask but I continued. "It was an ancient city from a time before Equestria. And holds a very powerful magic relic and is guarded by a very powerful pony. A male pony as old as Princess Celestia and Luna". Sunset gasped. "That means he's. He's a. He's a". She starts to say. "An Alicorn yes he is". I say, and I press on into the swirling dust clouds. They seemed more powerful this time around. Or was another force behind them I couldn't be sure, but I was sure that Vigil knew I was coming. He could feel the approach of any creature. I could at least know that was the same. The winds started to slow as though they were allowing us through./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""What in the world"! Exclaimed Sunset as the silhouettes of the old statues slowly appear. "I've read every book in the Canter-Lot library. But nothing covered this. This city must have been something special in its heyday". She says. As the great temple. The pyramid appeared out of the sands. CRUNCH, SNAP, CRUNCH. Echoed throughout the ruins. Sunset had trodden on something. She looks down and sees the bleach white bones of a pony. Her eyes widen stops dead in her tracks. But it didn't matter. We had arrived. As I step onto the roadway a voice I recognised and was glad to hear at this time. "It is a surprise to see you elevated one. However, I don't recognise the other three with you"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Sunset turns and sees the male Alicorn standing on her right side. "What type of creature are you"? He asks. Sunset was so scared she didn't answer and moves over by me. "Vigil it is good to see you again". I look at Sunset and say. "Sunset I would like to introduce you to Prince Vigil. Cousin to their majesty's Princess Celestia and Princess Luna". Sheepishly Sunset says. "Hi". Vigil chuckles. "Do I scare you little one"? He asks. Sunset nods. "Good so it should be". He says. Raising his war hammer spreads his wings and rears up on his hind legs. And with a mighty thrust with his magic, ploughed his hammer into the ground. The storm stops abruptly. "And the other creature like her"? He asked. Both of us look behind him to see Pinkie./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Vigil. Let me introduce Pinkie Pie a human and a former student of Celestia and my friend Sunset Shimmer. They are from a world called Earth". I say before waving my hoof at pinkie. Getting her to come closer. "Vigil I have a purpose for being here. It is very important I need to consult the relic again. About another relic called Libro Prophetiae ET Legatum". Vigil looked shocked at the sound of my last few words. "Did you just say Libro Prophetiae ET Legatum"? He asked. I nod. "Then it already knows why you are here. It has been calling out that and several other words. As well as asking me to destroy it. What is going on Elevated one"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""I will show you". I say and wave at him with my hoof. So, he moves closer. "First Vigil to make sure you can't hurt Sunset or Pinkie". I say before using my magic and encased his hammer in a force field bubble. "Take off your helmet please Vigil". I say. Has he did it revealed his mane; Sunset was surprised by it. Its length span style="background: #ffff00;"was/spann't like that of the Princess's. short but flowing as though it was alive. I nod in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Vigil, now come closer". I say, and he does. "Okay Sunset please stand here". I say then with my magic take her hands and raise them. She looked nervous. But with a reassuring smile I place my hoof on her heart. She smiles wearily back. And I place her one hand on my forehead by my horn, the other on Vigils. Her eyes glow. I then say. "Now Vigil, the reason I am here". And my horn and eyes glow. The glow spreads along Sunsets arm, encompassing her whole body and down the other. Lighting up Vigil's horn and eyes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Sobbingly Spike says. "I know what everybody thinks she dreamt it. I don't know if she did. But I do know she died in my arms earlier. She was dead. No pulse, no heartbeat. Not breathing. D. E. A. D. DEAD". Kingdom of Friendship is at war. Not with the other kingdoms. It is with a being of immense power and savagery. Ponyville and my kingdom were the only kingdom left. This great evil started with the changelings. Both Queen Chrysalis and Thorax's people were wiped out. So too were the Sea ponies, Griffins, Yaks and the Hipogriphs. There weren't many dragons left. Those that were fought alongside me and what small army I could create. In the greater Equestria. The Kingdoms of the Sun, the Moon and the Crystal Empire were destroyed. We lost the Cities of Baltimare, Canter-Lot, Manehattan, Cloudsdale, Las Pegasus Apple Loosa, Filly Delphia and Vanhoover. But worst was. Was. We were losing. But what pains me more is that you Luna, it killed you. It broke Celestia's spirit and heart. But I felt the loss more when we lost Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Flurry Heart, Cadence, Skyla, Shining Armour and baby Sunbeam Twinkle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"But my pain increased tenfold when the evil creature killed my baby boy. "Hello, Twilight, it is good you chose to fight. Now is the time to prepare. Harbinger will come soon. And you will need to find the last of the elements. Find them. You must find them. It is your only chance. Remember Libro Prophetiae ET Legatum will hold the key. Find it and you'll find the elements". Says the spirit. These were the memories I allowed him to see. As the magic aura dissipates, I can see tears run down Vigils face. "That explains why it keeps calling me to destroy it". He says. And with his own magic opens the doors. "Pinkie, Sunset stay here with Vigil. And if any pony comes. In no circumstances allow them in. I mean do everything possible to stop them". I say then enter the pyramid./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Back at my castle. "Spike, what in Tartarus did you two talk about before falling asleep"? Asked Rainbow Dash. "That's what I like to know"? Asked the other Dash. "What I would like to know is where the other me is"? Asked Pinkie. "She's probably just being Pinkie". Says the other Rarity rolling her eyes as she says it. "I know we all know what that is like". Says our Rarity. "What I would like to know is, where is Sunset Shimmer, where is my Sunset, where is my girlfriend"? Asked Twilight, sounding angry. "Calm down sugar cube if we all give him chance to actually speak, we might find out". Says Applejack. Standing in front of Spike. He started to drool and get googly eyes. That was until he saw his wife's face. He shook his head. "All she asked was I fetch Sunset yesterday afternoon. Then asked me to fetch some tea. When I got back Sunset looked uncomfortable and tried to make small talk, but something was bothering her". He says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Back at the ruins of Pompony. "So, Vigil, you must know what this city was like when it was alive"? Asked Sunset. Turning to her Vigil looks at the young girl before him. "I wasn't born then. This city is over three hundred thousand years old. And I am only aged 1334 years". He chuckles, though behind that chuckle was a sadness and sorrow. "Are you happy in that other world? Or do you miss Equestria"? He asked. Sunset gave him a weary smile before she looked down. A look of being ashamed. "When I left Equestria I was selfish and power hungry. I was a completely mean and arrogant creature. And I nearly destroyed myself. It was only Princess Twilight that saved me". "So, you are ashamed of your actions"? Asked Vigil. Sunset just nods./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Vigil stands opening his wings fully. And with a powerful flap of them, a gust of wind blows away the sand and dust. Revealing the thousands upon thousands of skeletal remains. The skeletons of all the creatures that made the journey but died here. And left to rot where they fell. Standing and looking a horrified Sunset scanned the remains. Many Earth ponies, unicorns and Pegasi. As well as griffins, dragons and Hipogriphs. The horrifying sight was too hard to look at. But then something caught a ray from the sun. Glinting like gold. Sunset approached the remains. Remnants of the garment the pony once wore remained. But it was the medallion. She recognised it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""This medallion is. It belonged to my former mare-friend. She disappeared a year before I decided to leave Equestria. Maybe her loss is what sent me down the wrong path". She said before she dropped to her knees. "Vigil approached her and said. "She was a very powerful Unicorn. We battled for three days, longer than most. But even when I allowed her to choose. To go home and live or die. Still filled with desire hatred and anger she chose wrong". He says. Sunset turns and places her hand on his head. She sees his memory of her former mare-friend battling the stallion. "Don't do it little one you will never win. You are indeed a powerful unicorn. Equestria will do well to have you in it. So little pony I give you this choice. Go home and go now or die here". The unicorn mare stood her ground and growled. "You dare tell me to go home? Call me little pony? Me Juno Mareah. The most powerful unicorn in Equestria. I will beat you, and when I have that relic in my possession, I will rule not that pampered winged freak Celestia. So, get out of my way". She says. "So be it". Says Vigil./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And has his battle hammer goes to hit the pony, Sunset pulled her hand away not seeing the whole memory. "You killed her, you killed her. You killed Juno". She says in complete shock and backs away in shear fear. Thinking Vigil is a monster. Vigil looks down at the ground. "I am sorry I took some pony you cared about, but my purpose here is to protect that relic. But I take no pleasure in ending the lives of any creature". Sunset clenched her fists. "You killed them all"? She asked. Vigil stepped closer and says. "Just those with evil intentions". SMACK! Sunset slapped Vigils face. Before welling up with tears. "I will carry the shame of all the lives I have taken, and those I let destroy themselves. There has only been one who has faced whatever is in that place and stayed sane". He says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""You mean Princess Twilight". Says Sunset still crying. Vigil just nods. "So, cousin it is true she is here". Says a voice. It was Princess Celestia and Luna. Whom had landed near by Sunset and Vigil? "Celestia and Luna it is good to see you. It has been a while Luna". Says Vigil. Luna looked at Sunset. "Sunset what has upset you so much"? She says caringly. Sunset looked up tears trickling down holds up the medallion. "Juno died here. My mare-friend died here. At his hooves". She says. "No, my former student, Vigil is not guilty of that. He may be responsible for many but not Juno's". Says Celestia as she starts to walk up the roadway. Turning to face Celestia Sunset says. "Let me guess it was Juno who did it". Celestia look down and puffed out her cheeks, then said. "No Sunset. It was me. I took Juno's life. She had knock down Vigil after his hammer had struck me by accident, as I tried to stop her and bring her back home. I use the sword that lies beside her and pierced her heart. I KILLED HER". Says Celestia. Sunset looked at Celestia with a look of shock and vile hatred. "But that means you knew she was dead. When. When I asked you to help me find her"? Sunset says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Yes. And you don't know how hard it was not to tell you she was dead". Replied Celestia. Luna moved over and rapped her leg around Sunset, who with sheer anger shouts. "HARD IT WAS, HARD IT WAS. BUT WHY? YOU COULD'VE LIED TO ME, TOLD ME SHE DIDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE, OR SHE DIED IN AN ACCIDENT, BUT NO YOU KEPT IT FROM ME. YOU DIDN'T SAY A WORD ABOUT IT. YOU JUST SAID YOU COULDN'T HELP". Luna looked as shocked as Sunset. "Sister how could you. You have told me so many times that sometimes a lie can be better than the truth if it saves hurting some pony you care about". Says Luna./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"But Celestia said nothing in response she just said. "I don't have time to talk about this now, I need to get Twilight back". And heads to go in. Sunset moved in front of Celestia. Sticking out her arms tears still falling. And with anger on her face says. "STOP. YOU AREN'T GOING IN". Celestia Levitates Sunset out of the way. She felt embolden by the fact I had interned Vigil's weapon in a magic bubble. Luna steps forward. "Sister please. Let's just calm down and think it through. Before we do or say anything we will regret". Luna says. Celestia uses her magic to gently push Luna aside. Vigil now closed the doors once more. "Cousin I will have to stop you if you continue. You are not the chosen one". He says. Celestia is now starting to get angry with those stopping her. Sunset stands before her once more. Picking up the sword she used once before she aims to pin Sunset to a pillar and releases it. When you see a glowing pink rock fly towards the sword. Exploding on impact, the sword was destroyed. It was Pinkie she used her magical ability. And so, the five continued to battle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Inside the pyramid. "Well hello again Princess. Come to finish what you started. Or is there something else troubling you"? Says the relic. I sit feeling a little weak. There was a shooting pain on my left side. "I'm here because this world is facing a great threat. It will destroy all life. I need to locate several missing elements of harmony". The relic was quiet. Its aura shifted and contorted through different shapes and colours. I ask. "What can you tell me about some relic called Prophetiae ET Legatum"? The relic stops and turns a dark hue. The entire pyramid starts to shake violently. "WHY DO YOU SEEK A RELIC THAT POWERFUL"? Screeched the relic. I felt a second shooting pain. "I was told to find it by the Spirit of Harmony, to help stop some being called Harbinger". I replied./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""I see". It says. It pulsed and flashed. Moving over to a shelf, it finally says. "So, the last of the Elementals are at each other's throats once more". It pulled a scroll from the shelf. "This scroll will help". It starts to say but stops when I double over in extreme pain. A shooting pain across my stomach. The hue of the relic turned to a bright white. "So, you're with child, aren't you? I thought I could sense another's presence". It says before coming closer. A beam of energy hits me. It says. "You must leave now, go home rest or you will lose something more precious than gold". I feel no more pain. But I still feel weak. And I stagger towards the entrance. Outside the pyramid my friends continued to fight. I used my magic to open the doors. As I stagger out into the sun, I see the fighting unfolding. With all the magic I could muster. I freeze my friends and shout. "STOP. STOP IT. STOP IT NOW"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And they all look. To see me stagger towards them. I slip and the spell holding them releases. Within seconds Vigil is beside me holding me up. "Twilight". Says Sunset and pinkie concerned. Has they all approached I say with some urgency. "No, no, no, please don't let me lose her". But they didn't hear. I then scream. "NO, NO, NO NOT NOW PLEASE IT TOO SOON PLEASE". "She is in a bad way". Says Celestia. Vigil's horn lights up and rising out of the sand was a huge warlike airship. The boarding ramp drops. And as Pinkie and Sunset help me to get aboard I turn to Vigil. "If summoned if and when I need you will you come"? I ask. With a single nod./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""I will your majesty". He replies and smiles. And I return it and say. "Thank you, old friend". As the ramp slowly rises. The great jet engines of the ship start, and we lift off into the air and slowly move forward heading back to Ponyville. The airship started to gather speed. The pain I first felt was back. And it was because you were going to make your appearance my little one. But I thought the worst and I was going to lose you. I grabbed my stomach which by now had grown. "NO, NO, NO, PLEASE DON'T LET ME LOSE HER. NO, NO, NO NOT NOW PLEASE IT TOO SOON PLEASE". I cry. Luna, Celestia and Sunset are around me./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Has Sunset stroked my mane to comfort me, I could not help but think about when I told your father I was carrying you. And has Sunset continued to stroke my mane her ability showed her what I was thinking about. "Princess Twilight Sparkle will you do me the honour of becoming my wife"? I blush profusely before I answer. "Oh, Apple Mac. I would be honoured to, no that's not what I mean. I mean I would love to be your wife. So yes. Yes, I will marry you". And kiss him before saying. "There is one more thing. I need to tell you. I'm. Wow I'm nervous. Please when they come in don't tell them, I will do it. But I'm Pregnant". She sees./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Oh, my Celestia. You're Pregnant, so that was what Vigil meant when he said the other three"! Exclaimed Sunset, gasps of shock come from Celestia and Luna. All I could do is nod. I scream out in intense pain. You weren't waiting until we got back. I was now in labour. "NO, NO, NO, PLEASE NO. NO NOT NOW PLEASE IT TOO SOON. NO NOT NOW PLEASE IT TOO SOON". I cry. I look up at Celestia tears in my eyes. "The baby is coming". I Exclaimed. "Pinkie get this thing moving faster". Screams Sunset. Second by second, I felt the pain and soon you were in the world. "Well done Twilight". Says Celestia. I was in a daydream world. Then I hear you cry, and I wake from my Stupor. Sunset had rapped you in her top before placing you on my chest. And as I hold you in my fore legs, I kiss you and say. "Hello, my precious little girl I am mommy. Welcome to the world my little Daydream. Princess Daydream"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter seven: A new little Daydream of hope. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""How long before we reach Ponyville"? Shouted Princess Luna. Sunset was still stroking my mane. And a frantic reply came from Pinkie. "Another two hours at least". I double over in pain and say again. "NO NOT NOW PLEASE ITS TOO SOON. NO NOT NOW PLEASE ITS TOO SOON". I look up at Celestia tears in my eyes. "The baby is coming. MY BABY IS COMING"! I Exclaimed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"As the seconds tick by becoming minutes. Panting I say. "We won't make it before the baby arrives". I scream with intense pain and my eyes glow with magic. "I. NEED. TO. PUSH". I screamed. And stand then bared down with the first of the contractions I felt fully. "Pinkie". Screamed Sunset. "I know. I know go faster, go faster but I maxed out the engine already". Replied Pinkie. Princess Luna looked out of the window./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""I have an idea, but I will need your help sister". She says and points out of the window. At the front of the ship. "Celestia. You grab one and I'll grab the other and we fly as hard and as fast as we can. Pinkie keep the ship steady. And Sunset you stay with Twilight". And out they flew grabbing the mooring lines and pulling with all their Alicorn might. I grabbed my stomach which by now had grown to full size. "The baby is coming. MY BABY IS COMING. I. NEED. TO. PUSH". I scream once more and with all the effort I could muster, and I push. Second by second, I felt the pain and soon you were in the world. Both princesses had come back into the balloon after changing the markings of it to my cutie mark./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Well done Twilight". Says Celestia. I was in a daydream world. Then I hear you cry, and I wake from my Stupor. Sunset had rapped you in her top before placing you on my chest. And as I hold you in my fore legs, I kiss you and say. "Hello, my precious little girl I am your mommy. Welcome to the world my little baby". Pinkie lowers the engine output. "We're nearly there. I'm so excited. A new baby Princess". She shouts joyfully. "What will you name her"? Asked Sunset. Luna approached I saw a look of wonder and love in her eyes. "I bet it feels like a dream. A beautiful daydream". I think about it a second. "Luna your right it's the perfect name for her. Daydream". I say and as you open your eyes, smile and the sun, the moon and the stars appear as though you commanded them to. The stars start to sparkle and shine. I kiss you and say. "Hello, my precious little girl I am your mommy. Welcome to the world my little Daydream Sparkle. Princess Daydream Sparkle"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Slowly we entered the airspace around Ponyville. After recovering enough strength, I approached the observation deck and say. "Pinkie stop the ship". And we slowly came to a stop. A crowd had gathered outside Ponyville town hall. I raised my horn and use my magic to teleport all your Aunties and your father and brother. "Twilight". They say. Without turning I call your brother and father forward. After they came out on the observation deck. I use my magic to close the shutters and lock the door. And before they can say anything. "Spike, Apple Mac please say hello to the newest member of our family. Daydream Sparkle". I say and then turn to face them the smiles on their faces as they see you our newborn little filly. I nod at Apple Mac. "You are the only other special some pony in our heart. My Little baby girl. My little Daydream". He says after he stood next to me./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""She is also an Alicorn". Says Spike who had notice a little wing sticking out. I look at the gathering crowd. With my magic I project an image of the three of us. Over Ponyville and all the other towns and cities and the other kingdoms and the other nations. "Hello. For those who know me I need no introduction. But to those who don't. My name is Twilight Sparkle. Princess Twilight Sparkle. Ruler of the Kingdom of Friendship. In the last few days there were rumours and stories of me being in Ponyville Hospital. And that I was dying. I can confirm that those rumours were true. But I had a reason to fight for life. To stay alive. It is because me and my special some pony were expecting our first foal". I say./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And I could tell from the expressions on the faces of the ponies of Ponyville they were surprised. And I reckoned that your Aunties were the same. I continued. "For some unknown reason our unborn child's magical abilities were active and it caused complications. Which resulted in my condition. And I know that today something magical, weird and wonderful has happened. The sun, moon and stars are out at the same time. This is because my kingdom, the Kingdom of Friendship is to celebrate a most Joyous occasion. So, without any further ado. I would like to introduce you to the newest member of my family. I give you baby Daydream Sparkle. Princess Daydream Sparkle my newborn baby daughter". And with my magic I raise you up and you can hear the crowd cheer loudly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Celestia then joins me on the observation deck. "What was with the speech Twilight"? She asked. The war will be devastating. But the reason we lost was we all lost hope. "To add a little more hope to the world. It will be one of the greatest weapons we will have in the war. Now come we all have work to do". I say has I carry you inside the ship. "Hi, every pony meets our special little some pony". I say and show you to your Aunties./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter eight: The Search begins. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Still holding you I pull the scroll the relic gave me. "Now then let's see if the relic gave me what we need". Rolling it out, there on the parchment was what could only be described as Alicorn's wielding the elements. Twenty Alicorns surrounding one holding a book. There was an inscription that I couldn't quite understand. I read part of it out loud. "Ut in diebus nostris magna civilization venit ad finem". Sunset's eyes widen. "That language sounds familiar". She says. Then from the corner of the room came the quiet voice of Twilight. "As the days of our great civilization came to an end". She says. We all looked shocked. "It's Latin an ancient language from our world". Moving over to the table Twilight asks. "May I"? And I nod./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"She scanned the scroll several times before reading it out loud. "As the days of our great civilization came to an end. Our leaders knew that the evilest of all Elementals would return and would fulfil his threat. So, they decided to complete the weapon started a millennium ago. So, the twenty lords gave their magic to an aspect of the Queen's personality. A direct descendent of their great queen Harmony alone be the keeper and will guide those who are destined to weal the Elements. And they created a guide, they called it Libro Prophetiae ET Legatum. To stop the followers of Harbinger taking the power they hid the guide. They sent the keeper and guide to another world. A world called Planeta Terra". She stops and looked at us with shock, surprise and her eyes widen. "The key. Its. It's at home. It's on Earth". She stutters. And we all gasp./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I start to pace back and forth. Thinking. Thinking about what to do next. Then Twilight said. "There's a few words I don't know it is repeated twice. It says an uti Elementum ut inveniam". Sunset moves closer she pulls out a small device. It was a mobile phone. And types in the words. "The closest the come to is, use element to find element". She says. I then have a sudden flash of inspiration. "Of course, it all makes sense the Tree of Harmony is where they originally found and so are linked to it. So, they will be linked. We need to go to the tree". I say and so we turn the airship in direction of Discords castle and the Tree of Harmony./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"After landing we entered the ruins of Princess Celestia and Luna's former castle. The spirit that calls the tree home appears. "Hello Twilight. It's good to see you on the path and I know why you and your friends are here for. But first". It says then suddenly you my baby levitate out of my foreleg. Allowing your blanket to drop. Revealing you properly to your aunties they were shocked. Because you are only the third baby Alicorn born in Equestria. "Hello little Daydream. You will help your mommy at the pivotal moment to find the last missing element". The spirit says. Before gently lowering you back down to me. "We will return them as soon as we can, I know that the tree could die if they are away too long". I say but unknown to us a follower of Harbingers had followed us. Their mission, to stop me at any cost. They must have learnt the spell Starlight once used. The one that removes a pony's cutie mark. As they cast it, Starlight pushes me to one side saying. "Twilight look out"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"She is hit instead of me. I encase Starlight's cutie mark in a magic bubble and with her super speed Dash snatches the bubble. And brings it back. Princess Luna chases the attacker away. "Starlight. Starlight. You okay". I asked. And as she awakes, she tries to stand. But is weak. "Huh, funny isn't it. I pretended to remove my cutie mark to enslave that entire town. And now some pony as taken it. Justice I suppose". And as she says the word justice. Her human counterpart ponies up. The pendent is alive with magic. It shoots of towards Starlight. As it approached her, she levitates off the ground. The jewel spins around her at speed. Before doing the same to us all. The cave is filled with brilliant bright light. So bright we're blinded by it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"When we can see again, my friends from Earth are all ponied up. And rainbowfied. "Princess for a minute there you all looked like Alicorns. And by the way, I still prefer that crown to the new one". Says Sunset. I look at your aunties and they were wearing their elements and were rainbowfied too. I look at Starlight she too was wearing an element but of what. "Welcome home Element of Justice". Says the spirit. Sunset looks up and says. "Spirit What about me? What Element of Harmony do I represent? Why do I Pony up"? The spirit chuckles and moves over to her. "My dear sweet Sunset you are one of the most important elements. You are the Element of Forgiveness. You chose to forgive yourself for your former actions. But you are the Element from Earth. It is Earth where you belong. But you must find the other you. She is on Earth somewhere. Forgive her and bring her home. Bring her to Equestria". And with that the spirit disappears in a flash of light./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter nine: Paving the way. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"We had returned to the airship. "I think you and your friends should be the ones to find the key. And your human counterpart. Sunset". I say and Sunset nods but before she speaks, she yawns. "I believe that it has been a long day. So, I suggest rest should be the priority. Sweet dreams every pony". Says Celestia. And so, we return to the Rainbow castle of Friendship. And a good night sleep. Elsewhere and a few days earlier, a former member of the royal guard was moving through a small village. As they did most of the ponies moved out their way. But unfortunately, one young filly wasn't quick enough. As she accidently bumps into the colt. With look of anger he screams at the poor filly. "YOU STUPID MARE. YOU PATHETIC LITTLE FILLY. WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING". As she cowers behind her mother, whom apologises. "Please forgive my daughter officer. It is just that she was so excited. She was given the part of Princess Twilight in the schools play about the defeat of the Storm King". She says joyfully. But he wasn't impressed. With a flap of his wings he reared up on his hind legs. And says. "WHAT? SO LITTLE ONE YOU WANT TO BE A PRINCESS DO YOU". Scared the little filly just nods. "WELL, BE ONE JUST DON'T BE THAT POMPUS UNCARING AND DULL WINGED WHORE". He replies./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"There were gasps of shock and murmurs. SMACK. The filly's mother slaps his face. "You sir are a disgrace to the uniform of the royal guards. How dare you speak about". But before she finishes her sentence the colt before her swings his right hoof. Catching the mare in the side of her jaw. "YOU DARE SLAP ME. THEN PAY THE PRICE". He says before swinging his other hoof. Blow by blow, one after another he continued to hit the mare. "HELP ME PLEASE. SOME PONY HELP ME". She screamed as splatters of blood are flicked everywhere. But no pony went to her aid. They could not believe a member of the royal guard could be so cruel./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"As the mare fell to the ground unconscious the little filly jumped on to the colt's leg and with her mouth bit down as hard as possible. "OUCH, WHY YOU LITTLE EXCUSE FOR A PONY". He screams and kicks the little filly as hard as he could. Sending her crashing into a wheel of a nearby cart. You heard the bones of her little legs and back snap as they broken. He moved and stood over the mare and picked her up once more and began to beat her once more. As her legs began to buckle under her own weight, he was about to snap her neck. Only to be stopped by of all ponies. King Sombra./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"With his magic Sombra Teleported her out of the guards' hooves. And then with a force field spell sent the guard flying off to the edge of town. "Leave them alone". Says Sombra. And lighting his horn up and took to standing in front of the two ponies. The attacker wiped his hooves before heading out of the town. As the little filly tries to crawl, she cries. "Mommy please help me. Mommy wake up please". And from the colt all you could hear is a sadistic laugh. He had enjoyed beating those two ponies' up. Then that night. Back at Canter-Lot the captain in charge was just preparing the palace for the night watch. When a member of Luna's royal guard landed. "Captain Surestep sir. We have received reports of a member of the royal guards acting out of character. It appears that they assaulted a mare and her young filly. The mare was seriously beaten and left unconscious. And I am afraid that the poor little filly was severely injured. I am afraid that she may not walk again". Says the guard the captain was shocked before he says. "This is most serious. The royal guards are here to serve the princess. And they would never condone this type of act. A true act of cruelty, Princesses Celestia, Luna and Twilight will wish to hear this. Some pony bring me a scroll and a quill"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Back at my castle I was just tucking in Spike for the night when he belched and out popped a scroll. It was marked with the seal of the royal guards and read most urgent. So, I break the seal and read it. What I read made me take a second look. "Goodnight my sweet boy". I say and in a sleepy stupor says. "Night mommy give Daydream a kiss for me". I happily smile before giving him a kiss on the head. "I will sweetie". I then head to the main hallway catching both Princess Luna and Celestia before they leave. "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna I need to speak to you both about". I call before princess Celestia angrily interrupts me. "YES, TWILIGHT REALLY. YOU WANT TO TALK TO US BOTH ABOUT WHAT. HOW YOU LEFT THE HOSPITAL. HOW YOU WENT OFF TRUDGING THROUGH THE SAN PALMINO DESERT. OR HOW YOU DRAGGED POOR SUNSET THERE ALONG WITH HER FRIEND PINKIE. OR HOW YOU PUT YOUR UNBORN CHILD IN DANGER. WELL"? I look down she was right, I did need to explain to them my reasons, but this was not the right time. "I know I need to explain myself. But that is not what I want to talk about now it is this". And I hold up the scroll before reading it out./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Dear Princesses, Celestia, Luna and Twilight. It has come to my attention that a member of or former member of the royal guard as acted in a most inappropriate manner. They have committed a serious act of cruelty against a mare and a filly. A physical assault, that has left both ponies in hospital. The mare received a serious concussion and was still unconscious in hospital. And the little filly received more serious injuries. It is believed by the doctors the little filly will not walk again. It is believed by all that witness it that the mare would have been killed if not for the actions of a unicorn named Sombra. Your loyal servant Captain Artimus Surestep". Princess Celestia's eyes widened. And with her magic she snatched the scroll and read it again and again. "I see. Thank you, Princess, for bringing this to my attention. I will go see Sombra". She says. I still can't believe that Sombra was still alive. Alive but now reformed and good./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"So, after they left, I went and rested. Though that night I could not sleep I dreamt it was, me and you my sweet. And so, all night I tossed and turned. I knew that tomorrow was going to be busy, so I tried to relax and sleep. Back at the palace in Canter-Lot. "Captain fetch me Sombra". Says Celestia and in response the captain says. "I anticipated that you would want to see Sombra, so I already had him brought here". Turning to the door he shouts. "Come in". The doors open and in walks Sombra. He was dressed in a fine-looking business suit. His mane was styled. And I do have to admit he was very handsome and dashing. I now know why in my dream I married him. But back to the story. Sombra bowed and said. "Your majesty. It is an honour to meet you again". Celestia stands and nods. And Sombra stands once more. "Sombra it has come to my attention that you acted bravely and with great kindness. When you stood up for the mare and her filly"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Sombra asks. "How are they"? There was true concern in his voice. Celestia stands and moved closer. "The mare is going to be okay. But I am afraid that the young filly will not walk again". She says. The look of real sadness was now on his face. "If it would help the filly walk again. Then take my immortality. And use the power to heal the filly." He says this genuine offer overwhelmed Celestia. She grabs him and hugs him. "Thank you for you offer but, unfortunately it is impossible to do. But again, thank you for that wonderful offer". She continues to hug him when Luna came in and starts to snigger. And Celestia stops and then says. "So, describe the royal guard that attacked them both"? He ponders for a moment./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""They were male. He wore a crystal guard's uniform. His coat pale orange or brilliant gamboge. Vivid blue coloured eyes. Dyed. Bright blue mane. No, he dyed his mane bright blue. I think. He only lost it more when the mare said sorry for her filly bumping into him, because she won the part of Princess Twilight in the school play". He says, and shocked looks are on the two Princesses face. "Captain". Shouted Celestia. The captain raced in. "Captain. Find and arrest Flash Sentry. Charged with violent assault of a mare. And of a Filly. And bring him before me". She says and the captain salutes and leaves. Elsewhere Flash Sentry was settling down for the night when. "Did you enjoy that"? A menacing voice says Flash is startled and looks around but there was no pony. "Who. Who said that"? He mutters, and a shadow appeared before him. It was vaguely pony shaped. But what stood out the most was those eyes, those red eyes. "So, did you enjoy it? Beating up defenceless mares and fillies"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Flash thought for a moment before saying "Yes. Yes, I did enjoy it greatly. I only wish it was Princess Twilight". The shadow chuckled with a sinister laugh. "So, you want revenge on Princess Twilight. Join me and we will have our revenge". Flashes eyes turned red and green and black smoke started to emanate from them. "Yes. Yes. Revenge sounds right. And I know how to do it. First take away what she loves. Her putrid school of friendship. Then those she loves and keep her alive long enough to see the whole of Equestria burn". And an evil laugh sounded out through the night./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter ten: The next step./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Slowly waking from my restless sleep very early the next morning I could feel the warmth of your father's body. His strong for leg rapped around me. But there snuggled up to me was your brother Spike. And in the crib next to bed was you. Opening my eyes, I could see my two precious children sleeping. And I wished I could lie here with my family. But I knew I need to get up and work. So slowly I remove the covers. And I move your father's leg and kiss your brother and father both. I then quietly pick you up and leave the room./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Down in the dining room I feed you and slowly drift off to sleep once more. Hours later I awake once more. A big stack of freshly made hot pancakes were on a plate in front of me. "Tea"? Someone asked. It was Princess Luna. I nod and then look across from me and there was Princess Celestia. She looked as tired as me. "YES". She snaps, and you start to cry and incredulously I snap back. "THANKS, IT WILL TAKE ME AGES TO SETTLE HER AGAIN". And as we stare and growl at each other, suddenly the tray of cups and the teapot flew across the room. Smashing into the wall. "STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. YOU'RE BOTH ACTING LIKE SPOILT LITTLE FILLIES. SO, STOP IT NOW". Screamed Luna and then levitated you out of my legs. Carrying you out she turns and says. "You two are both tired. Twilight is tired because she is a mother of a newborn so can be forgiven for being short. You sister spent the night chatting with Sombra. But that does not have any bearing on your anger towards each other. I myself and this beautiful little miracle will leave you be. You two have a lot to talk about"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"After she left and close the door. We both just sat there staring at each other. Not saying a word. Minutes pass. I look up and go to speak. But I stop. Celestia looks and then says. "I'm sorry I snapped at you in front of Daydream. I didn't mean to wake her. She was just caught in the middle". I look at her and say. "It's not all your fault Princess. I am to blame". I start to cry. "I'm sorry for disappointing you. I am so sorry. So very sorry". Sobbing constantly. Moving round to me Celestia embraces me. "Oh, Twilight my faithful student. The only reason I was cross was because we nearly lost you and just as we get you back, you go and put yourself, Sunset Shimmer and her friend Pinkie in danger. But more importantly your unborn daughter. What would you have done if you lost her"? She says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I look at her with trepidation. "Do you think I'm a bad mother"? I ask. Stroking my mane with her hoof she says. "No Twilight, you're not, you're just learning". She continues to stroke my mane. A few hours later my friends and loved ones had come from their slumber. "Sunset, it is up to you and your friends now. You know your world better. So, you will be the ones to find the Libro Prophetiae ET Legatum. So, you will depart soon. But you won't be going alone". I say. "CAPTAIN". I shout and the doors open. In steps a female unicorn. This pony was dressed in shiny gold coloured metallic armour embossed with my cutie mark. Her dark purple coat contrasting against the armour. But what drew your eye to her was the broken horn and scarred right eye. After entering she saluted, she said. "Your Majesty's Princess Luna, Princess Celestia"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"After Apple Mac stood beside me, she bowed and said. "My Lord. Your majesty Princess Twilight you summoned me"? And after she stands once more. "Yes, Captain Tempest. I have". I say as you start to cry. "Excuse me for a minute a very important little pony needs me". I say and head to you in the other room. Now all present where chuckling because they could hear everything, I said to you. "There, there little Daydream. Mommy's here. Pew. Some pony as made a smell potion in their diaper. A very smelly smell potion". I say as I change you. Then feed you. "Next time daddy can deal with your smell potions yes he can. Oh yes he can". Before blowing raspberries on your tiny belly. You squeal and giggle. Flapping your little wings. After a few minutes more I say. "Let's go and see daddy shall we". And carry you back in. and before Queen Twilight continues, she starts to blow raspberries on Daydreams belly. Twilights belly grumbled. So too did Daydreams. "Mommy I'm hungry". Daydream says. "Me too Sweetie. Shall we see what is being made in the Kitchen"? Twilight says as she stands./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"As they walk to the castle kitchen Twilight continued with the story. "Well I had just returned to the dining hall with you in my foreleg. When close enough I handed you to your father and was about to say I'm sorry, when I heard the girls giggling and Luna whispering. "Sister she hasn't notice it in her mane yet that little feather how cute". And they too giggle. It was because a tiny little feather from your wing was in my mane. "I'm sorry about that Captain Tempest". I say. Captain Tempest bows and replies. "No apologies' necessary your Majesty. The Princess was a priority. May I add, for myself and the rest of the Friendship Guard our congratulations to you your majesty and you my Lord"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Well Thank you Captain. And now back to the business at hoof. I have an assignment for you. I need two guards to go with these people to search for, locate and retrieve a powerful Equestrian relic from their world". Tempest nodded and said. "Then you will need my best". And then she lit up the remnant of her horn before saying. "Twilight battalion front and centre". Then the doors open, and two groups enter. Each group had nine rows. Each row was made up of four creatures. The two groups were led by a Pegasus pony. Rainbow dash had recognised them. "Vapour Trails and Sky Stinger is that you two"? She Asked. But they didn't reply./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"One group moved to the left of the door. Then Vapour Trails says. "A squadron. Halt". And the group stop. And Sky Stinger move the other group to the right then said. "B Squadron. Halt". And the second group stopped. Both Sky Stinger and Vapour Trails saluted and said. "Squadron ready for inspection". Captain Tempest said. "Twilight Battalion. Single file". And the groups moved until they were in a single line. Captain Tempest stood aside. To show that I was in the room. Along with your father and brother Spike. The two groups bowed, and all the creatures' say. "We salute you your majesty Princess Twilight"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Captain Tempest walked slowly along the line of guards. Glancing at them she says. "Her Majesty has a very important assignment; I want two volunteers. Those who wish to take it please step forward". And the entire line step forward in unison. I had noticed one of the guards and recognised him. "Mothball? When did you join the Friendship Guard"? I asked. He was about to respond when Flutter Shy asks. "Does Screwball know this"? Looking at Captain Tempest for approval. She nods, and he says. "She was the one who encouraged me to join. She is a very special pony to me. And this way I can make sure she is safe by beating the threat before they come". Flutter Shy approached him and kisses his cheek./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Mothball is actually one of my best training officers. He trains new recruits on how to spot enemy changelings". Says Captain Tempest. By now both Twilight and Daydream had reached the kitchen. As they both step through the door. The kitchen staff all bow and say. "Your Majesty". "Your Majesty what do we owe the pleasure of your visit"? Asked the head cook. "I and my daughter are feeling a little hungry". Queen Twilight replied. After a few minutes the head cook asked. "Would you like me to take your meal to the dining room your majesty"? Queen Twilight smiles and says. "I wouldn't mind staying here with you and your staff". The kitchen staff looked surprised. "We would be honoured if your majesty and her royal highness will join us". The queen nods. And after they had just finished eating./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Mommy please finish the story". Asked Daydream. The queen sips her water then continues. "I had walked closer and to another changeling. This one was from Thorax's hive. I ask. "And your name Guard"? The changeling was a little nervous. "It's Ocellus your majesty. I was one of your first none pony student at the opening of School of Friendship". She replied. "Ocellus, it is good to see you again. My you have grown to be a pretty young adult". I say. I then talk to the next. Then the next all the way down the line. I then point to one of the Changelings and an Earth pony. "Phalanx, Iron Hoof. You two have been chosen for the assignment. You will accompany these people to their world and locate and retrieve a powerful Equestrian relic from their world". Says Captain Tempest./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And they move forward. And stand with Sunsets group. I speak to Captain Tempest before turning to the Guards in front of me and said. "Mothball and Ocellus. I have an assignment for you two as well. If you wish to take it. I would like you to be my daughter's personal bodyguards". They look at each other before a smile appeared on their faces. And they both say together. "We would be honoured to protect their royal highnesses". And they stand next to you and Spike. "And before you leave be on the alert. A member or former member of the royal Canter-Lot Guards as committed two callous assaults. A young mare. And more seriously a little filly. This poor child received very serious injuries". I say. The guards looked at each other. Then Vapour Trails asked. "Begging your pardon your majesty. But how serious? He didn't. Didn't kill her did he"? I look at you before I answered. "No, no thankfully. But I'm afraid she will never walk again". At this statement the look on the guard's faces changed. They were angered. One said. "When we catch him, he'll be drinking and eating from a plastic straw". Another said. "Let's break his legs repeatedly every time they heal"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The last one to speak said. "Better still why not string him up by the neck in the nearest tree". The calls for blood were stopped when Captain Tempest shouts. "BE SILENT. If I hear another word about taking the law into your own hooves the perpetrator will be cleaning the bathrooms for a year. As well as emptying the baby princesses used diaper bin by hoof. Do you understand me"? There were a few murmurs, but they said. "Sir yes Sir". Tempest with a scowl on her face said. "I DIDN'T HEAR YOU. I ASKED IF YOU UNDERSTAND ME"? Louder than the first time they replied. "SIR YES SIR". Then Tempest relaxed the scowl and said. "Good. Battalion. Battalion attention. Dismissed". And they left. Only ones left where the two to go with Sunset and her friends. Ocellus and Mothball. And Captain Tempest./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I had written a scroll earlier, when I was feeding you. "Captain. Your orders". I say as I hand her the scroll. She unrolled it and read. A minute later she said. "Your majesty forgives my bluntness. But we barely know how to operate the airship. So, it may not be operating at 100% when you need it. May I ask where did you get it? It's just that its technology is a little more advance than what we have today, even by what the storm king used. Yet scans show it to be over three hundred thousand years old". I smile and say. "It was a gift from an old friend". And so, Sunsets group prepared to leave./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Back on Earth a shadowy figure was casing out a museum. Their purpose to steal many of the priceless artefacts and relics and one. To sell to those who didn't care how they got them if they got them. The shadowy figures main target an old book. A very old book. Found in a chest next to a skeleton. The robe that was left behind had pictures of the three types of ponies on it and when fastened the front had an Alicorn on it. These were found in a cave not far from the city. Though it only had one sentence in it, the language made it an important discovery. The language. Latin. Yet that wasn't the strange part. It was because when the archaeologist scanned it, they found it gave of an energy signature. After mapping out the security devices the figure slipped away./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The next morning a messenger from Equestria had been sent to Canter-Lot High. This was to inform Principal Celestia that Sunset and her friends would be returning. But I didn't sign it. I thought it would be nice if Sunset and her friends let the rest of the school know. The entire school was there waiting as they exited the portal. "Sunset Shimmer. What news do you bring from Equestria"? Asked Principal Celestia. Sunset looks down for a moment. She needed to think on how to break the exciting news about you. "Principal Celestia I'm". She mumbles. And the entire student body lower their heads fearing the worst. Coughing and fumbling her foot around on the ground Sunset just stands there for a moment./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"That was until someone takes her hand. You see it is my counterpart. The other Twilight. Sunset stands up straight and said loud and clearly. "Principal Celestia it is with great joy that I announce the following. One. Her Majesty Princess Twilight Sparkle. Ruler of the Rainbow Kingdom of Friendship is alive and well and is stronger than any other pony. Two. She is engaged to be married to a Stallion of Earth Pony lineage who is hard working, sweet natured, loving and loyal. Three. They are also the proud". She stopped, and the biggest smile formed on her face. And she continued. "And they are, wow I wasn't expecting to say this but. They are now also the proud parents of a little baby girl they named Daydream. Princess Daydream Sparkle". As she finished there were cheers coming from all./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"This stopped as the portal opened once more, and two strangers dressed like soldiers stepped out. Their silver armour glinting in the sun. Both were armed with a sword, a dagger and a long bow. "Yes, that is another thing Principal Celestia. Princess Twilight is preparing for a war that is coming. With a being they call Harbinger. She has sent us here to find a very powerful relic that could help defeat Harbinger. And to help she has sent two members of the Friendship Guard". Says Sunset. The two guards march up and salute Principal Celestia. "Principal Celestia allow me to introduce Phalanx and Iron Hoof of her Majesty Princess Twilight Sparkle's Friendship Guard". Said Sunset./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The two guards salute once more before Iron Hoof spoke. "It is an honour for us both to meet the friend of her majesty". Principal Celestia stuck out a hand to shake each of theirs but they didn't understand. "Ma'am Phalanx will be with Miss Shimmer and her friends and I will remain here to make a few adjustments to portal ready for the Captain to come through. And if my companion doesn't answer. It is because an injury as made him unable to speak". Says Iron Hoof. Celestia looked at both. The one called Phalanx was holding a little metal box. "Well Phalanx is it"? She asked, and he nodded. "Well Phalanx you will need to change. With the uniform you will stand out too much". Phalanx nodded and followed Celestia into the school to change./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Vice Principal Luna approached. "Well girls it is good news about the Princess. And you are just in time as it is the day of the field trip to the city museum of history today". She said. The girls looked shocked in all the events of the last few days they had totally forgotten about the field trip. "But we". Sunset said not getting to finish her sentence as Luna says. "Don't worry we have got your parent's permission". Inside the school Phalanx was getting changed. Standing behind the closed door Celestia could just make his physique. He was strong toned and muscular. She felt a tiny twinge of electricity flow up her spine. After what seemed to be ten minutes, she knocked the door./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"He opened it slightly to allow Celestia in. As she walked in, he was just fitting something on. It was a chest mounted pistol holster. He hadn't notice Celestia had entered and so he continued to do what he was doing. Opening the metal box. Inside was a semi-automatic pistol. Pulling it out he inserts a clip and the pulls the slide back. It clinked as it slid back in place. An audible gasp was heard, and he turn quickly weapon raised and in firing position. When he saw it was Celestia he lowered the pistol? And looked down ashamed that he had spooked Celestia. She could see that he had a good heart and so she placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and though he couldn't speak, that look said a lot. She smiled, and he smiled back he placed the weapon in his holster. And places his hand on the side of her shoulder./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"He gave it a little squeeze. Celestia closed her eyes and went in for a kiss. Only to be stopped by Phalanx holding the side of her face. She opened her eyes. And he stares intensely into them. And slowly he goes to kiss her, she closes her eyes once more. Only for Phalanx to kiss her for head. He stroked her face and left. Celestia stood there a slight tint of rose showing in her cheek. Before turning and leaving herself. Outside Sunset, her friends and other classmates, Vice Principal Luna, Phalanx and Celestia board the bus that was taking them to the museum. Sunset noticed how Celestia was looking at Phalanx and surprisingly Phalanx was returning it. She taps Rainbows arm, who let the others know./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"As the girls watched Celestia played with her hair. Their giggles let her know she was being watched. She shrunk down, and Phalanx turned and gave the girls a disapproving look. They go quiet. And Celestia blushed. Luna looked at her with wonder. Had she found someone? Luna had been dating a guy called Sombra Shadow. Luna sits by her sister and was saying. "Why don't you ask him out to dinner? There is that Vegan place?" When the bus stopped. "Erm Principal Celestia the police are stopping traffic". Said the driver. Celestia stands and went to look out the front windscreen. A knock on the door suddenly sounded. The driver opened the doors. "Hello officer. What is the problem"? Asked Celestia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The officer looks at her and asks in a discourteous tone. "So, where you're going"? Celestia felt a hand on her shoulder. Taking a quick peek, she saw that it was Phalanx's, he had been angered by how the officer rudeness to Celestia, in Equestria no pony would ever insult or be rude to Celestia or any of the Princesses. It seems that Phalanx was smitten with Celestia's human counterpart. Placing her hand on his, the officer's attitude changed after seeing the man behind Celestia. "We're here to go on a history fieldtrip to the museum". Said Celestia the officer blinked a couple of times before saying. "The museum is open, but the Geology wing is closed, there was a break in during the night"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Has they finally arrived at the museum, Celestia said. "Okay students you know what your assignments are in history. You can go to all of the wings except the geology wing". And in run the students. Inside the museum every one of the students were occupied by what they saw. Only Sunset and her friends were aware of Celestia and Phalanx being there. Rainbow nudged Rarity and gestured with a nod of her head. In the direction of Celestia and Phalanx. Rarity then nudges Applejack, who nudges Pinkie, who then in turn taps Flutter Shy and she then taps Twilight. Twilight, Starlight, Trixie and Derpy look and smile. Twilight then holds Sunsets hand and says. "Do you think the Princess would be upset if Phalanx never returned home"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"S unset turns and faces in the direction Twilight pointed and smiled. There sitting on the bench was Principal Celestia and Phalanx, lovingly looking into each other's eyes. "I wish you could talk; I would love to get to know you"? Celestia started to say, before Phalanx put a finger to her lips. She stops, and he writes something on a piece of paper. She read it and asked. "How"? He started to stroke the side of her face and then held it before closing his eyes. When he opened them again, they were a different colour. Their bright golden orange hue turns to dark black orbs. And he stared intensely, Celestia's eyes darted about, as though she could see his memories. A single tear ran down her cheek. After a few minutes of him staring he closed his eye./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Sunset heard knuckles being cracked. It was Applejack. "Okay buster what did you do to our Principal"? Asked Rainbow Dash. Sunset said. "It's okay. He just showed her about his life in Equestria. Changelings have telepathic abilities. Both Species of Changelings. Unlike the other one Phalanx's people live in family groups. And eat, drink sleep just like us. And the other species feed on draining the most powerful emotion in all races. Love". Celestia wasn't bothered that Sunset and her friends had notice her spending time with Phalanx. He started to stroke her face again. She blushed with his gentle touch. And as she was about to speak, he kisses her slowly on the lips. And she closed her eyes and returned it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"As they kiss something caught Sunsets eye. There was a brilliant bright flash of light. There in a glass display case, were it came from, was a book, it was in with a large statue of a creature that resembled part pony and part human. In that it had a human body shape, yet its facial features were distinctively pony. A powerful body shape like an Earth pony. And it had wings like a Pegasi, and a horn like a Unicorn. Sunset gasped. "Oh, my Celestia that's an Alicorn"! She exclaimed loudly on the other side of the hall her friends, Principal Celestia and Phalanx had heard her. They began to move over slowly. And as Sunset, still holding Twilights hand approached the case the book began to glow brighter./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"She and twilight felt as though something had grabbed their throats. As the pendants they wore began to glow and levitate. Drawn towards the case. The book then levitated, and it opened. Has the rest of her friends stood next to her, words began to appear in big letters on the pages. First was this sentence. Etsi Harmonia Amicitia (Harmony through friendship). A small beam of light projected from their pendants. Has each beam hit the book it displayed in Latin the following first was the word Probitatis (Honesty). The next was Misericordiam (Kindness), next was the word Risus (Laughter). It was followed by Beneficentia (Generosity), then it was followed by Fidelitas (Loyalty). Then came Magia (Magic), then the word Dimittetur Illi (Forgiveness). Followed by Iustitia (Justice) and then the word Humilitatem (Humility). It was followed by this last word Fidem (Faith). The book lowered back down landed on the stand it was resting on./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"One new sentence appeared. It read as following. TANTUM ELECTUS (Chosen one). And then the book slammed shut. "Girls I think we've found the Libro Prophetiae ET Legatum. But now we only have one problem how do we get it back to the Princess"? Sunset says before taking a photo. By that time the museum was preparing to close. Though they didn't know it the magic that was released had slowly began to awaken the keeper. The keeper was the statue. Cracks slowly appeared. Back at CHS Sunset her friends, Celestia, Luna and Iron Hoof were discussing the problem./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Now that we have located the relic her majesty is after. Our next problem is how do we get possession? I take it we cannot just walk in and claim it belongs to Princess Twilight and just take it"? Iron Hoof asked. Luna shook her head. Then Sunset says. "Steal it". Celestia and the rest look at her. "Remember that there was already a break in. let's use that as cover then Iron Hoof could take it. This way the authorities will believe it was the same perpetrator". Sunset said. Later that evening has my friends were asleep. Back at the museum unknown to anyone the shadowy figure who had been stalking around the night before broken in again. They broke open the case next to the Libro Prophetiae ET Legatum. It contained a gold necklace. And a ring and bracelet. Placing them in a bag the large coat opened to reveal a necklace. The necklace looked just like the elements of harmony, but it had Sunset's cutie mark. As she approached the case containing the Libro Prophetiae ET Legatum, it began to glow. Breaking the glass the figure reached in./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And as her fingertips touched the book, the statue sort of came to life. It stretched out a hand and the expression on its face was now the look of anger. And its eyes glow and a scream came from it. This scared the figure who jumped back catching their long coat. Slowly the statue moved towards them. The only way to free them self was to lose the large coat. As they did, they revealed them self to be. It was Sunset Shimmer's human counterpart. And that was going to lead to more problems. As her image was captured on camera. Elsewhere in the city at its restaurant row. A more pleasurable event was taking place./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"It was a date. A dinner date. It was Phalanx and Celestia. Earlier she had been amazed by his ability to learn new skills. It was only a couple of hours since she had taught him basic sign language. And now he could converse with her about all sorts of things. She brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear. I like I said earlier it seems that Phalanx was smitten with Celestia's human counterpart. And it seemed that Celestia felt the same. They seemed happy and jovial. Smiling and Celestia laughing. She reached a hand over the table and Phalanx took to holding it without hesitation. And there they stayed and looked into each other's eyes. At the same time Iron Hoof had returned to Equestria./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Your majesty, we have located the relic. But there is a slight problem. We will need to steal it. This is due to it being in a Museum". Says Iron Hoof. I turn and say. "Good work Iron Hoof. And the other Sunset has she been found? And the other part of your assignment complete"? He stood silently for a moment. "Your majesty we have not located her yet, but we believe she is somewhere in the city limits, so it is just a matter of time. And as for the other assignment I was given the adjustments and modifications are complete". He replied. I nod and say "Good, now return and when you have the relic signal us and the captain will come in the airship"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Oh yes I almost forgot. Ms Shimmer asked me to give you this. She said you may need to change your plans slightly". He says before handing me a photograph. I can see from it, the statue. And I realise that it would not see anyone that had a completely human form to take the book. So, I set to work reading ancient scroll, book and tomb after one another. Until I found what I was looking for. A spell that would create a magic amulet allowing the wearer the same feature as the statue in the human world. Well almost all the features. As an Alicorn I would have all, but the rest would just have the features of the pony they are./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And after I had completed enough for the whole of the Twilight battalion I retired to rest; tomorrow was going to be a very busy day. The next morning back on earth my friends attended class like normal the first part of their mission complete. The lessons now seemed to be a little boring. That was until roughly around 1:30 pm. When a police officer walked into the class and headed to where Sunset was seated, it was the same cop that was rude to Principal Celestia. There in front of her classmates and her friends and Luna they ask this. "Sunset Shimmer"? Sunset unaware of what was to happen next answered. "Yes. Is there a problem officer"? The tone of the officer that spoke turned more serious he said. "Could you stand up please"? And Sunset did, he then reached for something on his belt. And stood behind her. Taking her one wrist and holding it behind her back he fastened a cuff on and said. "Ms Sunset Shimmer you are hereby under arrest on suspicion of breaking and entering and robbery. You have the right to remain silent. But what you do say, may and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Sunset was now crying she says. "No, I don't understand, what's going on"? Her friends stand and in unison say. "Sunset". Using her super speed Rainbow Dash ran to Celestia's office. Bursting through not even bothering to knock. "Principal Celestia the police have just arrested Sunset for robbery". She says. Celestia wasn't alone. Iron Hoof and Phalanx were there to. Iron hoof had returned to tell Celestia that it would be tonight that they will take the relic. But now this may change the plan. Celestia gets up and so do Iron Hoof and Phalanx. "Phalanx you go to Equestria and inform the Princess. She may have an idea on who to speak to in this world on how to sort this problem out. We will see if we can help her". Says Iron Hoof./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Please let me go I haven't done anything. I've just got back from a trip to see an ill friend. Please I'm begging you I haven't done anything wrong. I haven't". Cries Sunset as the cop pulls her to the waiting car. They were followed by Twilight. She was concerned for her girlfriend. "SUNSET". She calls out loudly. Sunset turns and goes to speak. But the cop pulls harder. Twilight runs up just as they reach the car. Diving in she hugs and kisses Sunset passionately. "Sunset my angel I will get you out. Be strong. I will get you out". She says. Sunset still crying would have rapped her arms around Twilight, couldn't. Instead opting to rest her head on Twilights shoulder and said. "You are my special some pony you know that. I love you. I love you". And kisses Twilight. Only for the kiss to be broken by the officer shoving Sunset into the back of the car. Forcefully. This cause Sunset to catch her arm on the sharp edge of the door's latch./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Ouch". She cried. Twilight angered by the way this. This jerk was treating her love. Her special some pony. She says. "Hey, jerk you don't have to be so rough she is just a schoolgirl after all. And I will be making a complaint about it to your superior when I get to the precinct". Annoyed at being spoken to by some goody two shoes schoolgirl on how he man handles people he arrested. And a rug munching brat at that, he turns and in the same discourteous and indignant tone says. "Quiet you. Rug muncher, or I'll arrest you too". And with a large hand places it on Twilights face and squeezes. Before he picks her up. And throws her to the ground. This causes Twilight to land awkwardly on her arm injuring her elbow. Just as Celestia, Luna, Phalanx and Iron Hoof came out, to see him do it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Celestia ran to Twilight who was by then sitting up and holding her elbow. The officer climbed in and started the engine of the car before driving off. Celestia sits by Twilight who was now crying. They both could do nothing but watch the car slowly disappear. "Phalanx go". Says Iron Hoof as he hands him a scroll hurriedly written. And he starts to go but stops by Celestia and Twilight. Kneeling he strokes Twilight's face, wiping away the tears. His gentle nature reassured Twilight as he placed his hand on her shoulder. When Twilight gave a little smile, he turned to Celestia. Placing his hand on the back of her head has their foreheads touched. She in turn held the side of his before kissing him goodbye./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And as he was about to enter the portal he turned and smiled. Backing into it slowly. Within seconds he was in Equestria once more. Racing from the library he rushed to the Map room. I was there with Celestia, Luna and Captain Tempest. Knocking the door, he waited for some pony to answer. "Enter". I shouted. And in he came. Walking up to me he bowed and held out a scroll. "Your majesty Princess Twilight Sparkle, it is with some regret to inform you that for some unknown reason the local authorities have placed your friend Ms Sunset Shimmer under arrest. Your presence may be required to facilitate her release. Your faithful servant. Guardsman Iron Hoof". I said reading it out loud./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I look at Phalanx and he just nodded to indicate it was true. I walk over to the shield bearing the crest of the Elements of Harmony. Lighting up my horn I move the shield to reveal a hidden safe. Placing my hoof on it and lighting up my horn once more I insert it into a little hole. Suddenly the room echoed with the sound of locks being unfastened. And as I remove my horn the door of the safe slides open. I take three large stacks of green coloured uniform sized rectangular pieces of paper. Each piece of paper was printed with pictographs and symbols. Each stack was held together by a paper band. Each band had similar symbols. And writing. It was human money. Unlike ours they called theirs dollars. And after placing the stacks into a little bag. I took a piece of parchment and a quill. Then wrote a scroll./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Before handing them both to Phalanx. Then I remembered how he would find the person. Going back to the safe I got a little black box out. It was a device that helps you navigate and find locations in the human world. I wrote down the address and said. "Go here and speak, I mean see this person they will help free Sunset and give him the bag. Do you understand"? He just nods. "Okay then go". I say but he doesn't. "Is there anything else"? I asked, and he nods again. Moving closer he holds out his hoof and waits for me to give permission. I nod then step close enough. He places his hoof on the side of my head. Then closes his eyes. And like before with Principal Celestia, when he opened them again, they were solid black orbs./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And in my mind, I hear him say. "My princess though I take my oath and duties to you seriously. And would rather die than dishonour you by breaking them. But I wish to ask that after this war we now face is over, and we have won. I can be released from your service. And be given permission to return to the human world and stay permanently. For you see I have met my special some pony". He then shows me memories of him and Principal Celestia. And how close they had grown towards each other. With a smile on my face I nod. "You will be granted this. You have my promise". I say and with that he leaves and hurries back./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Arriving he show Celestia the note with the address on and she says. "I'll drive". Then she faces Luna and says. "Call Sunsets mother and tell her to go to the Fifth Street Precinct and tell her I am fetching someone who will be able to help Sunset". Luna nods. "Principal Celestia may I go with you"? Asked a tired and still faltering voice, of the still upset Twilight. Celestia looks then holds her as they walk to the car. A few hours later at the Precinct. Sunset was scared tired and still upset, her hair was messy her eyes red from crying and the blood has started to seep through her jacket. "STOP YOUR DAM WHINING". Shouted the officer has he slammed his fist on the table. The loud bang making Sunset jump. "Leave me alone you bully". She cries. "WELL MAKE IT EASY ON YOURSELF AND CONFESS". He snaps. This just makes Sunset cry even more. "Huh, should have known a cry baby". He says and was just about to launch another verbal attack when the door opened. "For the record my colleague Detective Whitetail has just entered the room"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And in walked another officer. He was a detective. He wasn't alone. A woman stepped in. "Sunset Sweetie". It was her counterpart's mother. "Mom". She cries and holds her arms out for a hug. And as her mom sits down, she gives Sunset a hug. For you see she was taken home by the police when she was caught taking a candy bar from a stall. And there is more to it but for now let's continue. After five minutes Sobbingly Sunset asked. "How's. How is Twily I mean Twilight"? Her mother looks and said. "She has sprained her elbow but okay". A small show of relief was seen in Sunsets eyes. And her mother places her hand on her arm. Sunset flinches and tears of pain run down her cheek. Her mother grabs her wrist and the pushes her sleeve up to reveal a large gash across Sunset's arm./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""HOW DID THIS HAPPEN"? Sunset's mother asked sharply. Sunset looked at the officers then with a finger pointed then said. "He did it, pushing me into the patrol car. He also hurt my Twily. Picked her up and threw her down like a rag doll and called her a". She stops and whispers in her mom's ear who then stares menacing at the officer. The detective spoke. He was tall, long dark black hair tied in a ponytail, a shaped goatee beard and was smartly dressed. In a suit and tie. He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a glass case. Removing the glasses and then placing them in the case he said. "Let me introduce myself. My name is detective Andy Whitetail. So, it is your intention to make a complaint about my colleague". Sunset stares and then before she says anything the door knocks and in steps another officer and an older man. He was dressed in a very expensive tailored suit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Her Attorney is here". Says the officer. And before Sunset or her mother could speak the older gentleman said. "If you would excuse me, but I would like to have a word with my client and her mother in private. And I take it that the recording devices will be off". The two officers stand and as they exit the interview room Detective Whitetail said. "I'll give you ten minutes interview terminated at 16:30". And closes the door. The detective opened the door to the observation room. The other officer was going to go in, when Detective Whitetail asked. "So, did you get rough with two schoolgirls"? The other officer said with distain. "No. And if the other says I did it's just her sticking up for her girlfriend. Pair of dirty rug munchers"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Mommy why does he keep calling them rug munchers"? Asked Daydream. Her mother sips her water then says. "It is a derogative term or an insult for two girls dating. And Daydream you should never ever say it to any creature. No matter how angry they make you. Never. Do you understand"? Daydream looks at her mother and with a nod says. "Yes mommy, it is because it would hurt their feelings". Her mother hugs her then says. "That's right sweetie now. Shall we get back to the story? Well the nasty officer had just insulted Sunset and Twilight. Detective Whitetail turns to him and says. "Your attitude towards her isn't helping us, I think you should leave it alone for a while. Go get a coffee or something before I interview her". The other officer turns and stalks away mumbling and muttering his annoyance under his breath. The detective goes in and sits he hadn't been taken any notice that was until he hears the attorney speak. "Hello Miss Shimmer, I am Karl Starswirl of Starswirl and Bearded attorneys at law. So how long have you been in our world"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"This makes Detective Whitetail sit up. Did he just hear what the attorney just said? He did the attorney just claimed the teenager in the interview room was not human. Now that his interest was piqued, he listened to what else was said. "What are you saying"? Asked Sunset the attorney looked to see if the camera was on before saying. "Don't worry Ms Shimmer I know who you are and that you come from Equestria, I must say it is an honour to help a friend of her Royal Highness Princess of Friendship. Twilight Sparkle. Now to the case at hoof or hand in this world. They arrested you for breaking and entering the Canter-Lot City History Museum and the theft of several valuable relics and artefacts". Says the lawyer. "Mr Starswirl, I wish to make a complaint against the other officer who brought in Sunset. He hurt her, my daughter and attacked her girlfriend Twilight. And has openly called them Rug munchers, which in itself is a crime. A hate crime". Says her mother./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The ten minutes were about up, and Detective Whitetail re-entered the room. And sat opposite. "Right. Interview with one Sunset Sofia Shimmer. Interview taking place at 16:50. Persons present are Sunset Sofia Shimmer, Detective Andy Whitetail, Mrs Sunshine Shimmer her mother and Karl Starswirl her Legal counsel. Don't worry young one I am not as course as my colleague is. Now let's talk about why you were arrested for shall we"? He said before opening a folder. "Now then where were you on Monday night"? He asked. "I was visiting a friend she was ill. Very ill they sent for me during school. A day or so earlier"? Sunset says, and he looks down. Then asks. "Can anyone vouch for that"? Sunset looks and says. "Just my friends, my girlfriend. Phalanx. Mr Phalanx he works for my ill friend's family he brought us back"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Where you at the museum Tuesday"? He asked. Sunset was getting worried now. "Yes, my whole school was there Tuesday history fieldtrip". She answered. Looking down again the detective finally asked. "And Tuesday night"? Sunset shrunk down, she looked at the officer then her mother, then her attorney before answering. "I was. Was on a date with. With my girlfriend". The detective looked up and saw that Sunset was hiding something. "Are you sure, has you don't sound sure"? Sunset shot up and was defensive. "YES, I AM". The detective picked up a piece of paper, it was a photo. A picture captured from the museum's cameras, and then said. "Are you sure you want to stick with your story"? "It's not a story". Says Sunset./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The detective smiled. Then he frowned. "So, you are going to tell me that this is not you in this photograph"? He asked. Before sliding a series of photos of close ups on the face and upper body of their suspect. It was Sunset or, so it seemed, but Sunset's mother had notice something, a birth mark on the girl in the photo's right hand. Which Sunset didn't have. "Oh my god Sunrise. It is. It's Sunrise she is still alive thank god. Oh, baby your sister's alive your other twin sister"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Twin"? Asked the detective. You see my sweetie in the human world Sunset's parents had triplets, girls. Whom they named Sunrise, Sunflower and Sunset. And sadly, on the day of Sunsets arrival the human Sunset and Sunflower had just fallen very ill. And sadly died. So, it was a shock when the police brought Sunset home that day. But it affected Sunrise more and a few weeks later she had ran away./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Are you sure"? He asked. Despondent and a little annoyed Sunset's mother answered. "Yes, I am sure. You think I wouldn't know my own children, even after all this time since she ran away". The detective then turns to Sunset. "Any contact with her since she ran away"? He asks. "NO, she never wanted to talk to me when she was at home". Sunset looks down again and the detective asked. "Not even Tuesday evening? You weren't on a date were you"? "No, I was out babysitting with my girlfriend, Twilight Sparkle". Replied Sunset. "Really". Said the detective. "Yes, we were watching movies and playing games while we looked after Flurry Heart, her baby niece". Sunset says. The detective's expression never changed. "Are you sure. Because I will have to ask Ms Sparkle about the evening". He says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Sunset was mortified. She couldn't allow him to ask Twilight not in front of her parents. Not without Twilight spirting out what they were actually doing. Sunset leaned to whisper in the attorney's ear. "Well tell him he seems reasonable. I know it is embarrassing but it will be more so if all the others were to use it to manipulate you into doing things that were wrong and uncomfortable". Said the attorney. "You wish to tell me something or not"? He asked Sunset looked and with a scowl said "No". "Well we will just have to bring her in and charge her too". He says. Sunset goes to stand but doesn't all she could say was. "I promised to keep it secret". Closing the folder, the detective stands and walks to the door and says. "Very well so be it I will just drag your girlfriend in. Maybe she will tell me the truth". Sunsets eyes widen in fear. "No please no, don't, her mother will kill me. She tried to get me expelled when we first started to date". She cries./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Why not". He replied. Before continuing to the door. "No wait, wait please wait. We weren't watching Flurry Heart at all it was just an excuse for what we were doing. We were". Sunset says. Her eyes glaze o ver, blushing profusely and sheepishly and quiet said. "We were having sex". The detective said, "Didn't hear you". And places a hand on the door handle. Sunset stands and slams her hands on the table and screams. "WE WERE HAVING SEX". The detective stopped and released the handle and turns. Sunset drops back into her chair and tries to curl up into a ball on the chairs. She rested her head on her mother, who began to stroke her hair, then repeats sobbing. "We were having sex, I'm so sorry mom". Looking like she was ashamed of and embarrassed by it. You see up to that point Sunset had been a virgin. Detective sat back down and smiled again. Suddenly the door knocks and in steps another officer leaning in Sunset was just about able to hear. "Sir the museum curator has just called the suspect has just arrived at the Local history wing". On hearing this the detective stated. "For the record Officer Neighsay has just entered. So, Interview terminated at 17:17. You're free to go"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Outside in the waiting area was Celestia, Phalanx and Twilight. On seeing each other the two girls call out each other's name. "Twilight". "Sunset". Then ran to each other and held one another. "I'm sorry Twilight. But I had no choice. I had to tell him about Tuesday night". Says Sunset tears in her eyes and a look of shame. Though blushing embarrassed about its Twilight was more concerned about Sunset. "Don't worry my angel, they'll just have to get use to the fact that we have, that we do, and we will". She says before holding Sunset in an embrace and passionately kissing her on the lips. "Dirty pair of". Was said. It was the officer that brought Sunset in, but he didn't finish his sentence as Phalanx had stood right behind him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Detective Whitetail turned to Celestia. "You the Teacher, take these two kids' home". He says before moving off towards the door. Celestia look confused. "It's Sunrise, she's back and is the one responsible for the museum theft". Says Sunset then shouts. "Detective Whitetail". And has he turns she hugs him. She sees his memories. "Thank you for not bringing in Twilight. Her life wouldn't be worth living if her mom found out we had". Sunset says. "Don't worry she will come around one day; every adult knows what it was to be a teenager once". He replied. And after he left. She turned and said. "Twilight call Rarity and the others. My Doppelganger is at the museum right now. And the detective is going to arrest her. We need to get her first"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Back at CHS. The phone rang. Luna answered. "Yes, sister I will tell him. Bye". Then puts the receiver down. "Iron Hoof. You will need to hurry. The museum will be packed has the police are going to arrest Sunset's twin sister Sunrise". Says Luna. Iron Hoof gets up. "Thank you, Ma'am," he says before exiting the office. Outside he steps up to the portal. And activates the two pillars he had built. A larger portal opens in the air above. Taking out a signal fare he fires it through the portal. Only seconds pass before something begins to emerge. Something was coming through. Something big. Slowly the observation deck of the airship appeared. On it in a dramatic pose was Captain Tempest. People on the streets could see all this happening./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Has more of the ship is now in the air above the streets of this human city. Iron Hoof is teleported aboard. "To the Museum. Flank speed". Tempest says. The sound of the ships jets was thunderous. Cars and other vehicles stop when the dark ominous shadow of the airship. Blotted out the sun. People were panicking. Like with Ponyville I project an image of myself. "People of the city. I am Princess Twilight Sparkle. My mother the queen has tasked me with recovering stolen ancient relics and the one responsible. We mean you and your city no harm. Please allow us to do what we must, and we will be on our way". I say to hide the fact that my friends were knowledgeable of Equestria then allow the image to disappear. At the museum the police and Sunset her friends, Celestia and Phalanx had arrived near enough on top of each other. Inside Sunrise was using gas to keep the guards away./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Running in the guard's mistake Sunset for Sunrise. "Wait aren't you already in there". They say. Rarity uses her shield to contain them in the office. "Sorry fella's but I need to stop my sister". Shouts Sunset has she passes. Bursting into the Local History wing. "Sunrise stop. Mother wants you home". Shouts Sunset. Sunrise turns and sneers. "It is you fake sister". Sunset was hurt by that. She puts her hands together and holds them by her chest before saying. "I know that you and I come from different worlds. But we are connected". Sunrise slowly clenched her fists in anger. "Connected. We're connected. You say we're connected. We may look alike but that is all that connects us". The rest of the girls go to step forward. But Sunset puts her hands out and stops them. Sunset takes a step forward./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Stop. Don't get any closer. Or else". Sunrise cries. She closes her eyes and the Element of Harmony she wore glowed with magic. Then she ponies up. Sunset continued to get closer. Her friends seeing Sunrise pony up, they do the same. When only a couple of paces are between them Sunset stops. She smiles and says. "You are right I am not your biological sister. In my world of Equestria I never had twin sisters. Never had a sister at all. I had three brothers. And as the only one accepted for Princess Celestia's School for gifted Unicorns, to be the princess's personal student. I was expected by my mom to be achieving something important, and when I first lost Sunray my twin brother then my girlfriend Juno. I couldn't cope. So, I ran away. And came here to Earth. I am sorry for the confusion in my sudden appearance. I know it was hard. But I tried to get to know you and started to care for you and your parents. They gave me the love my own mom never did. And after you ran away, I went back to my old ways. I bullied everyone at the school. I went back to Equestria and stole the crown of a princess, not knowing it was the element of magic. And I was nearly consumed by it. But thanks to Princess Twilight I was saved and shown the error of my ways. And though my life started to get good. New friends. A new start with a new family, and one hot and very smart girlfriend, with a nice flank and great pair of". Sunset paused for a moment and turned. Twilight was looking coy and was blushing./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""But there was still one thing missing to make my new life full. You my new sister. I searched and searched for you, but I was always one step behind. You had moved on. Then the trails and leads to where you were got less and less. I had resigned myself that you were gone and not coming back. And I had to watch as your moms' heart broke. She had saw two daughters die. And she thought the worst had happened to you. But I never stopped looking. So, if you think I don't care then use your powers". Sunset says before she kneels and closes her eyes. "strike me down channel all that hate for me you have, take it out on me for being alive and your sisters not". She says. Sunrise moved closer and her hands glow. Sunset could feel the buzz of the static electricity run down her spine. Sunrise goes to strike./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"But she cannot move. For you see Daydream the elements won't harm the innocent. They are soon joined by Phalanx, Celestia and Detective Whitetail. Suddenly the glass display case shatters and a blast of magic blew the wall of the Wing out. Outside there were screams of panic as bits of stonework, plaster, glass and metal fly through the air. For the guardian, the keeper of the Libro Prophetiae ET Legatum. Was now fully awakened. It goes for Sunset. Hitting her with a glancing blow. It goes to attack her again. But it is stopped by a magic force field bubble. Sunrise had jumped in front of Sunset. And protected her. "Why"? Sunset asks. "What are sisters for"? Replied Sunrise. But the continuous attacks by the guardian had weakened Sunrises power. A final big blow and the force field was smashed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"A small blast of energy was sent out and Sunrise was sent flying across the room. Sunset sent the other way. The guardian was now fixed on Sunrise. She had been the one who tried to stop it. It had decided she must be dealt with first. Dash used her super speed to wiz over and grab Sunset who was just recovering from having the wind knocked out of her. Detective Whitetail pulled his weapon and fires three shots. Though they didn't harm the guardian it did get its attention. It turned and headed towards the police officer. He fires again and is joined by Phalanx. Who fired his weapon too. Shot after shot the bullets just bounced of the guardian's body./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Phalanx dropped his pistol and dropped to all fours. He shifted his shape. To become one of the creature's he saw in another wing of the museum. He charges at the guardian. He looked like a dinosaur. Using the three horns of the beast, Phalanx picked up the guardian. And threw it across the room causing it to crash into a display. But this doesn't stop the guardian. It picks up the large heavy iron cauldron within the display and throws it at Phalanx. Who instinctively changed shape to avoid being hit. The cauldron flew passed and only missed hitting Principal Celestia by a few inches./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"This makes Phalanx angry and so takes the dinosaurs shape once more and charges the guardian once more. He sent it crashing through a wall, only to be sent flying back into a display case by a magical beam of energy. "Phalanx". Cried Celestia as she saw him fall. She started to run to him. Only to be taken to the ground by Detective Whitetail. The guardian had shot a second energy beam in her direction. Now sunsets friends were in the firing line. Rarity used her powers and brought up a shield to protect herself and Pinkie pie and Twilight. Pinkie grabs the trash can and using the rubbish she charged them with energy. And sent them flying at the guardian. Exploding has they hit they cause the guardian to stop and stumble back. Then Applejack picks up the cauldron and hurls it at the guardian. It crashing into the chest of the guardian./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"As it falls backwards the girls had made it closer to Sunset. "I think we will need to use the power of our elements". Says Sunset. So standing in a line, they faced the guardian. As the guardian stands it spreads its wings. And its hands, eyes and horn glow with power. It was going to use as much magic as it could to defeat those after the book. It was its sole purpose to protect the book. To destroy those who wanted the Libro Prophetiae ET Legatum, which now lay between them. Those who weren't the TANTUM ELECTUS. The chosen one. Created by the Original keeper before she returned home to our world. "Guardian stop, we were sent to return the book to its place of origin to help save that world. If you continue, we, has the elements will stop you. The element of Honesty, the element of Kindness. The element of Laughter. Element of Generosity, element of Loyalty. Element of Magic, element of Justice, element of Humility, element of Faith and the element of Forgiveness". Says Sunset, and as she says the name of each element a colour beam of energy rises from each of the girls. Creating a rainbow. The beams headed towards the guardian as it charges. Hitting the guardian./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The blast blinded everyone. When the light dissipated the guardian was lying on the ground. It was not moving. It's outfit, ruined, in tatters, to reveal that the guardian was a female. Suddenly it started to move rising to its feet. Anger was still etched on its face. But the light from outside was fading away. It is because my airship had arrived. Has we lowered our altitude, the guardian had picked up a piece of the rubble and was readying to crush Sunset and her friends. BANG, BANG. The airship fired its weapons. Destroying the object in the guardian's hands. The airship stopped. And the starboard boarding ramp was lowered. And as the dust settles my Friendship Guards exited the ship. They line up either side of the ramp. Sunset and her friends manage to get to their feet./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"So did the Guardian. The guardian, Sunset, her friends, Celestia, Phalanx and Detective Whitetail stare, has Captain Tempest, exited the ship she was being followed by someone. They were tall and dressed in a robe and followed by two guards. The guardian moves towards the ships ramp drawing a sword as it does. Captain Tempest stands aside. Moving faster the guardian was now closer. "Warriors. Defend her Majesty". Orders Captain Tempest. Yes, little one I was the hooded figure. Removing my robe to reveal myself. Putting my arm in front of Tempest to stop the guards. Sunset had her friends, Celestia, Phalanx and Whitetail bow. I then hold my hand up in a stop gesture. "Guardian. STOP". As I do the Libro Prophetiae ET Legatum began to glow. Before levitating off the ground and flew to my hand./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The guardian sees this and bows. "TANTUM ELECTUS". It says. "Guardian your current mission is over. Time to go home. Has I will have more missions for you". I say. The look of anger left its face, or should I say her face. She spread her wings and flew up to the observation deck. Landing the guardian folds her wings back. Raises the sword to the sky. And returns to stone. Unbeknownst to me and the others, we had not notice that the other officer had been watching the action. He was waiting to see if the guardian had killed Sunset and Twilight. But was disappointed when I stopped the fight. So now he decided to do it himself. Creeping closer he was readying to kill them both. Celestia was looking for her phone when she notices it. And as she heads to go and pick it up, she spots something move in the corner of her eye./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"She notices it was the cop and he was aiming at Sunset Shimmer. Celestia ran and dives at Sunset. Grabbing her she yells. "Look out Sunset". BANG. BANG. BANG. Three shots rang out. Two hit Celestia. The third hit Twilight. Celestia was lifeless on the floor next to Sunset. Who at the time was scrambling out of Celestia's grip! Detective Whitetail charged at his colleague. The one who fired was about to again, when I use my magic to make his weapon too hot to hold. Causing him to drop it. Whitetail hit him on the jaw, knocking him to the ground. "Seize him". Orders Tempest and two guards grab him. Phalanx was by now holding the seriously wounded Celestia. "Captain. Get her aboard we will heal her wounds". I say. But before Tempest could order two guards to do so. Phalanx had picked her up and carried her on board./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""You will come with us. Sunrise and see where your sister used to call home. You never know. You might want to stay". I say to Sunrise. She agrees and boards. I turn to Whitetail and ask. "Would you like to come too? If so, get aboard". He says. "Thank you, your majesty,". Before he boards. I didn't need to ask the girls has they start to board. Twilight slows, and she let's go of Sunset's hand. "Shimmy I don't feel to good". She says. Sunset turns to see that the colour had drained from Twilight's face. Her eyes were dull. And Sunset had notice slowly seeping through her top blood from her abdomen. As Twilight falls forward, Sunset grabs hold of her girlfriend and cries out "Twily, no, no, no, please no, no, no". She turns and looking at me. "Help, she has been hit". She screams. Iron Hoof runs down and picks her up. And as they pass Sunset upset that her special person was hurt held her hand Sunset says "Twily, my sweet hold on please stay with us, please"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Then the two guards drag forward the prisoner. "And him your Majesty? Do we bring him with us or leave him here"? One of the guards asked. Though in hindsight I should have left him there I didn't. "Bring him. We will find use for him. If not, at least we'll have meat for the table". I say and with that he is dragged on the ship. And we depart. Heading home to Equestria./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter eleven: The Elements of Disharmony part 1. Cruelty. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"As we were in the other world, some pony I used to know. A pony I once were dating was on the wrong path. And heading down it. He had already beaten a mare and her filly. What he did next was just mean. He was approaching another little town when he heard little filly's and colt's laughter. One of them was having their birthday party. He heads straight for the festivities. As the little ones were having fun the party goers hadn't saw the former royal guard approach. "Officer. Is there a problem? Is her Majesty Princess Celestia in town? It would cheer my little one no end if he could meet his favourite Princess". Said the mare. But flash didn't answer he just walked past./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"He stops near the table that holds the gifts and the cake. "Can we help you"? Asked a stallion. "No, you won't need to I can help myself". Replied Flash. And then pulls a large piece of the cake and began to eat it. The little colt grabs his dad's leg. "Poppa, why is the guard eating my cake before I got to blow out the candles"? He asks, his father annoyed at this so-called guard, was acting in this manner. "I think you should leave or else". Flash stops eating the cake and drops it on the floor. "Or else what"? Says Flash, who begins to laugh. The stallion, a unicorn, was about to use his magic to kick Flash out of the party. When flash with strength that wouldn't be amiss to an Earth pony picks the stallion up. And then spreads his wings, flapping them he starts to rise into the air./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Laughing. "Now you said or else weren't it. So here. Here's or else". And lets the stallion go. The stallion falling raced to the ground. Crashing into the table holding the gifts and presents. Flash then landed and began to tip over the other tables and destroyed the other decorations. Laughing all the time. This started to scare the little ones. The young colts and filly's ran in all directions. The local sheriff was passing when he heard the screams of panic. Racing to rear garden he saw Flash on a rampage. "You stop, you're under arrest". He says. Flash turned and said. "I doubt that". And flapped his wings. Stirring up dust and debris. This caused the sheriff to cover his eyes. Allowing Flash to get closer. And. CRACK. Flash snaps the neck of the sheriff. The body fell to the ground. Dead. A dreadful evil laughter came from Flash as he flew away./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"That evening he made camp. As the fire he made burned. The shadow appeared before him again. "I enjoyed your work today. I like how scared those pathetic little ponies where. And the piece de resistance killing that sheriff". It says. Flash says. "Master. What is your bidding"? The shadow shifted and moved closer to Flash. It then says. "You need to hurt more ponies, I gain power and when I have enough, I will recreate my greatest weapon, the Elements of Disharmony. And you will be my first the Element of Cruelty". It then turns and roars. "The Chosen one as started to awaken. Stop her. Stop her now". It bellows then vanishes in a flash. "I will master". Replied Flash. In the morning he made his way to Ponyville./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The previous evening. We had just arrived back in Equestria. And as we approached Ponyville I light my horn. In a puff of smoke Rainbow Dash appeared. I turn to Rainbow Dash and say. "Rainbow Dash. Go fetch Celestia, Luna, and Starlight. Then go to Ponyville General and have the staff prepare a private room for our friends". Looking confused for a moment she replied. "I'm on it". And shot out of the airship as fast as possible. Because both Twilight and Principal Celestia were bleeding badly. You could almost smell it. Then I remembered my encounter with one of Luna's guards. A Thestral of the name of Night Song. So, I concentrated and suddenly he appeared. "Princess Twilight. You, summand me"? He asks. I look at him he knew I was worried about something. "I did, follow me". I say, and I usher him to another compartment. "I am sorry to ask this. I know that I promised to keep it a secret but". I say. He looks and replies. "You want me to expose my true nature"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And I show him Twilight and Celestia. "These two beings protected me. Saved my life and for that they were injured. I wish you to take a little blood and use your ability to stem the blood loss. Please I want you to help"? I ask./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"As he stepped inside. His nostrils flare as he takes in the aroma of the blood that was in the air. His eyes narrowed, and his mouth started to water. "Do they mean that much to you"? He asked. And I just nod. He approached Twilight and smiled, revealing his fangs. Sunset became defensive. "You're a Vampire pony". She says. Before turning to me and says. "Princess"? Her worry clearly visible. But a part of it is the fact that she was scared that her Twilight would die. "Don't worry little one, unlike my fallen brethren we Thestrals only partake of blood every couple of days and only from willing pony's, but as this is an emergency, I will take blood earlier than needed". He says. He gets really close to Twilight and sniffs her wound./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Little one I would have said to you may feel a sharp prick, however the pain you currently feel means that you won't feel my bite. Your pain will ease after a few seconds. Ready"? He says to a weak Twilight, who just about able to nod. He opens his mouth and sinks his fangs in near the wound. Twilight twitched slightly. With loud gulp he swallowed four large mouthfuls of blood. Twilight said. "The pain has gone. Wow I'm starting to feel lightheaded". He then licked the puncture wounds before moving over the other wounds. After five minutes. "Lie still and rest". He says and moves over to Celestia and does the same. "Thank you, Night Song. You have helped save their lives. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask". I say./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"He flaps his wings and says. "I like a mare, and she likes me, that we fell in love. And now we are taking the next step, we would like you to, no we would love for you to officiate our wedding next week". He says. "Yes, I Will". I said. A little later at the Hospital. "The young girl will be fine in a day or two, Princess". Says the doctor. The relief on Sunsets face has she heard that her Twilight was going to be alright was a good thing. "May I see her? Is she awake"? Asks Sunset. The doctor turns to Sunset and says. "You can see her, but she is on some very powerful painkilling drugs, so if she falls unconscious don't be alarmed when she does". A smile was on Sunset's face and tears roll down her cheeks. "Thank you, doctor. Thank you very much". She says and hugs him. Then heads off down to the room. She sits by Twilights bed, holding her hand all the time. The doctor turned to me and said. "Your other friend lost a lot of blood and her injuries were extensive. She will require more time at least four days"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I thank the doctor. A day later after Twilight was discharged from the hospital. "Princess. Could I give you these dollars for some bits please"? Asked Sunset holding out a large wad of notes. "Sure". I say pensively. And I open the safe once more. I take out a large bag of bits. "But first tell me. Why do you need them"? I ask, and Sunset blushed a little before answering. "Shopping. No pony would take dollars would they, like no one in our world would take bits". I could tell she was going to go somewhere in particular. "Okay. But what do you really want them for"? I ask once more. "Okay I'm planning a special day for me and Twily, a picnic and watching the sunset over Sweet Apple Acres". She replies blushing even more. "Red roses. Crimson red roses, she'll like those. I know I do, and she is me after all". I say as I hand over the bag of bits./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Thank you, Princess". Says Sunset before she leaves. Twenty minutes later she was in Ponyville. Though she wasn't a pony, Ponyville made her feel welcome. Especially Lyra. Who has always had a fascination with humans and so she followed Sunset. "Hello Miss, may I help you"? Asked the storekeeper. Sunset looked and said, "How much for that Picnic basket"? As she pointed at one large basket. The storekeeper looked at her and said. "A romantic picnic for two is it? Well I would suggest this one would be better. It has a little secret pocket for that special little gift". Sunset blushed profusely and then said. "Perfect. How much"? The storekeeper smiled and said. "For you three bits". So, Sunset handed the money over then left. What she and Lyra didn't know that she was being watched. By whom she would not know until it was too late. Too late to stop them hurting Sunset./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"She stopped at the little Jewellery shop that was in town and entered. This was her main shopping stop. She was planning to ask Twilight a very special question as they have their picnic. "Welcome Miss what can I do for you". Said the salesclerk. Sunset moved over to the display case that contained a certain type of ring. Looking her eye was drawn to a particular one. It came in a set. "The set how much"? Sunset asked. "That one would be a thousand bits. Maybe this would be better for you". Says the sale assistant in an unimpressed tone. She believed that Sunset as a foreigner, would not or could not actually have the bits./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""A thousand you said. Okay I'll take two sets please". Says Sunset as she places the full amount on the case top. The sales assistant was surprised. But quickly smile. Sunset looked at her purchase. A beautiful decorated gold band and a matching ring with a flower made of a diamond and sapphires. Smiling the last few days was what told her how much she loved Twilight. She had decided that she wanted to spend her life with Twilight. Quickly hiding the boxes in her basket. Before heading to Daisy's flower stand. "Hello". She says as Sunset approached. "Hello, do you have any Crimson red roses"? Sunset asked. Daisy smiled and said. "Yes of course, I have a few bunches handy. There Princess Twilights favourite you know"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Yes, I know. Can I have some purple tulips, white and pink Gypsophila please"? Sunset says and smiles with a blush when. "A date with some pony special. So here you go". Says Daisy has she hands over a beautiful bouquet. "That'll be six bits please". Says Daisy, still blushing Sunset hands over the money. Before heading to Sugar Cube Corner. "Sunset hello". Came a familiar voice. It was Pinkie. "Pinkie could you help me with some food for a picnic"? Asked Sunset. Pinkie pie pops up behind Sunset before saying. "Sure can". Then pops her head in the basket. Pulling out the bouquet and the ring box. "Oh, I see a romantic picnic for two. And a pro". Pinkie starts to say only to be stopped by Sunset. Who blushing placed a hand on Pinkie's muzzle. "Pinkie please it's a surprise don't shout it out". Says Sunset looking a little embarrassed. Pinkie nods and Sunset released her. "So, anything particular on the menu that I should include"? Pinkie asked and Sunset thought for a minute. "Triple chocolate cupcakes with mint cream filling". Sunset replied./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Okay Dokey Loki Sunset come back in an hour or so and I have it ready for you". Replied Pinkie. Sunset relaxed a little and says. "Thank you, Pinkie. How much do I owe you"? Pinkie smiled and waved her hoof then said. "Don't worry about it. You helped save Twilight and Daydream so it's my treat". Stepping behind the counter Sunset hugged Pinkie. "Thanks". She says. And then she leaves. But just before she goes through the door Pinkie shouts. "See you later and Sunset good luck". Sunset turns and smiles shaking her head humorously. Ten minutes later she passed the very popular Hay café. The smell of the food made her stomach grumble. "Maybe a little bite to eat wouldn't hurt? Besides I haven't had Equestrian food for a few years". She said to herself. Besides she still had some bits left./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Sitting at a table outside. She had few funny looks as she tried to get comfortable. Finally settling. The waiter approached and said. "Yes. What can I get you"? Not looking up he waited for Sunset. "I'll have the Carrot fries with apple sauce, and a mushroom burger with grilled tomato and a cup of mint tea". Said Sunset. The waiter looked up and was surprised to see Sunset but said. "Thank you". After she ate, she called the waiter over and asked. "Can I have the bill please"? The waiter nods and goes to leave. "And can I get another cup of mint tea"? Says Sunset. "Yes miss". Replied the waiter. And he left. There was a commotion from the opposite table. Some pony was being rude./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Sorry sir but we no longer serve that beverage. Princess Celestia ordered it after the incident with Sun Breaker last year". Replied the waitress. "WHAT. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE RULES. I AM A ROYAL GUARD. NOW FETCH ME MY DRINK YOU PATHETIC LITTLE PONY". Screamed the colt sitting at the table. "But sir we don't" the waitress started to say. Before the guard slammed their hooves on the table and screamed. "JUST DO AS YOU ARE TOLD". Saliva dripping as he says it. This outburst made the waitress cry. "Sir you will have to order something else or you'll have to leave". Says a waiter who had heard the colt. "WHAT YOU TELL ME TO LEAVE. HOW DARE YOU"! Bellowed the colt flapping is wings./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The colt turns and faces Sunset. "DIDN'T KNOW THE FREAK SHOW WAS IN TOWN". He says in a disrespectful tone. "Leave now. You're not welcome. So just leave". Said the waiter before handing Sunset her bill. "My apologies Miss. As a guest of their Majesty's Princess Twilight, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna you or any pony should never be spoken to like that. And you as the saviour of our Majesty Princess Twilight and her daughter, her Royal Highness Princess Daydream". Sunset doesn't say anything she just smiles. And places the number of bits she needed to pay. "And Miss please take this compliment of the chef". Said the waiter handing over a chocolate cream cake. "Thank you, could you hold it for me, just for a few minutes I've got to pick up a basket from Pinkie". Replied Sunset handing over a few extra bits. And the waiter agrees./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Slowly Sunset walked to Sugar Cube Corner. She got the uneasy feeling that someone or some pony was watching her. And no, it wasn't Lyra, as she met up with Bonbon. She was glad when she arrived at the door of Sugar Cube Corner. But unfortunately, as she was on her shopping trip there was an incident at my castle. The nasty police officer had escaped from the room he was held in. Two guards were hurt badly it was him that did it. And it was him who was following Sunset. Like I said I should have left him behind, but I thought that taking him was the only way. How was I supposed to know he would become an Element of Disharmony. As he continued to follow Sunset, she was getting uncomfortable as she could feel some one watching her. He had decided to make her pay. Pay and suffer. Both of them./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Thanks Pinkie". Sunset says a little distracted. But Pinkie thought it was because she was nervous about her picnic with her girlfriend. So, she hands over the basket. Sunset left and headed back to the café and picks up the cake. She still had a feeling she was being watched as she walked back to the castle. Passing a small part of Ponyville still derelict from the battle between Sun Breaker, Luna, Celestia and myself./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"As she passed a damaged house, Sunset was grabbed and slung against the door. It crumbled on impact and falling through she crashes into the damaged furniture. Stunned and dazed. "FREAK. BITCH, WHORE". She heard a voice say./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"She goes to stand but is kicked in the stomach. Knocking the wind out of her. "DID I TELL YOU TO GET UP"? The voice screamed has a hoof grabbed Sunset. Lifting her up a hoof hits her in her face. Then a second and then a third. Blow after blow Sunset was beaten repeatedly. Again, and again. "Please I haven't done anything to you. Please stop". Begged Sunset but to no avail. "WHY SHOULD I FREAK". Said the voice. There was something familiar about that voice. But right now, at this moment all she could do is feel the pain that was being inflicted. Sunset is knocked to the ground. She tries to crawl away begging to be left alone. "Please". There was a sinister laugh and some pony grabbed her leg and dragged her back./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE". The voice said as they start to hit Sunset once more. After this prolonged attack, Sunset was battered, bruised and bleeding. And barely conscious. Flash's helmet glowed bright and a jewelled horn appeared, and his armour and helmet changed colour. It went from its usual gold to black. But she could just about hear a second voice she knew. "WHY JUST BEAT HER? WHEN WE CAN HAVE OTHER FUN WITH HER". They say, and she feels her clothes being ripped, before a mass of weight was on top of her pinning her down then the second voice said. "Well, well, well got nice body, shame it's bruised. Any way I'll still enjoy this! Your gonna feel this rug muncher. And your girlfriend will get her turn". She tries to fight them off. She knew exactly what they were going to do. Then she finally blacks out. Hours later Pinkie after finishing up at Sugar Cube Corner walked to the castle. Passing the same stretch of derelicts, she notices a picnic basket on the floor. Seeing the food on the floor she slowly and carefully approached it. When close to it the sound of quiet sobbing was coming from the damaged house. Slowly she walked in. there curled up in a ball was Sunset. Crying, hiding, bloodied and beaten, trying desperately to cover the naked parts of her body with the tattered rags, remnants of her clothing. "OH, MY CELESTIA, SUNSET"! Exclaimed Pinkie. Who ran from the building./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Straight into Bulk Biceps, Derpy, Bonbon and Lyra. "Derpy Go quickly to the castle and fetch Princess Twilight here immediately. Bulk you go get help from the hospital and Bonbon go get a blanket would you. This is an emergency. Sunset, the one who Saved Princess Daydream has been attacked". Says Pinkie in a panic. The gasps were very audible, but each pony did what Pinkie asked. "Lyra you come with me". Pinkie says. And both dash back to the house. There Pinkie tries to comfort Sunset. But Sunset recoiled as Pinkie stroked her head. Later at Ponyville Hospital, Twilight rushed into her room. Sunset seeing her girlfriend turned over and looked away. Unable to look her in the eye./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Because of what happened to her, what they did to her. She felt dirty, unclean, and that she was responsible. But it's untrue. She isn't no pony else is. Only the one that did it to her. Twilight sat next to her and went to take her hand. But Sunset just curled up tight, and softly begins to sob. Has Twilight sits she says. "Shimmy you're okay you're in the hospital, you're safe now, you're safe. Shush shush". And begins to stroke her hair. Sunset flinches and recoils from her touch. Twilight begins to shed tears. Her girlfriend, her special some pony was hurting, and she couldn't take that pain away. "Sunset". I said has I entered the room. Sunset turned and with a look of depression mixed with anger was on her face./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Tell me what". I start to say but I am interrupted by Sunset who bellows angrily. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO ME. JUST LOOK AT ME PRINCESS. LOOK AT ME. THEY DID THIS. THEY DID THIS TO ME. AND. AND. AND". She stops tears streaming down she turns back. "I wish I never came back to this world. Just leave me alone". She says. Twilight got up and said. "I think you better leave Your Royal Highness". And walks me out. In the hallway the doctor was waiting to go in and treat Sunset. "Doctor what can you tell me about her injuries"? I ask. "Your Royal Highness. Your friend has abrasions, lacerations and contusions all over her body, but she has been difficult to treat. We had to sedate her enough to suture her head wound so we have not been able to assess her properly yet". The doctor replied./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Right now, I think we should just let her sleep". He continued. A few days later. Early in the morning a very depressed Sunset was in the bathroom crying she was holding a little white object. "No oh god no please no". She says through her sobs. After ten more minutes she gets up and makes her way to the library. Her ordeal had gotten to her. Her spirit was broken. She takes one look back and leaves. She was heading home back to earth. As she exited the portal, she bumped into someone. Falling to the ground the contents of her bag strune over the ground. "I'm sorry Sunset, didn't see you. Here let me help you up". Said a voice. That voice she knew that voice. It was the same voice that had attacked her and. It was the human Flash Sentry. Frozen in fear she doesn't say nothing doesn't look up. She quickly tries to gather the things from her bag./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""What has happened to you? Who did this"? Flash said he had noticed the cuts and bruises all over Sunset. As she looks up with teary eyes Flash could see a look of dreaded fear and loathing. And it was aimed at him. She scrambles away from him as best she could before getting to her feet. Running away crying. Flash notices that her cell phone was on the ground. "Sunset wait you forgot your cell". He shouts but she doesn't stop. Then he spots something else the little white object. Flash picked it up and recognised what it was immediately. "Better find Twilight". He says to himself. And then enters the portal. On the other side he was greeted by all of Sunsets friends. "Flash? But what are you doing here"? Asked Starlight. Flash was just about to say why when the door burst open and in stepped Twilight and Sunrise./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Panting and out of breath Twilight said. "We, we need, need to, need to go, to go and find Sunset, she's not in the hospital". Flashes eyes widen. "I just past her. When she saw it was me it was weird. She looked terrified of me". Then our Derpy flew into the library and handed Twilight an envelope and a package./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Ripping open the envelope she pulls the letter out. Then read it, after reading it she was clearly upset and dashed through the portal with the package in hand. Sunrise picks up the letter. "My dearest sweet Twilight. By the time you get this I will be gone. I had planned a special date for us on the day of my attack. And now I feel that you deserve someone better than me. I am sorry I was not able to stay faithful to you. I do this to set you free from the burden I now carry. Forgive me as I never want to cause you pain. But I must do this, so you aren't lumbered with the stigma. Accept this as my final token of love for you. And in years to come remember me fondly as you watch the sun set in our special place. As I watch my final one now. And in time you may understand and forgive me. Love always Sunset". Sunrise said as she read it out loud./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Applejack froze, an ice-cold chill ran up and down her spine. "My god, they did more than beat her. She's planning on taking her own life. That there is a god dam suicide note. Flash in our world, did you come to CHS in you truck"? Applejack says and Flash nods. The girls gasp and Applejack spots that Flash was holding something. Taking it off him Applejack recognised it right away. "Guard". She shouts. And in stepped a Pegasus pony. Moving over to him Applejack says. "Guard. Find your Captain and her Majesty Princess Twilight, and Detective Whitetail. Tell'em that Sunset as been seriously affected by her ordeal that she is planning to kill herself". She hands the guard the object then continued. "Then to Show'em this. Tell them that I believe that they did more than beat her. They". She stops then leans in and whispers into his ear. The look of the guard went from shock, to disgust to pure anger. Why would any creature do that? How could a pony do something that cruel? Yes indeed. No normal caring pony wouldn't god even the nastiest of ponies wouldn't do a thing like that. I tell you now Daydream when I was informed of it, I was filled with dread. I couldn't imagine what pain and suffering this pony would receive if it happened to Flutter Shy. I don't think I would even try to stop Discord. "Yes, my lady, I will right away". Said the guard. "Okay you'll all let's go find her and stop her. In their world only ten minutes earlier. Twilight had ran through. "Vice Principal Luna". She cries and runs to her. Luna turns and see a distressed Twilight. "Vice Principal Luna, quick I need you to drive me to Crystal Lake. It's an emergency. Sunsets going". She stops wipes the tears from her eyes. Before continuing. "She was attacked in Equestria physically and... well let's just say it has undone all the good work her friends have done and now". Now starting to cry. "MY Shimmy wants to kill herself"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Luna looking quite shocked at this opened the passenger door of her car. Twilight was just getting in when the girls and Flash arrived. "Twilight you and Luna go we will catch up". Says Flash. As the girls run to Flashes truck. "So, where in the world are we heading"? Asked Sunrise. "We're going to Crystal lake. It was here that Sunset finally told Twilight how she felt about her. This is where they had their first kiss". Replied Rainbow Dash. Back in Equestria. The guard had found Captain Tempest and Detective Whitetail talking as the headed to the Map room. "Captain, Captain, Captain Tempest Ma'am. I have an important message from the Princesses friends I was told to find you and the Detective here as well as her Majesty". Said the Guard. "Very well you better come with us we were just heading to see the Princess now". Replied Captain Tempest./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Back in the human world. Near Crystal Lake, under the shade of a tree. The greyish figure of Sunset Shimmer was leaning against the trunk of the tree. An empty alcohol and pill bottle lying discarded by her side. And a second alcohol bottle, near empty clutched in her hand. The remnants of which was covering her top, skirt and her bruised legs. It was mixed with bile and stomach juices. She examined the bruises on the inside of her thighs. Curling up she starts to cry as she continues to watch the sun set. Still crying Sunset was not the same girl who was fighting Celestia to stop her dragging me out. No, she was broken from what they did to her. The heinous crime they committed against her. Pulling out an object from her jacket pocket. Opening it up to reveal the blade of a lock knife./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Still crying she says. "Goodbye Twily. I'm sorry for this". Placing the blade on the amber skin of her wrist. Hesitating for a second before drawing it across. She scrunched up her eyes as she felt the pain. Though the alcohol had numbed it a little. But she still could feel the sinuses of her flesh burn with the pain. As she looked at the crimson red fluid seep from the wound and drip to the floor. She swapped hands. The knife in her left hand, shaking the knife wobbled. The loss of blood was now affecting her. Her head was spinning, and her sight was blurring. But she manages to place the blade on her wrist. And then draws it across. Getting weak she drops the knife. As her sight starts to go dark, she hears a voice. "Shim Shim, no what have you done". Sunset smiled weakly and said. "I will always love you Twily". She could just feel the embrace of someone. Before passing out. It was Twilight. She had reached her just in time./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Sunset, no why, don't go. Don't go, don't go. Stay with me, angel, stay with me". She says. Before screaming for help. Back in Equestria. "Your majesty. I have a message from your friends from Earth. I was told to address you the captain and the detective". Says the guard. I look up and nod to indicate for him to speak. "You're Majesty. Your friend Sunset Shimmer has been seriously affected by her ordeal. And as ran away back to Earth. It is believed she plans on taking her own life. And your friend Applejack". He says but I cut him off. "WHAT! WHY"? I Bellow shocked at his statement. "As I was saying, your friend Applejack believes it is because they did more than just beat her. I can't believe any pony would do something so heinous and cruel. She believes they raped her". He says. I feel physically sick and I start to cry. The guard then handed the detective the object Applejack gave him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""My god. They got her pregnant. If you'll excuse me your majesty, I will return to earth again. And find out who committed this evil crime". Said Detective Whitetail. He bowed and was heading out of the room. When the doors open and in steps Princess Luna. Seeing the detective Luna smiled warmly. There was a happy look in her eyes. This change as she sees me crying. "Twilight why are you crying"? She asked. The detective turns to her and says. "Your Majesty walk with me". And she joins him. And as the two walk to the library. "First of all, I am sorry, but I won't be able to have tea with you this afternoon. As I must return to Earth immediately. And it as to do with why Princess Twilight is crying. It seems that when her friend Sunset was beaten, the perpetrator also did something even more heinous. They raped her and now she has run away back to Earth to take her own life". He says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"This shocked the princess. Back on Earth a few hours later. At the hospital. Twilight, the girls, Detective Whitetail, Sunrise and their mother. Where waiting for the doctor to speak to them. "Detective". He calls and Whitetail, Sunrise, their mother and Twilight approached. "Doctor is she okay"? Asked her mother. "She lost a lot of blood but thanks to her friends she will live. We've pumped her stomach to help clear the alcohol and pills". Said the doctor. Sunrise, Twilight and their mother hugged one another. "Can we see her"? Asked Twilight. The Doctor looked up and said. "Not at this minute she is in theatre at the moment having surgery to repair the ligaments in her left wrist". Detective Whitetail asked. "Doctor did you do what I asked"? The doctor turned says in response. "Yes detective, we did a full examination of her. And the injuries are consistent with that. So, I am afraid your hunch was right"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""So, you're saying what? Tell us doctor what happened to my sister for her to do this"? Asked Sunrise. "I am afraid that your sister was raped multiple times. And the other test came back positive too. Here is my full report Detective. And may I add find the one who did this and lock them away and lose the key". Replied the doctor. This statement shocked the three of them. "I'll let our friends know. She will need their support as well as ours". Says Twilight before turning and walking back over to the group. "Sunset's going to be okay physically, but she will". Twilight says before someone calls her name. It was her mother; she was with Cadence and Shining Armour and baby Flurry Heart. "Twilight come we are going home. And you will have nothing to do with that girl. Putting my daughter through all this, she should be ashamed". Say Twilights mother. "No mom I'm staying here she will need me because". Replied Twilight./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Grabbing Twilights wrist, she says in a stern tone. "I said we are leaving now! It might have been better if you had let her do it". CRACK! Echoed down the hall as Twilight broke free and slapped her mother's face. Her mother was surprised. "THAT GIRL IS NOTHING BUT TROUBLE". She screamed. "No mom she, this isn't her fault, it's because". Twilight started. "SHE PROBABLY ONLY DID IT TO GET ATTENTION". Her mom continued. With a sheer look of hatred for, and disgust in what she, her mom, said Twilight slaps her face once more before angrily shouting in tears. "NO MOM SHE DIDN'T, SHE DID IT BECAUSE SHE FELT DIRTY AND WORTHLESS. AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY. BECAUSE THEY BEAT HER. THEY BEAT HER SO BADLY. BUT THEY WEREN'T FINISHED THERE, NOT AT ALL, AFTER THEY BEAT HER UNTIL SHE WAS NEARLY UNCONSCIOUS, THEY RIPPED HER CLOTHES OPEN. FORCED HER LEGS APART. AND. AND. AND THEN RAPED HER". There were gasps from their friends. Twilight's mom says. "What"? And Twilight repeats. "THEY RAPED HER AGAIN AND AGAIN AND KNOW THIS, SINCE IT HAPPENED, SHE NOW FEELS THAT SHE WAS UNFAITHFUL. UNFAITHFUL TO ME JUST BECAUSE THEY DID THIS TO HER. BUT EVEN WORST IS THEY'VE GOT HER PREGNANT, SO MOTHER JUST THINK ON HOW PEOPLE WILL JUDGE HER. THEY WILL CALL HER NAMES AND TEASE AND TORMENT HER. SO, DO YOU THINK SHE STILL DID IT FOR THE ATTENTION"!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilights mom looked sheepish; she was starting to feel ashamed of what she said. Twilight now crying said. "It happened on the day she planned a special romantic picnic for the two of us. More importantly she planned on doing something else". Pulling out the box of her pocket and she opened it before she showed the ring to her friends and her mom and the girls gasped. "She planned on proposing to me". Says Twilight before removing the ring and slipping it on her finger. "And you know what mother I would have said yes, and when she is well, I will tell her I want to marry her too, because after next week I won't need your permission". She says. Wiping the tears away she straightens herself up. "Now if you would excuse me. But my future wife will be out of surgery soon. And the first face she will see his mine, her wife". And walks over to Sunrise and Sunshine, whom rap their arms around her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter twelve: The Elements of Disharmony part 2. Hate./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The next morning, in a little private recovery room. Sunset was sleeping after surgery. There with her was her mother, sister and Twilight. Twilight was sitting in a chair at the side of the bed. She held Sunsets hand and resting her head on the bed next to Sunset's chest, asleep. Suddenly Sunset begins to stir in her sleep. "No please. No don't hurt me please. Don't hurt me please". Sunset starts to mumble she was having a bad dream. This aroused Twilight from her sleep. Whom squeezed Sunset's hand to try and let her know she was safe. "Let me go, let me go. Please I haven't done anything to you". Sunset continued to mumble./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Please let it be over soon. Please let it be over. TWILIGHT NO". Sunset cries out. She jumps up slightly waking from her slumber. Blinded by the bright artificial light, she could tell that someone was there. As they were holding her hand tightly. Their thumb gently stroking the back of it. There were three blurry outlines that she started to recognise. "Oh, Sunset baby, you should have said. We wouldn't have judged you". It was her mom. "That's right sis, we love you. You know that right". Adds Sunrise. As her vision starts to clear and focus. Sunset sees that her mom and sister were on her left. Her mom was sitting with Sunrise standing behind her. To her right she saw Twilight. Sitting there holding her hand. Hesitant she goes to pull her hand away. But instead starts to cry./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Twilight I love you but. Please. Please forgive me. I couldn't stay faithful to you. I am so sorry. But I am worthless and not worthy of you, your time and love. You deserve better than me so please forgive me". She sobbingly says. Twilight gave her hand a gentle squeeze to comfort her. Still crying. "Please forgive me. I beg you. Please I beg you". She continued. Twilight climbed on the bed and hugged Sunset tightly. "Please I beg you". Sunset cries. And softly Twilight says. "Oh Shimmy. My Shimmy. Shush it's okay. It's okay. Sunset my angel it's okay. I don't need to forgive you. As there is nothing to forgive. You didn't choose this. You didn't want this to happen. And if you think your friends would think differently about you. You would be wrong they love you. Those fiends may have made you feel worthless, but you are not. You're not angel. You're worth a lot. By which you can see by all the lives you have touched and the people you have helped. You are worthy of more than you think. Worthy of my love, my time and me". Releasing the hug, she faces Sunset./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"She slowly kisses Sunset repeatedly. Sunset lifted the hand Twilight held, to hold Twilight's face. Has her light amber coloured fingers slides around Twilight's lavender cheek. Twilight hold Sunset's hand with her left hand, Sunset's eyes widened. There on Twilights ring finger was the engagement ring Sunset brought in Equestria. "Twily". She gasps before looking away and then says. "I want to marry you. But I don't want to burden you with". Twilight holds Sunset's faced and turns it to face her. "MY angel the child you now carry isn't a burden. It is a miracle. Our miracle. And when it comes to be, we will face it together. And if you had been given the chance to ask that day my answer would have been yes. So, when you are well enough, marry me. Sunset marry me please". Replied Twilight. Sunset smiled. The relief showed on her face. She just nods yes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"There was a knock on the door. And Twilight's mom steps in. "Twilight how is Sunset sweetie"? She asked. br /br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"gave her an angry look. "I'm okay Mrs Sparkle. I would like to ask you for your". Sunset says. Only stopping when Twilight's mom says. "Sunset sweetie you have my permission to marry Twilight. When you are well enough". Twilight jumped off the bed and smiling hugged her mom. "Thank you, mom, thank you". Twilight's mom moved over to the bed and sat down. Twilight climbed back on and cuddled up to Sunset. Twilight's mom hugs Sunset then asks. "So, let's look at the ring? Wow that's gorgeous. You have good taste". The door knocks again. And Detective Whitetail enters./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Hello all. I wish to speak to Sunset if it is possible"? He asked. Sunset's mom was getting up to say something. "It's okay mom. I'll talk to the detective". Says Sunset. She then turns to Detective Whitetail and asks. "Can they stay please"? The detective smiled before he answered. "Yes, if it will make you feel more comfortable". Then pulling the remaining chair closer to the bed, he sits. Reaching into his bag he pulls out a note pad and a pen. "Now Miss Shimmer, may I call you Sunset"? He asked. Sunset nodded. Then he spoke softly. "I am sorry to put you through it again, but we do want to punish those responsible, don't we? Now. Tell me about that day"? Was his next question./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Well I had stayed at Ponyville hospital all the night before when your colleague shot Principal Celestia and". Says Sunset and stops she squeezes Twilight's hand before continuing. "And Twilight. I was afraid I was going to lose her the day before she was released. So, the day she was still in hospital I had a lot of time to think about it. Then I decided that she meant so much to me, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. So, I exchanged what dollars I had for Equestrian bits to help pay for a special picnic. I planned on proposing that day". Say Sunset before kissing the hand of Twilight's she was holding./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Then what"? Asked the detective. "Then I went shopping. First, I got the basket. Then I went to the jewellers. Says Sunset. "How long did you stay at the jeweller's"? Asked the detective. Sunset was quiet. Then said. "I'm not quite sure how long it was, maybe thirty to thirty-five minutes at least". The detective scribbled it down before asking. "So, you spent good time looking for the right one. Once found it you move on"? Sunset nods. "Yes, I went to the florist run by Daisy. I had remembered what the Princess said. That Twily was her and she would love crimson red roses". She replied. "So, did you notice anyone watching you or you being followed"? The detective asked. Sunset thought for a few minutes, and she says. "Not at first, well saying that. I know that Lyra followed me for a while. She has a fascination with humans. After the flower stall she met up with her friend Bonbon. And I headed to Sugar Cube Corner"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Your reason for visiting Sugar Cube Corner"? The detective asked. Sunset replies. "I went to ask Pinkie to prepare the food. But". She stops and begins to blush. Then continued. "But she found the ring and realized what I was planning. And nearly blurted it out. She agrees to do it and asked me to come back in an hour". The detective looked up he could tell that Sunset was starting to get uncomfortable with the situation. "Would you like to stop, we can if you're feeling uncomfortable"? He asked. Sunsets shakes her head and croaked. "No, I just want to get it over with". Her mother stroked the side of her face. "Okay Sunset we'll take it slow so that any detail, no matter how small, will help. So, after Sugar Cube Corner where did you go"? Says the detective. "I was heading off to Sweet Apple Acres, to pick the perfect spot, but I stopped at the Hay cafe and had something to eat and drink. Wait the Pegasus. That voice, oh my god it was him. He's one of them who attacked and beat me. And. And. Oh god mom he did it, he was one that may have raped me". Says Sunset as she realised that he was one of her attackers. She starts to cry, and Twilight holds her in a hug. And slowly she strokes Sunsets hair./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""We'll take a break now Sunset. You just get some rest. We'll pick it up later". Said the detective. Twenty minutes later. "Flash and Sonata what are you doing here"? Asked Twilight. Flash looked then said. "We're here A. To find out how is she. And B. Mom had a customer order these flowers for Sunset. So, seen as though we were coming here, I volunteered to deliver them. Oh, and mom sends her love". Twilight smiled before relaxing a little. Seeing the distress, the pain and humiliation held in Sunset's depressed look, she needed a friend. "Flash, Sonata there's something you'd ought to know. They did. Sunset was. They got. No never mind forget I said anything". Twilight said as they all walked to Sunset's room. Twilight gently knocked then opened the door. Sunset was asleep. And like before she began to dream, a bad dream. A continuous bad dream./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Making her relive her ordeal. A nightmare. "No please. No please. No don't hurt me please. Don't hurt me please. I beg you. Let me go, let me go. Please I haven't done anything to you. No, you won't. I won't let you. No. Please let it be over. Oh, please god let it be over soon. TWILIGHT NO". She mumbles. Twilight placed a hand on Sunset. Whom awoke slightly from her nightmare with a jump. Sunset sight slightly blurred and still half a sleep sees blobby figures moving closer to her. And as they go to kiss her, she gets agitated and anxious. And as their lips touch her forehead Sunset panics. "No don't touch me. Please don't hurt me. Don't. No". Sunset screams out loud. Her mother and sister as well as the detective ran in. There on the hospital bed, curled up into a ball and trying her hardest to hide under the covers. Sunset. Crying and scared of Flash. Scared that he would hurt her. He would have done it to her again. "Sunset I am so sorry to have scared you. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me". He says standing up against the wall, being pushed back by Sonata, still holding the bouquet of flowers. Twilight was holding Sunset, comforting her and saying. "Shush angel it's only Flash, he won't hurt you, it's okay angel it's okay. Shush now"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"After ten minutes, Twilight had finally settled Sunset. Outside the room. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to scare Sunset; I was just trying". Says Flash. Twilight put her hand on his shoulder and says. "It's okay Flash. It's just that she was. Her attacker did". She pauses for a moment and puffs out her cheeks. When she faced Flash and Sonata, she had tears in her eyes, the fact dawned on her that those evil creatures had hurt her girlfriend and there was nothing she could do about it now. "They raped her". She cried. Flash and Sonata looked disgusted and distraught at this. Tears in her eyes Sonata grabs and hugs Twilight to comfort her she too needed a friend right now. Suddenly they hear Sunset scream again. They all burst in. There was Sunset shaking. The bouquet on the floor. The card in her hand. Sunshine approached Sunset. Holding her in her arms, she takes the card and hands it to the detective. Sunset cries. "Oh, momma it was him. The cop that dragged me in that day. It was him, he. He. He was the one. He raped me. And now he's here after my Twily". The detective quickly read the card. It said. "I enjoyed our date rug muncher and your girlfriend is next. And I'll enjoy her too"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Back in Equestria. The officer and Flash were camped in the Everfree forest. "Where have you've been"? Asked Flash. The officer replied with a sadistic chuckle. "I just sent my date some flowers". They both started to laugh, and like Flash green black smoke emanated from his eyes. "What's so funny"? Asked the shadow as it appeared before them. "Master. We were just taking pride in what we did in Ponyville the other day. We sent a message to the princess and her friends we can get them anytime we like". Replied Flash. The shadow turns to the officer and asked. "And who are you"? The officer said. "Tirek. James Tirek. And what do I call you"? The shadow moved closer to him and says. "I am Harbinger. But you can call me master. Now answer me. Why did you rape that girl"? "Because it was fun. Because I wanted to. Because she needed to be. And because I hate their kind". Replied Tirek./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""You don't like girls"? Harbinger asks. Tirek shakes his head and says. "No not girls. Lesbians I hate lesbians. Girls are here to help reproduce. Not to sleep with each other. I hate those who want to be that way". The shadow chuckles and says. "Your hate is powerful so here". And an element appeared. "Go my element of hate. And spread disharmony and fear throughout the lands. So, rape, beat, steal and kill". Continued Harbinger. "I will do this but promise me I will get to do it to the other rug muncher". Says Tirek. "When the time comes you may have her and her friends to do with whatever". Replied Harbinger. "Thank you master". Says Tirek./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The next day they searched for their fellow Elements of Disharmony. This time they must find the Element of Greed. This led them to the bustling city of Las Pegasus. Well to a small town 50 miles outside of Las Pegasus called Primm. This town is where they would locate the third element. But before they do, they would cause trouble. As much trouble as they could. "Mommy why do I have two mommies and a daddy, but other fillies don't"? Asked a young filly. "That's because you are special. You see mommy and mommy Melody are married to each other and your daddy". Unfortunately, Tirek had overheard this and the mother's response didn't help much. Tirek's hatred grew. His anger grew. He decided that these innocent ponies would be his next victims. So, following the two to their home. He sees that they meet up with the other mare and a colt./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Then the colt hugs the little filly. "See you later sweetie. Daddy has to go back to work now". He says before hugging the filly again. And so, he continues to follow the two mares and the filly. Watching. Waiting. Waiting for the opportunity to strike. He was going to make them suffer. But what to do? He could do what his newfound ally does? Or do what he did to Sunset. But what could he do? His role here was to spread fear and suffering. "Wait a minute there probably never been a murder here. He did have his pistol, a combat knife and a sound suppressor. His evil mind now started to formulate a plan. He continued watch and follow them, until they arrived at this beautiful cottage on the very edge of town. They entered. At the same time Detective Whitetail had just returned to Equestria./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Your Majesty, your friend Sunset is going to be fine, physically at least. The Girls arrived just in time to save her. She will have a permanent scar on her wrists from where she'd cut them but that will fade. Emotionally it will take longer and a lot of support from her friends and love ones". He says. And the relief was shown on my face. Slowly the door opens, and Princess Luna pokes her head in. on seeing the detective she smiled and slowly moved in. allowing the door to close behind her. Trotting up to the table and asks. "Detective. What news about Sunset"? The detective turns to her and says. "Princess Luna I was just filling in Twilight on Sunset. She is alive. But in hospital. Now I am afraid that her ordeal was just what we thought". I look at him with sheer disbelief. "So, her attacker did rape her". I say. "Attackers. Plural. It seems that there were two of them. One was Equestrian, a royal guard called Flash Sentry. And the other was my colleague. And it seems that it was my colleague that committed the more heinous attack"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"We all went quiet. After ten minutes the detective said. "I need to find him and take him home, under arrest, and make sure he is punished for his crimes. Plus, Princess Twilight somehow, he has found another portal back to Earth, as he tried to intimidate Sunset. He sent this with some flowers. The florist identified him". "That's the sixth one to come up, but I have no idea where it could be the other four, I sealed years ago, only leaving the one near CHS for Sunset". I replied. Back in Primm Tirek had planned his attack. Now he just needed to wait. But his mind then wondered. Could I even do it with a, yuck, pony? Would it be as enjoyable? But then he remembered. He was still in human form. It was the same for those girls. It was those necklaces, those pendants. They look like the one he wore. So, removing his and hanging it up, he transformed. He checked his appearance in a nearby pond he smiled. For he had transformed into a centaur. "This is perfect. I think I will enjoy trying this form out. Maybe have another date with that girl". He says to himself./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"So has Tirek watched the house the three ponies entered, the one mare had gone to the bathroom. He could hear the water running. The other was now in the kitchen. And the filly was in the lounge, slowly he walked up to the door. Reaching out a hand on the handle of the front door and turns it. The door opens slowly, and he steps through. He could hear the filly playing with her toys. The mare in the bathroom splashing the water. Slowly Tirek moved closer to the filly. Grabbing her and holding her muzzle so she couldn't scream. Her mother, busy with cooking dinner, calls out. "Wallflower sweetie could you set the table ready". But she gets no reply. Leaving the food, she heads back to the lounge. "Sweetie are you okay"? Her mother asks. And as she steps through the door she is hit. Being struck on the back of the head./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"This leaves her unconscious. When she awakes, she is tied to a chair and gagged so she can't scream. Next to her was Wallflower. She was tied also, and she was petrified with fear. They hear Melody coming down the stairs. As she reached the bottom she says. "Wow, that bath was just what I needed". And in she steps to the lounge. "Lotus Blossom. What the"? She starts to ask but stops when she hears the clink of Tirek's pistols slide, sliding back into place and the barrel pushed into the back of her head. "Don't scream we don't want the little one to see her mommy having her brains splattered across the wall now do we"? He says with a sinister tone. He gestures for Melody to move towards the dining room. She refused to move. Tirek angered grabs little Wallflower and. "Move now or I'll give her a permanent smile". He says forcing the combat knife under Wallflowers chin. Pushing it into her little throat. Tiny pieces of fur fall to the floor as the razor-sharp blade digs in deep. Tears of pain welled up in Wallflowers eyes as the blade sliced into her flesh. A slow trickle of blood ran down the length of the blade before dripping to the ground. "No, no please don't hurt her I'll do what you'll say". Melody says scared that he would kill Wallflower./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Removing the knife from Wallflower's throat Tirek, casually and callously threw little Wallflower into a closet. Locking it, he pushes Melody through the door. Tying Melody down. In the other room, Lotus Blossom could hear Melody's cries of anguish as Tirek raped her. An hour passes, and Melody has gone quiet. Dragging her in by her leg she was bruised all over and was Unconscious. "Your turn". He says with a chuckle. And drags the chair through the door. And as he rapes Lotus, little Wallflower had wriggled free of the ropes. She hears her mother crying from her assault. And so, she tries to get the door open. Banging and rattling the door she finally gets it open. And sees the bruised body of Melody lying on the floor barely conscious, she then hears some pony coming. It was Tirek he was dragging Lotus back into the lounge. "Why you little". He screams as he sees little Wallflower. Fear grips her until Lotus cries. "Run, Wallflower run". And struggles with Tirek. Wallflower runs to the front door./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Managing to get the door open, she runs out on to the empty street. As she does you could just hear several low thuds. Tirek had shot both Melody and Lotus Blossom. Out on the street Wallflower was screaming and cries. "Help me please some pony help me. He's hurting my mommies. The monster is hurting my mommies". The locals on hearing these screams of a little filly head out on to the street just in time for them to see Tirek take aim. And then fire. Bang! The shot echoed through the street. And little Wallflower falls, hit by the shot. On the other side of Primm, Flash had also picked his next victim. Or I should say victims. Two young mares, barely out of their teens. Has Flash watched these two ponies, he wondered if his new comrade would like to have some fun with them. No, this time it was his turn. And so, with the knowledge that there was an abandoned building nearby./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"So, has they are separated by the crowd, Flash makes his move taking the one mare quickly. And without any other pony noticing that he was acting out of sorts. Dragging her to the abandoned building she struggled and fought to free herself. "Stop struggling or I will kill you". He says. And pulls her into one of the rooms and locks the door. Her friend was franticly looking for her. "Excuse me officer. But I've lost my friend could you help me"? She asks. But the pony she asked was Flash. He smiles and says. "Certainly Ms, can you describe her or have a photo"? Responded Flash. The mare showed him a photo. It showed her and her friend with another mare, who was younger. "So which mare is it"? He asks. The Mare looked and said. "She's the one in the middle. The other is her sister. She should be at the Hotel Glad"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Flashes eyes widen. Even better a third he could have. "Are yes I do believe I saw her. I think she was heading that way". Says Flash pointing a hoof in the direction of the abandoned building. Bidding Flash goodbye she heads down the street. Near the abandoned building she heard sobbing so going in she calls out her friend's name. "Tulip. Tulip is that you"? But before she could get any further, she was grabbed. It was Flash. He managed to grab her and drags her in. locking her in another room. Inside the other room he says to Tulip. "Now you will allow me to have some fun with you or I will kill your friend". Tulip looked horrified. "No, you won't touch me. I will scream if you come near me". She says. "Huh, so be it". Sneered Flash and he left the room. She hears him enter the adjacent one. She then hears the voice of her friend. "Where is Tulip? Why are you doing this"? Says her friend. Moving closer to her Flash chuckles sadistically. "Please stay away from me". She says. "Now, Now don't be like that. I need you to help convince your friend. Now hold still and I'll make this quick". Replied Flash./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""What do you mean"? She asks, but Flash doesn't answer. Instead he moves very close to her. He then pins her to the wall with his hoof then thrusts the other upwards. Catching the mare in the gut. She coughs and splutters as the wind is knocked out of her. "Please don't hurt me". She cries before Flash begins to beat her. In the other room Tulip can hear him beating the life out of her friend. "Stop I do anything just leave Jupiter alone". The sounds from the other room stops. Suddenly the door squeals as it is opened. There standing in the doorway was Flash blood dripping from his hooves. "Where's. Where's Jupiter? What have you done to her"? Tulip cries. Flash laughs. "She's still alive. But if she stays that way is up to you". He says and moves closer and continuously laughing as he does./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Tulip begins to cry as Flash begins to violate her. She could not help but think of her younger sister Marigold. Has the hours pass by both Mares violated and beaten. Flash leaves them unconscious and bleeding. He was going to get some pony else. He was going to get Tulip's sister Marigold. At the Hotel Glad. Marigold was pacing back and forth. Concerned about her sister and her friend. "She's a cutie. Are you going to have her"? It was Tirek he had caught up to Flash at the hotel. Flash turns and smiles with an evil smile. "Let's share this one". He says. And they both laugh. Has Marigold heads back to her room, she does not notice that she was being followed. But not just by Flash and Tirek but by another pony. His name was Glad Mane. And your Auntie's Flutter shy and Applejack had a dealing with him on a friendship mission. His greed was immense that he lied to others breaking up friendships, just for his own gain. He wanted to control all the hotels in Las Pegasus. If it wasn't for Flim and Flam, he would have gotten away with it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"His intention here however was to rebuild his fortune. By any means necessary. Including robbery. And he was going to rob this teen of all her money and property. Which he could sell. He watched as she entered her room. Giving her time to settle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter thirteen: The Elements of Disharmony part three: Greed. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Queen Twilight stopped. Daydream was crying. This is because she was very upset about what had happened. "Mommy, please tell me did that nasty human kill, Wallflower"? She asks sobbingly. Queen Twilight looks around, the staff were looking down they were also saddened by the tale. Queen Twilight grabs hold of Daydream and hugs her. Wrapping her wings around her little filly. Who cried profusely. "There, there my sweet. It's okay. I can say that Wallflower lives, she helps her father and Melody keep the gardens of our castle in Ponyville". She says, this seems to cheer Daydream a little. Queen Twilight kisses Daydream forehead and rocks her until she stopped crying. "Shush. Shush. There, there sweetie". Queen Twilight says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Do you want me to continue with the story"? Asked Queen Twilight. Daydream could only nod. Even though she was scared and upset. She always feels safe and comforting in her mom's hugs. "Okay but before I do Chef could you make some sweet tea. It always makes me feel better". Says Queen Twilight. The Chef nods and goes to the stove. Queen Twilight then chuckles. She wiggles a bit. "Stop tickling me". She says and chuckles again. This makes Daydream start to giggle. As Queen Twilight pretends that Daydream is tickling her, she says. "Oh no you found my only weakness, I am dying urrrr". Before pretending to die. Lying on her back and pulling a funny face with her tongue sticking out, Queen Twilight pretends to be dead./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Mommy. You aren't dead? Wake up mommy. Mommy"? Says Daydream. She moved closer and shakes her mother. "Mommy. Come on get up, you're not dead. Are you"? She says her little eyes widen. "No, I am not. Nom, nom, nom". Replies queen Twilight as she grabs hold of Daydream and pretends to eat her again then blows a raspberry on her belly. Daydream squeals and giggles, before hugging her mother. "Love you mommy". She says. And the kitchen staff all say. "Aww". By the affection shown by the Queen to her daughter. "Your Majesty your teas ready". Says the Chef. "Thank you please all of you join us in a cup". Replies the queen. After a few sips she continued the story. "Well when I left off Glad Mane was about to rob Marigold. He waited just enough time for her to be off guard. He approached her door and then listened. He heard Marigold starting to run a bath. Now was the time. With a good buck from his back legs broke the lock./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Marigold had heard the commotion outside her door, and so she approached it. When she was close, Glad Mane gave the door a hard buck. And it flew open and hit Marigold, knocking her backwards. As she lied on the floor, Glad Mane entered. He was grabbing her money and gems. "Money it's mine, all mine". He chuckles. Outside the room Tirek and Flash watched as Glad Mane beat and robbed this little mare of everything. Before leaving. Flash said. "I think we have just found our new ally. Greedy isn't he". And so, they followed him. As they did, he stole gems from another room of the hotel. And then proceeded to rob the hotel safe. Leaving the hotel, he mugged an elderly Stallion. Taking all his bits./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"As the two continued to follow him he finally ended up where he called home. An old run-down mansion mile outside of the town. This was his family home from when he was a colt. But since Applejack and Flutter Shy had help Flim and Flam best him, he had no money to fix it up. "What a dump"? Says Flash. "The perfect hideout, we could use it". Replied Tirek. Glad Mane had notice them outside and when for them. "You're not having the money its mine. All mine". He screamed. As he swung an axe at Flash. Flash dodged it and flew up into the air. Tirek grabs the end of the axe and wrenched it from Glad Mane. As the three start to fight a voice booms out. "STOP"! The whole building shook. It was Harbinger. "Master". Says both Flash and Tirek. Glad Mane was shocked there in front of him was a pitch black Alicorn Stallion. With deep red eyes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""I see you have found the Element of Greed". Harbinger says as he looks upon Glad Mane. "Join us and you will be richer than you could ever imagine". He says. Glad Mane's eyes widened. The thought of all that money coming. It filled him with more greed than ever. "Yes, I will". He says. Harbinger started to say you have done a good job, when he stops. He then closed his eyes as green and black smoke flows from them. "Yes". He looks at his three followers. "I have sensed the other three Elements. You will return to your world and find her near the second largest school in the city. The other is drinking his sorrows away in Dodge junction. The third is in prison. The most secure prison in the whole of Equestria. You will need a key for him to escape". He says. Tirek smiles and says. "Yes master. I will go. But before I do. I wish to show you a little discovery". And takes off his pendant. He turns into a centaur once more. Then puts it back on and retakes human form./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Impressive. And why do you show us this"? Asked Harbinger. "You see master. I am still able to use this weapon". Tirek says before firing the pistol at a Trash can. The bullet went straight through. Tirek continued. "I thought that if we had more of these pendants all of us could use guns like this one. Or more powerful ones. It would help spread fear quicker if the ponies saw their friends gunned down in front of them". Harbinger thought for a moment before replying. "Good idea". And creates five more. They will use them well, to spread fear and evil across Equestria./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter fourteen: The Elements of Disharmony part: 4 Jealousy and Deceit. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Slowly Glad mane and Flash headed to Dodge Junction. They were going to find their newest ally. Wind Rider former member of the Wonder bolts dishonourably discharged for attempting to frame your Auntie Rainbow Dash for a crime she didn't commit. He lied and cheated. He was drinking heavily in the local bar. With his life ruined by his own actions, he now dwelled in self-pity. Flash had left Glad Mane on the main street and entered. The patrons stop and fall silent as they stare at Flash. This was because all Pegasi knew what Flash had done after the Incident with Queen Chrysalis. After the battle was over, I myself came to Cloudsdale during a show. A show that displayed the skills of the royal guards of the four Kingdoms. I came to try to make amends with Flash./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"There in the arena I landed gracefully accompanied by your Auntie's Rainbow Dash, Flutter Shy and Applejack. Right behind us were all the Pegasi of Ponyville, your Auntie's Rarity and Pinkie Pie and your Uncle Discord. The arena was packed by the whole of Cloudsdale and bowed with respect for me as the Princess of Friendship. "Flash Sentry we need to talk". I say as I step forward. Flash came from within the ranks of the Guards. "ABOUT WHAT"? He snarled. I look at him with shame in my eyes and with a stutter I say. "I'm. I'm so. Sorry the way we left it. But the Twilight that broke your heart wasn't me. It was Queen Chrysalis. She pretended to be me". He looks at me for a moment then says. "Yeah. Right". I move closer to him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""It's true. She hurt all our relationships. Discords and Flutter Shy's the worst. It nearly got him turned to stone. So poor little Screwball and Zany would have been without their father. And would have resented their mother for helping to turn him to stone". I say tears in my eyes. "Don't believe you". He says. "But its true Flash what Twilight is". Flutter Shy starts to say but stops when he glares menacingly at her. Seeing his wife cower Discord moved up to us. And so, did Applejack and said. "Even if I told ya it was true sugar cube. As I am the Element of Honesty after all". Flash looked then turned. "I don't. I don't believe you. You're just so dense. You come here and do this to me in public"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I move closer to Flash and place a hoof on his shoulder. Slapping my hoof away and with his swings and says. "DON'T TOUCH ME. You make me sick, especially at the thought of being touched by you. Pompous whore". I feel the impact on my face. Knocking me down. "TWILIGHT". Bellowed your Aunties, as the crowd gasp loudly. Shocked by the fact that Flash had hit me. Hard. In fact, he had drawn blood. Discord picks me up and checks me to make sure that I wasn't hurt too much. Several of the other guards grab Flash. "Princess Twilight are you okay"? Asked the captain of the crystal royal guards. Tears in my eyes and a stinging cheek. "I. I. I think so". I sob. The captain spoke once more. "Your Majesty. Do you want to deal with his punishment, or would you like us to take him back to the Crystal Empire"? I give him a look, and he says. "As you wish Your Majesty. And I know that your brother and her majesty Princess Cadence will take the matter seriously"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Three days later. "Flash Sentry. After long discussions with my husband and their Majesty's Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. And after careful consideration of your actions at the military show, and the fact that our beloved sister has also asked us to show some compassion. However, we cannot completely overlook your assault on a member of the royal family. I therefore dishonourably discharge you from the service of the royal guards. And hereby banish you from the Crystal Empire. Be grateful to Princess Twilight, for her plea of compassion, it is the only reason you aren't being sent to the block, as Shining Armour suggested. Now be gone from our sight and leave our city". This had left Flash bitter and twisted. And Wind Rider had become the same. And it is for this reason they sought him out./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Double whatever he's having". Says Flash as he sat at the bar. "No, I refuse to sit here and not give him what for. They should have smashed his face in". Said one of the other patrons to his companions, as he grabs the half empty bottle of spiced cucumber lager in front of him. "Let's just drink our drinks and leave". Said the mare to his right. Flash looked at the barman and said again. "Double whatever he's having, and I mean now". Gulping down in huge swallows the green tinted blonde coloured liquid, the angered Stallion got up. Shaking his empty bottle, he spins it in the air and grabs it by the neck./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""You need to leave. You're not welcome here". He says to Flash. "We all know who you are. And we know what you did. You have some oversized horse apples to show your face around here after what you did to Princess Twilight". He continued. This grabs Wind Riders attention and so he watched as the drama unfolded. Flash had turned to face the stallion now standing next to him. "Or what"? Flash asked in an indignant tone. The stallion already angered, his frustration boiling over, swung the empty bottle. Breaking it on the bar top. Flash had dodged the attack and responded in kind. Using a Pluma Ferrum, a dagger which dates back to the early days before a unified pony nation, thrust it through the stallion's hoof. Before grabbing his head and repeatedly bashing it down on the bar top. Before removing his blade and tossing the Stallion across the room./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The stallions two friends get up and was about to jump Flash. When Flash raised into the air, spreading his wings wide. Taking them back he then thrust them forward. When they reached the desired position, several objects shot out. The two stallions were hit by several more Pluma Ferrums, injured and not killed. The two were helped up and taken to seek medical attention. "Any pony else wants to try". Says Flash spreading his wings as wide as he could displaying even more blades, when the sound of a glass object being broken over something or some pony sounded. It was Wind Rider he had broken a large bottle over the pony behind the bars head. Before he could hit Flash with a large wooden baton./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Friend it is not nice to sneak up on some pony". Says Wind Rider. After every other pony ran from the bar, Flash leaned over and grabbed a bottle of Elderberry Liquor using a single blade and one swing. Cut clear through the neck of the bottle of alcohol. Taking a big swig, he slides it down to Wind Rider. And as he swigs the dark thick liquid Flash says. "So, you're the great Wind Rider. Disgraced and dishonourably discharged. Liar, cheat and drunk. And one of many ponies whose good life was ruined by the Elements of Harmony". Placing the bottle down Wind Rider slid it back and said. "Flash Sentry. Former Crystal Empire Royal Guard. Dishonourably discharged Former Colt friend of the Princess of friendship. Up to two years ago. And the one with horse apples the size of a greedy dragon. I got to admit would love to have your balls. To hit a princess in the face. In public view no less"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"There was a moment of silence then Wind Rider asked. "So, you came here looking for me? Why"? Taking two large gulps, Flash swallowed the last of the liquor before saying. "Yes. Do you want revenge on Rarity and Rainbow Dash? Because if you join me and my companions our master will help you get just that". Wind Rider liked the sound of revenge. And the colour of his eyes changed from their normal yellowy gold to red, and the same green black smoke emanated from them. Then Flash hands him a pendant. As they head out of the bar and back onto the main street. They are joined by Glad Mane. He had just robbed the bank. They headed back to Glad Mane's mansion. There they would wait for Tirek to return./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Back on Earth. Tirek had managed to buy a lot of guns and other weapons with some of the diamonds from Equestria. "And what's that"? He asked the arms dealer and pointing at an object covered in a tarp. The arms dealer looks and replies. "That. That's not for sale". Then pulls the tarp. Tirek's eyes lit up. For it was a YX 400 VTOL gunship. And behind it was five more. "I take them as well as the other items". Says Tirek. "Look mate just told ya they're not for sale". Says the arms dealer a little annoyed by having to repeat himself. "50 million on each, would that buy them"? Replied Tirek smiling at the arms dealer. Before dropping another large bag of gemstones on a table. The eyes of the arms dealer and his men widened at the size of the stones that fell from it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Is there anything else take your fancy"? Asked the arms dealer. Tirek faced him. "No just meet me here with my merchandise in two hours". He said pointing to a spot on a map. Then he leaves. Twenty minutes later, he was in the poorest area of Crystal City. He was there to find the next of the Element of Disharmony. As he passed Dodge Junction High School, the pendant he carried glowed. They were close. Tirek stops the car and steps out. Now wearing his police uniform he walked close to the main doors of the School. "Hey, Cinch the Grinch, seen any talking dogs lately"? Says one student. "Or pupils that look like ponies"? Asked another. "Or schoolgirls that have wings and fly". A last one says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Students standing around the person these jibes were aimed at started to laugh. Slowly the person's blood boiled. How embarrassing. She will be forever known as the former principal of the great Crystal Prep who went crazy and imagined a talking dog, flying girls and students that are part pony and part human. This was the way her life was going. No. No she would get her reputation back. Even if she needed to work from the bottom up. Her jealousy fuels her. Her jealousy of Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Principal Cadence, Dean Shining armour and Sunset and her friends. Since the Friendship games CHS has gone through a somewhat renaissance in its fortunes. Exam results were up. Winning sporting events./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And so too was her former school. Crystal Prep. She was slightly happy that Crystal Prep had still led the table. But she wasn't happy about the fact they worked with CHS in the interstate games. As she walked past Tirek the pendant in his hand glowed. Then shot out of his hand and spun round her. "You. You are the one I was looking for. My master will be pleased". Says Tirek. Shocked at the magic that was now surrounding her. "What is this? Do you know who I am"? She asks before Tirek replied. "Yes, you are Abacus Cinch. And"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"But before he finished Harbinger appeared and said. "And you are my Element of Jealousy. How would you like revenge against those that robbed you of your position, your reputation and good name"? Cinch then smiled. "I could get my reputation back. But what would be better than to ruin theirs at the same time". She replied. And as she started to cackle the eerily coloured smoke emanated from her eyes. "Now let us go we have work to do". Says Harbinger before his evil, sadistic and demonic laughter sounded out and echoed through Crystal City. Because once he had finished with Equestria, Earth was next./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter fifteen: The Prisoner of Tartarus. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Tartarus! An ancient place. It is where the worst of the worst magical criminals in Equestria are imprisoned. Those who commit acts of crime that only slightly less bad than murder. Created in the last days of Pompony by the last king of that once great city. To hold there, the worst of their criminals. A pony that spawned the legends of Gorgon. A criminal who was to help establish in-pony justice, the supreme punishment for the deliberate killing of another pony. The death penalty. A pony whose crimes shook pony kind to the very core. He killed his own family. His mare friend, his children. His parents. But the worst was the way he disposed of their bodies. He ate them. I know unicorns once hunted other creatures for their meat to have as food. Using powerful magic needs a lot of energy and so they needed protein./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"But they never hunted other types of ponies. Unfortunately for other ponies, this dispittable creature found a taste for hunting, capturing and torturing other ponies, before slowly, painfully taking their life and consuming their flesh. His name Tyrannirum Devastatio. Said Queen Twilight who suddenly felt a small pair of fore legs grip her tightly and a little body shiver next to hers. It was Daydream, she was scared. "Mommy". She says as she hides under Twilights wing. She was indeed scare but also was feeling the cold air that now was suddenly flowing through the kitchen. The only warmth was the large oven at the end of the kitchen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"So, Queen Twilight picked up Daydream and moved closer to the oven. "There we go this will help stop Gorgon from getting you". And kisses Daydream. She then continued the story. "Well at first his crimes went unnoticed. As he went after little Fillies and Colts of the serf class of the people of Pompony. But when the Princess was taken things changed. The royal Pompony guards tore the city apart trying to find her. Just like I would if it was you my little one. When they entered the stretch of the city where his cottage was. They heard a scream. He had attacked another little filly. His need to inflict pain on others needed fulfilling. The guards charged to where the scream had come from. There the sight that fell before them was. Was so monstrous, so disgusting that they were physically sick. For they found him chewing on the little filly's severed leg. Her little body slumped up a post./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Barely alive as the guards chased him away, one took the little filly to the palace to be saved and healed. As the other two chased him to his cottage. What they found led to the creation of Tartarus. For they found what remained of the king's only daughter stewing in a pot. And there he was imprisoned for thousands of years. Buried in a very secret cell. And this was the pony that Harbinger and the Elements of Disharmony where going to set free. They had all gathered in the rocky gorge near that evil place. But when they did, they had a few surprises. As in two full legions of royal guards. Ever since the creatures escaped and the time Cosy Glow tried to banish all magic from Equestria and the return of Grogar. My self and the other Princesses decided to add extra protection from those that were imprisoned there. The troops were led by Spit Fire. "Great forgot about this". Says Flash./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Tirek said with a smile. "I have a solution. I'll be back in a few minutes". Five minutes later there was a high pitch screech coming from the air, in the guard camp the ponies look. Only what they saw was death. Tirek used the weapon systems of the gunship, firing the rockets and the mini gun. It rains hot metal down on the camp. Killing or wounding the guards. Poor Spit Fire was seriously wounded she lost a wing, a front leg and her two hind legs. Buzzing back and forth for ten minutes all that could be heard was the sound of the guard's pain, the weapons of the gunship and the evil laughter of the Elements of Disharmony. Tirek landed. "Well done my Element, now let us break open that prison and find our comrade". Harbinger chuckled./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"At the gates they tried their newfound powers, but only a princess could open them. Tirek pulled out another weapon. It looked rather like pie dough. It was a weapon call C4. Which is an explosive chemical compound. And very dangerous. He and Cinch placed it were it would do a good job. "Stand back". Tirek says before removing a small device from a pocket. Pushing the button, there was an almighty bang. Dust and debris were sent shooting up into the air and out. As it settles there were the gates used to be. Was a great big hole, the rock surrounding it scorched like it was blasted by dragon fire./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And in they go. From the dark blacken hole came the whimpers and whines of the injured creatures and prisoners. Though criminals guilty of crimes against Equestria, but right here right now they were innocent victims of Harbinger and the Elements of Disharmony. They are soon set upon by Cerberus. The Guard dog, that remains inside the prison. Barking and growling he put up a good fight. But with their combined powers, buried him under 40 tons of rock and rubble. And so, they head past the cells and cages of the inmates. Their final destination. A second set of stone doors. For a prison within a prison. This cell was put there by Celestia and Luna. Because before I was born and before your grandparents and your great grandparents even your great great grandparents were born, he had escaped./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And terrorised Equestria this was just after the two Princesses had defeated Discord. Harbinger used his powers to open the doors. And slowly a grey mottled beige coloured pony staggered forward. His cleft hooves with their sharp points, the two horns on his head, and his wings. Like those of Thestrals only ending with a large razor-sharp claw. And his pointed sharp teeth. And his eyes. Two black pools of thick black tar. That oozed evil. And the black was only broken by the colour of the irises. Red. Deep red. Bowing before saying in a gravelly demonic voice. "Master you have returned. And I see you have found the last of my weapons I created for you"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Tyrannirum. I have my faithful servant. And now is the time for you to fulfil your purpose". Replied Harbinger, with the sound of happiness in his voice. Tyrannirum then said. "I did create some amplifiers to boost our powers". He stopped then sniffed the air. "We will need to go to the ancient ruins in the forbidden jungles in what was once the temple of the striped horse tribe. But first I need to build my strength. With meet and." He sniffed the air again. "And I can smell a meal here. I smell meat. I can smell filly". He said before heading towards were the smell of the filly was./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The filly. It was Cosy Glow. And she was now in mortal danger. Yes, she was a criminal, guilty of trying to rid all magic from Equestria, but even she does not deserve to die in that most heinous way. "I can smell you little one". Says Tyrannirum as he approached the cages holding her and the Tirek that was already in this world. He was out of his cage and was trying to make his way out of Tartarus. "Who is that"? One of them asked as they saw him staggering. "Just let him go. He will keep the royal guards busy. Especially if he tries to steal the magic from our enemies". Replied Flash. Tyrannirum got closer to Cosy Glows cage. Who flapped her wings. And moved to the back of the cage. "Any pony wants southern fried wings"? Asked Tyrannirum and the rest chuckled. They were excited to watch this evil pony eat the little pony. "Come here little filly. It's time for you to be in my belly". Tyrannirum chuckled. "What"? Gasps Cosy Glow./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Her eyes widen, she now realized who this evil pony was. "You're. You're. You're the legendary Gorgon". She cries. The Tirek that was from our world stopped dead and froze. He had heard of him. He couldn't leave Cosy. Not to the likes of that pony. So, finding a dying unicorn that was once a prisoner he, took what magic they had left. Until he was strong enough. Meantime Tyrannirum had broken open Cosy's cage. And using what little magic he had started to play with his food. Making her dance around. And inflicting pain. The sound of her cries echoed through the remains of Tartarus. "All well time to eat". Tyrannirum says and then opens his mouth. Cosy could see his sharp fangs and jagged teeth. And smell of his fowl putrid stench of his breath. And as his mouth was close enough to bite down. Cosy vanished in a puff of smoke. It was the Other Tirek. He had used some of the magic he gathered to teleport her out of his grip./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Now the elements faced him and began to use magic spells to fight. But Tirek just absorbed the magic. And sent it back at them rendering them unconscious. That left Harbinger. His fierce form emerged from the shadows and sent energy blasts towards Tirek. "I think I should have recruited you instead". Remarks Harbinger. "I wouldn't help you I work alone". Replied Tirek. Looking in Cosy's direction Tirek then said. "And before you ask why? Why I saved that 'pathetic' little Pegasus? I don't care what happens to her, but even I know that no one deserves to be left to Gorgon". Harbinger chuckles and hits Tirek with a glancing blow./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Dizzy and seeing double Tirek staggers to his hooves. Harbinger was about to deliver the deciding blow when Tirek is knocked down. He turns to see little outlined shape of a Pegasus enveloped in an energy field. Their cries of intense and overwhelming pain. It was Cosy Glow. She had jumped in front of Tirek at the last minute. And as the energy dissipated her little limp body drops to the floor. Coughing and spluttering. Tirek used the teleportation spell again. And placed her on his back. He was growing weak again from fighting. With one more effort he used the teleportation spell once more and he and Cosy Glow vanished in puff of smoke./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"At the same time back at my castle I was discussing the latest reports that had come in, with Princesses Celestia, Cadence and Luna, about the attacks on other ponies in Primm. When suddenly there was a flash. And a puff smoke. As the smoke cleared, the outline of Tirek emerged. "Guards". Called out Luna. Tirek steps forward then collapses. Dropping Cosy Glow. "Safe thank goodness we're safe now Cosy". He says. But Cosy doesn't speak. She coughs and cries out in pain. "Celestia moves forward as the guards enter. "Speak Tirek speak. How did you escape Tartarus? Where is Cerberus? And the legions we left to guard it"? She says. Tirek gathered what strength he had to sit himself up. "Tartarus is gone. The prisoners, Cerberus and your legions are dead or injured. They came for him". He replied./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"We were all shocked. "What do you mean they came for him? Who is Him"? I asked. He coughs and says. "Tyrannirum Devastatio. Please help her, she took a blast meant for me. Please". Luna and Celestia look at each other with shock for they knew who he was. "The Gorgon has returned". Says Luna. I was too busy looking at Cosy Glow to catch it. She was very weak. And had slowly started to turn white, her curly tail and mane was all white and now her wings were starting to turn too, I had seen this before. "I don't think I can. She is fading fast. But I know there is one sure way but to save one another must perish". I say. Tirek looks at me then with a hand grabs my face. I could feel him searching my mind with his. After finding what he wanted he let go. I drop to the floor, weakened by the experience. The guards go to rush him. "I'm okay, he just read my mind". I say./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"He turns to Celestia and says. "Forgive me". And then opens his mouth, sucking up some of her magic. Stopping when he had enough strength. Celestia falls weaken by her magic being drained. He then moves closer to Cosy. Placing a hand on her head, the other on her heart. They glow and so does Cosy. Has time goes on Tirek grows weaker as his life force drains from him and transfuses into Cosy. The glow subsides Tirek then collapses next to her. Slowly Cosy cries of pain subside, and her cough diminishes. And her eyes flicker open slowly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter sixteen: Five weddings and several disasters./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"With the sudden appearance of Tirek and Cosy I had dispatched Captain Tempest and Friendship One to investigate Tartarus. As Cosy Glow regains consciousness. She starts calling for her mother. She was scared, frightened she had no sense of where she was. "Cosy, you're safe now the attackers aren't here. You're at my castle in Ponyville". I say. She was still coming around when she looks up and says. "Is that you Princess Celestia? Where is my mom? Where am I"? She was confused. "It's me Princess Twilight". I say to her. "You're the newly crowned princess. Mom took me to the coronation. You had a very pretty gowned on a gorgeous crown. It was a very special day. But this isn't the golden oak library". She said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I and the two princesses, we all look at each other. Surprised at what she said. But when she felt Tirek squeeze her hoof gently she asks. "Why is he here, I thought that you bet him last month"? I was shocked she did not remember anything that happened from that point to when she tried to steal all magic from Equestria. And when she failed her being imprisoned in Tartarus. Thinking fast Princess Luna says. "Cosy do you not remember the group calling themselves the Elements of Disharmony took you and use you as a shield against the guards. They were there to free an infamous prisoner. And they were also going to do something eviller with you. For you see the prisoner was the legendary Gorgon. And he wanted to eat you. But Tirek saved you and brought you here"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Cosy goes and hugs him. "Thank you, thank you Mister Tirek, would you like to be friends"? She says. Has Tirek gets up his usual mane and coat colour had been replaced by a duller less vibrant one. "My dear little Cosy, we already are. You have shown me that my brother was right. True friends help each other". As he speaks his body begins to turn translutant. He smiles. "Tirek that was a very honourable thing you did". Says Celestia but he just sat there smiling. Like though he was frozen in that moment in time. I approached and as I look there a single flicker in his eyes. I place a hoof on Cosy's back. And she continues to hug him. "Mister Tirek would you be my daddy for the day"? She asked but he didn't respond. What happened next was beautiful and sad at the same time./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"What I could only describe as fireflies taking off into a night sky, Tirek crumbled to tiny specks and floated away. Cosy collapsed to the floor and cried. And there we left her as I discussed what Tirek had said earlier. "So, Twilight, your statement about this Harbinger declaring war on our very kind seems to be true". Says Celestia. I nod, then my eyes widen. "But". I say. "But what"? Asked Luna. I turn and look at Cosy Glow, before facing the Princesses. "But it's all different this time around. It is as though he had come through the temporal vortex too. The first time around, he had built an army million strong. And was in control of all the known lands in Equestria. Tartarus was one of the last surviving areas. We had arrived too late. As the last ruler I was going to offer a deal. Amnesty to all those who would fight under my orders, alongside what was left of the royal guards. We got there, there were no survivors. I found what was left of Cosy's little body"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I stop as the door knocks. "Come in". Calls out Celestia. And in steps Night Song. Was it that time already, no it couldn't be? I look up at the wall and see the clock. It wasn't, oh thank goodness I thought I didn't want to be late to officiate my second wedding ever. "Sorry to bother you your majesty. But when we spoke the other day, I forgot to ask your permission for our wedding to take place". He says. "But Night Song you already have my sister's permission". Says Celestia. Night Song looked at Celestia before replying. "Forgive my impertinence Princess Celestia but I was not addressing your sister, Princess Luna, but instead her Majesty Princess Twilight. It is because my fiancé is a member of her Friendship Guard". Suddenly the doors burst open and in flies Vapour Trails. She circled the room a few times franticly, before she looked down. She landed near Night Song. She grabbed him and cried profusely./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""My dear what is wrong"? He asked as he hugged her to comfort her. "They're all dead. All my friends stationed at Tartarus they're all dead. Killed. Murdered. Their bodies mutilated, ripped to shreds. Oh, Night Song, Spit Fire she might die". Gently stroking her mane, Night Song comforted Vapour with her being distraught. Five minutes later Sky Stinger entered. He saw Night Song. "Night, thank Celestia you're here. It was bad. I thought that she would crash trying to fly home". He says as he moved over and rubbed Vapours back. After a minute he moved over to us. "Your Majesty's Captain Tempest has sent me to report what we found at Tartarus. As well as checking up on Vapour". He says when he bowed before us./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Your report". I say. "Your majesty. It was a blood bath. Many of the guards and prisoners were killed. The wounded ponies have been moved to the hospital here in Ponyville and in Canter-Lot. The wounded creatures have been moved to Lady Flutter Shy's animal shelter. We interview the guards that survived. They were attacked by a flying machine. It had very powerful weapons that took out the legions within minutes. Spit Fire was seriously wounded. I am afraid that she will never fly again. Plus, we found a lot of these". He says holding out several small cylindrical objects. That were hollow. Night Song sniffed the air. "That smell. I smelt it before. But when"? He says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"W hen Sky Stinger moved them closer I to could smell what Night song could. "Gun powder". I say. "What"? Asked the Princesses. "Gun powder. A chemical propellant used in a weapon called a gun. It comes from". I say then ponder for a minute. "I will need to go back to Earth and speak with Detective Whitetail. He may be able to introduce us to their government". Princess Luna perked up on hearing me say I would need to speak to the detective. It is because she was sweet on him. "Your Majesty did Night Song get your Permission to Marry Vapour Trails"? Asked Sky Stinger. I was just about to Answer. "Because Spit Fire as Sent a message". He says before turning around./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"H e moved over to Night Song and Vapour Trails and rubs her back once more. "Spit Fire says don't let this stop your wedding. If you do, you will let the bad guys win. Besides I am looking forward to being your best man"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Vapour Trails stops crying and looks up. Sky Stinger smiles warmly at her. "Vapour you have been my dear friend for a long time. I want nothing more than to see you happy. And nothing would make you happier than to marry Night Song and be his wife. So, with her Majesty Princess Twilights permission, I will go now and get the venue ready". He says. I approach and smiling say. "I approve of your choice in fiancé Night Song. I know how much of a special pony Vapour is, so I give permission for you to marry her. And I insist that the two of you agree to attend my own as guests when of cause when me and Apple Mac set a date"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I turn to Sky Stinger and say. "Go and get the venue ready, I will be along in a short while. And I believe the Princesses would love to be there. Besides we do need to get the bride to be a proper gowned". Both Celestia and Luna smile. "we would love to. Celestia. If you take Vapour Trails to the Ponyville spa, I will take Night Song to get his suit". Says Luna. And the two princesses split the pair up and take them the separate ways. "Sky Stinger a moment". I say. He stops. "Yes, your majesty". He says. "After you get the venue ready, report to Captain Tempest and tell her to get the air ship ready for departure. Then after the ceremony I want you to enter the Human world and prepare for our arrival". I say to him and he bows in acknowledgement./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Later that day it was time for the wedding ceremony. And I must say I was happy to do it. More importantly I was excited for my own. Sky Stinger, Night Song, Princess Luna, myself, Trixie, Starlight, and your aunties where at the venue ready. In all the years I have known him I have never known Night Song to be nervous about anything. But today, right now and right here as he stood before the whole of Ponyville. He was. He was sweating. In fact, I would go as far as to say he was scared witless. Suddenly the organ b egan to play. And the doors opened wide. Slowly Celestia walks up the aisle. She is followed by Screwball, Apple Blossom and Gemstone. They Were followed by Derpy and Tree Hugger. Then in steps Vapour Trails. She was being led by her father, Con Trails. Your Auntie Rarity out did herself on Vapours dress. Just like the one she created for your Auntie Flutter Shy. It was light and breezy, with a short train. And studded with light coloured emeralds that complemented her eyes. Though you couldn't see it, due to the vail Covering her face, there were tears. Tears of Joy. Or liquid pride according to your Uncle Shining Armour./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Soon she was standing before me and faced Night Song. Smiling I face them both before I say. "Who is the pony giving this mare away"? Her father answered. "I do". Then he steps back. Using his left hoof, Night Song lifted the Vail. I then continued. "Dear Mares and Gentle Colts, we're gathered here today to celebrate the Union of this mare and this colt in holy Matrimony. My dear little ponies, like friendship. There is nothing more powerful or important as love. And looking at the two ponies before me. I have no doubt that it is love and friendship is what brought them together". I then say a prayer. "Let us say thank you to Princess Celestia for her glorious sun and it's life giving warmth each morning. Let us say thank you to Princess Luna for her guardian moon and its protective light each night. And let us give thanks for their love and friendship. May Harmony be with us"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The guests all say. "May Harmony be with us". And Night Song and Vapour Trails raise their head. "Marriage is more than just a word. It is a partnership and a commitment between two Ponies, so Night Song I must ask you. Do you enter this Marriage of your own free will, without any legal impediment"? I say turning to Night Song, he turns and faces Vapour with a smile. "I do". He says in response; I then turn to Vapour and ask. "Vapour Trails, I must ask do you enter this marriage of your own free will, without any legal impediment"? She looks at Night Song with a smile. She begins to blush and meekly says. "I do". I smile at them both before saying. "Night Song. Do you take this mare to be your lawfully Wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health. For richer or poorer, forsaking all others until death do you part"? Night Song answered. "I do"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I turn to Vapour and say. "Vapour Trails. Do you take this stallion to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health. For richer or poorer, forsaking all other until death do you part"? "I do". She says, I then say to Night Song. "Repeat after me. I, insert name, here by take you, insert name, to be my lawfully wedded wife from now to my end of days". "I Night Song here by take you, Vapour Trails, to be my lawfully wedded wife from now to my end of days". He repeated. I then turn to Vapour Trails and say. "Repeat after me. I, insert name, here by take you, insert name, to be my lawfully wedded husband from now to my end of days". "I Vapour Trails here by take you, Night Song, to be my lawfully wedded husband from now to my end of days". She says. I then nod to Sky Stinger and Tree Hugger. Whom both Step forward and hold out a plain gold ring each. Night Song takes the one from Sky Stinger, I say. "Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed". And he does. I then turn to Vapour and ask her the same./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed". She takes the ring from Tree Hugger and says the line. I look up and say. "If any pony has any reason why these two ponies shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold their piece". Only silence and a few coughs. "Well with the giving and receiving of rings and the making of Vows, I now pronounce you Mare and Colt. You may now kiss the bride". I say, and Night Song leans in and kisses Vapour on the lips. There were cheers, as they head down the aisle, hoof in hoof. And as they exited the church, you hear Captain Tempest. "Honour guard, honour guard attention"! The two lines of guards either side of the doors snapped to, and they presented their weapons. And as the newlywed's pass, they pull their weapons close to their bodies. It was a wonderful day. And that was just the first wedding that week./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Else were in Equestria, as the wedding was taking place. The Elements of Disharmony and Harbinger were approaching Tyrannirum's old Lair. Which was home to Daring Do's arch nemesis, Ahuizotl. He had captured Daring. "So, Daring I have you now, I use my Crystal Cage card. Beat that"? "Oh, so sorry Ahuizotl but I have the golden bell of harmony which has the power to shatter any known material". Replied Daring. Okay let me explain, they were playing a game. Ahuizotl was no longer trying to take over the world. This was due to the Storm King. He had attacked Ahuizotl's pyramid. Taking an ancient book of Tombs, as well as Ahuizotl's cats. The book led the Storm king to launch his attack on Canter-Lot./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Daring had helped Ahuizotl get the cats back, and since then they have become friends. "Maybe next time". Says Daring. There was an almighty Bang! "Knock Knock". Says a voice. It was one that Ahuizotl knew. "You, but you were locked away in Tartarus. Three Centuries ago. How did you get out"? Ahuizotl asked as he pushed Daring behind him. He knew exactly what this pony could do to her if he saw her. "Why if it isn't little cat boy. My failed experiment". Says Tyrannirum with an evil chuckle. Before saying. "I smell dinner, it wouldn't be the puny pony your hiding would it". There were chuckles coming from behind him. It was the other elements of disharmony. Tyrannirum's horns glowed with magic, and the altar moved over to reveal a hidden chest./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""The Amplifiers as promised Master". He says. Suddenly there was a huge plume of Black, green and Red smoke filling the doorway, when it was clearing there standing in it, towering over them all was a large Alicorn. His Coat jet black with a jet-black mane with a few red Streaks running down it. And his eyes, his deep Red menacing eyes. There was pure evil behind those eyes and both Daring and Ahuizotl knew it. "Wait a minute I sense something I haven't seen in a while. You have a Memory stone". Harbinger says as he looks at the two creatures. Ahuizotl knew what he was referring to. As Harbinger stepped closer to the small Chest containing it, he was struck by an invisible force. For you see princess Celestia had put a protection spell on the chest. Because of what the stone held./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"A secret that she had kept and hidden even from her own sister. And we don't find out why until near the very end. Dazed and dizzy, Harbinger shakes from the force of the hit he took. Looking up he saw Ahuizotl had started for the little box. "STOP HIM"! Screams Harbinger. "AND GET THAT BOX. IT MUST CONTAIN SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO HAVE A PROTECTION SPELL THAT STRONG"! He bellows. One by one the Elements of Disharmony attacked Ahuizotl. But he was able to fend them all off, picking up the box. "Daring take this and get it her Majesty Princess Celestia she will know what to do with it". He says tossing it over to her. As she catches it the force of his throw knocked her on to his throne. When she was completely in the seat Ahuizotl pulled a lever. And Daring Do dropped through a trap door. Sliding down a tunnel she landed in an old mine car./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The impact set it off rolling. After five minutes, the car came to a dead stop. There in front of her, Daring saw a ladder. Climbing up Daring came out on a hill that overlooked the pyramid. BANG! Boom! BANG! Three large explosions came from its direction. A high-pitched squeal came from the air above the pyramid. There Daring saw an airship. And worst of all it was heading straight for her. Taking to the air she flapped her wings as hard as she could. But the craft was gaining on her. There was a new sound. It was the weapons of the craft. Daring felt a searing hot stinging pain in her left wing. But why only her wing? Managing to land safely Daring looks up to see that Ahuizotl had lept up and pushed the crafts targeting off. Before he landed in a tree. The pilot of the craft turned back towards Daring's direction and fires a rocket./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The rocket exploded on impact with the tree. The wood of the tree splintered and flew in all directions. The blast had sent Daring flying. Hitting her head on a branch of another tree, Daring was rendered unconscious. She plummeted to the ground and certain death. At the last minute, Ahuizotl caught her. Still out cold he placed her on his back and began to run. Heading in the direction of the Ever-free forest and Ponyville. Three hours had passed and Daring starts to come to. "Ahuizotl". She croaked. "Shush Daring. Save your strength". He replied. Daring nuzzled his back. Suddenly the high-pitched sound of the aircraft was heard. The whine of its engines grew louder as it got closer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Placing Daring down, Ahuizotl grabbed some dry grass, twigs, vines and leaves. Before removing Daring's khaki shirt and hat. And begins to stuff her shirt with the grass and leaves. Pushing in some twigs, he tied her hat to her shirt. It was a dummy. He then got some branches and more dry grass; he built a cover to hide Daring. "Daring, you hide here while I draw them away. Then run as fast as you can as we are close to Ponyville". He says and before she could argue, he kisses her forehead, then ties the dummy onto his back and runs. The aircraft whined as it screeched past, chasing Ahuizotl. Then Daring realised that the box was still in her pocket. She goes to move, but the intense pain shooting up her spine stopped her. All she could do was watch in horror as that demonic machine opened fire./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The whine and buzz of its weapons sounded like a billion angry flash bees. Daring's eyes stung from the tears now streaming down her cheeks. You see Ahuizotl had been hit, the cruelty of the pilot was shown as they continued to fire. Even though Ahuizotl was down and not moving. Daring couldn't look. She couldn't believe it, Ahuizotl had died. Sacrificing himself for her. "Hey T you're slipping. He's still alive". Says one of the aircrafts crew. Daring looks up and sees Ahuizotl crawling along on his belly trying to get to the dummy. Clawing his way. "Aww. Look he's trying to get to his puny little pony girlfriend". The one says before pulling a Weapon. Bang! They fired at the dummy and they both laugh. Ahuizotl laughs too./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"T his is because they realised that they shot a dummy, a fake. "Just a dummy". The one says. "A dummy just like you. Daring knew you would follow me. So, she had me drop her at Discord's castle, she is probably already in Ponyville and safe". Says Ahuizotl before laughing once more. This angered the other attacker he goes back to the aircraft and grabs something. It was a weapon like his partner but longer, it was called a rifle, and had a long blade which was named a bayonet. Ahuizotl had turned to face in her direction and smiled. She was still hidden and safe. The first one that spoke had searched Daring's shirt. "I've got the box; the master will be pleased"! He says before the pair start to laugh. The other walked over to Ahuizotl./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Crouching over him. "When I find your little pony friend, I'm going to make her cry, squeal and scream as I Sodomise and use her mare-hood hard for my own pleasure. And after I have had my fun and she begs me to end it, I will squeeze the life out of her slowly. It's just a shame you won't be around to see it". He said and stood up again. This inflamed the already angered Ahuizotl. He's tries to lift himself up. But the one who had the rifle placed a leg on Ahuizotl's back and pushes him down. The attacker took a stance. Daring now crying had to hold her mouth and muzzle to stop her sobs from being heard. Because these two evil souls displayed the despicable savagery of their depraved brutality in full./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The one holding the rifle, thrusted it downwards. The long blade of the bayonet penetrated Ahuizotl's back and stuck out of his chest just under his heart. BANG! The attacker had pulled the trigger. Ahuizotl slumped to the ground. His eyes fixed and wide and without their usual brightness. He was dead. And all poor Daring could hear was her heart beating, her muffled sobs and their laughter. And what haunts her the most, even to this day, is the sound of their callous and sadistic laughter. An Hour passes, though to her it felt like days. All Daring did was stare and continue to cry. Another twenty minutes goes by and she could no longer choke down her sobs. Letting go she coughs repeated. Nervous and scared, Daring sheepishly steps forward./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Ahi. Ahi. Ahuizotl? Get up. Please get up. Please get up. Ahuizotl please we need to move. Equestria needs you. I need you. So please get up. No oh Celestia no. Ahuizotl no Ahuizotl". She says sobbingly, before collapsing next to him. She kisses his forehead and nuzzles his cheek. Then cuddles close to him and begins to cry. The sound of her waling attracted the attention of your Uncle Discord. His curiosity piqued he went to were the sound of crying was coming from. What greeted him was what seemed to be two dead bodies. One a strange creature the other a pony. Suddenly the pony sighed, sniffed and a few quiet sobs./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Slowly Discord approached pensively and stretched out his lion paw. And as he gently touches the ponies head, she flinched. Looking up there was relief in her eyes, which was red and sore from the crying, when she saw it was Discord. "Oh, thank Celestia it's you Discord. I need help to get to Princess Celestia and tell her about the royal sealed stasis box". She says and tries to get up on her legs, but as she puts weight on them, they buckled. Dirty, dizzy and cut from head to tail. Woozy from blood loss and a concussion, she scrambled forward. Discord had to catch her. And after seeing her cutie mark, he knew who she was. AK Yearling AKA Daring Do. "Are you okay Miss Yearling?" He asks. She looks at him before grimacing in pain. "Please Discord, I need to see the princess. I need to tell her about those who took the box. Those who". She says, before turning and facing Ahuizotl's lifeless body and starting to cry once more./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Okay AK let's get you to Ponyville. My wife will tend your wounds while I'll fetch Celestia and Luna". He says and picks her up. Holding her tight he could not help but think how AK reminded him of Flutter Shy. And if it was him lying there, she wouldn't be able to function. He snapped his fingers and they disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. Seconds later at Flutter Shy's cottage. She was entertaining Rainbow Dash. They were enjoying themselves as you heard Rainbow Dash exclaim loudly. "Totally Awesome"! Suddenly a pop and a puff of pink smoke. Discord appeared. Placing down, on the sofa, the now barely conscious and badly injured Daring./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Flutter Shy. Can we get some help it's". He starts to say before Rainbow Dash with shock says. "Daring Do. But. But what happened"? Daring tries to sit herself up. "Don't move just lie there until Flutter Shy as had chance to tend to your wounds". Says Discord. "It's Ahuizotl. Everfree forest". Daring says. "Why that demon, I'm going to shove my hoof through is face". Says Rainbow Dash before flying off, she doesn't notice what she had said hurt Daring more than the bullets and splinters had. "No Ahuizotl isn't a demon he's my saviour". Daring says as she starts to cry. Flutter Shy looks at her husband, who was stroking Daring's mane, just shook his head. Back in the Everfree forest Rainbow Dash was closing in on were Ahuizotl lay. Her anger boiling over, how dare he hurt her friend and favourite author./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Spotting him lying in a clearing Rainbow gains altitude. Before diving at top speed hind hooves first. Screaming down the air whistling past, she was almost on top of him. But still he laid there. Even after she hit with a huge kick. She landed in front of him. Her eyes closed; she caught her breath. Before opening her eyes, she starts to say. "Ahuizotl I have a bone to pick with you. How dare you hurt Daring". But stops as she opens her eyes. There in front of her was Ahuizotl, still lying were he fell. She bowed her head. She could tell from his eyes, that he would never answer. There was no life in those eyes anymore. A cold gust of wind blew past as to emphasise he was dead. An envelope blew from his hand, and Rainbow catches it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Slowly she opened the blood-soaked envelope and read it. Her face drops and she wondered if she should give it to Daring. It was addressed to her after all. Rainbow moved over and placed a hoof on Ahuizotl's head before taking off and slowly flying off. Looking back once, with a sad, solemn and remorseful expression on her face. Back at Flutter Shy's cottage, Discord had sent Screwball to my Castle to fetch me and the other princesses. But I wasn't there. I had already left for Earth. The clock in the palace kitchen chimed the hour. Queen Twilight stops and looks up at it. The time was getting on./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Would you like to join me in doing some of my Royal Duties"? She asked Daydream. And with the biggest smile Daydream asked. "Really mommy. Could I"? Queen Twilight smiled then nodded. Daydream jumped for joy and dashes through the kitchen door. Only stopping when she heard her mother call out. "Daydream. What do you say to Chef and the kitchen staff"? Daydream slowly walked back into the Kitchen and says. "Thank you, chef, thank you every pony". The staff smiled and the chef says. "you are more than welcome your Royal Highness". Queen Twilight turns to the staff and says. "Thank you, every pony, the meal was delicious as always". The staff bow and say. "Your Majesty". Queen Twilight gets up and leaves. Daydream right by her side. "Sorry mommy but I got excited. Please don't be angry at me. Please mommy please". Says Daydream./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Queen Twilight stopped and looked down at Daydream, whom froze in her tracks. Thinking that a telling off was coming her ears drooped and her tail was between her hind legs. But her mother smiled and said. "I am not angry with you being excited about learning what it means to be Sovereign. It is just that you forgot your manners. Though the staff will do anything asked, you should still say please and thank you my little Daydreamer". Daydream started to giggle as her mother levitated her into the air before placing her on her back. "Now, where were we? Oh yes that's right, your cousin Screwball had been to fetch us but just missed me by minutes. "Sorry to bother you princess, but Daddy sent me to fetch Auntie Twilight. He found a pony that was attacked by another pony". She said. Princess Celestia and Luna looked at each other before Luna said. "I am sorry little one, but your Auntie Twilight isn't here, she left to go to Earth. We will come with you"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And so all three returned to Flutter Shy's cottage just as Rainbow Dash neared. "Discord what is it. Your daughter seems to think that you came across a pony who"? Princess Celestia started to ask as she walked in, when a faint voice said. "Oh, Princess Celestia thank goodness, they took it". Celestia and Luna step forward. There lying badly wounded and slightly out of it was Daring Do. "What do you mean they took it"? Celestia asked. Daring looked up and repeated. "They took it". Then continued with. "I tried to get it to you, but they took it. They took the box, the stasis box with your royal seal on it". Celestia looked shocked she had made a deal with Ahuizotl many years before, when I first moved to Ponyville. Just after she had got back her sister. That as long as he did not open the box, destroy it, and kept it safe she would not interfere with his plans./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""What stasis box sister"? Asked Luna. But before Celestia could speak Daring said. "They were going to kill me, but Ahuizotl he saved me, but I lost the box. He. He. He gave his life for me". The two princesses look at each other not quite believing what they had heard when from behind them came. "It's true! I. I found his body in the woods. It was those who attacked Tartarus. Same weapon. I also found this". It was Rainbow Dash. She was holding out the blood-soaked envelope. "It's addressed to Daring". Daring looks up and goes to take the envelope, but when she saw the blood she froze. Her already reddened Sore eyes started to well up once more. Flutter Shy moved up and held her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Princess Luna steps closer to Rainbow Dash then turns to Daring and asks. "Would you like me to read it"? Daring just nods. "To A K Yearling or should I call you Daring Do, my arch nemesis and now my new friend. If you are reading this then I am no longer with you. The time you helped me get my Cats back, made me realise that I needed a friend. And I am grateful to now count you as one. And I hope that you do the same. With all the encounters we have had together in the past and just recently. Those new ones are the ones I cherish the most, and those were we faced off against each other are the ones I regret the most. And with pain caused. And now that we are friends, I don't wish to cause you any, anymore. We have had our differences, I respect you and when Dr Caballeron tried to frame you, I felt angry. And I wished I was there to defend you. I am so glad that your friends Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were there. I also wish to tell you how I feel. All the time we have spent together, I started to enjoy it and being your friend. And more. I think that I love you. And that as each day that passes, the more I fall for you. Take care my darling Daring Do. Love Ahuizotl"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The room was quiet and still, Flutter Shy was holding Daring tight. "He did it for me. He gave his life for me. For love. For the fact that because he loved me. Ahuizotl loved me". Daring said before beginning to cry once more. "We will give you some time Ms Yearling. Discord would you please recover Ahuizotl, for a decent burial". Says Princess Celestia, as she Luna and Rainbow Dash exit the cottage. Celestia steps forward as Rainbow Dash says. "Your Majesty's but if you don't mind but I would like to stay with Daring"? Luna gives Rainbow a quick hug. "My friend, Daring will need support. Seeing a creatures' life taken in a way like that will take a long time to get over". She says then releases the hug./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"After Rainbow Dash re-entered the Cottage, Luna steps up to her sister and says. "Now sister we need to talk about that box". Celestia without looking says. "No Luna I can't". But Luna pushed for an answer. "But Celestia why? What is in the box? Why does it have your seal? And why would they take it"? Celestia puffed out her cheeks, tears forming and says. "Luna please just please". In a somewhat annoyed tone. "But why"? Luna continued. Celestia turned slightly facing Luna. "Please Luna". She says. Luna moved right up close to her sister, who by now was walking at a pace. Luna starts to say. "Sister please I just wish to help". When Celestia stops, turns and looks at Luna in the eyes. "I SAID LEAVE IT". Bellowed Celestia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"But Luna asked once more. "Sister, would you be put in danger". Celestia spread her wings reared up an angry expression on her face. "LUNA NO AND DON'T ASK ABOUT IT". She booms in the royal Canter-Lot voice, before taking flight and speeding off. Luna was taken aback by this. Not the fact Celestia could use the voice. No at the fact that she used there and had aimed it at her. Her own sister. The look of anger that was in her face made it even more potent. But the anger wasn't actually aimed at Luna. It was because of the box. It contained something dangerous. And Celestia hoped it would never surface. Because she feared losing Luna again. After returning to the palace in Canter-Lot, Celestia's private quarters door was ajar, and as Luna passed, she heard her sister crying. "Oh, mother why did it resurface. I can't let her remember; I don't want to lose her again. I can't be lonely again". Luna on hearing this went to knock and enter. But decided not to. Whatever it was Celestia feared it. Of losing her sister again. And being lonely./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"But it had another downside. By not telling Luna what it was had planted a seed of distrust. Only time would tell if it would flower and bloom or wither and die on the vine. This was a small disaster but one of several disasters that we would face. I was completely unaware of this as I had departed on the airship, going to Earth. I was going to speak with Detective Whitetail and his leaders. And I wanted to see Sunset. To make sure she was safe and well. Slowly the Airship lifted off from its moorings. The ponies of the town started a new tradition by waving it off. Slowly it approached the portal to Earth, disappearing in a bright light and like before the crew took on their part pony part human forms./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"As we entered Earth, we were approached by Human Aircraft. "Unidentified aircraft, please state Identification and destination. Noncompliance will Result in lethal force. Repeat unidentified aircraft, please state identification and destination. Noncompliance will result in lethal force". Said one of the pilots over the radio. The two Aircraft rolled to the side to show that they were armed. "This is Friendship one, we are here transporting Her Royal Highness Twilight Sparkle. Crowned Princess of Equestria. Who has come to speak to your leaders at the city townhall. Repeat this is Friendship one, we are here transporting Her Royal Highness Twilight sparkle. Crowned Princess of Equestria. Who has come to speak to your leaders at the city town hall". Replied one of the crew as they answered./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"A few seconds later the pilot radioed back. "Confirmed Friendship one continue on this course, we will escort you to your destination and welcome to Earth". An hour later the airship reached the city town hall. As the ship lowered its altitude, I could see that the police had cordoned off the roads around townhall. Many of the city's residents had come to see the Alien visitors. With the ship in proper position, the boarding ramp was lowered. The entry hatch opened and out steps the Friendship guard. They were followed by Captain Tempest. Whom slowly walked down the ramp, followed closely behind by Iron Hoof and Phalanx. "I am Tempest Shadow Captain of Her Royal Highness Princess Twilight Sparkles Friendship guard. Her Royal Highness will disembark shortly, as she is currently taking care of her daughter". Says Captain Tempest as one of the human dignitary's approached. "Welcome Captain Tempest, I am Theodor Rockhoof Governor of the state of New Colt Land. We understand that you wish to speak about an Alliance between our two worlds"? He says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Yes, that is correct. And as per Her Royal Highness's instructions, we offer you this as a gift of friendship". Replied Tempest before clicking her fingers. Both Iron Hoof and Phalanx stepped forward. They were carrying a large treasure chest with my Cutie mark on it. "Behold one of Equestria's greatest treasures, the Crystal Heart of the Celestials". Says Captain Tempest as both guards opened the lid. "We thank Her Royal Highness for her most gracious gift. I regret that we do not have a gift for her Royal Highness". Says Theodor Rockhoof. "Announcing Her Royal Highness Princess Twilight of Equestria". Said a guard as I stepped down on to the ramp./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"He Continued with. "And their Royal Highnesses' Prince Spike and Princess Daydream". This time your brother Spike had joined me. And as we three walk down the ramp, we were followed by Mothball and Ocellus. The Friendship guard had lined up Either side of a Red carpet, which is used on Earth for special guests, kind of like a tradition. There were human guards there too. But they only lined one side. Their commanding officer shouted orders. And they snapped to attention. "Your Royal Highness it is good to see you again. And your mother well"? Someone said, it was Detective Whitetail. He had approached. I look and smile, it was good to see a friendly face. "Detective it is agreeable to see you too. I am afraid that mother's time is growing short, but at the moment is well. Thank you for your concern". I replied./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"However, our statements were a code for us to let each other know if anything else happened. I then said. "I also have a message from my auntie Luna". I leaned forward and kisses his cheek. "She wishes you to be her guest and accompany her to my upcoming wedding". There was a slight blush forming on the detective's face. Even your brother and Captain Tempest looked away. "Forgive me Your Royal Highness where are my manners, may I introduce Ms Rebecca Trottingham District Attorney, Flash Magnus Chief of police and my boss and last but not least Theodor RockHoof State Governor of New Colt Land". He says. Then Theodor Rockhoof says. "Welcome to Earth and the city we thank you for your gift of friendship we are humbly grateful. We apologise that we have no gift to give you in return". Then gives me a cheesy smile./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Thank you". I replied before turning back to the detective. "Detective, I must ask you how about those of your people who saved my life. And more importantly how is the girl that saved my daughters' life"? I ask. The detective smiles. "They are mostly fine. But". He says. Even though I know the whole story, every little disgusting detail I still ask. "But what detective"? He then gives me a sad look before saying. "I am afraid that she tried to take her own life, due to the fact that she was assaulted. And of a sexual nature". I give a fake shocked look. "Detective can you take me to her, and provide transport"? I ask. Theodor Rockhoof answers. "The Detective will take you anywhere you wish to go Your Royal Highness"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"A couple of the spectators in the crowd rush forward and approach me, you, and your brother. Without flinching Mothball, Iron Hoof, Ocellus and Phalanx draw their swords, stand to the right side of me and your brother, who was holding you. The four of them stood in a line and pointed the tips of their swords at the people who had rushed forward. The human guard move and point their weapons at Iron Hoof and the other three. The Friendship guard also react and aim their weapons at the human guards. I look at Captain Tempest who snaps her fingers. The Friendship Guard stop and stand too. Only Iron Hoof and the others continued in their stance. Tempest moved in front of them. I look at them with an unbearable stare./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""STAND DOWN! THAT'S AN ORDER"! She barks. I continued to stare. "REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAST GUARD TO DISOBAY HER ROYAL HIGHNESS"! She says. They all turn and look at me. And then they stand down. "I'm sorry about that, it's just that there have been several attempts to take my little girl that my guards are on high alert". I say, though that was a lie. The Governor and the other two dignitaries look at each other before the Governor says. "It's completely understandable Your Royal Highness". I then say Governor. "Governor allow me to introduce my children, this is my son Prince Spike and the newest member of my family. This is baby Princess Daydream". And as they look upon you, you sigh in your sleep and smile. They were smitten with you./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"A fter allowing them the opportunity to meet you both. I then said. "Governor if you would excuse me, I would like to visit that girl and her friends". He responded. "Of course, Your Royal Highness". I then turn to Captain Tempest. "Captain Tempest you and the rest of the Friendship guard will remain here with the ship. Prince Spike and Princess Daydream will go with me along with these four guards". I say pointing at Iron Hoof and the others. I knew that Phalanx wanted to see Principal Celestia again. "Yes, Your Royal Highness". Tempest replied with a bow. "Detective you will drive". I say and he bows with a smile. He was the only male human who I allowed to get really close. And when I say close, I mean actually touch me. I knew I was safe with him. And I trusted him. He walked beside me as we headed to a long car./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"It was called a limo. He opened the door for Spike and says. "My Prince allow me to hold your sister while you enter the car". Your brother looks at me and I give him a smile to say I trust him. And so, he hands you over and steps in. the detective then hands you over, before closing the door. He then steps round and opens the door for me. It was a little awkward with my wings. After I got in, he got in and one of the four guards closed the door. Then get in the front we set off. Back in Equestria the Elements of Disharmony was causing more trouble. They had headed to Canter-Lot. Their target was our Flash Magnus. They were there to kill him. Him and all the other pillars of old Equestria. They wanted to weaken the Tree of Harmony. Not knowing my little secret. This was not the original tree./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The original one was destroyed ages ago. And so too was the Elements. Yet we still had them. Why? Because of them Spirit of Harmony. It replaced or changed something that reset Equestria back to before Celestia and Luna had decided to retire. But that is another story. For you see the new tree was never connected to the pillars. But we were. And so too were my friends. And those from Earth more so. They never saw the tree die. Though they probably felt it. Flash Magnus was doing his duty he had become Royal Guard and trained all new recruits. The day was warm and sunny in Equestria. And peace and serenity flowed through the city./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"It was broken when a blast happened near the barracks. A second and a third. Several guards are killed, and others wounded. Flash being the source of the Element of Loyalty. Which comes from his bravery. And this leads to his downfall. Flash could never leave any guard to die and so risked his own. He was hit. And once he was down the Elements of Disharmony take him and leave the city. There deep in the forbidden jungle they had dragged the wounded Flash Magnus. "So, this is a pillar of Equestria is it? Doesn't look special". Says Harbinger in his demonic tone. "He is linked to the Elements of Harmony, by the fact that his bravery created the Element of Loyalty master". Replied Tyrannirum. Flash was surprised. "But how would you know? You were locked away". He says. There was a dark cruel chuckle from Tyrannirum./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Who do you think created the Shadow that engulfed your friend Stygian". Tyrannirum replied. "It's a good job me and my friends and the elements destroyed it. And it was you who corrupted our friend". Says Flash Magnus defiantly. Tyrannirum laughed. "No pony, that was you when you turned your back on him. But I did help, I whispered into Starswirls ear. And you did the rest". Says Tyrannirum. Magnus's eyes widen and there was real shock in them. Tyrannirum stood before the wounded Pegasus and smiles. "So, is that why you brought us here to the dead city of Pegopolis"? Magnus asks. Tyrannirum laughs once more. "This is where I was defeated. Where I was stopped trying to free my master. A pure soul sacrificed herself to stop me. You may not know her but that bushy bearded stick in the mud will"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Who was she"? Asked Flash Magnus. "She was called Galaxia". Replied Tyrannirum. Flash Magnus was shocked at the name, for he knew it but before he could say anything Tyrannirum's horns glow with magic. "I'm afraid that you will never get the chance to tell her daughters". Then slams one of his cloven hooves into Flash Magnus's chest. It glowed with a spell; Flash screamed out in extreme pain. His eyes turn to black orbs, and dark strands of black lightening emanated from them. His mane and tail changed colour and so does his coat. He seems to age rapidly. Growing older, greyer and thinner as every second ticked by. The lifeforce was being drained from him painfully. He finally goes white and crumbles to dust. "One down five to go". Says Harbinger./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Elsewhere your Auntie Rainbow Dash was at the Wonderbolts academy inducting new recruits. It was a few days since the incident with Daring Do. "Okay Newbs. I am Captain Rainbow Dash, but all the crew and trainers here call me 'Crash'. Isn't that right sergeant". She says addressing your Uncle Soren who answers with. "Ma'am yes ma'am". She blushed a little because as she stands in front of him, he sneakily with a hoof gently strokes his wife's flank. She gives him a quick glance as to say, stop it Soren its embarrassing. "And why is that sergeant"? She quickly asked. "Because you crash any pony out of the academy that doesn't meet your standards". He replies. Dash then paces up and down the line of new recruits. "That's right newbs, if you mess up, fail to deliver or put your own interests before any other ponies safety I will crash you out of this academy so fast and so hard that your great grandchildren and even your great, great grandchildren will feel you hit the ground. Do you understand me newbs"? She says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Ma'am yes ma'am". They replied. Then one tries to whisper to another. "I heard the reason they call her crash is that on her first day she crashed into the garbage in front of the Wonderbolts". Rainbow Dash had heard him. "What was that newb? She says. "Nothing ma'am". He sheepishly replied. "Oh, you're the cocky one who is always 'look at me look at me'. Well every pony thank mister look at me for the laps you are about to give me. So, fifty laps now. And any pony that doesn't complete fifty before I can complete a thousand will be cleaning out the barracks for a month. I give you a head start. Now Move it". She says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"There were grumbles from the recruits. But all began to do the laps. After they all completed five laps each Soren says. "Take it easy on them honey". She smiles then with a rainbow coloured contrail. She laps the recruits several times. But suddenly she stops. And is surrounded by a dark coloured aura. The necklace that held the Element of Loyalty appeared. Rainbow Dash screamed in pain and as though responding to it the crystal that was the element cracked. And when the aura had dissipated, she dropped like a stone, falling and unconscious. Soren seeing his wife falling shot up and flew to catch her. Grabbing her he lowered her down to academy grounds./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Dashie wake up please wake up". He says with panic in his voice. Slowly she opens her eyes. "Soren I can't feel my wings". She groggily says. Suddenly the gem within the necklace glowed with a bright, beautiful white soft light, it engulfed Rainbow. She flapped her wings, and the light fades. The stone that was once cracked. Was whole again. Slowly the necklace disappeared. "Dashie you okay". Asked Soren worried about his wife. "Something is very wrong we need to speak to Twilight". She says. And this was one of the more serious disasters we faced that week. Back on Earth I had arrived at the hospital were Sunset was being treated. "I must warn you your Majesty it as only been 24hrs since she came out of surgery". Said the detective using my proper title. But I was shocked. "But you left Equestria seven days ago". I replied. It seemed that the portal was temporally out of sync with the two worlds. Equestria was now seven days a head of Earth./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"One of the guards had got out and opened the door. The detective had gotten out. A slight drizzle of rain had started to fall. For you see sweetie on Earth they can't control their weather like we do. The detective pulls out a long object out of the door and opened it. He looks at Phalanx and says. "There is another in the door that side use it to keep their Royal Highnesses, the prince and the baby princess dry. I will do the same for her Majesty". He then leans forward and sticks out a hand and says. "Allow me to help you out Your Majesty". I hold my left wing up to hide my face. As I was blushing profusely. I now saw what Luna did. He was a proper gentle colt, I mean gentleman. The sound of his voice portrayed his gentle loving soul./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I stick out my hand and take his he held it and helped me out. My wing still up. Your brother was being cheeky, by puckering up his lips and making kissing sounds. He had saw my reddened cheeks. I give him one of my looks and he stops. And sniggers instead. Still holding my hand, he used the umbrella to keep the rain off me, and we walk in through the doors. Two security guards were stationed by the doors stood to attention and saluted me and Spike. A guard on the inside opened the door. I was greeted by the staff whom bowed. Before returning to their duties. And even more guards stationed inside. Some of the people that were visiting friends or loved ones, Commented on my Looks./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I could hear them as I pass. "Hubba Hubba". The one says. "Wow what a dish". Said another and a third gave me a wolf whistle. "It seems that the male population of the city find you desirable Your Majesty". Said the detective. And I begin to blush once more. A fourth approached and said. "You are the Princess from the visitors are you not? Have you found your prince charming yet? If not, I would like to offer you myself to be a concubine until you do". I start to feel warm and my face flush red. I couldn't believe all the attention I was getting. I could understand people being curious about our people. But the attention that I was getting was more toward a sexual nature. And it was down to my new body form. It is because my body shape was more hourglass./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"L ong flowing hair, larger than normal breasts, a flat tummy, a shapely flank and a pair of perfectly shaped and smooth legs. The only thing that tells the people that I am not human is my ears, wings, horn and tail. "I am afraid I am already spoken for but thank you for your kind offer". I replied with a slight blush still on my face, and a wing rapped round to hide that fact. The man then kneels before me, takes my free hand then kisses me on it. "Well Your Highness, it is my loss and your prince is very lucky to be able to marry such a beautiful lady as yourself". He says before kissing my hand once more. I was shocked at myself that I allowed him to touch me. "Her Royal Highness thanks you for the compliment. But at the moment she is here to see a teen girl who saved her life a few days ago". Said the detective./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Back in Equestria the Elements of Disharmony were preparing to attack a second pillar. They were after Mist Mane. She embodied beauty and so was the source of the Element of Generosity. And since I helped her return from limbo. She had been made the gardener of Crystal palace in the Crystal Empire. She would create beautiful areas for the ponies of the Crystal Empire to enjoy. And they were proud of their new citizen. That they now attend the gardens as a whole. And have made it a criminal offence to do anything to the gardens. Mist Mane was the first in the gardens as sun rises over the empire. Her fellow workers come in an hour later. And they begin their work. She would sacrifice herself to save those she worked with./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The elements attack several of the ponies manage to escape and head direct for the castle. And would alert the guards. The only ones left in the garden was Mist Mane, a stallion and a young mare. The stallion had fought against Flash, Glad Mane and Wind Rider. But was overwhelmed. Mist Mane used her magic and teleported him and the mare out of the way. She then began to battle the three of them and is able to hold her own. Freezing them in forcefield bubbles she saw the guards charging to her aid. BANG! A shot rang out. Mist Manes expression changed. There was now surprise crossing her face. It was Tirek./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"On a hill that overlooked the gardens he had used a rifle to shoot Mist Mane. He pulls back the bolt the weapon spat out the empty cartridge. He pushes it back and looks down the scope and takes aim. Slowly he squeezed the trigger once more. Bang! A second shot sounded. The bullet whizzed through the air, and then straight through Mist Mane's chest. The blood ran down. As it did her eyes went like Flash Magnus's. the same colour the same lightening emanating from them. It seems Harbinger had got Tyrannirum to create some magic bullets. Made from the spell Tyrannirum use on Flash Magnus. Mist Mane's life slowly ebbed away. Your Auntie Rarity felt the effect miles away in Manehattan. She was exhibiting her new line of dresses. She was called to the catwalk to take a bow./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"At the end of the catwalk, she basked in the cheers from the audience, the announcer comes on to hand her a very beautiful bouquet. As she sniffs the fragrant blooms, she suddenly starts to feel dizzy. Staggering she falls from the catwalk. Her eyes roll back, and a dark aura surrounds her. The amethyst gemstone that is the Element of Generosity appeared and like with Auntie Rainbow it started to crack. She starts to fit, and Gemstone begins to panic. "Mommy help please help my mommy, please some pony help my mommy". She cries. Quickly from the dressing rooms Sweetie Belle and Sassy Saddle raced forward they had heard Gemstones plea. As they approached a white light is emitted from the stone of the Element. It engulfed Rarity and like before the stone became whole once more./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Near Rainbow falls were the school of Friendship was located, Tyrannirum, Cinch and Harbinger came to attack it. They had two purposes. One to destroy the school. And two to eliminate the Pillar of Strength. Rockhoof. It was just another ordinary school day. Students were going about their lessons, when the whole building Shook. Rockhoof as a pillar, ran into the fray. His only thought to make sure every pony or Creature was safe. Using his legendary strength to lift fallen debris from the doorway. And as the last of the students and new teachers left, they witnessed Rock hoof's death. Or should I say murder./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And all thanks to Cinch. She had removed her pendant. Taking pony form and pretending to be hurt and unable to move, Rockhoof sense of righteousness took over. And this led to his death. For you see little one. Queen Twilight said before stopping abruptly Daydream had jumped off her back and had started walking once more. She hung back a little as they were passing the guest quarters of Canter-Lot Castle. And she had heard several familiar voices. Daydream however trotted ahead. "You My Lady and My Lady may use this room. We will escort him up soon. And I wish to offer my condolences". Says a guard. He was speaking to Starlight and Trixie. Queen Twilight figured that neither Trixie or Starlight would want to see her or speak to her. Especially with what was to happen later this afternoon. She expected that they would despise her for the rest of their lives, and she would never deserve their forgiveness./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Because she had signed the warrant, she had not looked at the name on it. Or the other ones she signed that day. It was only after Derpy slapped her and asked how she could just sign it. Starlight didn't ever speak after that day and she has been on compassionate leave from the school of Friendship ever since. Starlight had gone into the room and sat staring out of the window. The view was of the countryside. And far below the castle and small town she once called home. But now was just a reminder of what she and Trixie had already lost and were about to lose. Trixie had saw Daydream coming around the corner and quickly pulled the door to. "Auntie Trixie". Daydream called out on seeing Trixie. Trixie crouched and held out her hooves. Daydream ran in and hugged Trixie./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Hello, my sweet how do you like the castle here"? Asked Trixie. "Not as good as home". Replied Daydream. She then hears some pony sobbing in the room. And through the crack in the doorway she could see it is Starlight. "Don't go in sweetie your Auntie Starlight isn't very well and wishes to be left alone. I will give her a kiss from you". Trixie says as Daydream goes to enter the room. Slowly Queen Twilight turned the corner and stops. Trixie spots her and closes the door completely, turns and walks down the corridor some distance. Queen Twilight starts to approach Trixie. Out of another room came a courtier, a pompous pony who believes being of noble birth made him more important than other ponies. Queen Twilight detested ponies like him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"But the nation unfortunately does not function properly without ponies like him. He barged past Trixie and Daydream. Knocking over poor little Daydream. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU ARE WALKING". Bellowed Trixie as she picks up Daydream and hugging her. "Humph. Keep your brat in check commoner. And don't talk to me like that". He says and slaps Trixie. "Know your place commoner". He continues and goes to slap Trixie once more. CRACK! He had caught Daydream instead. Queen Twilight walked faster and could see that her little girl was about to cry. Trixie looked and saw that Twilight was behind him. "GUARDS". She calls out as Queen Twilight had picked up the Stallion. And was choking him. "My lady what is it"? Asked a guard as he and his companion as raced to the call. "Guards arrest that stallion; he hit me and injured my niece Princess Daydream". Says Trixie has she saw Queen Twilight had thrown the stallion against the wall./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Yes, My Lady". Came the reply as the guards grab the stallion and escort him away from the corridor. "Thank you". Both Trixie and Twilight said in unison. And Twilight levitates Daydream on to her back once more. "Twilight I am sorry I know that you have to keep up appearances, but I know you are hurting. It must have been very hard signing the warrant. I know you will blame yourself for the rest of your life. But I the great chubby and powerfully emotional Trixie does not". Says Trixie before hugging Twilight. Twilight said. "It's okay Trixie you can hate me I will not take it personally". Says Twilight as she walks away tears streaming down her cheeks. After five minutes she wiped her eyes and says. "Right, where was I? Oh, that's right Rockhoof had gone to help Cinch. Close to her he was helping her up when he felt a sharp pain in his chest./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Cinch had taken a knife and thrust it into his chest. With drawing it backs out she plunged it in once more. And just like Flash Magnus and Mist Mane before him, his eyes changed, and lightening emanated from them. the light that was his life was extinguished. At my castle Rainbow Dash was describing what had happened to her at the Wonderbolts Academy to Princesses Celestia and Luna and you Auntie Applejack. Applejack had picked up a large stack of books and was carrying them to the map room. She had just got through the doors. When suddenly she started to stagger, as though she was drunk. She then screams out in pain, the books she carried seemed to be too heavy to hold that she drops them. There was a bright flash and the Element of Honesty appeared. Applejack was then surrounded by a dark aura./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The stone started to crack as she screams once more. "I can't feel my legs ya all". She says and then the stone turns white and light emits from it the Princesses and Rainbow Dash cover their eyes. When the light fades Applejack is still lying there, and the Element is whole once more before disappearing. "Just like me. That was just like me". Says Rainbow Dash. "I think we better inform Twilight sister". Says Luna. "No, no she has enough on her mind at the moment. Her mission on Earth is what we need her to focus on. She will need their help to defeat those responsible for bringing those weapons to our world". Replied Celestia. But I was about to find out. So back on Earth I was still blushing with the fact that the human male had kissed my hand and complimented on my beauty./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"We had moved on and we are stopped again. But this time we were stopped by a little girl. Tugging on my skirt. "Are you an angel"? She asks. I crouch down and reply. "What a cute sweet little girl, do you think I am an angel". She looks at me with a smile before turning to look at the person she was with. It was her grandmother. "You look like one. I mean you are very pretty and have wings". She says then hands me a bouquet of flowers. I sniff them the scent of the flowers was wonderful. "My what beautiful flowers for me". I say and the little girl's grandmother came over the little girl looked worried. But her grandmother said. "I don't think your mother would mind you giving her flowers to the Princess. The new baby took a lot out of her, so she is probably tired"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Another man come up and pushes past knocking Spikes arm and you wake. No matter how much he tries to comfort you, you continued to cry. "How rude". The little girl says as I take you and you go quiet. I crouch once more and show you to the little girl. "This is my baby. She is my little girl and if she is as sweet as you when she grows up then I will be as lucky as your mommy". I say and you yawn and stretch your arms and wings. "She looks like a little angel. What is she called"? The little girl says. "That she does. That she does". Her grandmother adds. "Her name is Daydream Sparkle. Princess of the Rainbow Kingdom of Friendship. And I am Twilight Sparkle Crowned Princess of Equestria". There was then a commotion and you are knocked out of my hands. But the little girl catches you. It seems a drunkard had started to fight with a security guard./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"He grabs a scalpel and starts waving it about. The little girl's grandmother grabs her and pulls her close. "What you looking at Freak". He says to me then goes to grab the little girl. And still in her arms was you. I can feel my blood begin to boil. The grandmother covers you and the little girl and is stabbed in the arm. Before the guards and my own personal guards could react my horn lights up with magic. I then levitate the man off the ground. Spinning around he sees me with my hand in lift gesture and my horn glowing with power and my eyes glowing white. "LET ME GO FREAK". He screams. I see two guards approaching him slowly. "Your Highness it's okay". The grandmother says and I release him. He drops out of the air. Then the guards grab him. "Our apologies Your Highness allow me to check your daughter". Says a doctor but I had already saw that you weren't hurt. "My daughter is okay". And I close my eyes and my horn glows. There was a puff of white smoke. "You summand me Your Royal Highness". Said a small statured white Unicorn. "Yes, Bright Heart please treat the ladies wounds. As she was injured protecting my little Daydream". I say as I approached the little girl and her grandmother./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Thank you, my little friend. And to you Madam". I say before levitating the little girl and you up. She giggled as she floated. "Granny I'm flying". She says with a big smile I hold her in my arms. "You are now my friend and I will be yours from now on". I say before kissing her forehead. I then put her down and levitate you back to your brother. The little girl gives me her teddy. "A gift for Daydream Your Highness". She says. I crouch once more and kiss her forehead once more. Giving back the bouquet I levitate a single red rose and with my magic place it in my hair and rested the stem behind my ear. I then spot a single little feather of yours poking out of your left wing. With a gentle tug I pulled it I then brought round my left wing and take a feather of my own. "As you have given me a gift of friendship please accept these as my gift to you". And hand the two feathers to the little girl. "Thank you, Your Highness,". She replies. "No please call me Twilight". I say before she skips off with her grandmother./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And we head to Sunsets room. Five minutes later we arrived in the corridor that led to sunsets room. "Princess Twilight". My friends say bowing as they saw me. They were outside the room all except Twilight, Twilight's mom, Sunrise and her mother, girls sat as they waited to go in. "Your Majesty. We didn't expect you to come all this way with the troubles in Equestria". It was Principal Celestia bowing before me. She had returned the same day Sunset had hours after and had come to the hospital hearing the news. She still needed a crutch to support herself when standing or walking. "Principal Celestia, friends it is good to see you all. But I must ask how is Sunset"? Sunrise opened the door and steps out into the corridor. She was followed by their mother. She spots me, bows and says. "Oh, mom this is Sunsets friend from Equestria. Princess Twilight Sparkle". Sunshine steps forward. "Thank you for coming your Highness. You didn't need to come so soon". She says. I step forward and said. "Friends please do not bow to me you never need to bow"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Would you like to see Sunset? Her girlfriend is with her at the moment". Says Sunshine as she goes to the door. "Spike come because I want to ask Sunset and Twilight a very important question". I reply. I turn then say. "Thank you, Mrs Shimmer. Would all of you like to know what I want to ask". Knowing they would listen at the door. Detective Whitetail steps up and knocks the door. "Come in". There it was the same voice. It was the same voice of your grandmother Twilight Velvet. And we entered. "Your Majesty thank you for coming". Says Twilight, she was lying on the bed cuddled up to Sunset. I was grateful that both were there. "It is really good to see you Sunset". I say and I step forward. I kneel by the bed and I begin to cry. "I am so sorry Sunset I should have left that evil creature here for this worlds authorities to deal with. And you wouldn't had to have suffered what he did to you. Please forgive me it was my fault"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I fall to my hands and knees crying I say. "Please Sunset forgive me I should have protected you better and you wouldn't have been". Sunset looks at Twilight who helps her out of bed and round to me. She kneels and before I finish my sentence, she slaps my face. "What. I wouldn't have been called a freak. Called a bitch and a whore. I wouldn't have been almost beaten to death. Or do you mean I wouldn't have been raped. Sorry Princess but your apology is not accepted as you don't have anything to apologise for. Because the officer responsible could have easily raped me here on earth anytime. He just got his opportunity in Equestria". She says and then hugs me Twilight knelt next to her and hug us both. "Besides this unpleasant experience as brought us two closer together more than ever". She continued. "Yes, Your Majesty and I think I can speak for Shimmy when I say. Would you be our guest at our wedding next week". Says Twilight. I stop crying and look./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Sunset smiles and nods. "Yes Princess. It is what I was planning that day when". She says before shuddering. The memory of him violating her making her feel ill and wanting to vomit. Twilight stands and helps Sunset up and as she was saying. "Come on Shimmy let's get you off the cold floor it won't do any good for you or". She stops and she looks at me and down to Sunset. Sunset nods approval. "The baby". She finished. The Detective helps me up and I give a fake look of surprise at Sunset. "We have chosen to keep the baby". Sunset says before climbing back into her bed. A doctor enters and says. "I think it would be better if we all allow Ms Shimmer to rest now". "Yes of course doctor, but before I go and talk to the leaders of this world, I wish to say I would love to come to your wedding as long as you and all my friends be my guests at my wedding in two days. And I also wish to ask you and Twilight if you would be Daydreams and Spikes godmothers"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The question had surprised them both. "I. I. don't know what to say". Replied Sunset. "I do it would be an honour to have you both as my god parents". Said Spike. "Princess it would be our pleasure to be the god mothers to both of their Royal Highnesses". Says Twilight. I smile and I go to stand, and I start to feel dizzy. Suddenly Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash cries out in pain. They pony up and are surrounded by a dark aura. I too feel pain. And drop. I am out cold and your brother panics. In my mind while I was out cold, I see the spirits of Rock hoof, Mist Mane and Flash Magnus screaming out in pain before they faded away. I slowly regain consciousness to see the Doctor and a nurse kneeling over me. She was shining a small light into my eyes. "Doctor may I ask what happened"? I ask. The nurse and the detective help me up. I see that another couple of nurses were around my friends./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Your Majesty are you okay"? Asked Ocellus. I nod. But then say. "Something has happened at home; I think that the Pillars of Equestria are in danger". "Who"? Asks my friends and Sunrise. Sunset looks shocked. "But they are just legends, stories that mothers tell their foals to go to sleep". She says and I shake my head. "No Sunset no they are real. All of them Starswirl, Mist Mane, Flash Magnus, Somnambula, Mage Meadowbrook and Rockhoof and have returned back to Equestria". Sunset shakes her head in disbelief and a scared look on her face. "That means that if they are real then that means the pony of shadows is too". She says. "Yes. His name is Stygian. And he is now a top selling author". I say before continuing with. "So too is the legendary Gorgon"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Sunsets eyes widen with fear and grips the bed covers tightly in both hands. "What did you see"? Asked Spike. I Look at him worry showing and reply. "I think I saw the deaths of the pillars of Beauty, Bravery and Strength". Spike looks. "The pillar of strength. That means that the Element of honesty and. A J". He says before handing you over to Principal Celestia and darting out, I call out. "Spike wait". But he was already down the Corridor and out of the Hospital. His only thought was to get back home, back to Equestria, to his family. "Don't worry too much Your Majesty, he won't be alone. Mothball has gone with him". Says Ocellus. And she was right. Sensing Spikes anxiety over what happened he had transformed himself into a bug and sat on Spikes back as he ran off./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"At least I knew he would be safe. Back in Equestria the Elements of Disharmony were about to target the last three Pillars Somnambula, Mage Meadowbrook and Starswirl. Starswirl was the first. He had been journeying through new Equestria spreading the lessons of friendship. Slowly he became aware that he was being followed. Seeing the next town, he picked up his pace. Only one problem it was the town that bore her name. Somnambula. So unlucky for us. Not for the Elements of Disharmony. For they could take out two at the same time. And with Starswirl being a powerful wizard and the source of the Element of Magic. They knew his loss would weaken us more. Suddenly Starswirl spots something in the corner of his eye and starts to turn. A magic blast hit just next to him. A second and third were heading straight for him so he put up a forcefield. The resulting explosion mirrored that of an atomic bomb./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"As the dust settles the forcefield was still up. Starswirl was in fact a very powerful wizard. Nearly as powerful as Celestia and Luna together. "You will need to do better than that whoever you are"? Starswirl calls out. Three more blasts come at him making and even more powerful explosion. It was that powerful that the ponies in the village of Somnambula felt it and so too did the Pillar of Hope. As she sees the sign of battle Somnambula like the Guardians of Harmony and the elements before them and subsequently the Pillars themselves, went to the aid of the pony or ponies in trouble. Just what the Elements of Disharmony wanted. With his shield up Starswirl couldn't or wouldn't teleport to safety. Above him in the air were Flash Sentry and Wind Rider./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"To the left was Glad Mane, to his right Cinch. And there in the middle was a pony he thought he would never see again. "I see you have escaped that accursed place again". There was an earth-shattering cackle echoing through the dunes. "Why if it isn't good old Starswirl, magic teacher of the royal family. My you gotten old and grey". Tyrannirum snorted before shooting out two powerful beams of magic out of his horns. The power started to weaken the forcefield around Starswirl. Tyrannirum stopped his spell. "My, my, my, your power has grown over the years you old fart. Your nearly as powerful as Galaxia. She was indeed powerful". He remarked before renewing his attack. He is then joined by the other Elements of Disharmony. Somnambula sees that it is her old friend and fellow pillar that is in danger./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Starswirl my old friend hold on". She shouts as she ploughs into Flash Sentry knocking him into a spin. With a left hook she knocks out Wind Rider sending him crashing into the ground. She hovers as she prepares to attack Cinch. But that was a mistake. For you see Tirek was waiting for her. BANG! A gunshot rang out. Tirek with his rifle waited for her to approach before he took the shot. She was caught in the wing. Franticly she flaps trying to stay air born, but to no avail. She starts to plummet to the ground. Starswirl sees his old friend falling he uses a teleportation spell to get her to the ground safely. But Tyrannirum's beams and those that emanated from the other two Elements of Disharmony started to weaken his forcefield. So, as his attention was temporary switched to the safety of Somnambula instead of himself, he had not notice that Flash had recovered./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"A fifth energy beam hits Starswirl's forcefield, causing it to collapse, the resulting blast sends Starswirl flying backwards. Crashing into a boulder he is dazed. Approaching him Tyrannirum goes to hit Starswirl. But is stopped by a powerful right hook. Somnambula had swung her hoof catching him off guard. Making Tyrannirum dizzy he staggers then falls. Somnambula then used her Pluma Ferrum and brings Flash down to the ground by getting her blades in his wings. She then focuses on Glad Mane. Flapping her wings, she gains enough height. On the hill still Tirek aims down his rifle, pulling back the bolt he readies to take another shot. Pushing it back he squeezes the trigger./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"But nothing the gun was empty, and he had no more clips. So, dropping his rifle he removed his pendant and took his Centaur form. Well Somnambula had dived on Glad mane and kicked him. He swung his hoof but missed. Somnambula didn't with a left hook followed by a right uppercut she sent him to the ground. Cinch tried to dive on her but Somnambula had sensed her, she moved over at the last minute. And Cinch crashed into the ground. Somnambula felt someone else going to go for her and her instincts told her to turn and swing her hoof. But Tirek catches it. She swings the other, but he catches that one too in the same hand. With the other he hits Somnambula. "Shame you're a beauty to look at and a night with you might be fun". He says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Somnambula kicks out with her legs and hits Tirek's knees. But he grabs a hind leg and swings her up and over driving her into the ground. She is dazed and starts to get up. When she feels a large hand wrap around her throat it was Tirek. Wind Rider had recovered and grabbed Starswirl. Flash Did the same they were going to make Starswirl watch. Tirek lifting Somnambula up places the other hand around her throat. Fear was in her eyes. Justifiable fear as Tirek begins to squeeze. Slowly choking Somnambula flaps her wings and frails her legs franticly trying to free herself from his grip. Tirek just laughed as her life ebbed away. Slowly she started to succumb to the lack of air. Her wings barely flapped and her swings got far and few between. Her eyes rolled up and her limbs went limp. She was dead./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""You evil creature the Princesses will make you pay for that mark my words". Says Starswirl who could not believe she died trying to help him. Him Starswirl the bearded the most powerful wizard in Equestria. Tirek just laughed hard. Tossing Somnambula's lifeless body like an unwanted apple core. "I doubt that". Tyrannirum says before his horns lit with magic. And then his Hoof. The two holding Starswirl pull him back towards them bringing his chest up. Tyrannirum placed the glowing hoof on Starswirl. Starswirl begins to scream but it then turns into a laugh. "You, stupid fiend I created that spell for the queen as a means of executing you. But when I demonstrated it on one of your followers, she refused to use it. But I knew it would only be time before some pony would learn to use it. So, I devised a defence against it". Starswirl chuckles./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Tyrannirum anger boils over and with a hoof hits Starswirl knocking off his hat. Tirek in the meantime had returned to human form. He nods to Flash and Wind Rider and they release Starswirl. "Maybe that spell won't work but I know this will". Says Tirek before he grabs Starswirl's mane and yanks it up and back. Wrenching it back, Tirek pulls his combat knife and places it under Starswirl's chin. Starswirl's eyes widen with pain and blood sprays everywhere. Starswirl gargles and drops to the ground Tirek had cut his throat. The most powerful wizard in Equestria was now dead. And so was four other Pillars. Only one remained. The Pillar of Healing. Mage Meadowbrook./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"In Ponyville something more beautiful and wonderful was taking place. A second wedding. But this was a bit more special. For you see Lyra and Bonbon had decided to renew their vows. And they had asked Mayor Mare to officiate. Like she did at their first wedding. Lyra, dressed in a suit, was waiting in the church. If she was nervous, she didn't show it. She was standing with Red Shoes. Her best man. The church was packed with most of Ponyville including the newly wedded Night Song and Vapour Trails. Then Octavia starts to play the wedding march on her cello the doors open and in comes the bride's maids and followed by the bride to be. Escorted by Pinkie Pie. As they arrived at the altar Pinkie feels dizzy. She sits and is still all the way through the ceremony./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Bonbon was in a beautiful white silk and lace dress, again designed by your Auntie Rarity. It seems every wedding dress she makes she out does herself. Bonbon faced Lyra with a single tear Mayor Mare coughed and those attending fell silent. "Mares and gentle colts we are gathered here today to celebrate a most special occasion in that these two ponies have decided to renew their wedding vows. Before I continue does any pony have reason why these two ponies should not be married"? Says Mayor Mare and right on cue the doors burst open. And in walks Vinyl Scratch better known as DJ Pon3. "You have a reason why Lyra and Bonbon shouldn't be married"? Asked Mayor Mare. Vinyl looks and says. "No, I'm here for Octavia". Looking quite shocked Octavia didn't know what to make of it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Vinyl you aren't drunk again"? Octavia asks looking like she was embarrassed about Vinyl being drunk. For you see Octavia once used to be the cello player in a quartet at the Grand Galloping Gala. And she and Vinyl met at your Auntie Cadence and Uncle Shining Armour's wedding./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"From that point they tried to hide the fact that they were a couple, but we all knew. Hell, the whole of Ponyville knew. "No, I'm not drunk. I am sorry Tavi for the fight I was wrong, and I know that I may have ruined any chance of winning you back. But watching Derpy and Doctor Whooves and Lyra and Bonbon. As well as Her Majesty Princess Twilight and Apple Mac. I realised that my life was incomplete. And that was because you weren't there when I got home. Or you are coming home and telling me about your day. I miss it. Miss how you stir my soul when you play the cello. Or the cool sound of your accent. Or the sweet way you blush when I complement you. And looking into your beautiful purple eyes that awaken the emotions locked deep inside so". She says as her horn glows and with her magic she removed her earphones and custom-made shades./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"With her eyes closed says. "Tavi I know now this wasn't what I thought I would ever do. I rather expected you to do it. But here goes". She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes to reveal their magenta colour. Her horn glowed and out of her saddle bags pops a ring box. She bows before Octavia and asks. "Octavia Melody I can't remember what my life was like before I met you. I can't imagine my life without you. And I learned this the hard way. The past weeks without you has been unbearable. And I now know you are my rock that holds me on the ground. My life ships rudder steering me straight and true. So, I don't want a life without you. So Tavi. Octavia will you marry me today right here and right now"? There was a moment of silence as the crowd watch Octavia to see what her answer would be./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"She looked at Bonbon and Lyra. Bonbon gave a nod and Lyra says. "Never regretted it once". Slowly Octavia put her bow down and lay her cello flat stands and heads to go off stage. Every pony believing, she was too embarrassed at Vinyl's proposal. There then was the sound of running hooves as Octavia ran across the stage and dived off into Vinyl's fore legs. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh Vinyl. My dear Vinyl Yes. I want to I mean I will marry you. But let's allow Bonbon and Lyra to have theirs first". She cries as she and Vinyl hug. Vinyl h olds Octavia close and nods in response. "You're worth waiting for Tavi". Vinyl says as she kisses her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Now, where was I? Oh well I just start again. Dearly beloved we gather here today to join this mare and this mare again in the bonds of holy matrimony. But this is a special occasion in that they have chosen to renew their vows in front of their friends and family. Okay I take it that you both have written your own vows, so I ask you to make them now. Lyra". Says Mayor Mare. Lyra faced Bonbon again and smiles. "Bonbon you have put up with my quirks and failings since the day we met. And I never thought that I would ever meet my special some pony. The one who would be with me through the thick of it or put up with my obsession with humans. You are the best part of me. Kind sweet loyal and honest. I love you Bonbon and always will and I vow to stay with you forever until my end of days". Bonbon look down blushing red all over her face. I don't think that there was a dry eye in the church./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Bonbon if you would". Says Mayor Mare. Bonbon still blushing and with tears forming in her eyes says. "Lyra you have been my friend from the time I moved to town, you were the only one to accept me from the start. I knew from our first date that you were the pony for me. You helped me make friends like Derpy and her husband, Octavia and Vinyl. You give me happiness, love, friendship and a happy future. I will always love you from now and to forever until my end of days". Then Mayor Mare says a prayer. "Let us say thank you to Princess Celestia for her glorious sun and it's life giving warmth each morning. Let us say thank you to Princess Luna for her guardian moon and its protective light each night. And let us give thanks for their love and friendship. May Harmony be with us"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The crowd, Lyra, Bonbon, Vinyl and Octavia all repeat. "May Harmony be with us". Then Mayor Mare turns to Bonbon and asks. "Do you Bonbon take Lyra Heartstrings to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, richer or poorer until death do you part"? Bonbon now crying with happiness says tearfully. "Yes. Yes, I do". Mayor Mare then turns to Lyra and asks her. "do you Lyra take Bonbon Sweetie Drops to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, richer or poorer until death do you part". "I do". Replied Lyra without any hesitation. Mayor Mare looks to the ring bearers. Derpy steps forward and Red Shoes didn't. His attention was elsewhere. For you see he had noticed while the service was being conducted his wife./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"She was surrounded by a strange dark aura and looking as though in pain. Then covered by a bright white light emanating from the strange gold necklace that suddenly disappeared as the light did. "Pinkie sweetie you okay. There's nothing wrong with the". He starts to ask. The crowd now look they mirrored his concern. Pinkie didn't look well. Her mane was flat, and her normal coat colour was dull. "Red I'm okay I think I just over did it a little". She replies before grabbing her muzzle and running from the church. A few minutes later escorted back in by Red Shoes the crowd heard what she said. "Like I said I think I over did it a little. I've also forgotten how yucky morning sickness was". Yes, that's right little one your Auntie Pinkie was pregnant again. It was just another little thing the spirit of Harmony surprised us with. Mayor Mare having seen if pinkie was okay concluded the ceremony by saying. "By giving and receiving of rings and by the making of vows I now by the power invested in me by their Majesty's declare these two ponies married from now and forever. You may kiss the, erm kiss the, you may kiss each other"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And with those words Lyra kisses Bonbon passionately on the lips before they both head down the aisle. Derpy, Dr Whooves and Bulk Biceps stayed after the other guests to tidy the church ready for that afternoon. And that my dear was the second wedding of the week, the third was also about to happen. You see Vinyl after days pining and wanting Octavia had decided that she would ask her to marry her. So that day she woke very early and asked your Auntie Rarity to make the dresses./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Vinyl's dress was elegant in its simplicity. But she asked that Octavia's to be more. To make her a princess for that special day. It also incorporated her signature cute little pink bow tie. She asked your auntie Rainbow Dash to fetch the rings from her maneattan apartment's safe. The ceremony itself went smoothly without any problems and Mayor Mare was the one who conducted it. Back on Earth however I myself and the other Pinkie Pie and Twilight felt the loss of the Pillars of Hope and Sorcery. "Your Majesty are you okay. Is there anything I can do"? Asked Bright Heart. It seems that when I felt the Pillars demise, I collapsed. Dazed and still groggy I reply as I start to get up helped By Detective Whitetail. "Yes, Bright Heart but, I'm afraid that there is nothing you or anyone can do. I think that we have lost the Pillars of Sorcery and Hope"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I then turn to the Detective and say. "We need to speak to your authorities as soon as possible. But first there is one little task left here at the hospital". And after Bright Heart had checked me and you over, I stand and head to the nurse's station. And asked the nurse there which room the little girl and her family was in. "There in room 309 your Royal Highness. Would you like me to show you the way". She said in response. "No, I don't want to take you from your duties nurse. The detective will escort me". At the door of the room I knock. And the door opens. It was the little girl's grandmother. "Oh, my Your Royal Highness what a pleasant surprise to see you". She says opening the door wider./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And both me and the Detective step inside the room. "Your Royal Highness allow me to introduce my daughter-in-law Ophelia, and you met Amelia earlier. And this is the newest member of the family Robert". She says. "Congratulations to you Ms and again I wish to say thank you it is not often in my travels to other worlds that I see the local population protect the child of a visiting race. You are truly remarkable people". I say. "your Royal Highness it is me who should be thanking you. You stopped him hurting Amelia and Karen from being hurt or worse". Replied the little girl's mother from the hospital bed. "Yes, well I know how you feel Ms I would be devastated if anything should happen to my little Daydream or my son Spike. But that is not really why I came". I say and then my horn glows a few seconds later a small puff of purple smoke appeared in the corner. As it cleared, they saw Tempest kneeling. "Your Royal Highness, your summand me"? She says. "Yes, Tempest I want you to give these people an invite to Equestria, as my guests and for them to join me, my family and friends as my guests at my castle and wedding". I say. Tempest gets to her feet and replies. "It'll be my pleasure Your Royal Highness. And I have sent word about His Royal Highness returning home. May I be blunt Princess"? She asks./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""His lady wife has fallen ill". I reply Tempest bows her head and says. "Then you will want to conclude your talks as quickly as possible to be with your family. I will send a shuttle to collect you My Princess". And she disappears. Three hours later I had returned to the townhall. "Thank you all for agreeing to speak with me. I wish that my visit to your planet was under more happier circumstances. As you may know my people and my world of Equestria is at war with a force calling themselves the Elements of Disharmony. They are led by a being called Harbinger. And I am sorry to say but a former police officer as joined our enemy. And has supplied them with your weapons. We in Equestria have never needed such weapons and do not know how to combat such weapons. Which they also used to kill, maim and injure the guards of our most secure prison to free one of their members. They killed many of the other inmates. They have assaulted my loyal subjects both physically and sexually. And have killed five of the greatest of our scholars and teachers and healers". I say. Then the governor looks at each of the other delegates before saying. "Your Royal Highness, though we understand your situation. But we do not know what it has to do with our world"? I look and then reply with. "Because when they have finished with our world yours will be next. This is because the one called Harbinger is worried. He knows that if we join forces and fight together, he will be defeated"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""We will talk to our President and he will contact the leaders of the other countries. We will let you know what they decide". Says the governor as he gets up. And so, do the others. They look at us with sympathy, they felt like that they should help. Because their world was in as much danger as Equestria. And so, we left for the airship. We waited and waited and waited. It was unbearable intolerable so. Then after what seemed like days but was only a few hours an administrator approached the boarding ramp. Handing a note to one of the guards stationed there. He salutes her and heads up the ramp. Ten minutes later he knocks the door of my state room. "Enter". I call. "Your Majesty I have a note for you". He says after he entered. It seems that several of the now wanted police officer's colleagues had heard that he hurt a child, killed and maimed several mares in Equestria. But what made them angrier is that he had committed a rape. And his victim a human schoolgirl. They meant Sunset./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Your Royal Highness. If you allow us, we wish to fight alongside you and your army. This will show that not all of our people are like our former colleague James Tirek and we wish to bring him and any other of our people to justice. So, when you leave take us with you". I read, I turn and look at the detective. Before I hand him the note. He read it and I ask him. "So, what do you think"? He stands and looks out the window before answering. "We do need help. Harbinger is not only a danger to you, the ponies and creatures of Equestria but Princess Celestia and to Luna. So, if they are offering to help, I would take it within reason. But I also know that I would not put past the US Government to use it as a way to see your technology and capabilities in combat. So, I will advise caution"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""You really believe that your government would do something underhanded"? I ask but I get my answer by the look he gives me and says. "They would if it suited their needs". So, I write a scroll and give it the guard. After he had returned to the ramp, he had given it the administrator who seems to be happy. As a second came and told the guard that the governor and the others were ready to give me their decision. Says Queen Twilight as she approached the Throne room Back in the conference room. Cadence was dealing with the Chancellor a knock sounded and in steps Andy Whitetail. "Oh, Sorry Princess Cadence I thought that her Majesty was here, and I came to give her my best wishes for the announcement". Cadence smiled and gets up and steps towards the door. "Uncle it is nice to see you. You look well. I am afraid the queen is not here. There are several things happening today. And some are unpleasant what with the scheduled executions this afternoon. I think she may revoke the death penalty after today. Her heart cannot take it". She says as she hugs her uncle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""OH no I forgot about that, that explains Luna's fowl temper this morning. Giving Cadence's cheek a kiss he says then continued with. "I will leave you to do the job she has asked of you I will make sure that she is not disturbed". Before closing the door and allowing Cadence to return to the negotiations. Elsewhere Queen Twilight and Princess Daydream were about to enter the Throne room when Daydream asked. "Mommy What did Auntie Trixie mean". The queen stops and says. "I have had to do something to other ponies today that I wish I didn't have to do. A pony that both Auntie Trixie and Auntie Starlight Love and another that I also care about. I know that it will cause their families and love one's pain, but I am afraid that there is no getting out of it". Daydream was confused. "I don't understand mommy". Queen Twilight looked at her daughter with tears rolling down she was grateful that Daydream didn't understand./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"She had always taught her that taking another ponies or creatures life was wrong. So how would or could she accept that her own mother authorised the state sponsored killing of other ponies. "Someday little one you will. You will". Is all she could muster to say. Before she stepped through the doors, she wiped the tears from her eyes. Recomposing herself she didn't want those pompous ponies on the other side of the door to see that she was upset. "Now Daydream, remember to mind your manners here, these ponies aren't like the staff, who know you better. These ponies are stuck up, stuffy and have a belief in their own superiority. When we enter don't show any excitement at being here or they will feel that you do not take them seriously. And when they say anything to you just smile and say thank you". Says Queen Twilight./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"T he door opens you could hear clearly loud voices of the courtiers talking and shouting over one another. The twin thrones both bearing the Cutie marks of Queen Twilight and her husband. Who was at that time looking quite bored out of his mind that he had not notice Twilight and Daydream enter. The two dragon guards behind them had and stood to attention. The guards at the door, both griffins bow as she walks past a third guard, a Hipogriph, announced her arrival. "Now announcing her Majesty Queen Twilight Sparkle Macintosh and also announcing Her Royal Highness Princess Daydream Sparkle Macintosh". The courtiers fall silent and bow. Daydream forgetting what her mom said. Calls out. "Daddy". Excitedly as she sees her father and king of Equestria Apple Mac. Who was woken from his waking dream. Leaning down he picks up Daydream and gives her a hug, before saying. "Twilight my dear, how do you feel". He then leans in and passionately kisses his loving wife who might I add was at least eleven years younger than him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"He was concerned for her. She has enough stress she doesn't need any more especially in her condition./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Lovingly she nuzzles him back and says. "Today has been one of those days my love. Long tiring and full of stress. And there was that small incident with that stuck up courtier earlier. Oh, by the way I asked chef to bring us both some sweet tea and some of your Family recipe apple pie". Replied Queen Twilight. Apple Mac asks. "What incident"? And Before she could answer one of the courtiers says. "Your Majesty, I heard that one of our fellow courtiers was arrested and these ponies believe that". Queen Twilight looks at the courtier, and the weight of the day's work was starting to show on her face and places a hoof on Apple Mac before she says. "Yes, it's true, he was arrested, he had struck Lady Lulamoon who is eight months pregnant, and what was worse than hitting a mare in her condition was that he struck my little Daydream". The courtiers look shocked, Apple Mac gives Twilight a look. "If every pony will excuse me". Says Apple Mac as he stands and heads to a small adjacent office. As he walks past the courtiers bow./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"After the door closes, they hear crashing and banging. Apple Mac was venting his anger. They hear him swearing and shouting, even the dragon guards look scared of the sounds coming from the office. For the guards knew that though a kind pony, the king would kill those whom hurt his wife and children or any of his family. "That bastard I am going to ring his bloody neck. Hitting my little girl, who does he think he is". There was a final crash and a bang then it went quiet. The doors open, and out he steps kisses his wife the sits back down. He then picks Daydream up and places her on his lap. Queen Twilight says. "My kind mares and gentle colts I will leave his punishment to you. What think you Husband". And before he answers Daydream sticks up her hoof. "Yes Sweetie". Says her father. "I have a suggestion if you don't mind mommy". Queen Twilight smiled and gave her a nod. "As punishment why not have him clean out the pig pen at Sweet Apple Acres for a month". Says Daydream. Some of the courtiers roll their eyes. "What a good idea my angel". Says the queen and there were murmurs from the courtiers in agreement. Queen Twilight calls out. "Bring him in". And the guards escort the stallion in one on each side./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Now sir, you have been brought before my wife and me to discuss the fact that you struck the crowned princess of Equestria". Says Apple Mac as he stares menacingly at the stallion before him. The stallion scoffs at him. And under his breath says. "So, I hit the spoilt brattish spawn of a commoner who lives above their station". Another courtier had heard him, though most there probably felt the same, she says. "How dare you". And slaps his face. "Insulting both Her Royal Highness and His Majesty". She continued with. They were boos from the other courtiers. Cuddling up to the monarchs was their main aim to help increase their status in society. "Having discussed it with your fellow peers and with my wife we have decided your punishment". Says Apple Mac who stared at the stallion before him and with a somewhat evil smile. The stallion now worried looked up and sobbing says. "No, my Queen please I beg you don't execute me, please don't". And he then pees himself./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Please sir, you should be thankful that our little girl for what your punishment is to be. No, we have decided that executing you would not be a worthy punishment". Says Queen Twilight. "Oh, thank you your majesty thank you". Replied the prisoner. "Oh, don't thank us yet. We have decided that your punishment is to clean out the pig pen at Sweet Apple Acres. And for verbally insulting my husband and daughter I have decided that it will be for six months. Guards take him back to the cells". Says Queen Twilight. And the two guards grab the stallion and drag him from the Throne room. Turning to her husband says. "Now what was every pony arguing about before me and Daydream entered"? Apple Mac sighs and replies with. "Some of the nobles here were saying that you were not going to do what is required of us and we have not authorised those". Stopping and looking at his daughters face right into her innocent eyes. "Nasty things that need to happen to those criminals today". He finishes with. He knew that Twilight would never forgive him if he had said the executions and that it was Sunburst and Dr Whooves that were to die./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Jumping out of her seat, she unfurled her wings to full span, her horn and eyes glowed with power. "OH, THEY DO. DO THEY. WELL HEAR ME NOW WHEN I SAY THIS. I CAN INFORM YOU THAT ONCE THE REST OF MY DUTIES ARE COMPLETE AND BEFORE I CONCLUDE THE TREATY TALKS WITH CHANCELLOR RAMSBOTTOM I WILL PERSONALLY ATTEND THE EXECUTION OF ALL FIVE PRISONERS. ALL FIVE WILL RECEIVE THEIR PUNISHMENT". Twilight says venomously to the courtiers, of whom some look away. And as she sits down. Many of the courtiers looked scared. They could tell that the Queen was not in the mood to be questioned. Then a Mare named Summer spoke. "Your Majesty, I for one do not question your dedication to Justice and Equestria. I have served you for the last Eight years. From the time you fought to save all those that live here. I have fought by your side. So, I have come to call Equestria home. I left Earth to live here under your law and under the rule of a great and noble queen. Some pony that I consider my friend. I have come to know you. Though you rule this world, made queen by all those that call it home. Be they dragon or pony. Griffin or Kirin. But those here that have questioned you forget that you saved them and that you have feelings yourself. You are the queen yes, but you are also a wife, auntie sister and daughter. But also, a mother first. And those must remember that though you are showing a brave face in public, you are hurting inside. Two of those scheduled to face their end are dear to your heart. And for that my queen I am truly sorry. And I would suggest that for your own emotional health you excuse yourself". Queen Twilight began to smile once more, and tears ran down her cheek. "Thank you for your kind words Summer. I too consider you a friend and I also wish to apologise to you. I sometimes forget that you and other members gave up everything to be part of my kingdom, and I am so grateful to have such dedicated ponies. So is there anything else". The Queen asks. "Your Majesty. We need to appoint a new ambassador for Earth as Ambassador Neighsay is retiring tomorrow. But he did say he will stay on until his successor has been appointed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""You Axium I think you will make a good successor. After all you are from Earth". Says Queen Twilight. A grey stallion with a beige mane bows and says. "As you wish Your Majesty. You wish is my command". And leaves. "Any other business"? Asked Queen Twilight. there were shake of heads and so the Queen says. "Then my little ponies, leave us I need to rest before I continue with my duties". The courtiers bow and both they and the guards leave. After the doors close. The Queens expression changes. The stress of the situation getting to her. That and with her condition throwing her emotions out of whack. "Mommy don't you feel well"? Asks Daydream. Who was worried because of how angry her mother got when they talked about. The thingies. What was the word she used. Exi, executions, that was it. The Queen smiled and said. "I'm okay angel I just feel a little tired". "Would you like me to oversee the unpleasantness' this afternoon"? Asked Apple Mac. Queen Twilight turned to her husband and kisses him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""No thank you but I would like you to be there for support if you don't mind. I think that I might not cope with out you". She says. Returning her kiss, he says. "Not a problem my love". "Well Sweetie where was I in the story". Says the queen. "What story"? Asked Apple Mac. "The story of how mommy became Queen of Equestria daddy". Replied Daydream. "That's a great story I have always liked that one". Her father replied. The queen stands and moves over to her husband. Picking up Daydream Queen Twilight then sits on her husband's lap before placing Daydream on hers. "Now where was I oh yes that's right the governor had just sent word. So, I and the detective went to see him. "Your Royal Highness. We have spoken to the president. Who has discussed the situation in your homeland with the other nations of Earth. They agree in principal that those of our people that fight alongside your enemy should be punished for their actions. He also has asked us to ask about the incident in the museum here in Canter-Lot City. But he said that he has authorised the release of weapons and supplies to you and your army". Said the governor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""The incident at the museum was unfortunate, but I was chasing a criminal from our world who had stolen several ancient relics, that we were going to sell to raise funds to help feed the many refugees the war has already caused. I have been authorised by Her Majesty to compensate the city and people for any damages or injuries. Hundred million gold bits". I said in reply. The governor's eyes lit up on seeing the stacks of gold coins we offered as payment to the city for the damage to the museum. Caused when Sunrise tried to steal the Libro Prophetiae Et Legatum. There was a knock on the door. And Ocellus came in. And speaking in old Ponish she says. "Your Majesty the guests have arrived and are on board ship. We stuck them in the cargo hold until you have spoken to them"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"What she meant by that my sweet was that the group who requested to fight alongside of us in our battles had arrived and been secretly stowed aboard the airship. "Will the damage to the engine affect the ships performance"? I say in response, speaking in English, pretending that is what Ocellus had said. She recognised the code and replied in broken English. "No Princess". "Problem with your ship, Your Highness"? asked the governor trying to gleam some technical information out of me. "No just a problem with the ships engines. But that's what you get when the ship you have is the eldest in the Equestrian Fleet. Friendship One was supposed to have been retired a few years ago". I reply. There was another knock and in steps two humans one was dressed in a military uniform, the other looked like a servant. He leaned in and whispered into the governor's ear. "Before we conclude these talks Your Royal Highness. Please be our guest at a special dinner in your honour". The governor says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I do have to admit that by that time I was hungry. "Why thank you Governor Rockhoof". I say then turn to the Detective. "Detective Whitetail please. Do me the honour of escorting me". The detective smiled and replied. "The honour is mine Your Royal Highness". So, we sat and ate dinner. And after that we were introduced to the officer in the military uniform from earlier. His name was Mortimer Brony. And from the first instant Detective Whitetail didn't take to him. His instincts told him that this person was trouble. There was something off about him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And he was to be our military advisor for Earth. And so, with his appointment we left for the airship and home. On board I waited until we were underway before heading down to the cargo hold to see those who were there to fight with us. "So, you are the group that wishes to help. How do I or my people know if we will be safer with you or not. Officer Tirek is one of your people after all"? I ask. And the group look at me with surprise and stare intensely. "Yo guys please. Stop staring she is still a lady". Said one a female officer. Her name was Autumn Seabreeze. A second officer his name was Axium Brave spoke. "Please forgive my Colleagues Your royal Highness. We were told by Detective Whitetail that you were very beautiful but nothing he could say would do you justice. So again, I apologise for my colleagues"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I blush slightly. And before he could say any more. The detective steps in and says. "We have a problem Your Majesty. Two guards caught Mr Brony trying to access the engine room. They have taken him back to the guest quarters". Axium looked surprised. "Did you say Brony. As in Mortimer Brony? If it is then it's no wonder, he tried to see the technical specs of your ship. He works for the CIA and they don't care if you are an ally or an enemy of our country they will steal, copy or destroy any technology you develop that will give you superiority over us". He asks. I nod to say that, that was his name. "I'm not surprised then. I once worked with him when I was a Marine. He left our unit to fend for ourselves we, well I lost some good soldiers that day, brave men and women who were betrayed by that man". The hatred of Mortimer Brony evident in his voice as he spoke. I light my horn and in a puff of purple smoke Captain Tempest appeared. "Yes, Your Majesty"? She asks. And turning to her. I had decided to trust Axium and his group. It was something in what he said. And Equestria or I have never regretted it. They have served us well. "Captain get these people some uniforms and pendants. This way they will not be recognised by that man up in the guest room". I say. Tempests nods and disappears again./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Your Royal Highness if you like we will help to keep an eye on him. We are all highly trained Police officers. And all members of the SWAT team. So, we can handle him". Says Axium. But I don't respond. "Axium it isn't that her majesty isn't grateful for your offer or your help. It's just that she does not know you yet. So, the trust isn't there yet. Please forgive her and her guard's bluntness. Give her time and when she is comfortable around you. She will respond more". Says Detective Whitetail. Suddenly Tempest and Bright Heart appeared. "Your Majesty the only uniforms that I could find to fit them are the old Wonderbolt flying suits. They must have been Rainbow Dash's that she left behind. And here are the special pendants". Says Tempest as Bright Heart gave each one in the group a jumpsuit. "These will do. We can modify them like so. If we put our bulletproof vests on, we can use our name tags". Says Axium before turning to Captain Tempest. "Captain Tempest Ma'am do you have any of those patches left". Pointing at the patch on her sleeve. It was an embrided patch of my Cutie mark. I left the bay to allow them to dress. Offering the only two girls in the group, the use of the brig to change. A few minutes later Axium came out he was joined by Autumn./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Now Captain take us to Brony. On arriving at his quarters, we could hear Iron Hoof interrogating him. The muffled shouts and insults barked back and forth. They both went quiet as me, Tempest, Detective Whitetail and Axium step in. "So, Mr Brony you were found in a restricted area of the ship what do you have to say for yourself". I say. "Sorry Your Royal Highness I think I got lost I apologise for any trouble caused". He replied, his tone not giving away if he was genuine or false. "Well Mr Brony. Lost or not. The guards have orders to terminate anyone caught in any restricted area without strict permission from me or Captain Tempest. Understand". I say. He just nods. "Well Captain I am feeling drained I will now retire to my quarters wake me when we reach home". I say and leave./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"We arrived back in Equestria several hours later. And as we dock, I could see your Aunties, uncle Discord and the Princesses. But what made me smile more was that your father was there to greet me. As the ramp lowered, I could see their faces. They looked solemn and down. "Twilight my sweet. And beautiful Daydream the apple of my eye welcome home". Says your father. "Spike, where is Spike". I ask anxiously as my gaze darted back and forth looking for your brother. "He is at the castle, with A J. Something has happened to her, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie and Rarity. And the Elements of Disharmony have attacked the School of friendship. Rockhoof is". He replies but I cut him off by saying. "He is dead and so are Starswirl, Somnambula, Mist Mane and Flash Magnus. Killed by the Elements of Disharmony. Before you ask, I felt it I think the tree tried to tell me that. I think it separated us and the elements from the pillars to ensure we still have the elements"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"There were shocked looks. "Your mission to Earth was it successful". Asked Celestia. I look behind me but Brony wasn't there. "Well Princess yes and no". I say lighting my horn Axium and his team appeared. "Princess Celestia allow me to introduce a group of officers who wish to help and want to stop the one who fight against us. This is Axium Brave, Autumn Seabreeze, Summer Hope, Grey Pattern, Albert Greene, Samuel Day and Daniel Peacewalker". I then turn to Axium and say. "Axium allow me to introduce Celestia, Ruler of Equestria". Axium and his team bow with respect. "Your Majesty, your daughter as told us about what our former colleague as done. All the evil crimes he has perpetrated. On behalf of our people I want to apologise for his actions". He says. Celestia looks at me with some confusion. And telepathically I tell her that Earth believe that she is the Queen of this world and my mother./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""And the girl that saved my little grand filly"? She asks talking about Sunset. "I am pleased that she is well and safe. But I was surprised when I was invited to her wedding next week". I reply. There was a genuine smile on her face. But before she could say anything Luna seemed to get excited. She had noticed Detective Whitetail standing on the boarding ramp. And with a giddy trot she heads up to him. She stops when Mortimer Brony steps on. I look and then say. "That is why I said yes and no. He represents the Earth Authorities. He tried to spy on the ship". Celestia nods with acknowledgement. As he and Detective Whitetail walk down the ramp. The detective stops and next to Luna and without saying a word nuzzles her lovingly. She returned it. Celestia smiles she was happy that Luna was happy. "Mother allow me to introduce Mortimer Brony of Earth. Here to help instruct our military forces on how to use Human Weapons". I say./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Welcome to Equestria Mr Brony". Says Celestia. And he steps forward and holds her hoof. "Thank you, your Majesty". And then kisses it. "So dear what else happened while I was away". I ask your daddy as Celestia spoke to Mr Brony. "Well I give you the bad news first. The elements of Disharmony attacked Daring Do because she had found something they wanted. Though badly wounded physically she will live. Emotionally she may take time or never recover. Ahuizotl gave his life for her". He says and I gasp loudly. I look at Luna who got the idea of what your father said and nods. "And the good news"? I ask. Your father smiles warmly at me and says. "Lyra and Bonbon renewed their wedding vows". He replies but before he finished, I interrupt him by saying. "That I know it was scheduled months ago". He smiled once more./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Well do you know that Vinyl burst into the church during the ceremony and proposed to Octavia. And they married that day. Oh yes Pinkie is Pregnant again". He says and I gasp loudly once more. "That's great news. And speaking of weddings let's talk about ours. I know a lot of terrible things have happened and it may not seem the right time but". I say and your father looks lovingly at me and with a kiss says. "You don't want to wait". I return the kiss and say. "Yes, I don't want to wait any longer. So, my love marries me tomorrow". And with a nod he says yes. I light my horn and Captain Tempest appeared. "Yes, your Majesty". She says. "Captain prepare for a special day tomorrow. We have chosen our wedding day". The look on Tempest's face was special. Wiping away a single tear from her eye she says loudly. "Congratulations Princess". This makes all present look./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Celestia approached and was about to speak when I say. "Mother we have chosen that tomorrow will be our wedding day. And if you don't mind but I would like to have it here at home in Ponyville. And I would like Mayor Mare to conduct it". Celestia hugs me. "My dear sweet Twilight I can't think of a better place in the whole of Equestria suited to your Wedding". She says. And the news spread throughout of Ponyville. We know because you could hear the cheers even in the castle. And as I spoke to your aunties this is when we discovered the next of the missing Elements. The element of humility. "Girls please, I know you are all excited as I am". I then turn to your uncle Discord. "Discord we want you to be our best man". Discord was surprised and you could tell. "I am honoured. And humbly accept". He replied. And then I turn to your Aunties and say. "Girls it is so hard to pick which of will be bridesmaids and who will be my maid of honour. So, I hope you won't be disappointed. Applejack, Starlight, Flutter Shy, Pinkie, Rarity and Rainbow you are going to be my bridesmaids". Your Auntie Trixie look down she thought that I had overlooked her. And so not to put a damper on the mood slowly sneaks away./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Trixie. Though we could not describe us as typical. But you are funny, determined and caring, you are my friend too and for that I want you to be my maid of honour". Trixie froze. Surprised that I asked her. When she turned tears were in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. These were tears of joy. "I the great and powerful magician Trixie are overjoyed by your offer my Princess. And I accept with happiness and humility". And after she spoke a bright light filled the room and when it cleared, and we could see all of us had our elements once more. And like with Starlight the spirit of harmony appeared. "Well Done Twilight showing great wisdom in choosing your friends. And you Trixie, though you have had your differences with Twilight learning this important skill has allowed the magic of Friendship into your heart. And with that you have become the Element of Humility. There are three more to find and in time they will reveal themselves only after you learn how to use the Libro Prophetiea Et Legatum". It says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Then as abruptly as it appeared it vanished. Your aunties congratulated Trixie, with overwhelming joy. But she steps up to me and bows. "I never thought that I would become an Element of Harmony. Let alone be considered your friend". She says and before she continued, I gab her lift her up and hug her tightly. "You don't need to bow to me Trixie. We are friends Trixie and I know that you and I will fight together and save our loved ones". Which is the truth. I then yawn wide and loudly. "Twilight dear I think you have had a very busy day. And we don't need you falling asleep halfway through the wedding. Although it probably be funny". Says Apple Mac. "Agreed. You my dear student need to rest. For both our sakes and that of your own". Continued Celestia. I just simply nod still yawning. I then turn to Captain Tempest and say. "My friends from Earth". Then yawn once more. "Your Majesty please rests for your big day. Don't worry about you guests I will send word to them to go to the townhall. I will send Friendship one to collect them". she says the concern for me evident in her voice./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"An hour after I had eaten and fed, bathed and played with you sweetie your father found me curled up with you on my chest, both of us asleep, on one of the really comfortable sofas in the lounge of the castle. Tempest had started to make the preparations for the next day and the ceremony. She had sent Vapour Trails, Sky stinger and Sound Barrier to Earth to inform my friends. Which included the little girl and her family. She had sent Friendship one to collect them under the command of Iron Hoof. She had spread the word of our marriage to those who would help. Though asleep I know that Ponyville were proud and honoured in hosting my wedding. After coming here, then being assigned to live here. After a while it became home. The towns ponies had been busy decorating the town from one end to the other. Though that the next day was a big market day for the town every vendor would be closed. Mayor Pipsqueak had declared it a Ponyville public holiday./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Your Aunties spent the whole of that afternoon and the whole evening preparing for it. Pinkie and Red Shoes with the help of another good pony Cheesy Sandwich prepared the celebratory party. Pinkie remembered the time I had gone to Earth to deal with the sirens. Remembering that Sunset and her friends were in a band she had asked Sky Stinger when he fetches the girls it would be nice if they play at the party. Your Uncle Discord practiced his speech and the occasional inappropriate joke on Trixie and Starlight. Celestia and Luna along with the wonderbolts led by Rainbow Dash prepared for what was to be a special display. A triple pony sonic rainboom solar eclipse./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Your Aunties Sweetie Bell, Rarity and Flutter Shy along with the three assistants from her Maneattan store as well as Sassy Saddles and Coco Pommel worked all Evening to design make and finish the brides maids, flower fillies, page colt, best man, grooms, maid of honour and my wedding dresses ready and waiting. My friends, family made sure that the day would go smoothly. But the Elements of Disharmony had different ideas. They were set on destroying the last of the Pillars. And with it All hope for victory. Mage Meadowbrook the pillar of healing and founder of the Element of Kindness was located in Sires Hollow. Your Uncle Sunburst and Auntie Starlight's hometown. An outbreak of Ponymonia a terrible disease that caused ponies to be crippled, lose their ability to fly or do magic permanently. It is here they would show their true cruelty, but for now that part of the story could wait./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Sunset and the girls set up their instruments ready. The little girl and her family were treated like royalty. A full tour of the castle and its new garden. Little Amelia found it wonderful that there were walking talking ponies. As well as that she looked like one and could understand them. The next morning, I awoke early I wanted to take a walk around town. I was what your Auntie Pinkie would describe as nervacited. The ponies of the town outdid themselves in how well they decorated the town. Flags and pennants were flapping gently in the warm breeze. Each were decorated with either my own or your fathers or even the crest of the Elements of Harmony. And banners reading everything from Good luck to Congratulation Princess Twilight and Apple Mac. One which cheered me up was one that read We love the Royal family of Ponyville. And there was a child's drawing of me wearing a very big crown, your brother looking smart in a suit, your father wearing a robe and small crown and you./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I could not believe it though. I thought that I was still dreaming. But it was true. I was about to marry my special some pony. And I had my two wonderful children. I hadn't realised it I had managed to walk all the way to Sweet Apple Acres. Looking back over the years I spent here with spike and the girls I could not help but smile. I turn and head back to the castle. Now fast forward a few hours for the start of our wedding ceremony. The church bells and the schoolhouse and Townhall bells rang out loudly in celebration. Outside the castle door waited Axium and Autumn they were to escort me to the church. The rest of his team were honour guards at the church. Your father was already there. Dressed smartly in a black Tuxedo suit and topped by a crimson red rose in his lapel. Your Aunties waited at the church along with all our guests and family./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And as I travelled to the church, I could see members of the royal guards of all four kingdoms lining the streets, saluting the carriage I rode in. with crowds of all the ponies and creatures In Equestria cheering wildly. And slowly we pull up at the church. Once stopped Detective Whitetail helped me from the carriage. Your Grandfather Nightlight was waiting to escort me in. You little one was already there in a special little outfit created by your Auntie Rarity. Once through the main doors the ceremony began. The wedding march began. All that were there stood. The guests included the Canter-Lot elite, sitting in the back rows. Then my friends from Earth. Sitting next to our families, who were sitting in the middle. Princess Cadence, who was now starting to show her baby bump. Your uncles Soren, Fancy Pants and Red Shoes, Princesses Luna, Celestia, and other important guests were sitting in the first row. Guests like the official Earth representative, Prince Rudderford of Yak Yak-a-stan, Thorax of the Changeling Co-operative, Queen Novo of the Sea ponies and Hippogriffs, Ember Dragon Lord and Finally Autumn Blaze of the Kirin./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The inner door of the church open, Cherry, Raspberry, Blueberry Pie, Screwball, Apple Blossom and Gemstone entered first. Spreading flower petals behind them as they walked. They were followed by Lightening Dash, Prism and Thunder Dash who spread petals from the air. They were then followed by your brother, Apple Spike and Cinnamon Stix. Then came your Aunties Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie who looked wonderful in their matching dresses. Next was your Aunties Starlight, Applejack and Flutter Shy. Then your Auntie Trixie. And Finally, Myself and your grandfather. We walked up the aisle slowly and you could hear ponies and the other creatures comment on how radiant and beautiful I looked in my Wedding dress./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Y our uncle Discord says to your father as I now stand before Mayor Mare. "Apple Mac you must be feeling very lucky to have captured the heart of the beautiful Princess of Friendship. I know you do it is the way I felt and still feel with my heart belonging to Flutter Shy". Those loving and beautiful words meant the world to me and your father. That is why I made Discord the Guardian of the Tree of Harmony. Mayor Mare coughed and said. "Who gives this Mare away". And your grandfather said. "I do". He smiled and so did your Uncle Shining Armour. With liquid pride. Then Mayor Mare began. "Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Her Majesty Princess Twilight Sparkle and this Stallion in holy matrimony. Love. Love is a binding force in all Creatures and Ponies alike. Be they Unicorns or Humans from Earth. We all join in love"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Now Let us Pray. We give Thanks to Celestia for the warmth of her life-giving sun. with give thanks to Luna for the protection of her guardian moon. We also give thanks to Princess Cadence for the love she uses to Shield us from the cold. And we give special thanks to the Princess of Friendship who shows us true magic each and every day. May Harmony Be with you". She says. And the Guests repeat. "May Harmony be with you". She then turns to me and smiles. "Your Majesty do you enter into this marriage of your own free will and without moral or legal impediments"? I reply with. "I do". She turns to your father and asks the same. And he replies. "Yep". And everyone their chuckles. Then Mayor Mare says. "Apple Mac repeat after me. I insert name take you insert name to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health. For richer or poorer until your end of days". Your father repeats. "I Apple Macintosh here by take you Princess Twilight Sparkle to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, to serve and protect you, through sickness and in health. For richer or poorer until my end of days". I am standing there with a big smile on my face staring into your fathers' gorgeous emerald green eyes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I only knew I was crying when your father gently wiped the tears from my cheek. Then Mayor Mare turned to me and said. "Your Majesty please repeat after me. I insert name here by take you insert name to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health. For richer or poorer until my end of days". I was still crying, and I was nervous and so got muddled up. "I spilight, Twakle, I mean I Twilight Sparkle take you Apple Mac to be my Lawfully wedded wife. I mean husband to hold and have, through health and sickness. For poorer or rich until my end of days". Everyone started to laugh out loud and I begin to blush. Mayor Mare then nods. Suddenly the sound of a southern voice. "We want to dedicate this song to her Majesty Twilight Sparkle and his Royal Highness Apple Mac". It was the human Applejack. Then music started to play./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"(Friendship through the ages by Daniel Ingram. Sung by the Rainbooms)./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Nothing stays the same for long. But when its changes don't mean it's gone. Time will always get away as it leaves behind another day. Things may come and things may go. Some go fast and some go slow. A few things last that's all I know but friendship carries on through the ages. Things may come and things may go. Some go fast and some go slow. A few things last that's all I know but friendship carries on through the ages./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"B een around for a long time. Rockin' out hard cause I'm in my prime maybe it'll change further down the line. But my friendship carries on through the ages. Every single style has something different it can say. There's nothing wrong in being unique and special in your own way. Maybe you want to be a popstar get your fifteen minutes of fame. Awo wowo. but that won't last forever. But friendship remains the same. Ow wow wow. Things may come and things may go. Some go fast and some go slow. A few things last that's all I know but friendship carries on through the ages. Things may come and things may go. Some go fast and some go slow. A few things last that's all I know but friendship carries on through the ages./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Carries on./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"There was a cheer and applause for the song. Then Mayor Mare says. "I hear that you have written your own vows I will now invite you to make them now". Your father steps forward and for the first time and with a clear voice says. "Twilight you are a princess, and rule a kingdom based on love, friendship and kindness. That may be why every pony loves you. But I love you more. You helped me to be confident and to get over my shyness. Yet you give me one more precious gift our little filly. Our baby daughter Daydream. Who is strong, beautiful, and full of love just like her mother. I am so lucky to have you in my life now and forever until my end of days. And all I can say is I love you Twilight and you and Daydream are the sparkles in my heart". I blush more and more tears fall./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Apple Mac, never in my travels have I met a soul that has stirred my own. Your strength, kindness and gentle nature have given me the strength to rule the Rainbow Kingdom of Friendship fairly and with love. The love you give me comforts me in my darkest days and fans the flame of hope within my heart. I know that no matter the danger you will stand there by my side and protect our children with all your strength. I will always love you". I say I know that there weren't any dry eyes that day. Discord moves up and hands over a ring. "With this ring I thee wed". your father says. And then your Auntie Trixie hands over a ring to me. And I say what your Father says. Mayor Mare says. "If any pony or creature has any reason that these two ponies should speak now or forever hold your piece. Well then with the making of vows and with the giving and receiving of rings I now pronounce you Mare and Colt. You may kiss the bride". And with that your father and I kiss./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Our first kiss as husband and wife. And we walked down the aisle hoof in hoof, with the cheers from those there. And as we exit Captain Tempest calls out. "Her Majesty Princess Twilight Sparkle and his Royal Highness Prince Apple Macintosh". The crowd outside the church cheered wildly. And they continued all the way as we rode in the carriage to our castle. The towns ponies and other creatures partied all night long. The next morning, I awoke early. Still excited about being a wife and mother. It was un-nerving as well. No sign of the elements of disharmony. Not a trace. The next few days pass peacefully. Sunset and my other friends left to return to Earth". There was a knock on the throne room door. And in steps one of the servants with a tray of a pot of sweet tea, three cups and slices of apple pie with fresh strawberries and cream. The servant placed the tray down and bows not looking at the queen or her husband. "Your food your Majesty. Is there anything else". She says still looking at the floor. "Does our show of affection disturb you Miss". Asks Queen Twilight. "No, no, your, your Majesties. It is just that I was told that I should not look both of you in the eye If I did it would displease you if His Majesty took an interest in me being a pretty young mare And, and I don't want to die"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""My dear who ever told you that". Asked the Queen. "It was Prince Blue Blood your Majesty". She replied. "I see. It is not true my dear, you may look upon us always. And if ever Prince Blue Blood tells you something please check with one of the other staff". Replies the queen. "Thank you very much your Majesties". The servant replies and bows then leaves. After they ate the pies and drank the tea the queen tries to stretch but the stress and strain of the days early events had made her very stiff and her muscles tight. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong hooves rubbing her back and shoulders. And Queen Twilight began to purr like a cat. This made Daydream giggle. Jumping up Queen Twilight said. "Well my love I must leave you for now and continue with my duties. Until later". The King replied. "Until later my love". And kisses his wife./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And both Queen Twilight and Princess Daydream head to the parade ground. "Mommy can I ask". Daydream says. The queen became pensive. "Can I hear the rest of the story". Daydream continued. The Queen sighed with relief. She had believed that Daydream was going to ask what an execution was. The queen spoke. "Well Sunset and her friends had left to go back to Earth. They needed to get back and prepare for Sunset and Twilights wedding. Three days after they had left the Elements of Disharmony were after Mage Meadowbrook like I had already said she was in Sires Hollow. An outbreak of Ponymonia had struck the inhabitants many ponies were sick others that were tending them fell ill as well. Mage Meadowbrook went to help heal the sick./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Outside the towns infirmary there was a loud explosion. Those that were still fit enough went to see what it was. They were greeted by the sight of a vast army of jet-black ponies. Known as Obsidian Ponies. Tyrranirum had recreated his army from the last time. Dressed in black metallic armour embossed with an eerily familiar emblem. It was the Alicorn amulet once worn by your Auntie Trixie. Outside the infirmary one of the what could be described as the commanding officer spoke. "Troopers find the Pillar of Healing. Bring her before me. And if the town folk get in the way. Kill them". It was Tirek. He grabs a mare and shouts out loud. "Ponies of this pathetic little shite hole of a town. We are looking for the Pillar of Healing. Mage Meadowbrook. Hand her over and we will leave you to be. Hand her over or I will find the pony close to you and I will make you watch the pain I inflict. Like so"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The Teen daughter of the mare screams "Momma". As Tirek breaks the mare's left front leg. The teen runs over to help her mom. But is caught by a hit to her face. Tirek swung the back of his hand. The teen cried. "Mage Meadowbrook surrender or I will continue to torture this one until you do". Calls out Tirek. The horrible sound of the mare's bones snap, crack and break. She screams in extreme pain but calls out. "My lady don't do it. Equestria needs you more than us. Escape this town and find help from their majesties". Her daughter cries out in agony as Tirek thrust the blade off his knife into her mother's stomach. Again, and again. Mage Meadowbrook was about to give herself up saying. "My friends please let me go I cannot live with myself if he continues to hurt other ponies". But the two med support colts continued to hold her and started pulling her to the stairs that leads to the basement. A voice from behind them. "No, my lady. You out of all ponies in town you must survive. You my lady are the last pillar and must be kept safe so go my lady. Down the stairs you will find a false wall that hides a tunnel. It will lead you out near the mountain". It was Dr Healing Touch the head doctor from Ponyville. He claps his hooves and three members of my friendship guard entered the hallway./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""You have you orders from her Majesty". Says Healing Touch. The guards salute and head down the stairs escorting Mage Meadowbrook. As time passes the will of some of the Ponies of Sires Hollow was broken. "Please she's in the infirmary, let my children go". Says a mare. The two Obsidian Ponies let her two foals go. And as Tirek started to head to the infirmary he gives the two Obsidian ponies a look. The two then transform into humanoids. They raise their weapons and fire. Cutting down the family, killing then instantly. Tirek then ordered his soldiers to assault the infirmary. The sound of explosions and gun fire and magic blasts echoed through the building. And down the tunnel. "You get her ladyship out of here we will try to hold them off". Says one of the friendship guards./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The sound of death and the dying echoed down the tunnel. Poor Mage Meadowbrook could hear the screams of pain. But all she could do was run as the evil soldiers murdered the ill and injured patients. The two guards who stayed heard them coming down the tunnel. The Unicorn, who was named Valiant Stone prepared to use his magic. The other a changeling called Krolia Acxa, prepared to change into a fierce creature to fight. She went around a bend in the tunnel, when a blast sounded. A shockwave knocking her to the ground. And has she started to get up, she saw Valiant crash into the wall. He got to his hooves and lit his horn with magic. "For her Majesty Princess Twilight". He screams in defiance. He is then struck by a powerful magic blast. Still defiant starts to stand once more./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Shaking and unsteady he screams with anger. Roaring at his foe. A magic beam hit him again. A second beam. And a third. A fourth. A fifth. More and more beams were shot at him. Hitting the wall. And the ceiling of the tunnel causing a slight collapse. Valiant is buried alive under the rocks crushed to death. Krolina was also trapped by the falling rocks. Pinned to the ground unable to move she knew if they saw her, they would just kill her and move on down the tunnel. But if she was some pony else, they may take her upstairs. And thus, giving Mage Meadowbrook a chance to get to safety. But which pony would they take. Of because she knew who. So quickly she changed herself into the guise of the one pony they would stop for. Mage Meadowbrook. Two Obsidian Pony soldiers turn and see Krolina disguised as Mage Meadowbrook./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Well, well, well if it isn't the Pillar of Healing. I think it's time you joined your fellow Pillars". It was Tirek his eyes glowed and hand glowed with magic. Krolina was grabbed by the Obsidian ponies and Tirek places his hand on her chest. She screams in pain as Tirek drains her life away. And as she grows weaker, she reverts to her true form. "What! A trick". Screamed Tirek. The two Obsidian's allow Krolina drop to the floor. She uses her last breath to scream as loud as she could. "Run. You two run, run, run". And then screams in pain once more before dying. Down the tunnel, Mage Meadowbrook and the other guard hear the painful cries echo down. The guard stops and says. "Krolina no". He then turns to Mage Meadowbrook. "My lady run as fast as you can. I will keep them busy". Mage Meadowbrook just nods./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"But she was sluggish and slow. This was because being around those that were already ill, she was unfortunately infected with Ponymonia. And was suffering the first stages of the disease. Staggering out of the tunnel end she sees the enemy killing, maiming the towns folk and destroying the town in a relentless rampage. Tirek had left the tunnel and behind him were the two Obsidians whom were carrying the third guard. The guard looks up and sees Mage Meadowbrook standing on the slope above the town. "RUN MY LADY RUN". He shouts. Mage Meadowbrook turns and goes to run. Tirek sticks out his hand and one of his troop's hands him his rifle. Pulling back the bolt he aims. And just as he fired the guard broke loose and knocked Tirek off his aim. But he still manages to hit Mage Meadowbrook. Hitting her in the stomach. Delirious from both blood loss and the growing fever that raged inside her. She staggers into a cave. What was in that cave would change the war in our favour. For you see Daydream there was another portal to Earth. And it is were three new allies will come from. The Dazzlings. Since they helped Sunset and my friends defeat the Dark Stars, they had become friends. But first they must return to Equestria./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"In the meantime, I was preparing to leave for Earth to attend your godmothers Sunset and Twilight's wedding. And as we all left. And when I say we, I mean me your father and brother. Mage Meadowbrook arrived on Earth. She would have been followed by Tirek if the portal hadn't sealed before he could enter it. But he had recognised the area of Earth. It was near Crystal Prep academy. Rushing from the cave and heads to the portal he used before to torment poor Sunset. And before he could get to Mage Meadowbrook, he would torment Sunset once more. And all because he enjoys it. And has I said it was time for Sunset's and Twilight's wedding. Twilight had already gotten into her suit and was already at the church. Waiting. She was nervous but she looked beautiful in the wedding suit. The human Rarity is as talented as your Auntie Rarity./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"They had asked the others to be there bridesmaids and they had asked the Human Flash to be their best man. They had also invited their friends from Crystal Prep. That was Sour Sweet, Sugar Coat, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap and Sunny Flare. As well as Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Flash's girlfriend Sonata Dusk. But before we get to the ceremony, we'll get back to Tirek he hadn't come alone ten heavily armed Obsidian ponies had accompanied him. He had arrived near where he had parked several SUV'S. They were black, armoured and had blacked out windows. They looked mean and menacing. To get to Crystal Prep he would have to pass Sunset's home. She was there getting ready. If Twilight was nervous, Sunset was more so. She was being helped by her mother, sister Sunrise and Principal Celestia. Tirek noticed someone he recognised. It was Phalanx. He had just arrived and was going inside. So, pulling over he got out and headed to the front window. With an evil smile he watched Sunrise, her mother and Celestia. Celestia seeing Phalanx enter went and hugged him passionately./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Sunset was in the dining room, sitting in front of a dressing station they had set up for her to see herself. She was looking so beautiful. Like an angel. She started to get the same funny feeling of being watched. But she shook it off. "Just nerves I guess, I wonder if Twily is nervous". She says to herself. But the feeling grew. A shadow loomed into view. At first, she thought that it may have been her father, but. When she looked in the mirror, she saw a pair of evil eyes staring back at her. Eyes that still haunted her. Scared now she slowly turns to see Tirek staring with a fiendish grin. "No, no not you, please not you. No, you can't be here". She cries. And with a wave blows her a kiss. Sunset screams, her mother, sister, Celestia and Phalanx ran in, to find Sunset cowering under the dressing table. Shaking uncontrollably from fear. And has they look they see Tirek running back to the SUV./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Phalanx rushes from the house with his pistol drawn. Followed by Sunrise who had ponied up. Outside Tirek was just getting in, as Phalanx fired. Again, and again he fired, hitting the SUV. But it doesn't stop them, and they speed off. While this was going on Sunsets friends where getting ready to go to the wedding. When Mage Meadowbrook stumbled forward. Still delirious. She starts to babble in old Ponish. "Placere auxilium mihi placet. Quod elementis autem dis-harmoniam petum facit incongruentia mihi. Ego sum Mage Meadowbrook magus princess virga. Ego autem ab planetae Equestria (Which in English is "Please help me please. The elements of Disharmony have attacked me. I am Mage Meadowbrook pillar of healing. I am from Equestria)". Aria, Adagio and Sonata gasp. And Mage Meadowbrook collapses. Principal Cadence was arriving to drive the Girls to the church. Noticing the commotion, she asks. "Girls what seems to be the problem"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Principal C it's this woman she looks hurt and is delirious". Says Lemon Zest. And as she approached, she saw the woman reach out for Sonata. "Equestria vos sunt (You are of equestria)". And touches Sonata's hand. As she does a white healing light engulfs Sonata who ponies up. But rather than the translucent bat wings as before, she had a pair of butterfly wings. Still in the white light she stood a touched Aria and Adagio. The light engulfed the two other girls. Once they two ponied up the light shot up like a beam. The three girls look to see the others and Cadence staring at them. "She is from home". Remarks Aria. "But how did she know about us"? Asked Adagio. "She is one of the pillars of Equestria. Mage Meadowbrook". Replied Sonata. Principal Cadence pulled out her cell and calls an ambulance. Ten minutes later the paramedics were loading the seriously wounded Mage Meadowbrook into the back. "Girls I think I should go with her". Says Cadence. And tosses her car keys to Sugar Coat. "Sugar Coat you drive". She continued just as the doors were closed. And has it started to speed away Tirek and the Obsidians came around the corner at high speed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The three SUV'S screeched to a stop. Tirek steps out and says in Ponish. "Ingenious contextam Mage Meadowbrook. Inveniet ea, quad familia equestri et fornicate es ad me (spread out and find me that equestrian whore Mage Meadowbrook and bring her here)". He turns to see the girls three of them had shocked looks on their faces. Sonata started to pull her cell. She had recognised him. "You. You're the one who hurt and nearly killed Sunset". She says. Then screams. "RUN"! Tirek smiled. He had decided that he would use these girls as bait. Bargaining chips. Pawns. In exchange for Mage Meadowbrook he would release them. "Get them. I want them alive". He orders as the girls dash in different directions. The Obsidians had managed to corner Sour Sweet, Sugar Coat, Indigo Zapp, Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest. Scared and confused as to why this guy would do this the five girls huddle together. Sonata, Aria and Adagio were near an old building hiding what they saw was Tirek scaring their new friends./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"But when he grabbed poor Sugar Coat and deliberately placed his hand on her thigh then licked her face. Sonata couldn't stay hidden, not where he was concerned. "I can't let him do what he did to poor Sunset to Sugar Coat". She says to the other two. For she was at the hospital with Flash when Twilight had said. Standing up she says as loud as she could. "You will leave our friends alone". Tirek sniggers pulling Sugar Coat closer to him. There in his left hand was his combat knife. He pushes it under Sugar Coat's chin. Tears of pain and fear began to run down her cheeks. "Or what, you dimwit"? He says. She ponies up and shouts. "Or I will make you". Tirek shakes with laughter. "Get her and bring her to me. If she resists shoot her". He says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The two Obsidians start to run at Sonata. Sonata stands her ground. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She begins to sing. Her renewed angelic voice slows the Obsidians. Aria moves up to stand next to Sonata and as she holds her hand she to ponies up. And starts to sing. With their two voices sounding out the Obsidians stop dead. They can't move frozen in place. They try and try but cannot move. Even Tirek could not do much too. Adagio moves closer and ponies up and adds her Voice, Tirek let's go of Sugar Coat. Who darts back over to the others and was hugged by Lemon Zest. Tirek slowly moved forward as the Dazzlings sang. Unlike the Obsidians Tirek had free will. And it was taking all his strength to walk. Closer and closer he got to the three of them./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Slowly passing the two Obsidians Tirek starts to reach for something on his belt. He placed his hand on a cylindrical object and took two more steps forward. Pulling the object, which is known as a concussion grenade, lifting it up so he could pull the pin. Tossing the grenade towards Sonata, Aria and Adagio. It bounced past them and landed by the rotting porch. There was a big blast. The shockwave sent out knocks the three girl's unconscious. Sonata and Aria were sent flying forwards. Adagio was sent backwards crashing into the porch. Sonata landed breaking her left wrist. Aria was grazed and cut all up her arms. Adagio and Aria regain consciousness. Adagio starts to stand when above her was the sound of wood splintering and cracking. Suddenly the roof begins to cave in and falls directly on Adagio all Aria and the others could do is watch./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"As the dust settles the girls begin to cry. For all they could see was Adagio's left arm sticking out of the rubble. Bleeding and lifeless. "You will pay for hurting Sonata and for killing Adagio. Sunset and our other friends will get you for this". Cries Aria but Tirek just laughs. "I don't think so you little tramp. I doubt she will be in any fit state to do anything. Even marry the other rug muncher. I already broke her spirit. Now move these little bitches out". Placing them in one of the SUV'S. slowly pulling away Aria stroked Sonata's hair as she slowly wakes up. She saw Aria crying and knew he had hurt one of their friends. Looking about Sonata could see that Adagio wasn't with them. "Where's Adagio? Did she get away"? she asks but the look Aria gives her she knows what had happened./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Well what they had thought had happened. Back at the collapsed porch something or someone was stirring. It was Adagio clawing her way out of the rubble. When she was clear of it, she heard a sound it was Sonata's cell phone. Realising that they were running late she saw that Principal Cadence's car keys were there too. The church, Sunset and their friends they would help. And she needed help. For she was bleeding internally. Slowly climbing in the driver's side, she starts the engine and pulls away at speed. As this disaster was taking place, people were at the church ready. Flash was worried Sonata and the others were late. But so too was Sunset. A cell phone rings out. A J answers it. "Yes. Hum, oh, okay Sunrise, yep I let her know okay". She says out loud only looking up once in Twilight's direction. Twilight now had a worried look on her face. A J moved up and over to Twilight and her mother. "She has changed her mind hasn't She. And no longer wants to get married". Says Twilight./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""No Sugar Cube, it's just that Sunset has just had a bad fright. It seems he has come back to Earth and scared sunset something silly. While she was alone. Phalanx and Sunrise chased him away. But now that she's here, she is too scared of getting out of the car. Afraid that if she does, she will have led him here and he will get you". Replies A J. Twilight gives a shocked look. Then her mom says. "Twilight sweetie I go and have a word. You inform her royal highness". And off she walks to go out the church. Twilight comes over and speaks to me. Telling me what had happened. I now and then stand. "I will have a detachment of the Friendship guard here in a minute if it will make her feel safe". I say and Twilight says thank you. And calls her mother back. Explains what will happen and both me and her mother went outside./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Your Highness I will get in the car and talk to Sunset, while you get your soldiers in place". Says Twilight's mother and I agree. So, as she approached the wedding car, I use my magic and summoned Captain Tempest. Moments later she and Axium appeared. "Your Majesty you needed us"? Asks Axium. "Indeed. Colonel Axium, Captain Tempest I want you to dispatch a detachment of troops to this venue for the protection of the happy couple. James Tirek has returned to Earth and as scared Sunset since he's been back. And I want her and Twilight to feel safe today". I say. Both Tempest and Axium salute and reply. "As you wish your Majesty". And disappear in a puff of smoke. Twilights mother had climbed in the car and speaks to the driver. "Driver once more around the block please". She smiles at Sunshine and Sunrise. And the car pulls away. "Sunset sweetie you okay"? She asks. But Sunset doesn't answer, she still was scared and fearful that Tirek would get her and Twily and he would do what he did to her and maybe more./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight's mom grabs and holds Sunset's hand. "Please Sunset sweetie listen. I know you are scared. Scared of this day and you're afraid and worried that you are not strong enough to protect Twilight and that evil man will hurt her. But she also worried about you and the miracle you carry. And she can't wait to be a parent, and to be your wife. And I must say you will make my Twilight happy and a good mother. You want everybody in there to see the angel that his sitting before me". She says then leans over a kisses Sunset's cheek. Sunset looks at her with tears on her cheek. She was still not convinced then looks away. "If you don't believe me believe this". Says Twilight's mom then plays a recording. "Why Twilight? Why that girl"? Why would she even care"? Twilight's mother voice says. Then a voice Sunset recognises and turns. "Simple mom. She makes me feel good. Feel worth a lot and safe. She was the one who saved me. Was there for me when Timber Spruce cheated on and then dumped me. She makes me feel save. She makes me, me. And I love her and am in love with her. And I think Sunset feels the same about me. I think she has been in love with me from the start. I never noticed it before but, she was always there for me. And with her old reputation to contend with it took a lot of courage to admit her feeling and for that I am thankful for that. Or I would never have this wonderful angel in my life". It was Twily. Sunset looks at Her mother her sister and then Twilight's mother. "Does. Does she really mean it"? Sunset asked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight's mother smiles warmly before she says. "She doesn't know I recorded this. And that I was going to play this. But it is true. So, I must ask. Do you love Twilight? Or is it just a crush"? "Of because I love her, she is my world". Replies Sunset. "Well do you want to marry her"? Asked Twilights mother. "More than anything else in the world. I want to be her wife. Now and always". Replies Sunset. Twilight's mother smiles and then says. "Then what are you waiting for? Prove that jerk he hasn't broken you. And prove all those that doubt you wrong". And then wipes the tears from Sunset's face. And Sunset dives in for a hug. "Thank you, Mrs Sparkle thank you, so very much". She says and Twilight's mother says. "My dear Sunset you don't need to call me Mrs Sparkle any more. You can call me mom". Twenty minutes later I had set the guards up. They lined the outer aisles of the church. Dressed in their best uniform. Tempest and Axium had stayed. One sat one side of the main aisle the other on the opposite side. Then the music started. A familiar tune. The wedding March. We all stand. And slowly in walks the girls with a very beautiful and radiant Sunset being led by her father. Solar Shimmer. The music stopped when they reached the altar. Twilight lifted the vail and they faced the officiary./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The officiary starts to speak. "span style="letter-spacing: normal;"Dearly beloved and /spanspan style="letter-spacing: normal;"Friends, we have been invited and gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to share with Sunset and Twilight a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as they join themselves together in matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all peoples; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.". /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"Twilight looks and sees that her brother Shining Armour was about to stand and says something. But is stopped by her mother. I hear her say after she pulled his jacket. "You spoil Twilight's and Sunset's big day and I will let Sunrise use her powers on you". Sunrise was sitting behind him all ponied up. The officiary then continued. "Who supports this couple in their marriage"? Twilights mother gets up and stands with her husband and in unison with Sunset's parents state "We do". Twilights mother goes further. "We all do". Then the officiary starts once more. "Today is a special day in which we celebrate a union. A union based on truth, loyalty, honesty and love. It shows in the commitment you to show in being here today./span span style="letter-spacing: normal;"Now let u s pray". And the guests all fall silent and bow their heads. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .08in; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""Lord God Almighty, Creator of the heavens and earth. Thank you for the gift of marriage. For all the joy and love that it brings us. We thank you for Twilight and Sunset. Thank you that you have brought them together for this special day, and that you hold them safely in Your hands. We pray that you would richly bless them as they exchange their vows and their wedding rings, and from this day forward they would walk hand in hand into everything that you have destined them to be. We give our hearts and beings to You now in adoration and welcome Your Holy Spirit amongst us. Amen". Says the officiary and the guests repeat. "Amen". The officiary places a finger in a little pot. When they pull it out again it is covered in yellow tinted oil. They turn to Twilight and rubs their finger on her forehead. "I bless thee in the name of the lord". The officiary says and then turns to Sunset and does the same. The then says another prayer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""Lord bless this beautiful couple with love and hope we pray. Keep alive forever more the vows they've pledged today. May you bless their dreams and visions and keep them always safe. May peace and joy be with them now on this their wedding day". The officiary then give them a candle each. Before placing a larger one on the table in front of them. "Now it is time for you both to make your vows. But before that you may now light your unity candle". Says the officiary to Twilight and Sunset and lights their candles. "Let it be show to all those be present here today that both Twilight and Sunset have committed to unity of two families. Bless them and all". Says the officiary as Twilight and Sunset lean in and light the large candle together. After a few seconds of silence, they blew out the small candles./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .17in; line-height: 100%;""Sunset will you now face Twilight and make your vow". Says the officiary. "Twilight. I knew from the very moment I laid eyes on you that you were my forever. Someway, somehow, I was determined to make you mine. And from this day forward my heart is entirely yours... As we continue to grow in our lives together, I promise to give you all of my words when needed, and to share in the silence when they are not, to pick you up if you are down, to love you unconditionally, to lay my bare soul for you when you needed most, to care for you and our families for as long as we live, to adventure with you always, to say I love you before falling asleep each night, and every morning when I wake, to be the best mom I can be as we grow a family together, and to always know in the deepest part of my soul, that when challenges arise we will always find our way back to one another. Twilight, you are my everything and this is my promise to you." Says Sunset whom was blushing with every word said. Twilight smiled warmly at her. The Officiary turns to Twilight and says. "Twilight would you please face Sunset and make your vows now". Twilight cleared her throat./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .17in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""Sunset. Of all the people you've met on your journey and of all the places you've been, somehow and some way, you ended up here—with me. It is the most powerful and humbling fact that I can accept. I used to think that we met by chance but now I know without a doubt that the universe put you in front of me because we were meant to spend our lives together. You have filled my life with joy and have given me a sense of peace that I have never known. A strength to contain the midnight that lies within me. You are my best friend, my biggest supporter, and… the best backup singer a girl could ask for. Although today marks the start to the rest of our lives, I know it will not be enough time with you. I will not take our time together for granted. And because words cannot do it, I promise to show you, for the rest of my life, how much I love you. I promise to encourage you to follow your dreams. I promise to make you laugh when you are taking yourself too seriously. I promise to hold your hand through the good times and through the bad times. I promise to be loyal and faithful and to put you before all else. I promise to never stop making up songs for you. Although, I know you wish I would. And I promise that when we are old and grey, we will look back on our lives together and we have no regrets. From this day forward, you will never walk alone." Twilight says. Both face the officiary again who says. "Let us pray. Gracious God, our hearts are filled with great happiness on this the wedding day of Sunset and Twilight. They come before you, pledging their lives and their hearts to one another. Grant that they may be ever true and loving, living together in such a way as to never bring heartbreak into their marriage. Temper their hearts with kindness and help them to be sweethearts, helpmates, friend and guide, and together, may they meet the cares and problems of life more bravely. May their home truly be a place of love and harmony where your Spirit is ever present. Bless their wedding day, we pray, and walk beside them, through all their life together. Amen"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .17in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""Amen". Replied the guests. "Repeat after me I Twilight Starla Sparkle here by take you Sunset Sofia Shimmer to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. And forsaking all others until death do us part". Says the Officiary. Twilight says. "I Twilight Starla Sparkle here by take you Sunset Sofia Shimmer, my angel, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. And forsaking all others until death do us part". The Officiary turns to Sunset and says. "Repeat after me. I Sunset Sofia Shimmer here by take you Twilight Starla Sparkle to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. And forsaking all others until death do us part". Sunset was smiling and blushing, and she stood there for a few seconds frozen. Though happy she could not speak. Twilight holds one hand before holding Sunsets face with the other. This gave Sunset the strength needed to speak. "I Sunset Sofia Shimmer here by take you Twilight Starla Sparkle to be my one and only lawfully wedded wife. Forever. To have and to hold through sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. And forsaking all others until death do us part"./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"The officiary turns to Flash and Starlight. "Would the ring bearers please place them on the bible". They say and both Starlight and Flash step forward and place the rings on the open book. "May these rings remind you that your love, like the sun, warms all that it touches, like the moon, brightens up the night, like the eye, is a gateway to your innermost soul. And your love, like the arms that embrace you, makes everything right with the world. May the vows and promises you to have made today be as ever-present in your hearts as these rings are on your fingers. May these wedding rings be a reminder to Twilight and Sunset of the commitment they have made today and be as a testimony to all the world of their devotion in marriage. May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another in their togetherness. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home, which they establish together, be such a place of sanctuary that many will find there a friend. May these rings, on their fingers, symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in the heart. May these rings henceforth be the chaste and changeless symbol of your evermore pure and unending affection. Wear these rings as the enclosing bond of reverence and trust. Fulfill the circle of love that now makes you one". The Officiary says before placing the book in front of Twilight./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight takes one ring then Sunset's hand. The Officiary says. "Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed". And Twilight does as she slips the ring on sunset's finger. The officiary turns to Sunset and says the same. Taking the ring Sunset then finally takes Twilights hand and says. "With this ring I thee wed". The two of them continue to look into each other's eyes. The Officiary says another Prayer. "Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be a shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be a companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place to enter the days of your togetherness. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years. May happiness be your companion, and may your days together be good and long upon the earth. May the blessing of light be on you, light without and light within. God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Spirit, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that you may faithfully live together in this life, and in the age to come have life everlasting. Amen"./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""Amen". Repeat the guests. The officiary turns and smiles and says. "By the making of vows and in the giving and receiving of rings and igniting their life light. And span style="letter-spacing: normal;"by the power vested in me by almighty god and the state of New/span span style="letter-spacing: normal;"Colt Land I /spannow pronounce you married from now and forever. span style="letter-spacing: normal;"You may now kiss each other". And they start to move closer as the guests cheer happily for the newly married couple. And as Sunset's and Twilight's lips met, the church doors burst open. "Help me please someone help me". It was Adagio, she was still ponied up, but was in a state, she was bruised blooded and the colour had drained from her face. She staggers and stumbles up the aisle. "Flash, Sunset, Twilight help. They have taken them". Then collapses. The injuries she had were serious. Flash rushed forward and holds Adagio. "Adagio who did this. And where's Sonata and the others"? Flash asks. Stretching out a hand towards Sunset and Twilight and cringes in extreme pain. Sunset moves forward. And kneels by Flash and Adagio. "Sunset, Twilight I'm sorry if I have spoilt your special day. But the one who hurt you has taken Sonata, Aria and the other girls. He was after an Equestrian. Who is now in Crystal city general AE. She was shot. She called herself Mage Meadowbrook". She says before passing out./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter seventeen: Rescue mission./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Queen Twilight and Princess Daydream had reached one of the external courtyards. Queen Twilight was starting to get tired and dizzy once more. "Queen Twilight it is good to see you again". Some pony says. It was Autumn. "Well it is nice to see you too Autumn and may I say you look radiant. May I ask will you be staying here until the birth or returning to Earth with Axium"? Queen Twilight asks. But before Autumn could answer a captain of the Royal guard walks over. Princess Daydream holds out her forelegs for him to pick her up. Which he did. He and any other of the guards that work closely with the royal family are more than happy to pick up Daydream. Has they all found it to be a pleasant experience, she gives every and any pony a hug. And the staff and guards love her as though she was their child./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Well hello Your Royal Highness it is a pleasure to receive a hug from you". He says. And Daydream smiles as she hugs him. He walks over to Autumn and Queen Twilight who both were smiling at him and Daydream. For Twilight it was just nice to see her little girl happy and full of joy. A sad contrast to herself who was feeling a little heartbroken. And after this afternoon she will be more so. Her trailing thoughts were interrupted when the guard captain asks. "Good morning Your Majesty. Here to check up on preparations for the parade"? Twilight shakes her thoughts away. "Yes, Captain Peacewalker. Princess Daydream and I are completing my royal duties together. And so how have you been Daniel"? She replied. "I couldn't be happier Your Majesty. Even better now that I have had a hug from her Royal Highness. And I think the festival of Friendship and Harmony will be the best ever one, this year". He says in reply./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The Queen didn't look happy though and the captain knew. "I would also like to add my sympathies to Your Majesty on the loss of two close friends". He says. There was a moment of silence before the queen answered. "Thank you Captain Peacewalker. It is a day tainted by sadness. Yet from this sadness being here there will be a reason for Equestria to be happy. I will let you know when I let every pony else know. Oh yes captain will you do me a favor? Would you place a wreath on Albert's grave? From me and the other Royals". Captain Peacewalker answered. "Yes, Your Majesty". Queen Twilight smiled and said. "Thank you, my friend. Daydream come along we have taken enough of the captain's time". The guards working in the courtyard stop what they were doing and bow in respect. When they stand once more, they find themselves smiling as they see Princess Daydream waving goodbye./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Now, where was I? oh yes. Sunset's and Twilight's wedding ceremony had just concluded. When a badly injured Adagio had come bursting in looking for help. Before collapsing. Sunset, Twilight and their friends were upset that their friend was hurt. I let my horn with magic. A puff of smoke. And Bright Heart appeared. "Bright Heart treat her quickly. She was attacked by one of the Elements of Disharmony". I say. And she rushes over to the unconscious Adagio. After a few minutes Bright Heart turns and says. "Your Majesty I have done all I can. But she is still in danger. I have stabilized her enough to get her to an operating theatre. Has she has received a crushed kidney, a tear in her liver and ruptured spline. If she doesn't, she will not survive"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""What do you suggest Bright Heart"? I ask. "Take her to the nearest hospital as soon as possible. Maybe we should use the shuttle". She replied. I look at Axium and Tempest who step closer. "I'll get the shuttle ready". Says Tempest. And Axium picks up Adagio and goes to carry her to the shuttle. "Detective would you please contact the nearest hospital and have them clear the way for the shuttle". I say and he bows. Meanwhile we had not notice that poor Sunset was shaking. She had inadvertently gotten some of Adagio's blood on her gowned. Still shaking she sees Axium carrying a lifeless Adagio out. Twilight and Flash move closer to her and has she had started to sob. Looking up she sees me preparing to leave. She gets up and starts to run after me. "Please Your Majesty can we go to the hospital with her. Please Your Majesty please". She says. The worried look on her face told me that she would not take no for an answer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I nod and the three of them join us. A few hours later at the hospital. "Detective she has come out of theatre. She will take months to recover. And so, take it easy. She would have died if not for the triage given by the Equestrian doctor. She stemmed the bleeding and healed most of her wounds I take it she didn't have the proper equipment at hand". Says the doctor. "Have you informed the others yet". The Detective asks and the doctor shakes his head and says. "Not yet and as for the other matter she was brought in a few hours before hand. She lost a lot of blood and was suffering a pneumonia type disease. We have administered some antibiotics and it has reduced her fever and the bullet has been removed. She should make a recovery, but it too will take time". Replied the doctor. Detective Whitetail turns and heads to where Sunset, Twilight, Flash and their families were sitting. Sunset was curled up asleep huddled and being cuddled by her new wife./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight was stroking Sunset's hair. Comforting her upset wife. She had been through a terrible ordeal and the latest events had affected her very badly. Seeing the detective approach Twilight sat up quickly. Waking Sunset up. Rubbing her eyes, she sees the Detective. Worried it was bad news her lip starts to quiver. Her eyes water. The detective kneels down by her. As a nervous looking Sunset stares, the fear that she was gone in her eyes. "She will be okay". He says and the look of relief is now spreading across Sunset's face. Grabbing him and tearfully hugging him. "He needs to be stopped. Detective please you need to stop him from harming my friends. Don't let him please don't let him. Don't let him do what he did to me to my friends". She cries. And as she continues to cry, he holds her tight he says. "I will I promise. You just need to stop worrying it won't do you any good. Now let's get you three home"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Later that day. I was shown to were Mage Meadowbrook was. "Your Majesty I am sorry, but she may not respond she has been heavily sedated. This is due to the extreme pain she is in". Says the doctor just before they open the door. There in the room, lying in the bed and hooked up to monitoring equipment lay Mage Meadowbrook. Stepping closer to the bed I was about to speak. When Mage Meadowbrook woke with a startled look. Seeing the detective, the doctor and me. "Your Majesty, thank Celestia I found you. The evil that has plagued our world as attacked Sires Hollow. Many of the inhabitants have been killed others hurt and injured". She says. I gasp with shock. And with some trepidation I ask. "What. What about Stellar Flare and Firelight"? With a saddened look Mage Meadowbrook answered. "I think they were patients in the infirmary when they assaulted it. So, I'm not sure but I don't think they survived". I am completely shocked as to how would I tell your Auntie Starlight and Uncle Sunburst that their parents had probably been killed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"After talking to Mage Meadowbrook, we had gotten a picture of the size of the force that had taken Sonata and the other girls. I then go and see Adagio. She had finally come around in a recovery room. "Adagio. Adagio. Wake up Adagio. Sunset and Twilight are here". Says Flash. Slowly Adagio opened her eyes. Sunset was still in her wedding dress. "Are you an angel". Adagio croaked on first seeing Sunset. "She is to me". Came a reply it was Twilight. As Adagio's sight focused, she saw Flash, Twilight and Sunset standing over her bed. And in the background, me and Detective Whitetail. "Ms Dazzle I am Detective Andy Whitetail. And I would like to ask you about those that attacked you and kidnapped your friends. If I may". He asked. Nodding slowly still feeling groggy and in pain. "I'll take it slow if that will help"? He asked and again Adagio nods./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""You were approached by a wounded woman. Is that correct"? He asked and Adagio nodded in reply. Showing her a picture of Mage Meadowbrook and asked. "Is this the woman"? Adagio sits up and holds the picture. "Yes, this is her". She says. "Yes, that is her she said her name was Mage Meadowbrook. I wonder why she didn't recognize me, Aria and Sonata. She did help to banish us three here over a thousand years ago". She continued. The detective looked at me as to say how many of your people are on Earth. "So, she spoke to you"? He asked. "Yes, she spoke in old Ponish but I myself Sonata and Aria could understand. She said who she was. That she was hurt and needed help. That she was attacked by the Elements of Disharmony and that she was from Equestria. It was strange. She knew we were Equestrian but not who we were". Replied Adagio. The detective was to ask what happened next. "Sonata was the closest to her and when she touched Sonata a white light engulfed all three of us. After that we had what is it that Sunset calls it, that's right ponied up". She says. I step closer and Sunset held her hand. The relief on her face was showing./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"She was so glad that her friend was safe. "Sunset, Twilight forgive me I hope I didn't spoil your special day. I didn't have the intention of doing so". Adagio says. Sunset squeezes her hand and smiles, and Twilight says. "No Adagio you didn't. only those that attacked you tried and failed. Shimmy my sweet, he must have been on his way to get Mage Meadowbrook when he decided to scare you". Before moving over and kissing Adagio's forehead. She then stands behind Sunset and wraps her arms around her wife. "Now let's get back to what happen". Says the detective before asking. "So, you ponied up. Is that when you were attacked"? Adagio shuck her head. "No Principal Cadence arrived to take us to the church for the wedding. So sorry we missed it. She had called an ambulance for Mage Meadowbrook. Then went with her". She says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The detective then pulls another picture. "Now MS Dazzle please be extremely sure when you answer. Is this the man that attacked you and your friends and kidnapped them"? He says and turns the picture round. "Please take your time and have a good look". He adds. The picture was of Officer James Tirek in his officers' uniform. However, there was a bad side to showing his picture. On seeing it and his eyes. Sunset started to shake uncontrollably. Both Twilight and Flash try to comfort her. This doesn't go unnoticed by Adagio. "That's him. He attacked us". Replied Adagio. "Are you sure". Asked the detective. "Yes, it is him. Sonata said that we needed to stop him doing what he did to you Sunset, she didn't explain exactly what it was. But she was more adamant when he grabbed Sugar Coat licked her face and started to run his hand up her leg and was about to run it under her skirt". She replied./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"This statement brought back all the terrible detail of her ordeal to poor Sunset that she starts to panic. Flash was still holding her, and he says. "It's okay Sunset it's okay. He can't get you he can't hurt you. Not anymore. We won't let him". Still panicking Sunset pulls and fights her way out of his hold and the arms of her wife. Swinging her fists, she caught Flash with a glancing blow. But hit her wife square in the jaw. Seeing Twilight on the floor. Sunset realized that it was her who had it her and so ran from the room crying. Flash helped Twilight up. Then he ran after Sunset. Twilight had started to get angry. Clenching her fists turns to Detective Whitetail and says. "Detective you need to stop him and put him away. But I will say this if I gets the opportunity, I will kill him for raping my Sunset and tormenting her I promise you that"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Adagio gasps. And Twilight runs out after Flash and her wife. Adagio looks at both me and Detective Whitetail. And she asks. "Is it true. Did he rape. Rape Sunset"? "I am afraid so Adagio. And he was probably thinking about doing it to Sugar Coat". I reply. And we continue to speak with Adagio for an hour or so. And as we were finished, she says. "I hope you get him Your Majesty and he doesn't escape. He deserves to die for what he has done". There was a light tap on the door. And Flash steps in. "How's Sunset"? I asked. "Still upset but a lot calmer. Twilight got her to sleep. Finally,". Back in Sires Hollow in Equestria. Tirek had turned the small town into an armed camp. With only a few of its inhabitants left turned into slaves. The girls taken were pushed and pulled out of the SUV. Aria and Indigo help Sonata who was injured. "Move it or I will snap your neck". Says Tirek and with the back of his hand hit Sour Sweet across her face. Splitting her lip causing it to bleed. Lemon Zest helped her up you could see that Sour Sweet was crying./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Letting go of Sonata, Aria shouts. "YOU BASTARD". And strikes Tirek. Hitting him in his face. This cause a deep wide gash on his left cheek. Bleeding and angered he clenched his fist and strikes Aria. Knocked down Aria sees him head to Indigo and Sonata. Pushing Indigo away from Sonata, he holds Sonata in one hand. Making another fist he smiled sinisterly. You could see that Sonata was scared. He pulled back his arm and. "NO SONATA NO". Cried the girls as he started to beat Sonata mercilessly. Aria shouts after he had hit Sonata several times. "STOP, STOP DON'T HURT HER PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Tirek stops and there was a look in his eyes. "Anything"? He asks. Before letting go of the now semi-conscious Sonata. "Anything"? He repeats and steps closer to Aria. He turns to the Obsidians and says. "Lock them up, but this one is mine". And grabs Aria's wrist. As the other girls were being pushed into the infirmary. He pulls Aria closer to him and says sadistically. "It will be fun breaking your spirit. And I know I will break it. Just like your friend. Sunset Shimmer. And I enjoyed every minute of it. And I know I will enjoy it with you". And starts to laugh. That evening we returned to Equestria, joined by Sunset, Twilight and the other girls. And though ill-advised Adagio also joined us. Worried for both Sonata and Aria. And worried that Twilight would kill him first before she could. But she did agree with Twilight. They both believed he deserved to die./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And unbeknown to me Axium had sent Summer ahead to do recon./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"When she reached the cliff side above the town she watched and felt saddened by what she saw. Bodies. Bodies lying in the street like discarded food wrappers. But what made her cry was that she saw Tirek he had brought out three little fillies from where they kept the prisoners. He also dragged Aria out. He had two Obsidians stake a chain to the ground, then fasten it to Aria's ankle. Turning to the three little fillies he looked at each one in turn. Finding the one that was scared the most. Placing a hand behind his back. An Obsidian had walked over and gave him a baseball bat. Turning to face Aria he says. "Now you will beg me to give you a date hot stuff". Aria looked at him then looked at the three little fillies. Whatever he was planning, it wasn't anything good. Though once a bad guy as your brother would put it, even she couldn't hurt children. He steps closer to her and says. "Well". Aria in defiance gathered the saliva in a big mouthful and spat it right in his face./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"He slaps her and splits her lip. But that doesn't stop Aria being defiant. Gathering another mouthful this time with blood spat in his face once more. "When I get lose, I'm going to shove that bat up your arse. After I have smashed your nuts to paste". He hits her again. But he realized that Aria would not be broken like that. As long as he was beating her. He wouldn't be hurting her friends. He stands and says to her. "I see your own safety doesn't concern you". He then moves over to stand in front of the little fillies. He pointed at the smallest and says. "Come here little one". But she doesn't move she was too scared to. "I said come here". He says. But still the little filly doesn't move. He takes one step closer to them. "DON'T". Shouts Aria. She guessed that he was going to hurt the child. And she was right. He goes to grab the smallest but the eldest of the three jumps in front of her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Picking her up he just tosses her aside. Aria realized why he had the baseball bat and pulled at the chain. Trying to pull the stake out of the ground. He needed to be stopped, she needed to stop him. He reaches once more for the cowering little filly. Her eyes wide and full of fear. But the eldest had leaped at him again. So instead of getting the other one he grabbed the filly by the leg. And drove her into the ground. Now holding the bat in both hands, he raised it above his head. Before bringing it down crashing into the filly's hind leg. He strikes her in the flank. And was swinging again. Again, and again. The other Fillies cried and screamed as they had to witness their sister being beaten to death. Aria was still trying to free herself. Until./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Finally, she could not watch him beating a child anymore. "STOP PLEASE STOP. LEAVE HER BE, I BEG YOU. I BEG YOU I BEG YOU". Inside the infirmary the other prisoners could hear what was happening. "It seems he has taken a shine to your friend. He will violate her soon but only after he as caused her pain. And when he does, he will make her suffer". Says one of the guards to Sugar Coat and the others. Back on the hilltop Summer couldn't stand it anymore. She was looking down the scope of a rifle. She was planning on shooting him. Pulling back and pushing the bolt to arm it. Holding her breath, she starts to squeeze the trigger. But stops herself. If she did shoot him his troops may kill all those they held in the town. She had gotten the information she needed and was about to leave. When she hears Aria shout. "PLEASE". He moves over to her and she looks past him. The little filly was lying unconscious but still alive. Barely./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""I found that entertaining". He says. "You Bastard I hope the Royal Guards get here and see what you have done. They will make you pay". He just laughs. As the other fillies try to wake their injured sister. "Are you going to beg now". He says and Aria tries to get him clawing and swinging her fists and growling and screaming with anger, but he was just out of reach. "There are still two left. Maybe their lives mean nothing to you. But I bet your friends do". He says then grabs her top. Ripping it of her, leaving her naked from the top down. "Nice melons". He says as he grabs one of Aria's breasts, he then wipes the blood of the bat with her top before tossing it back at her. After he turns, he heads over to the fillies once more. Aria realized what he meant when he said 'date' he meant he wanted to have sex with her. Either willingly or unwillingly. But what she didn't know was he hoped it would be unwillingly. He would enjoy it more that way./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"G rabbing the smallest of the two fillies that was still conscious. She fought her little heart out, but she could not stop him. He raised the bat above his head once more. "STOP. YOU BASTARD YOU. YOU WANT MY BODY? THEN HAVE MY BODY I WON'T STOP YOU. JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE. COME AND RAPE ME THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT. AM I RIGHT? WELL JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE AND COME AND RAPE ME". Screams Aria. Tirek stops and turns to face Aria. Now crying and no longer trying to free herself Aria repeats. "Please just leave them alone and rape me I won't fight or struggle or stop you. Use and abuse my body any way you like. Just please I beg you leave them alone". But Tirek had lost his sexual appetite with the fact that she wouldn't struggle. "Take them back to their cell". He orders the Obsidians. One pulls the stake out of the ground./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The other heads for the little fillies. It asks. "And the one beaten sir". Tirek turns and says. "Leave her she probably will die soon". His callous tone showing his contempt for others. After they had entered the infirmary Summer had crept closer to the town. Seeing an opportunity, she grabs the injured filly and heads back to where she had parked an electric powered cart. She used it because it was quiet. As she drove back to my castle the little filly started to regain consciousness. "Daddy". She cries. "Shush little one you are safe now. I will protect you. I will protect you I promise. Shush sleep now". Replies Summer. Arriving an hour later and taking the little filly to Ponyville Hospital before reporting to the castle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Inside the Map room, which I was using as a war room. A guard knocks the door. "Specialist Summer Hope". He says and Summer walks in. After she was right next to me, Axium and Tempest she salutes and says. "Recon Specialist Summer Hope reporting in as ordered". Axium and Tempest both return the salute and Axium says. "Your report Specialist". And Summer Starts. "Your Majesty. Mage Meadowbrook was right. The enemy has attacked the town of Sires Hollow. And I am afraid the report was correct and most of the inhabitants were killed during the assault. And I can confirm that this unit is being led by Tirek. Unit strength is about ninety including Tirek. Since the attack, they have turned it into an armed prison camp. Most of the buildings have been levelled. But there are still. A few standing". Before she continued, she slipped off the pendant and transforms into a unicorn. Lighting up her new horn she made the Cutie Mark map zoom into Sires Hollow. "As to the location of the enemy troops. They are located here when off duty". She says pointing at a building located in the south of the town. "But they do have four three pony patrols. The pattern is this; they patrol in opposite directions to each other. Only crossing each other's path at these four points". Pointing at the map once more./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""They have a lookout in the clocktower here. And snipers here, here and here". Showing us on the map. "Tirek has taken Townhall has his own. And has turned it into a torture chamber. And I witnessed his depraved cruelty firsthand. I saw him beat a little filly half to death. In front of her sisters just to torment Aria Blaze. He felt her up before having her and the other two fillies taken here". She pointed to a large building. "It's the infirmary. The prisoners are held in the wards on the second and third floors. About twenty troops located on the ground floor". She says. There was another knock on the door. And the guard steps in. "Assistant Head Mare Starlight Glimmer and Crystal Empire Royal Court Wizard Sunburst and Trixie Lulamoon". He says. And in steps Starlight, Sunburst and Trixie./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Princess Twilight why did you call me here, I have a lot of work to deal with. With the school's reconstruction"? Says Starlight. I move closer to them but before I could say anything. Sunburst notices the map. "Hey this is Sires Hollow. But why"? He asks. Looking at them both and then say. "Starlight, Sunburst I have some bad news. The Elements of Disharmony have attacked your hometown. And it looks like your Mother and your father have been killed in the assault. I am sorry so very sorry". Starlight and Sunburst look shocked. "No please no. tell me it isn't true. It isn't true it can't be. Poppa please Your Majesty please say it isn't true. Please". Says Starlight. But I can't all that I could do was to go and try to hug her. From the second my left front leg wrapped around her she knew what I was saying was true. She starts to cry. "No poppa no. Celestia why. Why my poppa". Slowly I stroke her mane. Trying desperately to comfort her. I know that what I said or did, wouldn't make her feel any better. But I had to try. After holding her for what seemed the better part of the night, I teleported her, myself and Trixie to her room. Next to her bed. Levitated her into it and covered her up. Even now sleeping, worn out by constantly crying there were a few sobs. And mutters of No dad./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Trixie, I don't need to ask this, but will you stay here a watch over Starlight, she will need her friend. And I know because like me you care about her". I say quietly to Trixie before giving her a hug. "You can count on me Princess. And Twilight. make them pay for hurting our Starlight". She replies and I release the hug she sits next to Starlight's bed and gently strokes her mane. At the same time Summer had returned to the hospital to see the little filly she had saved. It had stirred something in her heart. While she was Axium went over the data and intelligence. He was formulating a plan. A plan to rescue those being held by Tirek. And if all possible capture Tirek. He was still thinking and discussing the mission with Tempest./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Captain. I think that my team should go in. We are trained in hostage rescue. But your forces can help. I see there are those who change shape. Could help us". He says. I arrived back in the map room and Axium and Tempest had devised a plan. The rest of his team where there too. As well as three changelings. And two full squads of Friendship guard. Once I entered and was now standing by the map. "Thank you everyone for being here. Her Royal Highness as asked us with freeing hostages in the small town of Sire's Hollow". Says Axium has Tempest zoomed the map into Sires Hollow. Turning a with a nod thanked her then continued. "For those that do not know but this is the hometown of Lady Starlight Glimmer. The School of Friendships counsellor and assistant Head mare and Element of Justice. Sire Hollow. This is what the town currently looks like. Has you can see the enemy have near completely raised it to the ground. And wiping out most of the inhabitants. This mission isn't to get revenge for them, but to save those that are trapped there". The Guards and his team looked with horror. "Sir are you sure that the intelligence is correct about the status of the inhabitants"? asked one of the guards./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"But before Axium could answer Summer says. "It's correct. I witnessed the bodies just left were they fell. I had to bite my lip when I saw that evil bastard beating a little one to her death. Luckily your friend Your Royal Highness managed to stop him in time. And for her trouble he sexually assaulted her". The guards go quiet, shocked by what summer had said. Tempest broke it by continuing the mission briefing. "Well let us continue. There will be three teams. Team one will be led by Colonel Axium and consists of Summer, Autumn, Greyson, Sam and Daniel. Team two will be led by Albert. And consists of Garrus, Mordin and Kasumi. And team three will be led by myself and will be the rest of you. I will now hand back to Colonel Axium. Colonel". She smiles and steps back. Axium steps up again./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Thank you, Captain Tempest. Now for the assignments. Team three Diversion. You will start a fire fight here. Thanks to her Royal Highness and with the training we've given the Friendship Guard you can use human weapons. Your objective for your part is to make the enemy draw out as many troops from the town. The less we have to deal with in town the better chance we have to freeing the hostages unharmed. Team two overwatch. You will be stationed on the cliff side Summer used to observe the town and gathered the intel we currently using". He says. The three changelings looked surprised. "You three probably wondering why I put you with our top marksman. Simple you three out all the guards we've trained are adept with a long-ranged weapon. So, I want our top snipers covering our exit. Albert you and your team will take out the lookout and the three enemy snipers' nest that are located in the clock tower. Roof of the infirmary and townhall. This will allow my team to infiltrate the town unnoticed. Summer has you know where the hostages are, you Sam and Daniel will go for the hostages. And find out any information on the following subjects. Stellar Flare and Firelight. Myself, Autumn and Greyson will take Townhall and gather intel. Captain back to you". He says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Tempest steps forward. "Our primary objective is the safe release and recovery of hostages. I will have Friendship one standing by at these Coordinates. The ship will transport the Hostages and the three teams back home safe. Our secondary objective if all possible capture James Tirek, so when the war with Elements of Disharmony and their leader Harbinger is over, that he can stand trial for all his crimes. Princess is there anything you wish to add"? She says. I step forward and take in a deep breath. "I know that we are all different species and races and I hate having to ask any creature to put their life in jeopardy for creatures they have never met, but I must ask it. And like I have said we are all different in our own ways. But we all have the same values, when it comes to peace. We may never understand each other thoroughly. Like the other day I was speaking to Detective Whitetail and he asked me if I had seen a picture. And I thought he meant the piece of artwork. And I know that our sports bewilder you humans and I can say that Soccer will remain a complete mystery to us. But it does show one thing that will both take our sport more seriously than war. So, all I can say is let us do our duties and put an end to this devastating war and return to sport and peace. So good luck everyone. And come home safe". I say./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The waiting was dreadful I could tell you Daydream. It just seemed like I was going to go insane waiting to hear from them. if the mission was successful. But I would have to wait. They had decided to be completely silent until the mission was over. Teams one and Two left after they equipped the necessary equipment and supplies needed. Team three left an hour and half later in a shuttle. While not in use, Tempest had learnt all the features of Friendship One. A new feature was an invisibility field. Which they used for this mission. I watched and prayed that all would return safely as the ship left to be ready at the rondavou point. And yet I started to get the funny feeling. An uneasy feeling, I would be facing the Elements of Disharmony very soon. Soon and alone./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Teams one and two had taken several electric carts. One for everyone in Axium's team. Albert's team rode in one. The reason they would need them to move all the hostages to safety. Arriving at the drop off point Albert, Garrus, Mordin and Kasumi jumped off the cart. They now had a hard and lengthy climb in front of them. "Okay Albert time is 04:35 hrs and sixteen seconds. Sync. Remember wait until most of the enemy troops leave to engage Captain Tempest and her team. She will be beginning her diversionary assault at 08:00 hrs exactly. We all need to in position ready". Says Axium. "Understood sir". Replied Albert before turning to his teammates and says. "Okay you heard the Colonel let's move out they are depending on us to cover them". and after the four salute Axium they start off up the rock face. It took them around 30 minutes to reach the top./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Right we just need to reach the bluff overlooking the town". Albert says before they carried on. A few minutes more and they had reached their position. "Set up your guns. While we wait". Says Albert as he opened the case to his rifle. His rifle was different to the others in that it was older looking. He had finished setting up the rifle and got a spotter scope out. Looking through he targets the area's Summer had pointed out. "Found the one on the roof of townhall. That one is yours Garrus". He says and Garrus replied. "Yes sir". And got to a spot that would give him a clear, unobstructed shot. Albert then scans the clock tower. "Kasumi you will take out the spotter in the top of the tower". He says after he pointed out she will need to aim at the actual belfry. "Yes sir". She replied. Albert continued to scan he sees that there are three snipers on the roof of the infirmary. "That's my target". He says and continued to scan the location of the third sniper nest. "Now where are you my friend"? He says out loud./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"That was because at first, he couldn't see the sniper. But just has the sun crested over the mountain behind them, a beam caught the lens of the sniper's scope. Seeing it glinting in the sun Albert turns to Mordin and says. "There you are. Crafty using a child's room. No one would expect it. Mordin there top window of that building to the right of the bookshop". Mordin looks down his rifle and replies. "Yes, Sir I have him". Albert sees a small infer-red light in the scope. Using a infer-red pointer he flashes back. It then returned the signal with three rapid flashes. "The colonel and the others are in position". Now we just need to wait". The three responds with sir. Albert then takes his rifle aims down the scope and counts. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten". He then presses the button on the side of the rifle. And starts to count once more. He had noticed a pattern in the movements of the three snipers on the infirmary roof. At a certain point they overlapped. It was a small chance he could hit all three with one shot./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Then in the distance there was a rumbling sound. Tempest and Her group had begun their diversionary assault. Suddenly all hell broke loose in the town. Tirek hadn't come out but most of the Obsidian troops had and had begun to head off to re-enforce their comrades. "Okay kiddies this is it remember exhale. Empty all the air out of your lungs and hold your breath when ready and squeeze". Says Albert and all four look down their rifle scopes. And they squeeze the triggers. You don't hear the shots. Has they been using sound suppressors. Albert had pulled back the bolt of his rifle and pressed the little button. Inside his scope a countdown timer appeared. And when it reached zero, he fired. The round whizzed through the air./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Reaching the snipers just as they were in a single line. The bullet hit and passed through the first one's head right next to the temple. And carried on traveling straight through the back and base of the skull of the second until hitting the third squarely in the left side of his chest. Straight into the heart. All three were killed instantly. This impressed the three guards he was with. "Oh my"! Exclaims Kasumi. "Remind me never to get on your bad side". Remarks Mordin. "Excellent shot sir". Adds Garrus. Down in the town Axium and the others move up. Autumn gestures an Ok with her left hand as Axium and Greyson went around a corner. When behind her a door opened and an Obsidian pony steps out. He sees Autumn. But as Autumn turns to see what it was, she feels something zing past. Cutting off the tips of her side bangs./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The next thing she sees is a spray of blood. Has he been hit by a round and was killed. Not even having time to sound the alarm. Shot. By Albert he had saw the door opening through his scope. Autumn knowing that it was Albert she blows a kiss in his teams' direction. Before joining Axium and Greyson. Their sub-machine guns fitted with sound suppressors at the ready as they entered the Townhall. Axium raises his hand to stop his team. He had heard someone coming. And has they turned the corner Axium fired. Killing the Obsidian instantly. "Autumn check this floor; Greyson take the top floor. And I'll check the basement. If either you find Tirek. Subdue not kill". Says Axium. On the opposite side of town Summer and the others were inside the infirmary. They had made it all the way to where the hostages were being held./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"There were two Obsidians inside the room. One near the door, the other near the corner. The hostages in the middle. Summer neared the door and said. "Flash bang". And Sam pulls one from his belt. "Okay ready". He says. "Go in three. Two One". Says Summer. Sam pulls the pin and through the broken pane of glass of the door's window throws the grenade. As it bounced on the floor, the two obsidians are curious. This strange thing was something new. So, standing by it they didn't know that this would be their end. But Sugar Coat and the other girls did. They moved over and covered the other hostages, most only young fillies and colts. The only two adults were Firelight and Stellar Flare. They told Tirek who their children were. So, he had kept them alive. There was a click from the object. And it exploded with a deafening loud bang and a blinding bright light./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Disorientating the two Obsidians the were slow to react when summer, Sam and Daniel burst in. They had their weapons ready. The three fire and kill the Obsidians. After they checked the rest of the floor Daniel and Sam returned to where the hostages were. "Ma'am the building is secured. Orders"? Says Sam. Summer turns to the other's and says. "Get these people ready to move out and to the transport. Friendship one will be waiting". She then turns to the group of hostages and said. "Don't be alarmed everyone. We're here to set you free and take you to the safety of her Majesty's Princess Twilight's castle in Ponyville". There was relief on their faces. Summer then gives Daniel her weapon she kneels down near the children. "Rose Petal, Rosebud your sister is safe in Ponyville. I saved her that night". A sky-blue Pegasus and an alabaster unicorn step forward. Slowly they look. On seeing Summers caring face and hearing her kind voice. The two runs to her and hug her crying./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""What about Aria"? Croaked a very ill Sonata. "She was taken to their commander early yesterday. And hasn't been brought back". Adds Sour Sweet. Summer says. "Daniel pick her up and carry her down to the transports. Sam go with him. I'll head up to townhall and the Colonel". The two salute and Daniel give Summer her weapon back. Positioning his weapon Daniel moves over to Sonata and crouches. And Sam helps Sonata on to his back. She wraps her arms around his neck, and he puts his arms to support her legs. And they head out. Summer dashes to the townhall. There she managed to catch up with the others just as they were splitting up. "Colonel one of the hostages is missing. She was brought to Tirek yesterday, she must still be here inside somewhere". She says. And both she and Axium head down to the basement./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Down there they hear sobbing. It was Aria she was crying because Tirek had said that she would stay there until he came back. But before he goes, he and his men were going to rape her friends. And after they was finished, and her friends were no longer any fun he was going to gut Sonata in front of her and their friends. She hears Summer and Axium coming. Believing that it was Tirek she cries out. "Please don't hurt Sonata please I beg you. Don't hurt my sister. Please". Yes, daydream they were sisters. Stepsisters. Same mother but different fathers. "BE QUIET YOU LITTLE WHORE OR I WILL SHUT YOU UP". Bellows the Obsidian Guard at the door. "Please". Cried Aria. "I TOLD YOU. NOW YOU WILL SHUT UP. COMMANDER TOLD ME I COULD DO WHAT EVER I LIKED TO YOU IF YOU DON'T DO AS YOU ARE TOLD". He shouts at her as he turns and unlocks the door. He laughs menacingly, unzips his trousers and pushes the door open. Takes to paces inside and then drops dead. The fear in Aria's eyes was evident when Axium appeared. He had shot the Obsidian dead. There in the cell he saw Aria trying her hardest to cower in the corner./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"She was completely naked, Tirek stripped her to help break her spirit. Axium adverted his gaze and shouts. "SUMMER IN HERE QUICK". Summer ran in and sees Axium looking away she thought the worst. Then she hears Aria sob. Summer moves over to Aria. "Are you Aria"? She asks the sobbing girl chained and manacled to the floor. Aria was a complete state. She had been whipped, beaten. Her eyes were red swollen from the constant crying and from Tirek's fists. But he had also burnt her with cigarettes. And all she could do was nod. "Aria it'll be okay. You and your friends are safe now. He won't and can't hurt you anymore. We were sent by her Majesty Princess Twilight to free all the hostages". Says Summer as she kneels next to Aria. Taking of her rucksack she pulls out a foil blanket. And wraps it around Aria's naked body. Then she takes a set of lockpicks and unfastens the manacles and Aria grabs and hugs her. "Is Sonata. Is my sister still alive"? She asks sobbingly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Summer smiled. "She is alive and safe too. So, let's reunite you two". She replies. Axium takes of his backpack and hands it to Summer. Then crouches next to Aria and gestures her to climb on his back. But Aria cowers away. "It's okay he won't hurt you. He's a big softy at heart. He's got a sister your age". Says Summer. And Aria still wouldn't go near him. "We haven't got time for this". Says Axium taking back his backpack. He grabs and picks up Aria and carries her out. Once in his arms she started to feel safe. They were followed by Summer. They had met up with the others and when Axium was next to Daniel Aria stuck out a hand and Sonata took to holding it. Albert and the others had moved down to the transports. When suddenly they hear gunshots, screaming and shouts. So, charging up the hill. When they got to the top, they saw the team, and the hostages pinned down. Trapped by two groups of Obsidians. Sam had been hit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Kasumi you stay here and cover us. Garrus go right, Mordin go left I'll take the middle". After they had joined the fight it had lasted ten minutes, and all the Obsidians had been killed. Killed? Garrus helped Sam and Daniel got the hostages moving again. The two little fillies had stayed by Summer they felt safer with her. She, Autumn, Axium and Mordin was bringing up the rear. "Kasumi get the transport started". Calls Albert has he heads towards Summer. Suddenly one of the Obsidians gets up and grabs Autumn. "Drop you weapons and keep still. Or I will kill this one. Once I have gotten away, I will let it go". He says. Albert raised his rifle and aimed. But he couldn't get a clear shot. But Autumn was ready to free herself. She had managed to pull her knife. Flipping it round she thrust it into the Obsidian. Feeling the intense pain and the sharpness of the blade he let her go. She darts over to Axium and Mordin. With the last of his strength the Obsidian pulls a Fragmentation grenade. Pulls the pin and tosses it. But it doesn't go far. It bounces on the ground near Rosebud and Rose petal. Summer jumps in front of them and covers them with her body./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Seeing Summer and the fillies in danger Albert drops his pack and rifle. "Don't worry Summer baby I've got your back". He calls out as he darts and dives on top of the grenade. BANG! It explodes. The two fillies scream and start to cry. "Bertie no. No, No, No Bertie no". cries Summer. And she rushes over to him. Rolling him on to his back. He had a serious chest and stomach wound. The fillies start to cry. "Girls don't look. Don't look". Says Summer. Axium gives Aria to Mordin and moves over to Albert. Pulling a field dressing from his pack he tried to treat Albert's wounds. But the look he gives Summer she knew Albert was dying. Suddenly Queen Twilight staggers forward. Caught by Autumn. "Your Majesty are you ill. Is there anything I can do"? Asks Autumn before she starts to shout. "HELP, HELP QUICKLY SOME PONY HELP THE QUEEN IS UNWELL". Not far from the courtyard Captain Peacewalker had heard Autumn's cries for help. Queen Twilight got up. And says to Autumn. "it is okay Autumn. It's just that I have probably been over doing it a bit for a Mare in this condition. And I'll be fine in another 11 months' time"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Autumn looks shocked but she had guessed. "You mean you are. You and his majesty are to have. That's the big announcement not the peace treaty". She says and Queen Twilight smiles and replies. "Yes, it is. But Autumn please could you keep it quiet until later". Autumn nods has Captain Peacewalker and two other guards race up the corridor. "Your Majesty are you alright"? Asked the captain. "I'm quite fine captain just a dizzy spell. I think I have been over doing it a little. There's just so much to do. But thank you for your concern". Replied the queen. "I know you do not wish an escort, but I am not going to take a no for an answer. So, you two will follow her majesty close by but not to close give her Majesty and her Royal Highness Privacy". The two guards salute the captain and then they and the captain bow to the queen. Queen Twilight just nods. "Right then back to the story. Well back at my castle I was talking to Adagio. "Sunset tells me you made amends to the evil you did in the human world". I say but Adagio didn't answer. At first. "We try. But some humans can be cruel beyond words. Others can't forgive easily. But we were lucky in that we met Sunset and her friends. And the students at CHS as well as Principals Celestia, Cadence, vice principal Luna and Dean Shining Armour. After we were sent to crystal Prep. We saw how Cinch made every student compete. We felt bad. I do have to admit at first Aria, and I bullied Twilight. we thought she was you. But Sonata realised that we were mortal now. No magic and no more eternal life". She says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I was about to ask do you regret your actions when you start to cry. Adagio curiosity piqued she asks. "A baby"? I smile and say. "Yes, a baby. Baby Daydream Sparkle. She's my daughter". And I gesture with my head and Adagio follows. On seeing you I see a tear form in her eye. "She's beautiful. And an Alicorn. But there hasn't been an Alicorn born in Equestria for more than one hundred thousand years. I remember my real mother telling us Sirens that at one time Alicorns were a powerful pony race. That dominated this world and others in vast empires. All other pony races including ours were mere slaves and serfs to do their bidding and cannon fodder for their wars. But then came two noble Alicorn Families. That had a grand army that was made up of Alicorns and other ponies and destroyed the others and freed the enslaved races in the galaxy. And after the war was over there were two children born both alicorns. Cosmos from the Darkness family. And Galaxia of the Lightrim family". She says. I say. "Daydream is the Third Alicorn born into my family. Flurry Heart and Skyla my brother's daughters are also alicorns./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"She smiles and says. "You are very lucky Your majesty in having something so special in your beautiful daughter". I smile and was a bout to reply when my horn glows. It was telling me that Captain Tempest was calling from Friendship one. So, I pick you up and both myself and Adagio head to the map room. There we are joined by Twilight, Sunset and the girls. I zap the map with a beam of magic. And Tempest appeared. "Captain your report"? I ask. "Your Majesty the mission has been successful. In all hostages have been freed. Including Sunset and Twilights friends. As well as Lady Starlight's father and Sunburst's mother". Replied Tempest. The relief on the faces of Sunset, Twilight, Adagio and the girls was wonderful to see. But as I was about to say good job, when I could see that there was something else and it was bothering her. "Captain the teams safe". I ask. And Tempest bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed. "Forgive me your Majesty my thoughts were elsewhere". She paused for a moment./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""There have been several injuries. Ms Sonata and Aria have been beaten badly. But should make a full recovery. So too will Samuel. He was shot in the shoulder covering the withdraw. But". She says before stopping. "Hold on your Majesty for a moment". She says. Before shutting down the ship's viewer. On friendship one there was a flurry of activity on the med deck. As Bright Heart franticly tries to save Albert's life. She approaches Axium who was holding Summer trying to comfort her. She and Albert had been dating and had kept it quiet from the unit. And more importantly the precinct. This was due to the age gap between them. Albert was old enough to be her father. "Colonel I have stemmed the blood loss, but he may not have long left". Says Bright Heart. she then turns to Summer. "I am so sorry Ms Summer, but he needs more help than I can give him". She says. Just has Captain Tempest arrived. She looks at Axium. And he just shakes his head. "He's awake so would you like to see him". Says Bright Heart. And with out hesitation Summer heads in./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Followed by Axium, Tempest and Bright Heart. Summer sits at the bedside. She holds his hand and he opens his eyes. "Summer baby. Your safe thank goodness. I have thought about it and if it is what you want then I do it. So, bring them in so I can look upon them". he says. Summer gets up and darts from the room. Ten minutes later she returns with the two little fillies. "Albert. Albert. Wake up wake up. They are here". Says Summer. Albert opens his eyes. And smiles at them both. They cower behind Summer. "Its okay little ones I just want to talk". He says before coughing. They both look up at Summer. She smiles warmly and nods. They both step forward. "So, what is your name little one"? He asks. Hesitant the youngest says. "It's Rose Petal sir". He smiles and says. "What a pretty name for such a cute little girl. And you my dear". She steps forward. "I'm Rosebud". He smiles again. "Another pretty name for another pretty girl. Now I want to talk to you about my friend Summer". He says and waves Summer closer. She places a hand on the girls./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""So, do you think my friend is someone nice"? He asks. The two girls look at her and both nod their heads. "She saved our big sister Primrose. So yes, we think she's nice". Says Rosebud. Albert smiles and says. "I think she is nice too and kind and beautiful and loving". Then grimaces in pain. "But I know that she feels sad too. All the time. Can you guess why"? He continued. The girls look at Summer and say. "She doesn't look sad to us". Albert looks at her and she looks tearful. "She is sad. And it is because when she was a little girl. Just a little older than you. She fell quite ill. So very ill that her parents were scared that they would have to say goodbye before their time". He says. Rosebud said. "You mean like we did to our daddy"? Albert nods. "So, for a long time she wasn't allowed to go out have fun or play. Until she was completely better. And she did with the help of special medicine. But little did the doctors know that this medicine came with a very heavy price. And that was that it left her with a future full of misfortune and heartache". He says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The two stares up at Summer and she stared back. They could now see the sadness that Summer hid in the back of her soul. "She was left unable to have children of her own. Never to know what it is like to have some hansom boy or beautiful little girl, like you two, say I love you mommy to her each and every day". He says. Then he strokes Rose Petals mane. He continued. "So, do you think she would be a good mother"? Rosebud looks and says. "Yes, I think she would". "So, do I little one. In fact, I think she would be a very wonderful mother. And so, If I had the power to, I would give back to her what she has lost. Even if it meant I would need to give up my life. But to me she would be worth it. After all she is my special some pony". Albert says. Summer was now kneeling next to them desperately trying not to cry. The two girls nuzzle her and say. "Please don't cry". Albert coughs again this time a little blood seeped out of his mouth. With a quick rub of a paper tissue the blood was gone. But Albert knew he didn't have long left./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Girls I want to ask you a very important question". Says Albert. The girls move forward closer to Albert. They now had tears in their eyes. They had saw this creature save them by covering the nasty weapon the Obsidian used. "Ye. Yes. Yes sir". Reply both girls. "Would you think that you would like to have Summer has your new mommy"? Albert asks. The two fillies look at each other and then say. "You want to be our new mommy. But we need to speak about it with Primrose too". Summer just nods she can't speak. If she tries, she would start to cry. "Of because we do. But I only ask this because of". He says before ushering the two fillies closer. Then he whispers. "Soon I will have to leave my special some pony. Going on a journey she cannot travel with me. And so, she will be really sad. And I think that you are the perfect little ones who will be able to look after her when I am gone. So, before I go, I would like to say thank you for looking after Summer for me". Albert says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"He stretches out his arms for them both to have a hug. Not being able to see his face the do not notice the pain etched on his face. There was a short alarm burst on the monitor. Bright Heart looked. Axium Tempest and Summer wait to see. Bright Heart with a solemn look shakes her head. "Come along children I will show you the dining room. I bet you are hungry". Says Tempest who takes the children out Leaving Bright Heart, Axium and Summer in the room. After ten minutes she returned. Axium and Bright Heart were waiting outside the room. Suddenly Summer exits and drops to the ground her hands covering her face. And. "BERTIE NO". she screams loud with anguish. Albert was dead. Axium starts to sob. Bright Heart was now comforting Summer. After a few minute Axium had composed himself yet he still had tears in his eyes. He and Tempest, who kisses his cheek. "I'm so sorry". She says as they headed back to the bridge. On it was Autumn, Daniel, Greyson and Sam, Mordin, Garrus and Kasumi. Axium had moved closer to Autumn. Re-establishing communication with me. I ask. "Captain explain". But from her face I could see it was bad news. Adagio was worried too. She to had noticed and both Sunset and Twilight held her. "My apologies your Majesty. But there has been one fatality". Says Tempest. My face drops and the girls, Sunset, Twilight and Adagio's eyes begin to water they believed either Sonata or Aria had died. "But Specialist Albert Greene Died a few minutes ago". Tempest says tearfully./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And in the background, I see Autumn collapsing at the news being held by Axium who look physically distraught. Daniel had leaned up the bulkhead and slid down it on hearing the news and held his head in his hands. Greyson never one to speak. Even now. Made a fist and proceeded to punch a display screen. With such force that he broke it. Samuel was hugging Kasumi, she had also broken down, Garrus and Mordin were in shock. "We will be arriving soon Your Majesty, Friendship one out". Says Tempests as she started to wipe tears from her eyes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter Eighteen. Faith awakens. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The sky and the atmosphere were grey and dull. Matching the mood of the crew of Friendship one. There had been deaths at the hands of the Elements of Disharmony and the Obsidians before. But this was different. The three changelings had come to respect Albert. His ability with a sniper rifle could out match theirs, all three of them together. But now he was gone. Selflessly sacrificing himself for two little children he had nether met. I know it hit me hard Daydream I was the one who ordered the mission. I was the one who had sent Albert to his death. Mortimer Brony had been in contact with Earth and relayed the news. Has his colleagues and friends learnt of his death. They flocked to the portal. Demanding to join the Friendship guard. They wanted revenge. Revenge against Tirek and the Elements of Disharmony for killing Albert./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I did allow them. We did need all the help we could get. But sadly, their first duty was to attend the funeral of their fallen friend. Word had also gotten around Ponyville. The Ponies that called the town home waited and waited. Mayor Pipsqueak had had townhall prepared for Albert's coffin to officially lie in state. As Axium explained it. It allows those who just feel his loss yet do not know him to pay their respects and say goodbye. There from the moment the coffin was taken off the ship Axium, Autumn, Daniel and Sam stood dressed in their finest uniforms. Rifles at the ready and heads bowed. Never moving never resting. They watched over their friend. Before his final journey. The days went by and still they stood. And the towns ponies filed past. Placing flowers, teddies, and candles. On the day I asked Axium if he had any particular requirements. I didn't know exactly what to say./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Your Majesty if I may. Normally we would have a bugler and an honour guard that fire a volley of shots in the air as a salute to the fallen. Now that there are more of our colleagues in Equestria we can do this. Also, normally our nations flag covers the coffin has it is carried to the church". He says. "We will honour your traditions and I will request your nations flag". I reply. But he sticks his hand up. "Not necessary. He was fighting in your service. On behalf of Equestria. Your Flag will be more appropriate". He says. I grant his request. Later outside townhall. Solitary rasp of a kettle drum rings out over the dead silent town. Ponyville had stopped for that day. All shops were closed. Slowly the doors open and out come Axium, Sam, Daniel and Greyson. Carrying Albert's flag draped coffin slowly to the awaiting carriage. Followed by Autumn who was carrying Albert's Dress uniform cap. She had reddened streaks running down her cheeks. This was from crying. The whole of the Friendship Guard lined the streets of Ponyville./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The ponies along with them. and as the carriage went past, they fell silent and bow their heads. The guard snapped to attention. It continued on its solemn journey slowly until it reached my castle grounds. I decided that it would be a perfect place for him to rest in peace. Axium had arranged for the Officiary that conducted Sunsets and Twilights wedding to conduct the funeral. Axium had shown an Equestrian prayer to him. It was sad and sombra. But dignified. Myself, your father, your brother, your aunties, Sunset, Twilight, their friends, the Dazzlings, Summer and the three fillies. As well as many of Albert's friends were waiting. Slowly we hear the Kettle drum. And the carriage appeared. Axium and the others marching slowly beside it. Followed by Autumn and joined by Albert's brother Edward. Who was dressed in traditional highland garb and carrying a musical instrument call bagpipe. The drum and the carriage stop. Axium, Sam, Daniel and Greyson move to the back of the carriage and are joined by Mordin and Garrus./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Autumn then moved up and places his cap on the coffin with a wreath. She then stands to attention. Takes two steps backwards then salutes the coffin. Tempest had walked up and orders. "Guard attention". And they all snap to attention. "First team positions". And Axium and Garrus move to stand either side of the carts rear. They take hold of the handles and pull the coffin forward. "Second team in position". She orders. And Sam and Daniel move up. They too take the next set of handles and both pairs pull the coffin forward. "Third team positions". Orders Tempest as Edward prepped the bagpipes. Mordin and Greyson take their position. "Guard attention. Prepare to lift. LIFT". Orders Tempest. And the six of them crouch to position the coffin in away that when they stand it balances on their shoulders. They held one handle and prepared to march. "Left face". Tempest orders and the turn until they are lined up behind the drummer and Edward./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""From the right slow march. March". Orders Tempest and slowly they march. One step at a time. Edward begins to play the most beautiful and emotionally stirring music I have ever heard. Axium later told me the name of the tune. It was called Amazing Grace. Slowly the approached the grave site. The Officiary from Earth start to speak it was an Equestrian Prayer. "Ho Gracious and Beautiful Celestia Queen of the sun. we besiege thee. Bless us with good days so we can fondly remember our brother. Ho Honourable Luna Princess of the moon and night. We besiege thee bless us with kind dreams so we may see our fallen once more. May Harmony's spirit be with you and all of us. Harmony be with you". Most of the mourners repeat. "Harmony be with you". Slowly they lowered the coffin and step away. Edward finishes playing and steps aside. Axium and the others move over and stand next to Kasumi who now faces the coffin. With bowed heads and their rifles. Stocks on the ground both hands on the barrel. Daniel, Sam and Greyson take to holding poles with flags on them./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The Officiary speaks once more. "We gather here today to say farewell to our partner, friend, brother, lover, son and dedicated servant of justice Albert Greene. We should not dwell in doubt. Albert enjoyed the job he had chosen to pursue. In that he did not fear the dangers it held. Now let us pray". And the mourners bow their heads. "span style="background: #ffffff;"Our Father, which art in heaven,/span span style="background: #ffffff;"Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom comes. Thy will be done in earth, as it is in heaven./spanbr /span style="background: #ffffff;"Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, The power, and the glory, For ever and ever. Amen". They say. And the mourners repeat. "Amen". The officiary speaks again. "Albert was/span a dedicated person; he joined the army and served his nation in the armed conflicts that came. After his time with the military came to an end, his sense of duty was still strong that he decided to become a police officer. A dedicated police officer, whose wit and charm allowed him to deal with the people. His gentle heart and warm spirit allowed him to win the heart and devoted love of his beautiful fiancée Summer. He would use humour to put those around him at ease. He loved the arts especially poetry. And you would sometimes find him writing little ones expressing what he felt for Summer". He steps a side and Summer kisses the three fillies and all four of them move up. She says. "We would like to read one of Albert's favourite poems. It is most appropriate as many of us from Earth will have heard this from time to time. It's called 'To the Fallen'"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"(To the Fallen by Laurence Binyon)./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Moving up Primrose starts to read it out loud. "With proud thanksgiving, a mother for her children,br /England mourns for her dead across the sea. Flesh of her flesh they were, spirit of her spirit,br /Fallen in the cause of the free. Solemn the drums thrill: Death august and royal Sings sorrow up into immortal spheres. There is music in the midst of desolation and a glory that shines upon our tears". She stops and Rosebud steps forward. She unlike her sister had met Albert and her eyes water. And slowly she says the next paragraph. "They mingle not with their laughing comrades again; They sit no more at familiar tables of home; They have no lot in our labour of the day-time; They sleep beyond England's foam"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"After she read the line she starts to sob. And Primrose hugs her. She knew why. Rose Petal steps forward and sobbingly says. "But where our desires are and our hopes profound, Felt as a well-spring that is hidden from sight, To the innermost heart of their own land they are known As the stars are known to the Night; As the stars that shall be bright when we are dust, Moving in marches upon the heavenly plain, As the stars that are starry in the time of our darkness, To the end, to the end, they remain". She then goes to Summer very upset. Summer picks her up and carries her to read the final passage of the poem. "They went with songs to the battle, they were young, Straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow. They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted, they fell with their faces to the foe./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old: Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn. At the going down of the sun and in the morning, we will remember them". And she starts to waver now feeling the loss once more. "We will remember them". she covers her face. The other two fillies move over and hugs her as the head back to their seats./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The Officiary steps forward once more. "Albert having been Pure of Heart and love filled spirit gave him the will to protect sons of Adam and daughters of Eve. The strength to sacrifice his own life to save the children of Equestria. For there is no greater love than, a person to lay down his life for his fellow officers, loved ones, friends and family. And we lay him to rest with hope that he finds peace in eternal sleep. For as much as it has pleased our Heavenly Farther in his wise providence to take unto himself our beloved Albert, we therefore commit his body to the ground, Earth to Earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust, in the certain hope of a glorious resurrection unto eternal life through Jesus Christ our lord. Amen". "Amen". Everybody says. Autumn steps up and pulls a bugle and prepares to play. Tempest then nods./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Edward, Iron Hoof, Phalanx and Mothball move over to the coffin. Tempest moves over towards Axium and the others. "Parade. Parade attention". She orders. And they all snap to attention. Kasumi, Garrus, Mordin and Axium presented their weapons. Tempest then orders. "Prepare arms". So, the four of them turn to the right facing Tempest and they held their rifles at an angle and pull back their bolts. Tempest then shouts. "READY, AIM. FIRE! READY, AIM. FIRE! READY, AIM. FIRE! READY, AIM. FIRE"! She only paused each time to allow them to fire a shot in the air. "Parade. Parade Attention. Present Arms". She orders ant the four of them snap to attention. And present their weapons once more. She faces the mourners and repeats one verse of the poem. "They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old: Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn. At the going down of the sun and in the morning, we will remember them"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And the mourners, including myself repeated. "We will remember them". Edward and the others take hold of the flag covering the coffin and begin to slowly fold it as Autumn brought the bugle to her lips. Blowing she played something they called the last post. Tempest Saluted throughout the bugle being played. The mourners were quiet. The respect shown was enormous. And Daniel, Sam and Greyson slowly lowered the flags they held until the lay on the ground. Edward had taken the flag and gave it to Axium and took his rifle. And after Autumn finished, she put the bugle down into its pouch and saluted the coffin. Axium moved over to stand in front of Summer. Leaning forward says. "Ms Hope please accept this flag on behalf of a grateful nation and people". He then stands and slowly salutes Summer. After a few seconds she stands, and the three fillies follow. She moves over and places a single red rose on the coffin. The three fillies follow her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And slowly the coffin lowers into the grave. I head a line of the mourners. I toss in a flower then move over to Summer. I giver her and the three fillies a kiss. Followed by everyone there. Later we all gathered in the main dining room at the castle. Were we told stories and share favourite memories of Albert. When Bright Heart Approached me. "Your Majesty may I have a quick moment of your time". She says. I replied. "Why certainly Bright Heart you may". "In private if you Please your Majesty". I was surprised but agreed. So outside in the corridor I ask. "Bright Heart is there something wrong"? Using her magic Bright Heart removed a sealed envelope. Addressed as such; To HM Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Kingdom of Friendship. Ponyville. "Your Majesty Before speaking to Axium, Summer and the two Fillies Albert asked for some paper, and a pen. And wrote this letter to you. And before he…he asked me to give it to you after his fun…memorial". She says with tears streaming down her face. "Thank you, Bright Heart,". I reply and wipe the tears from her cheeks. She blushed slightly. I do believe even to this day she had just the tiniest crush on me. I send her back on in to help comfort those that needed it. After she had closed the door, I set about opening the letter./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"It read. To Her Majesty Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship. Ruler of the Rainbow Kingdom of Friendship. Dear Princess Twilight. If you are reading this then I am gone. I have either returned to earth or I have died on a very important mission for you and Equestria. And I am sorry for all the hurt it may have caused. I wish to portray my last wishes to you. So please take this as my last will and testament. I make of sound mind if not body. My first wish is that I want to be Buried here in Equestria. Somewhere peaceful and beautiful. That would allow My gal Summer to visit when she needs me to listen. My second wish is that my property his bequivered to Summer she may do as she wishes with it. My final wish. Summer as one deep desire in her heart and that is to be a mother. She spoke to me before the mission about three little ones who lost their only parent at the hands of Tirek. I know she wishes to adopt them as her own. I will speak to the three and see if they are in the same mind. Please if they are could you help arrange the adoption for Summer. Yours Faithfull Albert. E. Greene Lieutenant Friendship Guard, Shadowbolts Special Forces unit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I teleport to my study and leave the letter on the desk. And then Teleport back to the dining room. Just when one of the visitors who had come for the wake had gotten drunk. He was very drunk and as your auntie Pinkie would put it being a mean meanie. He says. "Oh look…hic…the…entertainment is…hic…pin…hic…the tail…hic…on the…hic pretty…hic…little pond…hic…pony…hic". And grabs Rose Petal's Flank. Who squeals in fear. She, Primrose and Rosebud were weary of other humans. But not Axium's team or the girls of Crystal prep. Axium started over to him. But before he could say or do anything. An angry looking Summer, who was dwarfed by the man, taps him on the shoulder. And as he turned his face met Summers right fist. Getting him squarely in the jaw. And knocking him to the ground. She then picks up the crying Rose Petal. Puts a foot onto his throat. "Don't you ever touch these girls again or I will slit your throat from the chin to the ball sack". She says before turning to Primrose and Rosebud. "Come along girls its time for you three to wash up and ready yourselves for bed". They didn't argue they just simply followed her out. I saw that she had feelings of motherly love towards them and so I resided myself to talk to Luna, Celestia, Cadence Your brother, Applejack and Your father about it in the morning. So, I let them know./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The next morning in my study. "Well she seems to be a little unstable too me". Says Luna. "Beggin Ya pardon Princess but I think I would be as angry as her if I lost my Spike". Replied Applejack before turning to him and they kiss. "Yes, but she did hit that visitor". Says Cadence. "Well he did touch that little one's flank, in their world it is a crime to touch a childlike that". Replied your brother. And they start to bicker. "Please every pony calms down. Let". Says Celestia but still they bicker. "BE QUIET ALL OF YOU". I shout. And they fall silent. I look at Cadence, Spike, Applejack and Luna. "Thank you. Now Princess Celestia what do you think"? I ask and she ponders for a moment. "She was upset which is truly the case at the moment. For example. When You dear sister turned into Nightmare Moon and I banished you to the moon for a thousand years it was myself I blamed not you. And I think that this meeting is really about you Twilight. you're were the one that sent them on the mission. You asked him to face certain death. Which he did without question. And now that he fell in defence of children you feel bad". She says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"I start to sob and say. "It is my fault she is hurting. I was the one who ordered the mission. I was the one who got him killed. I sent Albert to his death". Celestia and your father hold me. As they do, I drop a book I was carrying. And as it hits the floor a piece of paper falls out. Picking it up your father reads it out loud. "If. By Albert. E. Greene. If tears were rain you would send me showers. If smiles were seconds you would send us hours and hours. If kisses were water, you would send oceans and seas. If love where a person life would send you to me. If life conspires for us to meet, then who would say its not to be. And if your next answer is yes then my life will be complete. So, Summer my hope my dream will you marry me". The room goes completely quiet. Touched by the poem's words. I notice something written on the back. "At least he knew she loved him as much as he loved her". I say and take and turn the paper over./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"There on the back was written in big bold letters. 'I thought you would never ask. But. YES, YES I WILL'. We looked at each other in silence and a knock on the door sounds. Axium steps through. "I Take it this meeting is about Summer"? He asks. I nod. "Good. Then have you decided on Albert's last wish. Because if you take too long it will be harder on Summer because she will feel that you are ripping out her heart. and the children will feel hurt too. Especially if you take them from the only mother figure they have known". He says before moving closer. He says. "I have checked to see if the three of them have any other family that could take them in. But unfortunately, they lost their mother after the youngest was born. About six years ago". He pauses./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""And sadly, lost their father when Sires Hollow was attacked. And I now have doubts that they will willingly go anywhere with anybody else. Primrose, Rosebud and Rose Petal actually want and wish to stay with Summer". He continued. There was another knock. A guard steps in. "Your Majesty's your Royal Highnesses and Colonel. Detective Andy Whitetail and a Ms Rebecca Trottingham". He says and both Detective Whitetail and a Mare walks in. She was dressed in a very expensive looking Suit. Luna's expression changed. She looked a little jealous. "It is good to see you again Your Royal Highness. I do wish it was under more happier circumstances". She says and I reply. "Like wise Ms Trottingham. What brings you to Equestria"? she moves closer. "Please everybody let me introduce Ms Rebecca Trottingham. The District attorney and senior prosecutor for the whole of the State of New Colt Land". I say./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"She bows in respect. "Ms Trottingham you already have met my son Prince Spike. So, allow me to introduce his Lady Wife Applejack. My new Husband Prince Apple Macintosh. My Sister in law Princess Cadence. My Auntie Princess Luna and Ruler of Equestria Celestia". I say and she bows before Celestia once more. "Your Majesty it is a pleasure to meet you. Your Daughter is a credit to you and your people. And Princess to answer your question. I am here to gather evidence against James Tirek and any or all his co-conspirators here in Equestria or back on Earth. It seems that he and several high-ranking officials are suppling weapons and material to our enemies". There was pause. "I want to talk to the kidnaped girls. Sugar Coat, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. The more evidence I can gather. The easier it will be to arrest and prosecute all those responsible". She says and we continued to discuss Summer and the issue of why she was here./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The hours tick by turning into days. so late one night I asked. "Apple Mac dear what do you think I should do"? Your father looks at me and with a warm smile. "Twilight you are smart, beautiful, loving and caring. If you think she will care and love the three girls, then you know the right thing to do". He replies then kisses me. So, through the rest of that night and early in the morning of the next day. I set about making Albert's last wish and Summers greatest one come true. "I have called you all back here to tell you that I have made a decision about Summer". I say to Axium, Celestia, Luna, Applejack, Cadence and Spike. "Please Pray tell". Says Luna. "Well first of all. Thank you Spike for your help last night". I say and your brother replies. "No problem. You know I'm happy to help you. Mom". The look of surprise still etched over the others faces whenever Spike calls me that and me not giving him a disapproving look, still priceless. Well any way back to it. "Yes, I have decided that If Summer wishes to adopt the three girls then I will not stop her". Cadence was about to speak when suddenly there was a lot of commotion and shouting and the sound of the guards running in the corridor. There was an urgent knock on the door. Summer steps through the door. Saluting she speaks. "Forgive the interruptions your Majesties. There is some trouble in Ponyville. It seems some Obsidians entered the town and began to attack it's inhabitants". There were gasps from Applejack Your brother and the three princesses. I look at Axium and he turns to Summer. "Specialist call out the rest of the Shadow Bolts". She salutes and replies with. "Sir yes sir". Then Axium turns bows and says. "Excuse me My Princess". And darts out. I summon Ocellus and had her take the three girls to the nursery and I too go to go and fight. I call the Elements of Harmony with the special spell. All of them appear and they say. "Princess please stay here. If we lose you, we will lose this war so please stay here". And they run off. After several hours of fighting nearly all the Obsidians were killed. In the Nursery Ocellus had just open the door and you start to cry. "There there little one. I'm here". Says Ocellus. The three girls approach your crib. "Is this your baby Miss Ocellus"? Asks the girls. "No ho no little ones, Daydream isn't my daughter. She is her Majesty's. so, Daydream is a princess". Replied Ocellus and the girls just sat and watched as Ocellus played with you./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Your Majesty Recon Specialist Summer Hope reporting". Says Summer bowing before me and the other princess. "Report Summer". I reply. Summer stands then says. "Your Majesty the Enemy have been defeated. The Friendship Guard and the Elements of Harmony have repelled the attack. Nearly all the enemy troops have been killed. And there have been no fatalities on our side. There has been some structural damage to some of the new buildings and minor injuries to the town's inhabitants. Bright Heart and the doctors are dealing with then now. The Elements of harmony are safe. But as a precaution Colonel Axium has had Lady Pinkie Pie, Lady Flutter Shy, Her Royal Highness and Lady wife of His Royal Highness Prince Spike Lady Applejack and Sunset Shimmer Sparkle checked out. Due to the fact that they are with child. And we have managed to capture an enemy soldier with valuable intel"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Wait Applejack is pregnant. So that's why she's had mood swings". Says Spike. I smile and teary say. Spike son that is wonderful news. Congratulation". I turn and see a slight hint of sadness in Summer's eyes. She had bowed and was starting to leave. "SUMMER WAIT PLEASE". I shout and she stops and turns to face me. I move over to her and say. "Summer before you go, I have something for you". I light my horn with magic and in a puff of smoke three identical forms appear. Then with my horn lit once more I summon Ocellus. Ocellus was in the nursery at the time. Watching over you and the three girls in question. When she felt me summoning her. "Come along girls Her Majesty Princess Twilight wants us all". She says and she picks you up. The three girls follow not knowing what was to happen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Back in my study. "What is this Princess…"? Summer starts to ask until she read the title of the forms. Equestrian Adoption Services. Ponyville division. Name of Adoptee; Trotsky Primrose aged seven, Rosebud aged six and Rose Petal aged five. "Adoption form but who for"? She asks. I smile at her warmly as your father comes over and he says. "To Director of Adoption Services Ponyville. Dear Sir/Madam referring to the three Orphaned fillies for the Siege of Sires Hollow. Primrose Trotsky aged seven, Rosebud Trotsky aged six and Rose Petal aged five. It is imperative that these little girls are situated in a caring and supportive family unit as soon as possible to help their recovery from their ordeal. And improve the healing process. If there are no suitable candidates please take in consideration one Recon Specialist Summer Hope of the Friendship guard, Shadow Bolt special forces. She as spoken to myself and my Lady wife about adopting a foal. I have seen her motherly side as and when she has taken care of our precious little Girl. So please take this letter as mine and my lady wife indorsement of her application to adopt the fore mentioned fillies. Yours Faithfully Prince Apple Macintosh Rainbow Kingdom of Friendship"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Summer looks shocked so do the other Princess. "But their complete". Summer says. I smile and say. "Not quite you just need to sign them". She reads the second part of the form. Adopter: Hope Summer aged twenty-six. She looks smiles and hug both me and your father. "Thank you, princess, thankyou prince. Thankyou both your Majesty's". Then kisses us both. And quickly signs all three. There is a knock on the door and in steps Ocellus carrying you and accompanied by the three Fillies. Summer moves over and says. "Girls look". And shows them the adoption forms. And all three hug each other and cry with joy. Later that evening Axium and Tempest were questioning the captured Obsidian. "What was your mission here in Ponyville"? Asked Tempest. The Obsidian just grunted at her. "Well you going to answer, or can't you speak". Asked Tempest but the Obsidian just grunted once more./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Maybe they don't understand modern Ponish". Says Axium. "I do understand sir". The Obsidian says finally. Axium and Tempest move over and whisper. After a few seconds Tempest asks the Obsidian. "Do you have a name"? But again, it doesn't answer. Axium said. "So, what do we call you soldier"? The Obsidian responds. "I do not have a name sir. I am just soldier". Tempest and Axium whisper to each other once more. "Why do you not answer me when I speak to you". Says Tempest. But still no response. Axium then asks. "Do you not like Captain Tempest"? The Obsidian looked at Tempest then back to Axium. "No sir it is not that I do not like her. We are told that mares are for breeding only. Not to talk to them unless it is to tell them it is time to mate". The Obsidian replies before turning to Tempest and asking. "You are a warrior yes"? Tempest responded with. "Yes, I am the commander of Her Majesty's Friendship Guard". The Obsidian then says to Tempest. "Good. Then you are strong. That will make you excellent breeding stock to have. And when my master has won this war. I hope you survive to be one of my mates"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"After hours of questioning by Axium they had learnt what they needed. "Your Majesty's the pony, for better words, seems quite obedient and docile happy to share information. Some of it was quite disturbing. Tempest as now become a target of its lust". Says Axium. "What else did you learn Colonel"? Asked Celestia. "Well Princess. They had two missions in Ponyville. One was to cause as much trouble as possible to hide the fact that they are kidnapping Mares from the ages of 16 to 35. For the purpose of breeding an army of Obsidians. The second was to capture Princess Twilight. Once they had captured you the were to head to Hope Hollow. There they would take the town taking all those of value. Then they would return to their base and complete the rebuilding of their army. Once built they were to launch a full-scale invasion of the Crystal Empire"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"In Hope Hollow. Tirek had captured the town. Luckily no pony was killed when they invaded. But all were prisoners. The only ones that were free were Pickle and Barley Barrel. They watched as the Obsidians pushed and beat the inhabitants of the town. "We need to get help. We need to get to her Royal Highness Princess Twilight". Says Pickle. "Agreed. She and her friends will save us". Replies Barley. And so, as darkness falls, they try to sneak out of town. They had reached the rainbow billboard when they bumped into Tirek and three Obsidians. "Why little wretches what are you doing out". Says Tirek. Scared Pickle and Barley froze. "Get them and take them to the cells. They will be punished in the morning". He says as the Obsidians go to grab the twins. Screaming they ran in opposites directions. Chased by the Obsidians./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Pickle and Barley had managed to reach an old rickety barn on the outskirts of the town when Pickle hears Barley squeal. Tirek had grabbed her by the tail. The pain shot up her little body. "Let go of me". She cries. Pickle stops and sees Tirek now holding Barley by the wings. Pickle flies through a hole in the side of the barn. The Obsidians go to chase Pickle. "STOP". Shouts Tirek. Then handing Barley to one of them he moved over to the SUV he was using and opened the tailgate. He pulled out a weapon and moved back over to his men. Taking Barley back off he holds her around her neck. He then raises her and his weapon. Barley flaps furiously to stop herself choking. With an evil laugh he pulls the trigger. With a low pop the weapon fires out a grenade. Shortly followed by a second./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Look you little flying rat. You'll behave or your next". He says and faces Barley towards the barn just as it exploded. Poor Barley thought that Pickle had been killed. But what she and Tirek didn't know was that there was a hole on the rear side of the barn. Though through the hole he was hit by debris and shards of wood. Managing to get to the forest he watches as Tirek took his sister with him. Before flying as fast as he could. But unfortunately for poor little Barley her ordeal was just beginning. That night has Pickle flew to Ponyville, Tirek savagely beat, sodomized and sexually abused her. The residents could hear her screams and see the shadows of what he was doing to her through the curtains. By the time Pickle got to us Barley was traumatised. That night Pickle just managed to reach the castle doors before collapsing./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Help please help, an evil army has invaded Hope Hollow". He cries. We brought him in. and he told us all that had happened. "Captain Tempest, Colonel Axium. We need to stop them. The Shadow Bolts and the Twilight battalion along with the Elements of Harmony, from Equestria and Earth will liberate Hope Hollow. Excluding my daughter-in-law, ladies Flutter Shy and Pinkie Pie and Mrs Shimmer Sparkle. They will accompany Princess's Celestia and Luna to Canter-Lot. To help rally troops. Tempest you will take Friendship One and the remaining Friendship Guard units to bolster the Crystal Guards. Cadence you will also go to Canter-Lot with Celestia and Luna". I say./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""What the hell Twilight". Screams Cadence. "You'll all crazy if you think I am not staying by yah side". Says Applejack. "Me too". Adds Pinkie. Flutter Shy didn't say anything. She looked at Sunset. Who was holding her wife's hand. "She's doing it for us. To protect us and because we're pregnant. So, she's also protecting our babies too". Sunset says. I light my horn and Discord appeared in a pink puff of smoke. "Princess you summoned me". He says. "Yes, Discord I have a mission for you. These lovely ladies will need protection. They need it because like your wife, my daughter-in-law and my sister-in-law and Mrs Shimmer Sparkle are carrying a miracle each". I say. He looks and moves over to his wife. "Flutter Shy is this true. We are to have another child"? He asks. And Flutter Shy smiles and blushes. "My Princess I will protect them with all my power and with my Life if necessary". He says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And with that our guards, friends and family split up and go to their respective destinations. There were only a few guards left in Ponyville. They were moving the children to my castle. Believing it was to be the safest place. But. We were wrong. That was their plan all along. They had waited in the Everfree forest until it was time. They waited until everyone had gone. The six Elements began to attack Ponyville. Drawing what guards were left and myself from the castle. Reason for their attack. To defeat me. Defeat and humiliate me. We fought for hours and hours. The Elements had defeated the guards. But I stood my ground. The elements start to blast me with beams of magic. Some I managed to deflect. Others glanced me making me unsteady on my hooves. More and more beams and I was push back. The obsidians had brought the towns ponies out./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Ponies of Ponyville look. Look upon your saviour. The one who has promised to protect you. But how can she when she can't protect herself. So, bow. Bow before me". Says Tyrranirum as he hit me with a magic beam that caused me to scream out in pain. "I said bow, or I will kill your beloved princess". And zaps me again. And as I scream, I could feel and see how worried that towns ponies were. And they all start to bow. All except Dinky Hooves Derpy's youngest daughter. "Aren't you a brave little one. I will enjoy the spicy taste". Says Tyrranirum who bares his teeth. "Leave her alone". I say. We had not realised that when she is scared Dinky would hide under her parents' bed. Tyrranirum steps forward. "You don't. don't scare. Scare me". Says Dinky shaking with fear. Tyrranirum and the other elements laughed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Well let's show the others why they should". Tyrranirum says. And lights up his horns. And aims at little Dinky and shoots two magic beams at her. I turn muster enough strength to Teleport Dinky out of the way. Just in time. "GET HER". Screams Tyrranirum. And Cinch and Glad Mane go to grab Dinky. Cinch is suddenly sent flying backwards. It was Derpy. She had returned to see the commotion. And landed and with a buck from her very powerful hind legs hit Cinch. "DON'T YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER". Screams Derpy. Glad Mane was about to hit Derpy when Sparkler hit him with a magic blast. "You can do it Princess Twilight". says Derpy. Tyrranirum was taken back by Derpy. "Why do you still hold on to a fantasy of her winning". He snarled. Derpy answers with. "Because"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"She then looks at the towns Ponies. "Because unlike most ponies, she as never made fun of me. Always hello Derpy. And ask if I'm happy. Or if I'm not helps me to be. She has never once called me, dumb, idiot or A retard or other hurtful names. She treats me the same as any other pony. So, I will always believe that she will save us. And because I have faith in her". She says. Suddenly there is a familiar blinding white light. That sent the Elements of Disharmony flying backwards. "Derpy is right". Says Diamond Tiara who then kicks the obsidian next to her. The faith in Derpy had awakened the missing Element of Harmony. And it had re-energised me and the guards. And emboldened the town. The ponies start to fight back. Until finally we sent Tyrranirum and the others back off to where they came from. We all start cheering. When there was an almighty blast of magic from my castle. With sheer horror, worry and the thought of you being hurt, or worse I flew back to the castle as fast as I could./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter nineteen: Screwy magic. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"At Hope Hollow the Elements and the other forces that I sent had freed the town. They had come to realise that the information was a ruse. A ruse to draw them far enough away from Ponyville. "You came you came". Said Mayor Sunny. "Colonel Axium Brave of her Majesty's Princess Twilight's Friendship Guard. Now tell me were the enemy went". Says Axium. Mayor Sunny replies. "Ponyville. The one in charge said to those they had left here. To wait until midday then leave and join the rest of the army. And not to forget his quote unquote plaything. Meaning little Barley. She's in there. He was evil he tortured her all night. We could hear her screams as he laughed and enjoyed what he was doing". And points a hoof in the direction of the fashion shop./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Axium, Rainbow Dash and Rarity enter as the front door was open. And has they looked around they find Barley. Rarity and Dash exit and immediately begin to vomit. There inside a store closet, who was just holding on to life, was a beaten broken burnt Barley. Her wings broken and dislocated so she couldn't fly away. Like Aria he had burnt her with cigarettes. And had been bleeding from both her rectum and her other place. Tirek had violently raped her with such force that it did some internal damage. Bright Heart was sent in to treat her if she could. "We need to get back to Ponyville like now". Axium says and with a complete look of anger and hatred for Tirek. "And a new directive. If you see James Tirek and have the opportunity to take him out permanently. Kill that sadistic son of a bitch". He adds. He then turns to Kasumi. "Kasumi prep the shuttle quickly. You, you and you stay here and protect the town and Bright Heart". She salutes and heads to the shuttle. And three other soldiers salute and head back into town/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The guards climb onboard and the ship zooms off. Just about keeping up with your Auntie Rainbow Dash. And arrived on the outskirts of Ponyville when they see the magic blast from the castle. What we didn't know at the time, was that the Elements of Disharmony were keeping me busy. Busy while the Obsidian that was captured, escaped his cell and conducted the mission he was given. But to do this he had to destroy himself. So, vibrating his body extremely fast, he turned to dust. The dust liquified and then were two Obsidians, they then repeated the vibrating. On and on it went, until there were more obsidians than guards and servants. And their mission would change the war forever in our favour. Their mission, they were there to take you and the other children hostage. Especially those of the Elements of Harmony./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"It seems that the Spirit we had come to know as the Tree of Harmony had sensed their attack and had set things into motion to bring out the last but one of the missing Elements. Well technically. The children, including your cousins, Rose Petal, Primrose and Rose Bud. As well as Aria, Sonata, Adagio and the other Crystal Prep girls along with you and Ocellus were in the most secure area of the castle. The nursery. Outside of the nursery was Adorra, Ocellus' younger sister, she had stopped when the Obsidians had gunned down several ponies including eighteen foals, children of the castle's servants. Adorra tried her best, but they were too powerful for her we found her broken little body in the aftermath. To help protect the children I had placed the most powerfully protection spell I could muster. And the great Shield of Noble Warrior. A legendary Pony from before Equestria was born. It had the ability to increase the strength of any protective or shielding spell it is added to. But still that wasn't enough. Slowly the Obsidians were wearing it down. So, using her chaotic magic she gets from her father, Screwball began to Teleport the other children away to Sweet Apple Acres./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And this is were the Spirit decided to help. The keys. The keys that helped us defeat the Tirek of our world began to glow. They were energised with the power of light. Screwball had gotten her younger brother, Gemstone, Apple blossom, Cinnamon Stix, Apple Spike, the Pie Triplets and all of the children from Ponyville out of arms way. "Girls stay behind us". Says Ocellus. Who had pushed your crib with you in, to the back of the room. "We're going to help". Says Adagio, Sonata and Aria in unison. As they stand beside Ocellus and pony up. Just as the Obsidians burst in. "Invenietis infantem quia filia reginae meretricum. Dominus Tyrrannirum etiam hac noce comedent (get the baby of princess Twilight. Our lord Tyrrannirum will feast tonight)". Says the one leading. Aria, Sonata, Adagio and Ocellus gasp then look angry. Adagio steps forward. "YOUR LORD TYRRANIRUM WILL NOT HARM ONE CUTE HAIR ON BABY DAYDREAM'S CUTE LITTLE HEAD". Growls Adagio. "YEAH". Adds Sonata and Aria./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And they charge at the Obsidians. Holding quite a few back. But some manage to slip past. Sugar Coat grabs the first item she sees to throw at the Obsidians, a key. But it was one of the magical keys. And it was Applejacks. And as she holds it up. She ponies up but there was more. Engulfed in a pure white light she was now wearing armour and carrying a war hammer. She swings the hammer and defeats the obsidian nearest to her. The other girls follow and each grab one of the keys that are now glowing brightly. Indigo Zapp takes Rainbow Dashes. Sunny Flare was Flutter Shy's, Lemon Zest Pinkies key. And Sour Sweet took Rarity's. that left one key. And it was mine. It began to float above the shelf until one of the Obsidians had managed to get near your crib. In a flash and without thinking about her own safety Screwball picked you up and teleported you and herself away from the nursery./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"J ust as my key touched her. This released a magic blast so powerful it took out one complete side of the tower were the nursery was. And it was this blast we had seen in the town. I had arrived just as Axium and the others had. "DAYDREAM". I shout as I got angry. My normal lavender coat colour changed to a hot white. And my mane and tail turned to a fiery orangey red. My eyes turned red. Several Obsidians had stood in front of me. Keeping me back from the nursery. But this only made me angrier and my rage fuelled the power I released. "YOU WON'T STOP ME FROM GETTING TO MY DAUGHTER". I screamed. As I picked up and ripped the closest Obsidian apart with my magic. Blood. Blood spirted everywhere as the Obsidians limbs fly across the corridor. The angrier I got the worse were the ways I dispatched the Obsidians. One I inflated until he exploded into fleshy mush. A second I made small and squashed under my hoof. A third I shot with a beam of magic./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Within a second he burst into flames. A fourth a turned to stone and with a buck crumbled to rubble. The fifth and sixth I turned inside out. The seventh grabbed hold of me but my anger made me hot. Too hot. He screamed in intense pain as the heat I was giving off cooked his internal organs. The eighth was near the nursery and was with another. Both were backing off trying desperately to stay away from me. And the last one I faced was just outside the door of the nursery and opened it when I swung my wing. Slicing the closest one in half. There was now genuine fear in the Obsidian. He closed the door and to the crystal prep girls said begging. "STOP HER PLEASE SHE IS CRAZY". A second later the door glowed and exploded into splinters. And on seeing your crib disturbed and empty my anger had reached the point of no return./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"My fury exploded with such force that I blew out the back wall. I was now radiating heat. My mane and tail were fire and with every hoof step I set the floor to flame. I gripped the Obsidian in my magic aura and tossed him to the side. He crashed against the bookshelf. On the ground and not able to pick himself up properly. I take him in my magic and toss him to the other side of the room. Axium and the others had arrived. And were standing behind me. In the state of mind, I was in I had not heard them calling my name. I had begun to squeeze the life out of the Obsidian with my own hooves. I am sorry to say that you not being there allowed the dark side of my personality to come out and I enjoyed watching the pathetic creature choke to death./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The three girls Summer had adopted were still in the room. Seeing me like that they were scared of me. Crying and shaking they looked up as Summer entered. "Mommy". Cries Rose Petal. As Summer Picks them up and quickly carries them into the next room through the broken wall. "Your Majesty stop! Don't stoop to their level, its not worth it. What will happen to Her Royal Highness if you do continue in this state of mind. Daydream will need her mother". Says Twilight she had recognised some of the same traits in me as in Midnight her raging she demon form. I let the Obsidian go. And collapse into a fit of tears. Axium and Autumn approach and Autumn kneels next to me. "Your Majesty we will find Princess Daydream. She is still alive I can feel it". She says but still I continued to cry. "I am so sorry Your Majesty I have failed you and I have failed the baby princess. But Commander Seabreeze is right Daydream is still alive Screwball teleported most of the children away to safety, including the princess. But she would not have had the chance if not for our friends from earth. They helped keep the enemy at bay". Adagio and the other girls step forward. They too felt that they had failed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"But what we didn't know was that the sudden increased strength of her magic, Screwball had overshot with her last teleportation spell she had arrived on the other side of the Everfree forest. Near Chrysalis' hive. "WHAIT ISN'T THAT THE DAUGHTER OF THE ELEMENT OF KINDNESS". Says an Obsidian, who was part of a large invasion force. There to wipe the Changelings and Queen Chrysalis out. "It is and". Another starts to reply and then you cry out. You were hungry. "And more the one Harbinger wants destroyed little baby. Let's get them". He continued. Her little heart pounding and now really scared she teleported herself and you nearer to the hive. The obsidians began to give chase. Screwball looked behind as she ran towards the hive. Though evil at least you and her would have a chance with Chrysalis./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"She starts to run towards the hive. Chased by the Obsidians. Three on the left and on the right four. Closer to the hive the air was suddenly filled with the low constant hum of a sound that used to fill Screwball with dread, but now she was glad to hear. It actually gave her some hope. Changeling drones on patrol. Looking ahead she had not noticed one off the Obsidians had gotten closer. Knocking her off her legs Screwball goes down. As she falls you slide across the ground. Just as the drones got closer. One of the Obsidians had stood over you when you squeal. Bringing the Changelings sooner. And has he been about to pick you up, a three strong wave of Changelings crash hoof first into him knocking him over. The other Obsidians in his unit move up to attack when they then suddenly back down as more waves of changelings arrived. This scared the Obsidians off. "Please take us to Queen Chrysalis. She will be p lease". Says Screwball has she picks you back up./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"At the hive. "Well, well, well what do we have here. If it isn't the pathetic little daughter of that meek scared putrid Pegasus and element of kindness and that traitorous wretch Discord. Screwball". Queen Chrysalis says appearing in green smoke. "I am grateful to you for saving us". Says Screwball. "DON'T THANK ME LITTLE PONY. FOR I AM GOING TO USE YOU TO GET MY REVENGE. YOU STOLE MY HEIR AND FOR THAT I WILL MAKE YOU PAY. AND YOUR FATHER WILL SUFFER". Screams Chrysalis and blasts Screwball with a beam of magic. But she was still in procession of the magic key. And it blocked the blast. So, Chrysalis fires again and again. The first shot was blocked by the key. The other hit poor Screwball. You cry out and the key explodes in bright light and a shield surrounded you both./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""What? What is this? Well never mind whatever or which ever pony brought you I will have to thank them for this opportunity to get vengeance". Says Chrysalis. "You won't get the chance if the Elements of Disharmony and their Obsidian army destroys you. They wiped out Sire's Hollow. Destroyed Tartarus. Destroyed the Barracks of the Royal Guards and Luna Guards. Destroyed the School of Friendship. Kidnapped the Sirens and their friends. Killed the Pillars of Old Equestria, killed Ahuizotl and Lord Tirek and Cosy Glow. And now they are coming to wipe you out. And if they found this child here the whole of Equestria will fall". Replied Screwball. Looking surprised Chrysalis asks. "What? They followed you. And this foal what for"? Looking up Screwball said. "No none of them followed us. They were already here as we teleported from Ponyville. They attacked the town and once and one was captured they had said they were planning a full-scale invasion of the Chrystal Empire. And the small town of Hope Hollow. They didn't they attacked Auntie Twilights castle. And tried to take the baby"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Queen Chrysalis turned to some of the drones and said. "Check it out". And they leave. Chrysalis steps closer the shield bubble and says. "Well this magic is powerful, just like your father's and the Elements of Harmony". The key then moves and transforms. Into a necklace. It had become the missing Element of Harmony. And Screwball was the bearer. Yet the shield bubble didn't drop. "What in Equestria you're an Element of Harmony too. Please tell me what makes this foal so special"? Asked Chrysalis. "Her name is Daydream. Princess Daydream Sparkle daughter of Auntie Twilight". Replied Screwball. "So Princess Twilight has had a baby. But She has no aspects or attributes to Flash Sentry". Chrysalis says. "No. Flash Sentry isn't her father. It is Apple Mac. Flash Sentry is one of the Elements of Disharmony. He tried to". Says Screwball starting to reply. One of the drones that Chrysalis sent out returned./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Your Majesty. The Child is right. There is a large army. Must be millions Strong. We will not survive a siege for long". He says. And he was right. The army that was invading was the entire army of the Elements of Disharmony, so we thought. "Pull all patrols and prepare for battle". Cries Chrysalis. And a drone acknowledged the order and went off. Another then asked. "And the ponies my queen". Chrysalis looks with a somewhat evil smile. "What ever you are thinking I wouldn't do it. They attacked Ponyville before this time days ago. One was going to kill baby Daydream with an axe. Auntie Twilight was unstoppable. She tore the bad guy apart. And as the rest saw they surrendered. But Auntie Twilight didn't stop. Using her magic, she picked up three. And she squeezed the life out of them. It took all the other Elements of Harmony, daddy, great Aunties Luna, Celestia and Cadence to stop her…so think what she will do to you". Says Screwball then added. "Think about it. Every time you fought Auntie Twilight and she has beaten you. She as never ever tried to destroy you when you were down. She has let you go and be free. They will not stop. They will wipe you out. They want to wipe us all out. You know Auntie Twilight will help you if you ask her for it. So, Your Majesty Swallow your pride for just this once and save your people ask my Auntie Twilight for help". Chrysalis thought about it. In those few seconds she realised that Screwball was right. And called out. "Send a patrol here. To take this message Your Majesty Princess Twilight. We request help. The Elements of Disharmony and their army are attacking our hive. We have also come across two children held prisoner by the enemy. One is Discord's daughter. The other is a baby Alicorn. Please we need help"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Back in Ponyville I was distraught, angry and inconsolable. Your Aunties, I, Sunset and her friends, including the sirens and the girls from Crystal Prep. As well as your Uncle Discord and five special former students from the school of Friendship. And Ocellus were all transported to the Tree of Harmony. There before the club house that grew from these six young friends trying to build a monument to the tree. "Hello all". said a voice. Sandbar moved forward. "Ho great Tree, why have your summand us here"? He asked. "Dear child how you have grown. And so, to have your friends". It turns to a silhouette of an Alicorn all coloured white. "Twilight. Twilight. Please calm yourself". It says softly. "BUT DAYDREAM". I cry. "Please calm yourself. Everything is just fine". Says the form. "But, but, but". I stutter. "Daydream is okay. She is where she is meant to be. And quite safe at the moment. So too is Screwball". The form replied. I felt some relief. And I saw it spreading across the faces of Flutter Shy and Discord. Whom hug each other./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Now is not the time to morn or worry. The great battle that will decide the fate of this world and all others is upon you. You will face Harbinger now". Says the spectral form./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter Twenty: Call to Arms. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Floating in the air the spectral form turned to Sunset and her friends. "Girls though you are of earth you will always be part of Equestria. I take it that you will remain to help Princess Twilight defeat Harbinger". The girls nod their heads. Sunset hesitated for a second then nodded. The spirit seemed to smile then a white coloured beam shot out of Its horn. Rapidly. Its engulfed Sunset, Applejack, Flutter Shy and Pinkie Pie. "You, you've protected their unborn babies. Haven't you"? I asked. And the spirit smiled. "They will be protected from any harm, just like I did for little Daydream". It replied before its hue changed. A second beam was shot out. Engulfing the girls. When the light dissipated, they were in armour. It was similar to that what Sugar Coat and the others wore. And in front of them a crystalline tree. "Pick one of the fruits". Says the spirit. As each one of the girls did, the crystal changed. Transforming into a powerful and unique weapon. Which was an extension of their powers and tuned to each of the girl's unique personality./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Twilight Starla Shimmer Sparkle, for you a rifle that will follow your imagination, creativity and intellect. Rarity for you a rapier and a shield that will allow you to protect those that can't protect themselves. Pinkie Pie. A short sword that will deflect hate and intolerance and will passivity anger. Starlight, for you. A staff that will fight injustice. Derpy, for you a powerful crossbow that will spread faith and hope in all directions you fire. Rainbow Dash, a cutlass. That will bring out the loyalty of those around you. And start the warm fire of friendship. Trixie a wand that will humble those that wish to hurt others. Flutter Shy a dagger that will be kind and sweet as you. It will heal the sick. Applejack a battle axe that is as strong as you and compels those touched by it to tell the truth. Sunrise for you a pair of batons that will stop fear and will spread peace". The spirit says. Then it Turns to Sunset./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Sunset for you a longbow. Whose arrows will forgive those that do no harm. Girls these weapons are gifts. And they will help you in your own world". It says then moves closer to Sunset. "Dear loveable Sunset. You have had to suffer some of the worst this war has thrown out. So, I give your wife and you another gift". The spirit says. Sunset felt a puff of air across her wrist. And a gold band appeared. "when the time is right, place this band in the cave you received your geodes". Says the spirit and before Sunset could say anything the spirit turned to Sugar coat and her friends. "And you. You girls were innocent victims of this war. You can choose to go home, or you could fight. It seems that you have received your armour, guardians". The girls looked at each other before Sugar Coat steps forward. "Spirit why us"? She asked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The spirit smiled and said. "Because you have the magic of friendship within you". The girls looked at each other once more and nod to Sugar Coat. "then we choose to stay with our friends and stand with her Majesty Princess Twilight". And the stand beside me and your aunties. Adagio, Sonata and Aria also move over and stand with them. "Before you ask, we are standing with the princess too. We owe her our lives; they are good ones". Says Sonata. The Spirit then turns to Sandbar and his friends. And you my child are here because you too are guardians. The guardians of harmony". It says. Sandbar was about to speak when the sound of a Changeling drone sounded throughout the cavern. "Come don't be scared they will not harm you. I guarantee it". Says the spirit as a lone drone entered into view. It was battered and filthy. With cuts and bruises over it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""I come on behalf of her majesty Queen Chrysalis". It says. Before moving over to me. It bows and says. "Your majesty, Queen Chrysalis requests your help. Our hive is under attack by those evil creatures known as the Elements of Disharmony. While fighting in the first engagements we were able to free two little fillies. One we have identified as Discords daughter Screwball. And the second was a new-born alicorn. And since we freed and moved them to the safety of the hive we have been under siege and we can not hold out for long. I just hope that my fellow changelings make it to the other kingdoms". It says. And they had. But after they had relayed the message they were sent on their way. Without any help. They were still bitter at Chrysalis and therefore didn't offer help. Only my family, Cadence and shining Armour responded by prepping a detachment of the Crystal guards. And Celestia and Luna themselves were going to fight. Celestia more so. Due to the memory stone they have. Now knowing where you where precious, I had stopped crying. Says the queen. "were you scared mommy"? Daydream asked. The queen looks deeply into her daughter's eyes, Daydream could see that something was wrong, and it was upsetting her mother. Daydream thought to herself must be that thingy taking place later today. The queen kisses Daydream's forehead and continues. "Yes, my little daydreamer, I was scared. Scared that the evil ones would beat Queen Chrysalis before I get there, scared I would never see you again. Scared of what the evil ones would do to you. So, I stop crying and say. "I will help your people in the name of friendship". And I light up my horn. And your aunties, Sunset and her friends, and your uncle Discord and the changeling drone disappear. Teleported back to my castle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"But I do not. "Twilight you must know by now that you are not the Element of Magic". The spirit says. "I do. I knew I felt different. But if I am not the Element of magic then, what element am I? and who is now the Element of Magic"? I reply. "Screwball is now the Element of Magic. She alone will wield the element. And as for you. I am afraid you will have to discover it on your own". I was about to speak when suddenly. The Libro Prophetiae ET Legatum appeared. It beamed out images of its pages. Showing each element awaking in the ponies that wield them. "Twilight read and learn the spells contained within the Libro Prophetiae ET Legatum they will help to awaken the last element in you". Says the spirit. "Then there is a chance we will win"? I ask. "Yes, Twilight you will begiven a chance, but to begiven one, one must give something up". The spirit says cryptically. "Now go and gather your allies and prepare for battle Princess". It adds. And I teleport back to my castle. After I disappear a pony moved f rom out the shadows. "Yes, Twilight you will win, but you will have to sacrifice something most precious to your family and friends when the time is right. Sacrifice yourself". Says the spirit. Turning to the shadowy figure it says. "And speaking of time. It is nearly time for you to fulfil your destiny. But before you go, are you sure that you want this my little pony"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Yes, oh great spirit I am. I have had a good and fulfilling life. I remain loyal to her Majesty. Just promise me that you will give her time with her daughters before the end". Says the pony. The spirit smiles and says. "It will happen as before my dear little pony. Now go". And with that the pony turns into a shadow and zooms off. The spirit disappears. Now I was just teleporting back into the castle as the air clears, I could hear Ocellus and two of the maids crying. Aunties, Trixie, Starlight and Rainbow Dash comforting them. Your Auntie Rarity and Flutter Shy, along with Autumn and the Crystal Prep girls were comforting several more mares and Stallions. Adagio, Aria, Sonata and Sunset were in what could only be described as a daze, they had clearly been upset by something. Axium had a mournful look on his face as he spoke. "Your Majesty we have taken an account of the injured, the missing and the dead. 49% of the towns and castles population have been injured, with three ponies seriously wounded. There have been 29 fatalities. Five friendship guards, three castle servants and one human visitor. Nineteen". He stops for a second unsure he should continue, then he spoke once more. "Nineteen children including Adorra, Ocellus' teen sister. And two missing, the Princess and Screwball". I was mortified. How could I have let it happen. Those innocent children butchered just to get to you my baby. I was about to speak when suddenly we hear angry shouts coming from outside the castle. Angry because the changeling drone was free to roam and not in a cell. But I couldn't put him in a cell. He was innocent. And from the time he arrived he had not done anything other than talk. An hour passes and Tempest and Axium had prepared the whole of the friendship guard for war. Even Friendship One was ready to go. Problem was the ponies of Ponyville were angry that I was sending the guards to the Changeling hive but not to wipe them out. The ponies were my friends and I cared about them. But I cared about you more. So how was I going to convince them this was for the greater good./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Hey girls remember what you did for Princess Twilight the first time she came to earth". Says Sunset talking to A J, Flutter Shy, Pinkie, Rarity and Rainbow. Getting Derpy, Starlight, Twilight, the crystal Prep girls, the Dazzlings and Trixie to huddle up too. Sunset explained her plan. A minute later Rainbow ran fast through the mirror. Returning with the Canter-Lot High Marching band. And with Albert's brother Edward. And several other bagpipers and drummers dressed in a uniform similar to the Friendship guards. They lined up in front of the guards that were going to march through town. Sunset had written a simple speech for me. And Tempest will tell me when to read it. The marching band were in front of Edwards group with Sunset and the girls on either side of the band. So, they begin to march. The town's ponies booing and jeering them as they pass. Suddenly the band starts to play, and the girls start to sing./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Hey, hey, everybody. We've got something to say. We may seem as different as the night is from day/spanbr /span style="background: #ffffff;"But you look a little deeper and you will see/spanbr /span style="background: #ffffff;"That I'm just like you and you're just like me/spanbr /span style="background: #ffffff;"Yeah!/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Hey, hey, everybody We're here to shout That the magic of friendship Is what it's all about Yeah, we thought we were different as the night is from the day Until Princess Twilight Helped us see another way. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"br /span style="background: #ffffff;"Hey, hey, hands up now We're sending a message to the crowd Hands wave up, then come down We party together all around/span span style="background: #ffffff;"Generous, honesty Laughter, kindness, loyalty Twilight helped us each to see All that we can be!/spanbr /br /span style="background: #ffffff;"So get up, get down If you're gonna come around/spanbr /span style="background: #ffffff;"We can work together Helping Twilight beat them now So get up, get down 'Cause it's gonna make a sound/spanbr /span style="background: #ffffff;"If we work together Helping princess Twilight to win the war!/spanbr /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"With forgiveness and friendship in her heart she helped me free myself from the dark to be the pony I want to be./span span style="background: #ffffff;"If you follow Princess Twilight we'll put our differences aside We'll stick together and show them that the light of friendship never dies!/spanbr /br /span style="background: #ffffff;"Jump up, make a sound (Hey!)Stomp your hooves, turn around/span span style="background: #ffffff;"Start now, make a change Gonna come around Jump up, make a sound (Hey!)Stomp your hooves, turn around Ponyville Wondercolts/spanbr /span style="background: #ffffff;"Help her win the war!/spanbr /span style="background: #ffffff;"Jump up, make a sound (Hey!)Stomp your hooves, turn around/span span style="background: #ffffff;"Start now, make a change Gonna come around Jump up, make a sound (Hey!)Stomp your hooves, turn around Ponyville Wondercolts/spanbr /span style="background: #ffffff;"Help her win the war!/spanbr /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Jump up, make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves, turn around/span span style="background: #ffffff;"Start now, make a change Gonna come around Jump up, make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves, turn around Ponyville Wondercolts/spanbr /span style="background: #ffffff;"Help her win the war!/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Jump up, make a sound (Hey!)Stomp your hooves, turn around/span span style="background: #ffffff;"Start now, make a change Gonna come around Jump up, make a sound (Hey!)Stomp your hooves, turn around Ponyville Wondercolts/spanbr /span style="background: #ffffff;"Help her win the war!(Yeah!)/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"After the song finished Edward and the others prepared to play. I could see that the majority of the ponies in the crowds were still singing the chorus. "Your Majesty now". Says tempest as she pushed a button on the console. An image of me was projected out and I spoke. Reading the speech Sunset wrote. "My friends and fellow residents of Ponyville. I see that you are upset. And that you think that the Changeling was apart of the attack here in Ponyville. But you are mistaken in that belief. The drone that was seen in the grounds of the Rainbow castle of Friendship, was a messenger. Sent by Queen Chrysalis. With a message of peace. They have engaged the Obsidian army of the Elements of Disharmony. In a pre-emptive strike when they heard that they were attacking our beloved town. This strike caught our enemy off guard and so resulted in their retreat from the battle in town and at the castle. I wish to thank Queen Chrysalis for her quick thinking. In doing so she has helped many of my loyal people to survive. I know several of our number have been slain. That includes little foals as well. And for this I am truly heartbroken. But since the changeling strike on the Obsidians, the Elements of Disharmony have attacked their hive and the changelings are under-siege". I stop I could see that the residents were looking at each other. The human Rainbow Dash shouts. "Lets' help them in the name of friendship". "Because it's the right thing to do". Shouts the Human Flutter Shy softly. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"The crowd started to chant. "Help them help them". In the projection I lifted my left hoof to silence the crowd. "Please. Please my little ponies. Yes, I have agreed to help them. In the name of friendship. And as the princess of friendship I would be re-missed if I did not offer my help. We know now that the enemy have kidnapped two foals from our little town one is the daughter of Discord and Flutter Shy. The other is my daughter. Princess Daydream. So, I asked for volunteers to help and I was overwhelmed by the whole of the friendship guard stepping forward. Along with our new friends from earth. And many of the survivors of Tartarus are also in our service. So, I will say goodbye to you my people and ask that you wish us luck". I say and the image disappears. The drummers and pipers start to play a song used by the humans during their last devastating war called Scotland the Brave and off we march to war. Several hours later. We had arrived in force at the hive. We all battle with intensity. But the last Obsidian was destroyed. Believing we had won Chrysalis and Screwball, whom was carrying you come from within the hive. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"On seeing you I run and snatch you up. "Oh, my child, my little daydreamer, mommies here. I have you now. I have you now". Tears were running down my cheek. Friendship one loomed overhead. We were joined by Celestia, Luna, your Aunties and your Uncles, your father and brother, Sunset and her friends, the Dazzlings, and the Guardians. We were congratulating each other. When suddenly Friendship one was rocked by several explosions. We look up. There on the hillside stood Tyrannirum with millions of Obsidians. Friendship one is rocked by more explosions, and the ship crashes into the ground. Elsewhere Axium and the Friendship guard were engaged in battle with at least two full legions of Obsidians. It was dire. And we saw the ship being torn apart by internal explosions before crashing into the ground. Suddenly Tirek and the other elements showed up. All except Cinch she had been captured after the battle in Ponyville. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Several groups of Obsidians begin to attack. And we're separated from each other. It was now really dire. We were losing. The sky goes dark and menacing clouds appear. There is a flash. And several beams shoot out. They hit all but me and you my sweet. And they are frozen. Only thing they can do is speak and move their heads. Discord was trapped by Celestia, your brother near your father. Sunset was trapped by the human Trixie, and her wife was trapped by Sonata. And so, on and so on. Luna was trapped by Chrysalis. And this is what Harbinger wanted. A dark orb descended from the sky then exploded. Revealing the dark Alicorn figure of Harbinger. He levitates the box they took from Ahuizotl. "Let's see what secret this contains". He bellows. As he opens the box. Inside was a memory stone. A magical relic that can steal memories. And if it is not destroyed before the sun set on the third day they would be lost forever. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Please don't". Cried Celestia. More scared than I have ever seen her. As he holds the stone up. I try to teleport the stone away. But Harbinger wasn't going to let it go that easy. He tries to stop me by blasting me with a beam. But you cry out. And a forcefield surrounds us. Just as the beam hit. This causes me to miss catching the stone. Has it hit the ground it shatters and releases the memories within. They zoom straight to Cadence, Luna and Chrysalis. Engulfing them. They collapse overwhelmed by the returning memories. All were shocked. All except Celestia. She was mortified. They were going to find out what she did all those years ago. "Oh no please no". She cried. Slowly chrysalis regains consciousness. The first pony she sees is Cadence. "Cousin Cadence what, where. Where am I"? She asked. "/spanAntumbra, but". Replied Cadence. "Auntie Celestia". Says Chrysalis, whose real name was Antumbra, before adding. "Where's mommy". She continued panicking. She hears a pony stirring behind her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"When she sees Luna. "Mommy you found me. I knew you would". The sound of genuine relief in her voice when she said it. Luna looks up and sees Chrysalis. "Antumbra Crystal but how, you went missing when you were but a foal". "ASK AUNTIE CELESTIA". Replied Chrysalis. Luna looked and we all look at Celestia for an answer. Celestia started to sob with a sad expression of remorse on her face before she said. "I…I…so…so sor…sor…sorry…sorry…Luna…Luna but…but you…were…were getting angry…And distant…And…and…and". Luna stared at her sister and asks. "What did you do sister". Celestia stuttered. "You…you…were…were growing co…cold and were fading…and…and getting weak…and". Luna starts to look angry. "CELESTIA. WHAT DID YOU DO". "I Banished her from the Kingdom. Just before you became Nightmare Moon". Cries Celestia. "WHY CELESTIA? WHY? YOU KNEW HOW MUCH ANTUMBRA MEANT TO ME". "I was afraid I was losing you". Celestia says then turns to Chrysalis and bellows. "SHE WAS DRAINING YOUR LIFE. SHE WAS KILLING YOU". Tyrannirum began to laugh. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;""So, you're that little speck". He cackles and zaps Chrysalis with a beam of Magic. Chrysalis screams in pain. "Antumbra no". Cried Luna. Tyrannirum laughed. "You think that little bug was changing your sister. No, I whispered in her ear. For years, after you two put me back in, she was young and jealous of you so was easier to manipulate". With all her strength Celestia managed to move closer to Luna and Antumbra. "I am sorry I didn't know. I hope in time you can try to forgive me". She says. Tyrannirum laughed and so did Harbinger. He then shot a beam out. Aimed at Chrysalis. Celestia managed to jump in front of the beam. Shielding Chrysalis. I felt a small spark of magic and I cast a shielding spell. This angered Harbinger. And he sends a beam at me. And as the beam was closer a final ally showed themselves. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Chapter twenty-one: Stygian's Sacrifice. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"In the thousands of years before and during the time between the time I came through the time portal and our final battle. The pony that was in the shadows of the castle ruins, had been on a mission. Their mission to prepare for when Harbinger would return. For at least a thousand years from when the pillars disappeared. They had been there in the background helping with all that was needed. This pony was Stygian. He had arrived at the tree of harmony. "Great Spirit. I have returned". Stygian says. "My faithful Stygian. You have two more tasks before your final journey. Travel to all the lands, other kingdoms and every town and city. Plant these seeds. They will grow over the years. Ready for when Harbinger returns". The spirit says. Stygian replied. "Yes, great spirit. But will it be enough"? The spirit took the form of an alicorn. And moved down by Stygian. "My faithful Stygian. It will have to be". It replied and kisses his cheek before saying. "Go and return in a thousand years my little pony". /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Stygian nods and before turning into a shadow and disappearing. Over the years between then and now, Stygian had done what was needed. But what we didn't know was Stygian had met a pony, fell in love. And eventually married her and raised seven foals. And to this day there are many of his descendants that serve Equestria. But he was immortal and so sadly had to watch his wife grow old and pass away. His children, grow up, fall in love, have their own family. Grow old and they too pass away. So, he could not face their deaths he pretended to pass away too. Changing his name every few decades. Until after I came to this timeline. "Oh, great spirit I have returned". Appearing out of the shadows. "My faithful Stygian it is good to see you once more. I am truly sorry about your family. I promise you will see them again once your journey comes to its end". Says the spirit. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Thank you spirit. Is it time for me to fulfil my destiny"? Asked Stygian. The spirit moved over to Stygian and kisses his cheek once more. "You have one more task my little pony. Go find yourself and capture and take him to the ruins in the San /spanPalmino desert then return". It says. "Yes, great spirit". And Stygian turns into a shadow and disappears once more. Only returning near the end. And was there when I spoke with the spirit before the final battle. "Then there is a chance we will win"? I ask. "Yes, Twilight you will begiven a chance, but to begiven one, one must give something up". The spirit says cryptically. "Now go and gather your allies and prepare for battle Princess". It adds. And I teleport back to my castle. After I disappear a pony moved f rom out the shadows. "Yes, Twilight you will win, but you will have to sacrifice something most precious to your family and friends when the time is right. Sacrifice yourself". Says the spirit. Stygian steps out of the shadows. "And speaking of time. It is nearly time for you to fulfil your destiny. But before you go, are you sure that you want this my little pony"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Yes, oh great spirit I am. I have had a good and fulfilling life and you promised that I would see my Millie and Foals once more. And I remain loyal to her Majesty. Just would you please will you make me one more promise. Promise me that you will give her time with her daughters before the end". Says Stygian. The spirit smiles and says. "It will happen as before my dear little pony. Now go". And with that Stygian turns into a shadow and zooms off. The spirit style="background: #ffffff;" Back at the battle Stygian was waiting on a mountain side. "Stygian it is almost time. Use the blow dart". Says the spirit as they watch the event. "Antumbra Crystal but how, you went missing when you were but a foal". Says Luna. "ASK AUNTIE CELESTIA". Replied Chrysalis. Luna looked and we all look at Celestia for an answer. Celestia started to sob with a sad expression of remorse on her face before she said. "I…I…so…so sor…sor…sorry…sorry…Luna…Luna but…but you…were…were getting angry…And distant…And…and…and". Luna stared ant her sister and asks. "What did you do sister". Celestia stuttered. "You…you…were…were growing co…cold and were fading…and…and getting weak…and". Luna started to look angry. "CELESTIA. WHAT DID YOU DO". Shouts Luna. "I Banished her from the Kingdom. Just before you became Nightmare Moon". Cries Celestia. "WHY CELESTIA? WHY? YOU KNEW HOW MUCH ANTUMBRA MEANT TO ME". Luna cries angerly. "I was afraid I was losing you". Celestia says then turns to Chrysalis and bellows. "SHE WAS DRAINING YOUR LIFE. SHE WAS KILLING YOU. SHE WAS CHANGING YOU BUT IT WAS TOO LATE TO STOP YOU BECOMING NIGHTMARE MOON". Tyrannirum began to laugh. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;""So, you're that little speck that slowed me down". He cackles and zaps Chrysalis with a beam of Magic. Chrysalis screams in pain. "Antumbra no". Cried Luna. Tyrannirum laughed. "You think that little bug was changing your sister. No, I whispered in her ear. For years, after you two put me back in, she was young and jealous of you and so was easier to manipulate". With all her strength Celestia managed to move closer to Luna and Antumbra. "I am sorry I didn't know. I hope in time you can try to forgive me". She says. Tyrannirum laughed and so did Harbinger. He then shot a beam out. Aimed at Chrysalis. Celestia managed to jump in front of the beam. Shielding Chrysalis. And Stygian blew. The tiny dart was a magic dart. Designed to awaken the special talent in ponies. But in me it was to help awaken the missing element. I felt a small spark of magic and I cast a shielding spell. This angered Harbinger. And he sends a beam at me. And as the beam was close the elements appeared. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Blocking the beam. I am energised. And I place you down. And I send a beam back at harbinger. He roars with anger, my beam hurt him. Tyrannirum and the others go to join in. "STOP. SHE IS MINE". And we battle for at least ten minutes and Stygian was getting anxious. "Now"? He asked. But the spirit shook its head. "Patients". Is all it says. I continue to battle with Harbinger. You cry out and I take my eye of him I am hit. My left wing is hurt, and I am unable to fly. Harbinger lands in front of me. You in the middle still crying. He walks towards you. Lighting his horn with every step. "This little speck is your daughter. So, you are the chosen one. The one who will save them. But how can you if you can't even save your daughter". He says. Now standing over you. I teleport myself and try to cover you. "Stygian its time". Says the spirit. And stygian transforms. Standing over me and you Harbinger smiles sadistically has he strikes. When the beam hits it is only a glancing blow shattering my crown and the element held within. You are also hit. But the one whom takes the majority of the attack was a surprise. Your aunties scream. "Oh, Celestia it's the Pony of Shadows". And as I look Stygian's shadow form dissipates. And he drops. He was dying. "Your majesty I am grateful that I was able to save you". He says. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"He coughs. "Your majesty. I am glad. This was my destiny. I have done my duty. I will always serve you my quee…". And with that Stygian dies. I am heartbroken. Harbinger chuckles. "Looks like I may have won". And I look and my heart breaks even more because you are covered in blood and aren't moving. Tears in the eyes of everybody there. All fearing that Harbinger had killed you. "Oh, Daydream my little Daydream not please no". I cried as I go to hold you. The painful ache in my heart is replaced with the kindness of relief when you cough and start to cry. The spark Stygian started, now started to grow. "Let's try that again". Says Harbinger. And goes to strike you. Then in a split second I see memories of all the days where we had spent playing, holding you and watching you sleep I feel what Cadence and your Uncles and Aunties feel. Love. "Awaken Element of Love". I hear it was the spirit. And I realise my love for you, your brother and father were stronger than any magic I had. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Harbingers strike is stopped by a powerful forcefield. Created by me. A bright flash had come from me. My mane my tail where fire. My coat was coloured white. And I step forward. "YOU ARE NOT THE STRONGEST HERE". I boom. Harbinger shoots a beam at me. And I deflect it. "HARBINGER YOU WON'T WIN. BUT I RESPECT ALL LIFE. SO, I WILL LET YOU LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN TO EQUESTRIA OR EARTH. AND BE AT PEACE". I say. "NEVER". Replied Harbinger. And shoots another beam, I simply deflect it. My power grows and I say. "So be it. Harbinger if you don't stop I and the Elements of Harmony will stop you". And again, he tries to blast me, but I don't need to put a forcefield up. The beam is split and reflected around me. "You see Harbinger I don't need to be the most powerful ever. And yes, I have failings". I say before more blasts and he was joined by the other Elements of Disharmony. More beams but I continue. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;""And my flaws but, it doesn't matter. Because I am lucky. I am lucky to have the magic of friendship and family. Because if I fail or something is wrong my friends and family will show me that, their Honesty". And as I speak the Elements appear. And are worn by the respective bearer. Who was now able to move and rainbowfied. And as I continued to speak a beam shot out from the elements and hit me. But they don't hurt no the make me more powerful. And this included their human counterpart. I shoot a beam at Harbinger. "Their honesty will always stop the untruths from hurting me. Their kindness will protect me from the cruelty of those who darken the world. Their generosity will save me from those whose spite would break my spirit. Whose laughter, power my fun and never allow fear into my heart. Whose loyalty who will be by my side through the powerfullest storm. Whose magic empowers me to give my magic freely. Whose forgiveness will not take my biggest mistakes to heart. Whose sense of justice will protect me from falsehoods. Whose humility will humble my anger and quell my rage. And whose faith in me gives me the strength to try and try again". I am now in front of Harbinger. And the flow of the beam moves back and forth. But the Element of love that I now embody give me the strength needed. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Digging in I start to push back. Crack like energy spikes started to form over Harbinger and up my legs. But I wasn't stopping. My shattered crown starts to levitate of the ground. And as the two pieces near my head they fuse together, and the crown becomes larger. There at the crest is a large gold heart and containing the element crystal shaped like my cutie mark. I step closer my beam pushing Harbinger's back. The cracks in him growing. "Because you see there is one element in friendship and family that empowers all others". I say. And the power of my beam increases. "AND THAT ELEMENT IS LOVE. AND IT IS LOVE I WILL ALWAYS FIGHT WITH. THE LOVE OF MY FRIENDS, MY PARENTS AND SIBLINGS, MY NEICES AND NEPHEWS. AND MY CHILDREN. I WILL ALWAYS PUT MY LIFE ON THE LINE FOR THEM. SO, HEAR ME HARBINGER HEAR ME. YOU WILL NEVER HURT MY SON OR DAUGHTER EVER OR ANY OTHER PONY OR CREATURE NEVER AGAIN. SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKING DIE YOU BASTARD". I scream and the power of my beam pushes Harbingers right back and mine also hits him. And as he shatters your aunties hear. "How can a pathetic little welp like you beat me…me…me…meee". Suddenly there was a blinding flash. And after it dissipates Harbinger shatters into pieces. Defeated and would never return. But. My crown dropped to the ground scorched. Just like the ground where I stood./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"But I was gone. "Mom no". Cried Spike. And all there had tears in their eyes. "My master may have been destroyed but we are still here. Surrender or die". Tyrannirum said. "Never". All there said. "SO BE IT. OBSIDIANS ATTACK. WIPE THEM OUT AND BRING ME THAT CROWN AND THE BABY. YOU WILL NEVER STOP I WIL RULE FOREVER. BECAUSE YOU STAND ALONE". Shouts Tyrannirum. And a group of Obsidians begin to attack. As they close in an object falls from the sky and the obsidians are destroyed. "No, they don't". Says a voice. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter twenty-two: The line between life and death. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Queen Twilight and Princess Daydream had arrived at the Banquet Hall of Canter-Lot Castle. They were greeted by Mrs Cake. She was working with her twins, her husband and Cheesy Sandwich. "Your Majesty we are surprised to see you". She says as they bow before the queen. "My friends it is good to see you again. My word the food does look heavenly". Replied the queen. And has she talked and laughed with Cheesy and the cakes about time in Ponyville, Daydream played with the Cake Twins. It was nice to see the queen smile, even though her heart was hurting. Eventually the queen says goodbye. "Mommy if you had died. How are you hear now as queen"? Daydream asked. The queen levitated her up and back onto her back. "You see its quite simple. I wasn't actually dead. I was just taken into the spirit world by the spirit from the tree. And remember that the spirit had been planning for Harbinger for a long time. It had planted the seeds of harmony in all the lands and kingdoms of the other creatures that call Equestria home. And in their legends the prophecy about Harbingers return. Well as I battled harbinger. The seeds that Stygian planted burst forth and showed our battle. span style="background: #ffffff;""Awaken the Element of Love". I hear it was the spirit. And I realise my love for you, your brother and father are stronger than any magic I had. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Harbingers strike is stopped by a powerful forcefield. Created by me. A bright flash had come from me. My mane my tail where fire. My coat was coloured white. And I step forward. "YOU ARE NOT THE STRONGEST HERE". I boom. Harbinger shoots a beam at me. And I deflect it. "HARBINGER YOU WON'T WIN. BUT I RESPECT ALL LIFE. AND I WILL PROTECT ALL THE CREATURES THAT CALL EQUESTRIA HOME SO I WILL LET YOU LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN TO EQUESTRIA OR EARTH. AND BE AT PEACE". I say. "NEVER". Replied Harbinger. And shoots another beam, I simply deflect it. My power grows and I say. "So be it. Harbinger if you don't stop I and the Elements of Harmony will stop you". And again, he tries to blast me, but I don't need to put a forcefield up. The beam is split and reflected around me. "You see Harbinger I don't need to be the most powerful ever. And yes, I have failings". I say before more blasts and he was joined by the other Elements of Disharmony. More beams but I continue. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;""And my flaws but, it doesn't matter. Because I am lucky. I am lucky to have the magic of friendship and family. Because if I fail or something is wrong my friends and family will show me that, their Honesty". And as I speak the Elements appear. And are worn by the respective bearer. Who was now able to move and rainbowfied. And as I continued to speak a beam shot out from the elements and hit me. But they don't hurt no they make me more powerful. And this included their human counterpart. I shoot a beam at Harbinger. "Their honesty will always stop the untruths from hurting me. Their kindness will protect me from the cruelty of those who darken the world. Their generosity will save me from those whose spite would break my spirit. Whose laughter powers my fun and never allow fear into my heart. Whose loyalty will be by my side through the powerfullest storm. Whose magic empowers me to give my magic freely. Whose forgiveness will not take my biggest mistakes to heart. Whose sense of justice will protect me from falsehoods. Whose humility will humble my anger/span span style="background: #ffffff;"and quell my rage. And whose faith in me gives me the strength to try and try again". I am now in front of Harbinger. And the flow of the beam moves back and forth. But the Element of love that I now embody gives me the strength needed. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Digging in I start to push back. Crack like energy spikes started to form over Harbinger and up my legs. But I wasn't stopping. My shattered crown starts to levitate of the ground. And as the two pieces near my head they fuse together, and the crown becomes larger. There at the crest is a large gold heart and containing the element crystal shaped like my cutie mark. I step closer my beam pushing Harbinger's back. The cracks in him growing. "Because you see there is one element in friendship and family that empowers all others". I say. And the power of my beam increases. "AND THAT ELEMENT IS LOVE. AND IT IS LOVE I WILL ALWAYS FIGHT WITH. THE LOVE OF MY FRIENDS, MY PARENTS AND SIBLINGS, MY NEICES AND NEPHEWS. AND MY CHILDREN. I WILL ALWAYS PUT MY LIFE ON THE LINE FOR THEM. SO, HEAR ME HARBINGER HEAR ME. YOU WILL NEVER HURT MY SON OR DAUGHTER EVER OR ANY OTHER PONY OR CREATURE NEVER AGAIN. SO, FOR EQUESTRIA'S SAKE, FOR ALL OUR SAKES WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKING DIE YOU FUCKING UNWANTED PUKE OF A BASTARD". I scream and the power of my beam pushes Harbingers right back and mine also hits him. And as he shatters your aunties hear. "How can a pathetic little welp like you beat me…me…me…meee". Suddenly there was a blinding flash. And after it dissipates Harbinger shatters into pieces. Defeated and would never return./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Having seen me sacrifice my own life for all of those call Equestria home, the other Kingdoms rally behind Your Aunties and Uncles. And came in force. And were led by Vigil. But. My crown dropped to the ground scorched. Just like the ground where I had stood. I was gone. "Mom no". Cried Spike. And all there had tears in their eyes. "My master may have been destroyed but we are still here. Surrender or die". Tyrannirum said. "Never". All there said. "SO BE IT. OBSIDIANS ATTACK. WIPE THEM OUT AND BRING ME THAT CROWN AND THE BABY. YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME I WIL RULE FOREVER. BECAUSE YOU STAND ALONE". Shouts Tyrannirum. And a group of Obsidians begin to attack. As they close in an object falls from the sky and the obsidians are destroyed. "No, they don't". Says a voice. It was Vigil. Suddenly human fighters zoom overhead, brought through the magic portal by Mr Brony. They start to attack the Obsidians "They are not alone. We Yaks will fight with pony heroes". Says Prince Rudderford. The yaks standing beside Vigil. "We also fight with them". Says Gilda as the griffins fly into view. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;""The Kirin will stand for them too". Autumn Blaze added. "They gave us back our lands, we will stand for then today". It was Queen Novo, hippogriffs and sea ponies come into view. "Dam right they have never once put us down and helped show us another way to be". Says Dragon lord Ember. "That's right Prince Spike of Ponyville and Lady Flutter Shy helped save the next generation". Adds Garble as he and all the dragons land next to your aunties and uncles. Discord teleports forward and grabs you. "There my sweet let's get you to your father". He says to you sweet and teleports back. Chrysalis lights up her horn and the sound of her drones fills the sky as they arrive. "Protect the baby Princess Daydream, her mother died saving our hive". And soon the royal guards, the friendship guards and Axium's team appear. "They showed us Changelings another way". It was Thorax. His entire hive there. Then your brother and father step forward. "You think that we will surrender". Says your father. "Because this isn't the first time all these races have stood side by side. When we all defeated the bewitching bell and Chrysalis can contest to it". Adds your brother. Celestia steps forward and in the Royal Canter-Lot voices cries. "IN THE NAME OF FRIENDSHIP AND HARMONY. IN HONOUR OF PRINCESS TWILIGHT". All repeat. "IN HONOUR OF PRINCESS TWILIGHT". And they all start to fight. Axium was able to destroy Tyrannirum. Tirek seeing me defeat and destroy Harbinger, he flees. Leaving his fellow Elements. He was chased down by Detective Whitetail./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"It took them several hours, but they eventually defeat the Elements of Disharmony. And the Obsidians. But the victory was bittersweet. For I was not there to enjoy and celebrate the victory. Your Brother picks up my crown. And starts to cry. Followed by all there. Even Garble was tearful. "I swear Spike I will make sure the future dragons will know and respect your mother". He says as he places his hand on your brother's shoulder. And in the days that followed, the rulers and leaders of all the kingdoms convened a summit. "So, it is agreed then. We the rulers of the respective kingdoms will all create a memorial to her". Says Luna tearfully. "We all will place one cultural item of significance into this carved statue plinth. That depicts all here with her crown to sit up on top". Adds Celestia. "And when she comes of age that Daydream will become Queen of all the Kingdoms as we would have done if her mother was still with us". Says Cadence. "And we as the leaders, with the Elements of Harmony will govern in her stead as a council until then". Adds Ember./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;""So, let a show of hooves in favour". Asked Luna. And everyone stuck up a hoof. And all this was happening while I conversed with the spirit. "Twilight. Wake up Twilight wake up". Said a voice, it was the spirit. "So, she is the one". Says another voice. It sounded male. Then a voice I recognised spoke. "Yes, Your Majesty. She was the most gifted student of the Princess". It was Starswirl. "She is more than gifted. My love". Said another. And I see all the lost pillars standing there. With two other ponies and the Spirit. The two ponies move forward and the pillars bow. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"The ponies were alicorns. One male and one female. The female Alicorn was an off white or light greyish yellow in colour and her face looked familiar. Her mane and tail a light orange and dark blue. Her cutie mark was that of a galaxy. Her eyes had a slight red tint. She wore a warm and welcoming smile on her face. Which too was eerily familiar. And the male was slightly taller. His coat colour was a very dark blue with a star patterning. His mane and tale very dark violet and a very dark greyish violet. His cutie mark was dark greyish blue star. I know my mind wanted to ask who they are but the words that came out were. "Is Spike and Daydream safe". The spirit towered over all even the two alicorns. They step aside and the spirit moved close to me. It waves a hoof and an image of Spike and you appear. "They are". It says. We are then joined by Stygian and a mare. They look at each other lovingly. Three little fillies prance around their legs./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Stygian looked happy. And then were joined by more Alicorns. Two more males. And four females. The one male looked just like the first male Alicorn. And several more appeared. Then a ghostly form identical to me appeared. Then spoke. "Friends it is good to see you again. So, you are the one. My reincarnated form. And like me you were willing to sacrifice yourself for your children, your family and friends. Good. Then it is time". Then I feel lighter. The spirit of the Tree of Harmony spoke. "Twilight it is time for you to fulfil the prophecy". And there is a bright flash of light. Back in Canter-Lot the dedication ceremony was taking place. "My Little Ponies and Fellow Creatures. We gather here in the name of Friendship and Harmony. To Celebrate the defeat of the Elements of Disharmony and their Obsidian army. But it is also a day tainted with sadness". Says Celestia. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;""A day we give thanks to the Tree of Harmony for its power in creating the Elements of Harmony. But it is a day of sadness". Adds Luna. "We the rulers of the respective Kingdoms including the Rainbow Kingdom of Friendship give thanks to these heroes of Equestria. But it is also a time of sadness". Says Ember. "These Heroes save us Yaks saved all of us". Adds Prince Rudderford. And the crowd that gathered start to cheer and thanking your Aunties, uncles, Axium and his team, Sunset and her friends, Tempest and the others. "But there are those who we cannot thank. Those who gave their lives for we that are here". Adds Cadence. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;""So, to honour them we will hold this day and those to come in years that follow as a day of remembrance in their name". Says Queen Novo. "And so, we have created this". Says Thorax. And Celestia, Cadence, Luna, Rarity and Tempest use their magic and lift the plinth up and placed it on the courtyard below the balcony right next to the Cutie marks of the first two alicorns I saw in the spirit world. Celestia and the others now move down to stand by it. "We the rulers of the kingdoms will add to it a sacred object of our cultures". Says Celestia. And removed her crown. Placing it on a statue of an Earth pony. Luna placed hers on a statue of a unicorn. Cadence placed hers on the statue of a Pegasus. Queen Novo place a piece of the magic pearl in between the hoof of a hippogriph and the flipper of a sea pony. Dragon Lord Ember pulls the jewel from her staff and placed it into the eye of a dragon statue. Autumn Blaze placed a Kirin scale and a bottle of water from the river of silence. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"T horax placed a crystal of light which was created when the changelings celebrated their new life. Then chrysalis steps forward and lights her horn. The sound of Drones echoed through Canter-lot once more. Then Chrysalis spoke. "And to ensure that this shrine to our greatest heroes is never disturbed we add these shards of my throne around it to protect it for generations to come". As the drones placed the green coloured stone around the plinth. Then your brother and father step forward. "And to represent She who above all saved us through the last nine years from one threat or another. The Crown of the Rainbow Kingdom of Friendship". Your father says and as Spike flies to the top of the plinth there is a statue of me in full flight. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"S pike then places the /spanLibro Prophetiae ET Legatum before me and my crown on the statues head. And as it touched the detailed statue's mane the two cutie marks on the ground started to glow. The sun, the moon and the stars appear the crowd were in awe of the event. They thought it was a mark of respect towards me. But. Then there was a some what you would call the voice of an angel sounds out. "Rejoice rejoice for the darkness as gone. Rejoice rejoice for the chosen one as come. Rejoice rejoice and never be sad no more. For the time as cometh for the Queen of balance to dawn". Then the Libro Prophetiae Et Legatum begins to glow. My crown is renewed and shining bright. Suddenly the Elements of Harmony crystals appear. And form a circle. The centre of which turns white. And ripples like the magic portal./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Slowly the outline of several ponies appears. It was the pillars that were lost. They move out and stand either side the portal. And the now fully recovered Mage Meadowbrook moved up and hugs her fellow pillars before joining them. Then outcome the last Alicorns I saw before the bright flash. They were Rose Crystal and Valiant Heart. "Momma, Poppa". Cried Cadence. As she ran to them. They smile and hug her. The are followed by Prince Orion and Rose Quartz. "Brother Sister-in-law". Says Celestia shocked at their sudden appearance. "It is good to see you too Tia". Replied Orion. He smiled and nodded at Luna./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Then out come two more they were Eclipse and Day Glow. Vigil appeared and so too did the Guardian that protected the /spanLibro Prophetiae ET Legatum originally. "Mother, father it is good to see you". Says Vigil. "This is my friend and the protector of the book, Destiny". He adds./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Then three more Alicorns step forward from the portal. They were Luna's Celestia's and Orion's elder sister, Ingrid. Her husband Freeze Burn and daughter Snowflake. "Hello all". Says Ingrid. They are followed by Stygian. And the mare and fillies. All stand in a line. And wait. Celestia, Luna and Discord are shocked by who emerges from the portal next. For it was the first two Alicorns. Ingrid and Orion stand next to Celestia and Luna. "There you are my little ones. It is so good to see you Tee tee and you Lulu. Luna eyes welled up and she ran over to the Female Alicorn. And nuzzled her several times. span style="background: #ffffff;""Momma. Momma I missed you. I missed you so much". She says. "I've missed you too Lulu". Said the alicorn. Who then looked at Celestia./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Do you not have any words for your mother too Celestia". Said the male alicorn. But before she could speak the portal shone brighter. And out steps the Spirit of the Tree of Harmony. Then the /spanLibro Prophetiae ET Legatum shot up and displayed its pages once more. Showing who each of the ponies were. Then a bright white ball of light shot out and from it I appeared. My crown flies off the statue and over to me. And gently lands on my head. There was a crash and the statue of me was standing on the ground. Wings folded. Slowly it moved over to me and the others. With every hoof step, cracks formed over it. Then when it stood right in front of me, the statue reared up on its hind legs, unfurled itsspan style="background: #ffffff;" wings to full span and started to glow. With a flash, the statue was replaced by the spectral form that was identical to me. But. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Now she wore a very large crown. A regal necklace, a long navy cloak with gold trim and fastened by a gold and jewelled clasp and gold and white silk shoes. She also had gold armour running up the front of her wings. "Queen Aurora it is a pleasure to see you again". Says Discord before bowing. Everyone goes to bow. "Do not bow before me. Though I am a queen I am not the chosen one. So, prepare to pay homage to the chosen one". Says Queen Aurora. She then lights her horn. You, your brother and father are suddenly beside me. The Libro Prophetiae ET Legatum then showed the prophecy about Harbinger and his defeat. Then Aurora said. "Harbinger, the darkness /spanis going to return to Equestria, and all realms will suffer his wrath. Only the Eleven Elements will stop him. The Elements of Harmony. And with their power doubled by those of the two realms will Equestria live. And the Prophesied queen will be the one who destroys Harbinger. A queen neither light nor dark. Whose name means neither night nor day! She who will sparkle". Before lighting up her horn once more. Slowly out of the ground a plane marble stand arose. On it sat a velvet cushion. Sat on the cushion were two crowns./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And as they levitate my original crown did the same and they fused together. Then the one worn by Aurora then disappeared and reappeared up on your father's head. My replacement crown appeared. It seemed to split or even copied itself. One landed on the head of Spike the other shrank and then landed gently on your head. The new crown was now moving over to me. And has it lowers itself Aurora spoke once more. "So, Ponies and creatures that call the Dragon lands, Mt Aris, Seaquestria, Rainbow plains, Crystal Empire, the New Luna Republic, Solar Kingdom, Rainbow Kingdom of Friendship and the Island of Light home. I give you the Prophesied queen will be the one who destroys Harbinger. A queen neither light nor dark. Whose name means neither night nor day! She who will sparkle. Queen Twilight Sparkle Macintosh. All hail the queen". Then bows before me. Followed by the spirits of Queen Galaxia and King Cosmos, the other alicorns, and the Pillars./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"They were followed by allspan style="background: #ffffff;". And since that day I have ruled. So, my sweet that is how I became queen". Says Queen Twilight. She and Daydream continued to walk the corridors of Canter-Lot castle. And as the day went on and doing most of her royal duties Queen Twilight had spent most of the day with Daydream. And now she only had one duty left before her meeting with the Chancellor of Fawnsburg. And that was to attend and witness the execution of five condemned prisoners. Knowing that those convicted for murder were sentenced to death, and normally that didn't get to the queen as much as todays did. She had tried to put it off as long as possible but could no longer do so. Oh, how she wished she didn't have this duty. She wished she didn't need to do it. But under New Equestrian law she had no choice in the matter. Entering the conference room, she heard familiar voices. "Lord Chancellor My wife and Sovereign of our nation will join us shortly she had a pressing matter that needed her attention. Unfortunately, our Human Allies are a fickle people. They won't discuss any matter no matter how trivial it is". Said Apple Mac knowing Twilight wanted to spend time with Daydream. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"In the last six months she had been so busy with negotiations, the mundane duties of her rule and dealing with idiocies of Prince Blue Blood and other Courtiers. They have never really excepted him or their daughter. Blue Blood never accepted Twilight as Queen. So even though she would have to watch two good friends die, spending time with Daydream would at least take her mind off it for a little while. The Chancellor was about to speak when Twilight entered. The guards, the Chancellor and Cadence bow before her. "Chancellor Ramsbottom it is my honour to host you and your party during these negotiations. And I am so pleased to meet you. I will join you my husband and sister Cadence in our discussion of our alliance treaty shortly. I have one duty left to perform before we can. Cadence if you would please join me on the balcony" Queen Twilight said before adding venomously. "I JUST WANT TO GET IT OVER WITH". She walked towards the doors and the guards open them. Seeing the activity Daydream shot out onto the balcony. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"D aydream had become excited as she watched with enthusiasm, she saw the royal guards erecting something. Four sets of runners. In a frame that fitted at the top of the runners and tied to a rope was a large heavy metal diagonal cutting blade. Their sharp edge glittering in the sun. The chancellor and Cadence had arrived on the balcony. On the opposite side on another balcony was Princess Celestia, Lord Sombra. Princess Luna, her husband Andy Whitetail and eldest daughter Antumbra. "Wow mommy what's going on, it looks exciting"? Says Daydream. Queen Twilight froze. She had forgotten Daydream was there. And she didn't want to have to do this. And she certainly didn't want Daydream to witness it. Especially with it to happen to two ponies close to her and Daydream. An execution was no place for a very young Foal. "DAYDREAM COME INSIDE NOW". Twilight says sternly. Daydream knew that tone. Whatever it was that was going on, her mother saw fit to not let her see and so slowly Daydream re-entered the room her ears drawn back and down and her tail between her hind legs. "But Daddy can't I". Daydream started but was cut off with her mother saying. "NO". sharply. "OCELLUS". Bellowed the Queen. A meek changeling guard entered. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Yes, your Majesty". Replied Ocellus. "Yes. Ocellus would you please return Princess Daydream to the throne room until after this unpleasant business is over". Says Queen Twilight never once looking back. "But Daddy". Says Daydream. "DAYDREAM DO AS YOUR MOTHER SAYS". Replied Apple Mac in a stern tone. It was the first time he had spoken like that. Even when she was naughty, he had never spoken to her like that. Daydream now knew it was bad. "Yes, Your Majesty". Came the reply before Ocellus added. "Come along Your Royal Highness". Queen Twilight then used her magic and levitated Daydream up and out through the open door. And as Daydream's hooves gently touched the tiled floor the door slammed shut. "Celly why is mommy acting like that? And why won't she let me see what's going on in the courtyard"? Daydream asked. Ocellus swallowed hard that you heard the audible gulp. "Well you see your mommy is having to let something happen to five ponies that she will not be able to undo if the law courts were wrong. And two of those ponies are close to your mother". Whispers Ocellus before transforming into a Pegasus and says. "Race you Your Royal Highness". Daydream shot off saying. "You can't beat me Celly". But Daydream wasn't in the mood for racing. No, the thing that was about to happen was hurting her mommy. And Daydream was thinking of a plan to stop it. Her interest increased even more. If she was going to stop her mommy from being sad, she would first need to get back and away from Ocellus. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Inside the conference room however Twilight had heard every word Ocellus had said. She took two steps towards the balcony doors before she stopped. Ocellus though young was right. And she knew it. There were five ponies to meet their end today. Normally just unknown names on a list. But today two names stuck out like a sore hoof. Dr Whooves and Sunburst. And they were more than mere names on a list. Dr Whooves was the husband of the Element of Faith Derpy. Fathered her three daughters. And Sunburst was a friend, loyal supporter of hers and the father of Starlight and Trixie's twins and Trixie's unborn foal. Queen Twilight put a hoof to her tummy. She needed away to stop it. But how could she save them without drawing wrath of the courtiers like Prince Blue Blood. Grabbing the law book that she made appear read as fast as she could. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"She then found the section needed. A loophole in the law that would help to save them. Clemency. An act of compassion/mercy for those sentenced to death. Commuting the sentence to life imprisonment instead. That could work! She thought to herself as she started to read the trial transcripts and records. They were tried with a third pony. Timber Spruce, for the murder of Arthas Mathas. The second suspect in the Rainbow Falls Primary School siege. But why would they kill. The fourth pony was a mare. Juniper Montage. Her case was not quite straight forward she killed the one who kidnapped and raped her over four days. The last pony was a Stallion called Veager. At first Twilight took no notice and carried on reading. Then stopped. She re-read the name. "Its him". She says out loud. He was found guilty for the rape and murders of several colts and fillies. As well as a teacher. And a human Federal agent, here to seek extradition of said pony to earth to sand trial. She read the names of the victims. As she did four stuck out. Gloriosa Daisy Spruce aged 24. Teacher raped and murdered. Starbright Lulamoon. Aged 12. Student Ponyville School. Raped. Adorra Doo. Aged 5. Student Ponyville school. Raped and murdered. Marcos Brony. Aged 30. Special Agent US Marshal service. Murdered. So that's why thought Twilight. She would do the same if it was Daydream or Spike. And facing the guillotine would be worth it. She picked up the law book again. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Apple Mac saw his loving wife, reading. He goes to say Twilight this isn't really time for you to read. But as he looks closer, he sees tears streaming down her face. The book she had was the current book of Equestrian Law Statures. "Twilight". He says softly. And looks at the page she was on. "I don't think you could grant Dr Whooves or Sunburst Clemency; Blue Blood would surely use it against you. The only way you could is if by all miracle they stop one of the other prisoners trying to escape". He says before kissing his wife's forehead. Suddenly Twilight shot up. An idea formulating in her head. But for her to put everything in place she needed to stall a bit longer. Still with tears flowing she drops into Apple Mac. Who promptly held her in a hug. She was sobbing. And as he held her and stroked her mane, Twilight lit her horn. Freezing Apple Mac in his current action. Using a spell Starlight once showed her, she created a clone. The clone took her place and sobs. Twilight then used an invisibility spell on herself and flew out the balcony doors. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Elsewhere in the castle Daydream was playing with Ocellus she had formulated a little plan. She wanted to be with her mother and stop her from being sad. She was teleporting from spot to spot. "You can't catch me Celly". She giggles. Ocellus transforms and says as she does. "I'm a big hungry bear and I want to eat you pony". "Help, Help there's a big mean old bear in here". Screams Daydream. The guard outside heard Daydream cry out. Opening the door the guard had let Daydream zoom past. "STOP YOUR ROYAL HIGHNESS". Shouts Ocellus as she retakes her original form. Daydream however ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She knew Ocellus would soon be behind her. All too soon as she hears. "My Princess please stop. Your mother has forbidden you to be there. She will be very angry". Ocellus calls. Daydream starts to teleport. Closing in on her destination. While Daydream had been racing back her mother Queen Twilight had been busy putting a plan of action to save Dr Whooves and Sunburst. She had flown down to the cells. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Though the most comfortable cells in the castle, their benign look, hiding their purpose. These were the cells that kept the condemned in their final days. There she found them. Sunburst and Dr Whooves were resided to and accepting of their fate. "I was glad that Her Majesty didn't take offence when Derpy slapped her". Says Dr Whooves speaking to Sunburst. "I know. But it probably hurt her more having no choice but to sign the warrants". Replied Sunburst. "Agreed my friend. But I bet it is killing her now in these final minutes". Says Dr Whooves. "Too true. But I bet it is worst knowing that she could not stop it, if she tried Blue Blood would use it to undermine her and try to take over. And Equestria would suffer". Replied Sunburst. This conversation touched Twilight so much that as she moved to the next cell, she let out a loud sob. Both Sunburst and Dr Whooves heard it and looked. But they didn't see any pony. Tearful Twilight stopped at the next cell. This held Timber Spruce. He was praying and said. "Well Gloriosa we will be together again soon enough in the afterlife". /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Then the sound of a pony starting to cry was heard. It was coming from the next cell. This crying was coming from Juniper Montage. She looked Distraught, it was that the fact had now dawned on her that she was to about to loose her head and with it her life. Then the queen heard a cackle from last cell. "They won't go through with it. The queen has no stomach to approve the drop of the blade". Says Veager. Queen Twilight thought he might to be right she thought to herself. But, however. His next words sealed his fate. "When I get back to the prison, I'm going escape. And to thank the queen. By giving Princess Daydream a hot date". Queen Twilight knew exactly what he meant. Angered she dropped her invisibility spell as he said her name. shocking all there. Before the guards and prisoners could saying anything. Queen Twilight hypnotized the lot of them./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"In each prisoner she implanted an order stroke command in their minds. Before wiping the memory of her visit. She used the invisibility spell once more and flew back to the conference room. Landing without Cadence noticing she disposed of her clone quickly and begins to sob again. Captain Tempest was in the courtyard overseeing the preparations. Looking up at the balcony were the queen would be standing, but she wasn't there. Tempest then looked towards princess Cadence. She turned and looked through the doors. She turned and back and with a gesture with her right hoof portrayed the message that the Queen was crying. Doing it in a way that the captain knew but the other royals didn't. Soon a courtyard door opened in steps several ponies and a human. Two of the ponies were courtiers they were sent to make sure that the queen did what was needed. "Princess Cadence may I ask what has her Majesty upset"? Asked the Chancellor. "Unfortunately today two of the condemned prisoners are two close friends of hers. And there is nothing she can do to save them. I think that these will be the last executions ever in Equestria". Replied Cadence. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"After five more minutes of crying Queen Twilight pulled herself together and released her husband. He stands and returns the balcony. Seconds later Queen Twilight finally stepped out. She saw the other royals on the balcony. But they never looked over. Only detective Whitetail acknowledge her presence. Below in the courtyard Captain Tempest, Mortimer Brony, the two courtiers and several royal guards bow in respect. To the left of the outer courtyard doors was a heavily pregnant Trixie. She was with a very depressed Starlight. Trixie was trying to comfort her, for they were to loose the father of their children. Next to them was Derpy and her three children, Sparkler, Dinky and Ditzy. Neither Starlight nor Derpy looked up at Twilight. But Sparkler did. And it was a look of sheer hatred. Tempest looks and sees a very solemn looking Queen Twilight, who just nodded to get on with it. Queen Twilight's eyes start to water. Captain Tempest turned to the ponies on the platform then shouts. "BRING OUT THE PRISONERS". /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Inside the cellblock the guards prepared the prisoners for the longest short walk in anyone or any ponies life. First out was Dr Whooves. They fitted with chains. Next was Sunburst, unlike Dr Whooves he was a unicorn so therefore they fitted a horn cap to stop him using magic to stop the drop of the blade. Next was Timber Spruce. Then it was Juniper finally Veager. Like Sunburst he was a unicorn, so he too was fitted with a horn cap. However, his was deliberately damaged by Queen Twilight. It was all part of her plan. Two large doors open out walk several guards escorting the five ponies in chains. "As a grace of their majesty's you will have a five-minute-long grace so you can say your final goodbyes". Says Tempest whose eyes were starting to water. The prisoners were consoling with their loved ones for the last time in this life. "Uncle I. I. I don't want die. Please help me. Don't let them kill me". Juniper cried as she rested her head on her uncles' shoulder. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Your majesty Princess Celestia please show my niece mercy she shouldn't face that thing over there she is still a teen". Says her uncle. But Celestia just looks away. Luna is Shocked. Her uncle says with anger. "You would just ignore a plea. Just like that as though it is nothing. You may have lived over a thousand years, but you have been dead inside all that time". Now looking depressed. "I will offer mercy". Says Luna. The guards look at the queen, but she does not move. Telepathically she says to Luna. "Luna please stop. And don't do anything. I have put a plan into action to save Juniper, Dr Whooves, Timber Spruce and Sunburst. Just be patient". Luna looked at Twilight with surprised, but she played along. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Sunburst was hugging Trixie's swollen belly. There he could hear the heartbeat of their unborn foal. "very strong heartbeat just I will be gone before I meet her". He says. Trixie choked down a sob and gives him a sad smile a single tear trickled down her cheek. "Him". She croaked. Sunburst looked surprised. "Him"? He asked. Nodding tears streaming down Trixie replied. "He will be a good and loving colt. Just like his father". Trixie sobbed and looked away. "And Moonlight how is she"? He asked. Trixie faces Starlight and replied with. "She's an angel, just like her mommy". "And Starbright well"? He asked. "Taking it a day at a time. But this will be hard for her and will put the progress back, I will tell her that you were thinking about her". Trixie replied and started to shake. Sunburst turned her face to him and kisses her passionately. He then turns to Starlight. "Starlight sweetie. I am sorry Starlight. I regret a lot of things most of all leaving you to put up with Trixie on your own". A tearful Trixie rolled her eyes in pretend annoyance. "But truthfully I love you both, why do you think I married Trixie as well". He says. Starlight looks at Sunburst. "I don't want you to go without me". She says. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Sunburst kisses her. "Don't blame Twilight for this, though she signed the warrant. I see Blue Blood's filthy corrupt backstabbing hoof in this". Starlight looked surprised then collapsed to the ground crying. There was only one way she could ever be happy again. Was if Sunburst was spared his fate. Trixie was stroking her mane, and she looked up at Twilight. "Trixie if you can hear me. Do not react but Sunburst will be spared his fate. He will stop that evil pony at the back. When he tries to escape". Twilight says telepathically. Dr Whooves was with his family. "Daddy why do you have to leave us. Its not fair". Says Dinky. She was always close to both her parents. Ditzy didn't speak. Dr Whooves picks her up. "You be a good filly for your mother now Ditzy". He says. "I will papa". She replied. Dr Whooves teared up as he kisses her head. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Sparkler steps forward. Her eyes showed what she was feeling. "Sparkler why so quiet"? He says before she tears up, her lips quiver. She dives in for a hug and cries. "Daddy don't do this. Tell them the truth. Tell them". Dr Whooves looks at his young teen daughter and smiled. "I can't do that". He says. "But why. Daddy why. You need to protect us all and mom". Cries Sparkler. "My dear sweet baby girl that is what I am doing". He says as he hugs her tight. "Now you must stay strong for your mother and sisters". He adds before moving over to Derpy. "I knew from the first moment we met I was in love with you. And I couldn't ask for a better mare than you. Your sweet nature allows you to be like by all. I will always love you and we will meet again. Derpy my beautiful wife I love you". He says. Derpy doesn't say anything. She was trying so hard to stay strong for her three children. Dr Whooves moved closer and locks lips with his wife surely for the last time. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Tempest looks to the queen who, sadly gives a nod to say it is time. Tempest walks over to the group and with eyes full of tears and in a soft remorseful tone says. "I'm sorry every pony but I am afraid it is time". This was one duty Tempest despised. And one reason she had decided to resign. Slowly several guards moved up, two to each prisoner. Timber Spruce moved up to be first in line. Then Sunburst, followed by Dr Whooves. The guards pull Juniper and her uncle apart. And support her in the line. So far so good Queen Twilight's plan was working. It was nearly time for Veager to break free, and she would freeze all but the prisoners. Derpy pulls her two youngest close to her and starts to head away so they don't see. And as he was moved up, Tempest pulled several scrolls. They were the official warrant for their execution. "Timber Eric Spruce. Having been tried in a court of law, in which you were hereby found guilty of first-degree murder by a jury of your peers. You are here by sentence to death by beheading. May the spirit of harmony grant you mercy". She says. Then moved to Sunburst and reads the warrant out. "Sunburst Andrews. Having been tried in a court of law, in which you were hereby found guilty of first-degree murder by a jury of your peers. You are here by sentence to death by beheading. May the spirit of harmony grant you mercy". /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"She moved down one more pace. And starts to read the warrant. "Dr Xavier Whooves. Having been tried in a court of law". But she was interrupted by Sparkler. She looked at the guards at the top of the scaffold. They had moved a special gurney up to hold the condemned in. preventing them from moving. It lied down thus allowing the neck to be place in the right position. Giving the blade of the guillotine a straight run. And cleanly severing the head from the body. Instant and quick death for those sent to it. A small mercy shown. Junipers uncle had move up to face Queen Twilight as Tempest was reading the warrant for Dr Whooves. And he was about to speak when Sparkler ran up and shouts. "STOP". Tempest and the others were surprised and stopped Trixie had looked up and Derpy froze in her tracks. "Your Majesty please stop. Don't kill my dad and the others". She says. Dr Whooves Speaks. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;""Your Majesty may I speak to my daughter for a minute. The queen give a nod and Tempest looks at the guards who allow him to move over to his daughter. This distraction wasn't part of her plan, but it was helping it to work better. This was holding things up. "Sparkler, please go back to your mother. Losing one child in this family is hard enough. And I am not prepared to lose my daughter too". Dr Whooves says. "No dad you shouldn't die for what I did". Dr Whooves says sternly. "GO BACK TO YOUR MOTHER". And steps away. "Sparkler. While I applaud your effort to save your father's life, but without any new evidence to contradict the other. I am sorry but my hooves are tied". Says the queen. Who gives a look to Tempest. The guards take Dr Whooves back to his place. Tempest was about to start again when. "PLEASE STOP YOUR MAJESTY THEY DIDN'T KILL HIM. I DID". Screamed Sparkler. Derpy was moving over to her eldest readying to drag her away. "They didn't kill him I did, and I can prove it. He was stabbed nine times. But the blow that killed him was the blow to the eye. I did it with mother's Pluma Ferron. I found out my dad and the others caught him. They were going to hand him over the next day. So, I waited until they left. Then I entered". She says as she pulled out a blood-soaked cloth. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Derpy had stopped frozen once more reliving the horror. She unwrapped the item. And sure enough, there was a Pluma Ferron covered in blood. "If you check it you will see that the knife tip is missing broken off. You want to know the reason why. I asked him why. Why Adora Doo. And he laughed and said why not. As though she was nothing. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. And I snapped that he laughed as though she was nothing. No worst that she was worth less than nothing. As though Adora didn't matter, my little Adora didn't matter. So, having moms Pluma Ferron in hoof I thrust it into him. Again, and again. Stabbing him until he stopped breathing. I never thought the police would arrest dad let alone the courts find him guilty. But as I watched the trial, I saw were it was going. And I finally told mom what I done. She must of spoke to dad because the next day she locked me in my room. It is because dad had changed his plea. Telling the court, he did it. I think he was betting on you. You having mercy on him. But then you go and sign the warrant. I hate you Queen Twilight. But most of all I hate myself. My little Adora forgive me I should have looked after you better. I should have let mom raise you. Some mother I was". She says. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Tears streaming down her face. She looks at her mother frozen in place and her father standing in line waiting to be strapped in and die for her. She turns slowly and heads to the front of the line and says. "I will be first". And slowly starts to assent the stair. Before any pony can say any thing there is a roar. It was Veager. He had freed himself and tried to cast a freeze spell. Suddenly the guards and others were frozen. Queen Twilight was still. She in fact cast the spell. But Veager's had caught her. He zapped his chains and that of Junipers. "Your free do what you wish". He says to her. "Well, well, well. Isn't this a turn of events". He says as he walks over and grabs Sparkler. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"And proceeds to drag her up the scaffold. And traps her in one of the guillotines. This wasn't part of the plan at all it was going wrong. Sparkler or the others weren't meant to get hurt or die. Sparkler now in fear flailed her legs in panic. Her little heart beating like a drum. He started to cut the line that held the blade at the top. Then Suddenly he is smacked in the jaw stopping him. It was Juniper. She didn't want to die. But she certainly wasn't going to let this scared 15-year-old die either. Screaming past him she bucked the neck holster and freed Sparkler. Then a right hoof hit Juniper in the side, followed by the left. Veager had gotten up. And angry. He takes it out on juniper. Using his basic combat skills, he knocks juniper from the scaffold. Jumping down he pulls Derpy's Pluma Ferron with his magic stands over Juniper and plunged it into her stomach. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"He heard commotion and grabs little Dinky. "Dinky No". Cries Derpy. "Well your majesty I be leaving now. And tell Princess Daydream I look forward to our hot date". He says as he chuckles. Suddenly he is knocked to the ground and piled upon by Dr Whooves and Timber Spruce. Sunburst having been freed from the horn cap Teleported Dinky and the other two children onto the balcony next to the Queen. Queen Twilight's horn glowed and the sound of guards running towards the courtyard sounded. Veager using his magic stunned Timber Spruce and Dr Whooves. Sunburst faced him down until he grabbed Trixie. Twilight had enough of him. He was threatening Trixie and her unborn foal. Slowly and with a little pain showing on her face, Queen Twilight started to unfurl her wings. The others saw this. And with a great flap of her wings Queen Twilight rose into the air. Before crashing into the ground. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"With enough force it sent out a shockwave. Knocking all over. Queen Twilight stood over Veager. As Dr Whooves, Timber Spruce and Sunburst dived on him. Sunburst fitted Veager with his horn cap. As the Shadowbolts now led by Samuel entered. Seizing all the prisoners that were near the Queen. However, Juniper was badly injured. Bright Heart was treating her when one of the courtiers grabs her leg. And begins to drag her towards the scaffold. "You aren't going to miss your date with madam guillotine my dear". He says. But he is stopped by his fellow Courtier. "She just saved a teenager from being murdered by that Foal killer. And you want to terminate her. Not if I can help it. Your majesty. There is a case for these three colts and this mare to receive clemency is there not". Queen Twilight was now standing behind the courtier holding Juniper Montage. "For Her actions here in preventing the murder of Sparkler Hooves and stopping the attempted escape of convicted Foal killer Luis Veager I hereby Grant her Clemency. I also declare that in fact that it has come to my attention that she should not have received the death penalty in the first place being only 15 at the time. I there for release her from custody without restrictions. But we will have to discuss these three with the rest of the royal court". Says the queen. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"The courtier bows and says. "You are indeed a wise and noble queen". "Tempy you okay". Says Samuel. He is being the other reason she was resigning. "Sam". She croaked. "Captain Day. Please escort those three prisoners back to their cell until we have decided their fate". Says the Queen and Samuel saluted, and three guards moved them from the courtyard. "Bright Heart see to it that Miss Montage is treated for her wounds. And check out Lady Trixie and young miss Sparkler too". Says the Queen. Bright Heart bowed and sets to work. Tempest sees that the queen looks unsteady on her legs. "You two help her Majesty back inside. She as had to use a lot of strength to defeat veager's magic". /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Twenty minutes later having reset everything Queen Twilight had returned to the balcony. This time not upset about the prisoner to meet their end. The blade was pulled up to the top. Outside the courtyard in the main road that run along the wall was busy. Shoppers and visitors alike. Young and old. But as soon as the rasp of the single drum sounds. The road now infamously known as Dead Ponies Walk empties. Inside the drum starts it solemn rasp. "Luis Veager having been tried in a court of law. And being found guilty of multiple counts of rape and first-degree murder by a jury of your peers. You are hereby sentenced to death by beheading. Do you have any last words before sentence is carried out". Says Tempest. Veager begins to rant. "I will get you some how Queen Twilight. I will make Daydream cry and scream for you I use her for my pleasure. Mark my words you will suffer a fate worst". His rant was stopped abruptly by the blade. However, while he ranted Daydream burst through the doors shortly followed by Ocellus. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"To Twilight's horror Daydream Teleported from the balcony right on to the scaffold next to Veager's face. Just as the blade hit. The blood spirted out and splashed upon Daydreams face. Frozen with shock Daydream just stirred. And as Veager's head rolled over his face faced up. Those dead evil eyes stirred up at Daydream with sheer hatred. Daydream squealed like she was being murdered. With dread Twilight shot from the balcony as Tempest, Brony and the guards as well as the other royals and the chancellor watch in horror. Landing next to her daughter. Queen Twilight was hurting. Daydream had just witnessed the deliberate killing of another pony. And worst her mother allowed it. She pushed and continued to push her mother away. Twilight did the only thing she could. Using her magic, she placed Daydream to sleep. She was joined by her husband who had gone to their private quarters to retrieve something. A small box. Inside a memory stone. Twilight used it to remove this memory from Daydreams mind. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Several hours later the concert the Rainbooms had just finished one song and were about to start the next. "Okay every pony this is our last song and is dedicated to Her Majesty Queen Twilight. It's called Shine like Rainbows". /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"(Shine like Rainbows by Daniel Ingram, Caleb Chan and Trevor Hoffman. Sung by the Rainbooms). /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Once Upon a time you Came into my world and made the stars align. Now I Can See the signs, you pick me up When I get down so I Can shine/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Shine like Rainbows/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Shine like Rainbows/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Shine like Rainbows/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Friends, you are in my life and you can count on me to be there by your side and when the Music comes alive, You Sing us songs to lift us up so we can Shine./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And the sound that we hear in our hearts makes a crescendo. And the light that ignites in the dark makes us all glow. And Shine like rainbows/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"We Shine like Rainbows./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Shine like rainbows/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"We Shine like rainbows./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Together We stand as the rain begins to fall. And holdin' our heads up high as the Sun shines through it all./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"And the sound that we hear in our hearts makes a Crescendo. And the light that ignites in the dark makes us glow and shine like rainbows./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"S hine like rainbows./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"We Shine like Rainbows./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Shine like rainbows/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"We Shine like rainbows./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"After the song Sunset steps forward and says. "Thank you Equestria we've enjoyed playing for you today. You've been wonderful. We feel at home here". The crowd cheered and showed banners saying we love the rainbooms. "And now say a big welcome to Princess Celestia of the Solar Kingdom. And her special some pony Lord Sombra. Princess Luna of the New Luna Republic. Her husband Detective Andy Whitetail. Queen Chrysalis Antumbra Crystal her Daughter. Princess Cadence and Shining Armour and Princesses Flurry Heart, Skyla and Sunbeam Twinkle of the Chrystal empire. Ember Lord of the dragons. Prince Rudderford of Yak Yak-a-stan. Queen Novo of Seaquestria and Mt Aris. Autumn Blaze of the Kirin. Thorax of the Changelings". She says and the crowd cheer as each leader appeared on the balcony above the stage. "And now announcing Prince Spike of Ponyville, his lady wife Applejack and their four children. Prince Cinnamon Stix. Princess Apple Blossom. Prince Apple Spike. And Princess Apple Spice. Her Royal Highness Princess Daydream of the Rainbow Kingdom of Friendship. And their Majesty's King Apple Mac and Queen Twilight Sparkle". Says Sunset./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The crowd cheered even louder. Queen Twilight teleported to the stage next to Sunset and stuck her hoof to quieten the crowd. "Thank you, my friends, my little ponies and creatures. No, my fellow Equestrians. It is good to be here with you. I wish to personally thank the Rainbooms for the wonderful music this morning. But let us all now fall silent for a moment to remember those that can't be with us to celebrate". She says. And they hold a two-minute silence. Including the courtiers whom are seated in a royal box to the left of the stage. After the two minutes were up, Queen Twilight steps forward. "Today we gather here to celebrate Friendship and Harmony, two hours ago after much discussion we finalised a peace and trade alliance with Fawnsbourg a nation that makes up a third of the sister continent to ours of Equestria, which lies far across the sea of Galaxia". She says. And the crowd cheer once more. The queen Sticks up her hoof once more to quieten the crowd. "Your Majesty I have a question". Says a mare. Queen Twilight looks up and sees the courtier whom helped save Juniper earlier./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;""Yes, my dear what is that"? Replied the Queen. "Your Majesty there was an execution earlier today. And I was near Dead Ponies Walk, heard the drum stop as the blade fell. But I also heard a little filly scream as though she had saw what happen and she was next. Please tell me that we haven't executed a child"? the mare asked. The Queen was going to speak when the courtier shouts. "The Foal Killer tried to escape by freezing all there including the Queen. He then went to place a young mare in danger, but thanks to a mare prisoner whom was also there to be executed she was saved. He then beat and stabbed the mare for her troubles. And grabbed pregnant Mare and was threatening her, but three other condemned prisoners subdued him. This put everything behind schedule and so the little princess inadvertently witness that evil ponies' demise. And that was the scream you heard". He says. The crowd look to the queen whom nods. "The wounded prisoner. Juniper Montage is now recovering in hospital. And when she has recovered, she is to be release without restrictions. For two reasons. One because of her actions today. An act of compassion was warranted. And two. It has now come to my attention that she should not have received the death penalty in the first place as she is only 16". Says the queen and the crowd cheer. "and as for the other three prisoners their actions have given them a short reprieve to their sentence". The queen says./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"Then the courtier speaks. "Your Majesty I have read the case of those three colts. And they captured a dangerous pony. One of the two responsible for the Rainbow Falls School massacre. Where I see it, the pony died under mysterious circumstances. If they did take his life, then they did Equestria a big favour. So, I suggest that you release them". The crowd starts to chant free them. "If that is your wish. Then they will be released without prejudice. However, I must make a stand. The law is to protect us all, so I banish the three of them to the great desert. Only allowing them to return once every five years to see their families". Replies the queen. The crowd chant Queen Twilight the most fair and merciful queen. Queen Twilight. "Now then. If I can continue. With this treaty we can celebrate our festival with added happiness". And the crowd cheer. After two minutes of the crowd cheering as Queen Twilight waved. Suddenly she started to stagger. The crowd worried as Sunset grabbed hold of her. Forgotten she had the mic in her hand she asks with concern. "Your Majesty are you alright? Are you unwell? Is there anything we can do"? The concern echoed by the crowd. Queen Twilight smiled. She leaned closer to the mic and said. "I am okay my dear Sunset. I have just overexerted myself. Especially for a mare in my condition. I am pregnant". And as those words left her lips the crowd cheer louder than ever./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 100%;"The end.u/uspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p


End file.
